Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: A 13-year old boy lived an ordinary life until one day his destiny began to unfold. Now, with friends, and enemies, he must face his destiny and save the world from many evils that threaten it.
1. The Boy of Destiny

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 1- The Boy of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh Series or anything related to them. The honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I _do_, however, own my OCs, the created cards, and their stories.

A few things: I will use anime effects most of the time. Otherwise, I will tell you guys. Monsters can be summoned face down and face up. Basically, the anime rules.

One more thing: The first chapter(And maybe a few more, maybe, will kind of be like the anime. But it _IS DIFFERENT_.)

Okay, that's it. Enjoy the story.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"_Ethan Isamu…Do you wish to gain the powers that the Noble Ring provides?" Asked a feminine voice._

"_Noble…Noble Ring? Powers?...me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_*Smile* Okay, then. Sure."_

"_In order to see if you can gain the power, you must try to grab the Noble Necklace." Suddenly, there was a bright light and when it was gone; there was a pedestal with a ring with a turquoise emerald embedded in it, resting in the middle._

_Ethan walked up to it. "So this is the…Noble Ring? Sweet!" Ethan tried to grab it, but a bolt of electricity jerked his hand back. "Ow!"_

"_So it seems that the Noble Ring does not see you worthy to wear it."_

"_Really? Well, what can I do to make it seem worthy of me…wow! I'm talking to an invisible person about a ring."_

_The voice ignored the comment. "If you want to be worthy of the power of the Noble Ring, then you must prove yourself."_

"_But how?"_

"_That…Ethan Isamu…is something you must figure out yourself. Goodbye." Then, the voice disappeared._

"_I have to figure it out by myself?" _Then, there was a bright light and before he knew it, Ethan was back in his room, sitting up in his head. But it took him a few seconds for him to realize that he had bumped his head on the bottom of the bed above it.

"OWWW! Oh my…freaking…grrr!" Ethan rubbed his head as his grandma came barging in. "Honey! Are you okay!"

Still a little annoyed, Ethan found a way to smile. "Yes, grandma. I just banged my head on Caym's(the y is silent) bed. Thanks for asking."

"*Smile* No problem, sweetie. Anyway, you better get dressed. You have to leave for school in 35 minutes."

"Okay. I will." Grandma smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Ow!" Ethan rubbed his head one last time before getting up and getting dressed.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Ethan took a shower and got dressed, and he was in the living room staring at the breakfast his grandma had made for him. It looked great! It consisted of eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, crumpets, blueberry muffins(which was Ethan's favorite), oatmeal, toast, baked beans…just the entire breakfast platter.

"Oh man! This is all for me!"

"*Smile* Yes, sweetie. Enjoy!"

"Alright! I will!" And without warning, Ethan soared his way into the breakfast. But after a few minutes of enjoying that part of his life, he tried to scarf down toast, eggs, and baked beans at the same time, and he choked. "Gr…gra…grandm….gran…da…dang it!"

"Ethan! Are you okay!" Grandma asked, worried.

Ethan looked all over for the orange juice before grabbing it like it was the last bottle at the store and everyone was getting supplies for the end of the world, and gulped it down, before slamming it down and taking a very big breath. "Uhhg!"

Ethan was breathing hard. "Thanks…for…the meal…grandma!"

Grandma started laughing.

"*Smile* What?"

"You're acting exactly like your father. You have his passion for eating. You also have your mother's politeness for what you're given."

Unexpectedly, Ethan changed his expression: from happy to sad.

"Hey, Grandma. What happened to my parents? All I know is that they disappeared."

Grandma gasped. "Uh…" Then, she looked at the clock on the front door. "Oh! You better head out. You'll be late for school if you don't."

"Umm…Okay. Bye." Ethan pushed his chair in and went over and kissed his grandma on the cheek, and then ran out the door.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It took Ethan about 10 minutes to get to school and when he did, he saw that most of the students were already in class.

"Oh shoot! I better get to class or Mr. Direr will get onto me." Ethan ran to class. But bad news appeared when he ran into the class. Mr. Direr stopped his lesson and looked over at Ethan.

"Mr. Isamu. You're late."

Ethan rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, sir. I…kind of woke up late."

"Well, um…kind of make it to class on time." Said the teacher in a mocking tone. Everyone started laughing. Ethan, defeated, walked over to his seat next to a kid. He had a grey shirt on, with blue, baggy pants on, white socks(Of course!), white and black Nikes, and a Nikes hat.

"Okay. Everyone, be quiet. Let's get back to the lesson." The room became quiet as Mr. Direr turned his back to the class and resumed talking.

The kid next to Ethan leaned over to him. "Hey, man? Why were you late?"

"Because I woke up late."

"Oh." The kid leaned back to his seat. Ethan waited a few seconds before talking again. "Ricky. I had that dream again." Luckily, Mr. Direr could not hear him.

"The dream? You mean the one with Global Ring?"

Ethan sweatdropped. "No. The _Noble _Ring. Anyway, yeah. The voice said that I should prove myself to get the ring."

"Prove yourself? How?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Well, maybe you'll figure it out soon. And you said last time that the voice said that the ring had desired 'powers'. What are the powers?"

"I don't know. But I know it has to…." Then, Mr. Direr turned around and interrupted. "Excuse me, but I do hear voices when I am talking. Please be quiet."

Ethan leaned towards Ricky. "Like I was saying, whatever powers it's supposed to hold, the voice made it seem them powerful." Ricky raised his brow in inspiration. Ethan leaned back into his seat and he and Ricky started listening to Mr. Direr.

_**Later that day…En route to 5th period…**_

Ethan was walking to his 5th class of the day, History, and when he was a couple of doors from it, someone walked out of the closest door, stopping Ethan.

"*Smile* Well, well! Look at who we have here. Ethan Isamu." Ethan looked up and saw a dark-skinned male with dreads, a white shirt, navy shorts, and combat boots.

"Riley Dolmens. What do you want?"

"*Smile* Oh! So, we have an attitude now, huh?"

"Riley, just leave me alone."

Riley smiled and pushed Ethan. "No. I don't think so." Then, suddenly, everyone started gathering around.

"Come on Ethan. We've known each other for 5 years and you're _still _too weak enough to do anything."

"Grrr…" Ethan tried to punch Riley, but Riley grabbed his arm, twisted it and held it behind his back. "Oww!"

Riley laughed as he twisted Ethan's arm more. "Owwww!"

Then, using Ethan's arm, Riley pushed Ethan onto the ground. "That's what I thought. Don't get in my way again! Has-been!" Riley walked away laughing as everyone gasped and Ricky came running to Ethan.

"Ethan! Are you okay!"

"N-no! My arm! It's…broken."

"Can you move it?" Ethan tried to move his arm, but he screamed in pain. "Owww! Ow ow ow!"

"Okay, you can't move it. Let's get you to a hospital."

"Okay."

Ethan stood up and held his broken arm with his other arm. "Let's go." Ricky and Ethan left school and headed to the city hospital.

**Heartland Hospital…**

The boys arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. "Ma'am. My friend needs help."

"With what?" Asked the lady without looking up.

"His arm is broken. I think someone needs to take a look at it." The lady sighed in annoyance and looked up. The lady saw Ethan holding his arm and nodded. "Okay. Hold on." The lady got up and walked over to another doctor. Seconds later, she walked back and smiled. "Okay. Dr. Jude will see you now." She pointed to the doctor she had just talked to.

"*Smile* Thanks, ma'am." She nodded and sat back down. Ricky and Ethan followed Dr. Jude into his operating room.

"Okay, son. Please sit on the bed." Ethan did and held up his broken arm as high as he could before it started hurting. "Owww!"

The doctor turned to Ethan. "Okay. That's enough. You can put it down now." Ethan did. Dr. Jude opened his drawer and pulled out a roll of blue bandage and started unrolling it. "This might help." Jude started warping the bandage around the extremity of the broken arm until it was entirely covered.

"Okay. Your arm is pretty broken. You might want to let it rest." Dr. Jude noticed Ethan's deck holder. Do you happen to be a duelist?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I don't want to say this. But you may not want to duel for a few weeks."

"What! A few weeks?"

"Sorry."

"*Sigh* Okay."

"So, by the way, how did you break your arm so badly?"

"A jerk named Riley Dolmens twisted it."

"Riley Dolmens, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, no reasons. I've meet him before. He's not the nicest guy."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"So can Ethan go home now?" Ricky asked.

"Oh, yes. You can go home, but don't use your left arm for a while."

"Okay. Thank you sir." Jude nodded and the boys left the hospital.

**The Next Day…**

Ethan returned to school and it was lunch time, so decided to go to the cafeteria. Ethan got his plate which consisted of chicken nuggets, green beans, mashed potatoes, and chocolate milk and headed to his table. Unfortunately, Riley was near and he gained a smirk. "Time to humiliate him." Riley thought for a minute and stood up. He walked over and stuck his foot out, tripping Ethan over and knocking him down and his plate all over him. The students who saw started laughing and the laughter caught everyone else's attention and they started laughing.

Ethan held his arm and looked up. "Riley."

"*Smile* Well, well, looks like someone got a cast. Did it hurt? Hahahahaahahaahh!"

Ethan growled. "That's it! Riley! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Everyone became surprised. Riley smiled.

"Really? _You _want to duel _me_? How funny."

"I'm serious. I want to duel you."

Riley chuckled. "Well, well. I haven't dueled in ages. Hopefully, I should be able to defeat a weakling like you. Fine, I'll duel you. Meet me in front of the mall on Sunday. And you better show."

"I'll definitely be there. I just hope you duel better than your trash talk." Everyone giggled.

"Grrr…funny. *Smile* I'm going to have a great time humiliating you Sunday." Riley motioned his flunkies to follow him and he left with them.

The rest of the students walked off, attending to their activities.

"Grrr…dang it!"

"Looks like you have a problem." Said Ricky, walking in from outside.

"Ricky, I'm tired of Riley messing with people."

"Yeah. Remember that kid, uh…Gabe. Riley punched him so hard in the nose, it couldn't be fixed."

"I'm going to defeat Riley and I won't stop until I'm victorious." Ethan walked away.

"Wow…Ethan…" Ricky stared on.

**Later that Night…**

Ethan was at his house, in his room, sitting at his desk, looking at his deck. "(Come on, deck. I need you to help me win against Riley. He's a pro duelist. He won the New England Duel Monsters Championship Tournament. But I know I can win!)"

Then, Ethan's thought was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in, Grandma!" Grandma walked in and Ethan turned around. "Hey, Ethan. I'm going to this party for work. I'll be back late."

"Okay. I'm probably just going to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, okay. Is everything okay?" Then, she noticed the cast on Ethan's arm.

"Oh my…what happened to your arm, sweetie?!"

"I just…I fell down the stairs going to one of my classes."

"Well, okay. Just try to not strain it anymore."

"Okay. Bye grandma." Grandma went over to Ethan and kissed him on the cheek, and then left. Ethan sighed and hopped into the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

_**Two days Later…**_

It was the day of Ethan's duel with Riley and he grabbed his duel disk and deck and headed to the front of the mall.

When he arrived, he saw a group of people from his school there. He also saw Riley. "*Smile* Riley. You actually showed up."

"*Smile* Humph. Don't go around acting like you're a tough guy after everyone saw you fall to the ground when I hit you Friday."

"Let's just duel. I'm ready to beat you."

"*Chuckle* Don't kid yourself. Let's just get started."

Then, Ricky appeared. "Ethan!"

Ethan turned around. "Ricky! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the duel."

"Come on! I have stuff to do!" Riley yelled.

"*Smile* Don't worry, bro. I'll win." Ethan turned around and Ricky stepped back.

"Let's go." Ethan took off his cast, which surprised everyone, put on his duel disk, which made his broken arm hurt, activated his duel disk, and inserted his deck. Riley followed.

"Duel!"

**Ethan: 4000  
Riley: 4000**

"Knowing you'll need it, you can make the first move." Riley said, smiling.

"Thanks…I guess. Draw!" Ethan drew a card. (6). Ethan looked at his hand. It contained **Raging Knight, Ground Shield, Soaring Torrent, Troubling Days, Garnet Jack, and Tumbling Pete.**

"I summon Tumbling Pete in DEF mode." A straight-haired peasant male wearing ragged clothes, appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1000)(5).

_**Tumbling Pete  
Level 3, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

"I end my turn."

Riley laughed. "Come on! 'Tumbling Pete'? You have to do better. But now, it's too late. It's my turn. I draw!" Riley drew a card. (6). Riley looked at his hand and smiled. It contained _**Rustling Blaster, Negate Attack, Piercing Moray, Painful Return, Attention!, and Resonance Device.**_

"I summon Piercing Moray in attack mode." A large, brown eel, with a horn on its head appeared. (ATK: 1500)(5).

_**Piercing Moray  
Level 4/WATER  
Fish/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 500**_

_**Once per turn: You can tribute 1 Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster; this card gains 600 ATK. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**_

"Now, Piercing Moray, attack Tumbling Pete." Moray swam through the air to the latter and stabbed him with its horn, destroying him.

"And here's the cool part: the difference between our monsters' strengths is taken out of your Life points."

"What! But doesn't that mean…?"

"*Smile* Yes, it does. You lose damage even though your monster was in defense mode. Piercing Moray, take some life from this second rate duelist." Moray swam to Ethan and this time, uppercut him.

"Ahh!"

Ethan: 3500  
Riley: 4000

"I'll let you off easy for now with a face down card." A card appeared on Riley's field. (4).

"Riley. I will win. Draw!" Ethan drew a card and looked at it. "(Wandering Soul. Might be a useful card later on. But for now…)" Ethan looked at another card. "I summon Raging Knight(LV 4) in attack mode." A warrior in silver knight, carrying a sword, appeared. (ATK: 1900)(5).

_**Raging Knight  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn, increase this card's ATK by 500 until the end of the turn.**_

"And Raging Knight comes with a good effect. Once per turn, he gains 500 attack points." Raging Knight powered up. (ATK: 2400). "Next, it's battle time, Riley. Raging Knight, attack Piercing Moray." The former monster charged at the latter. But Riley smiled.

"Are you stupid? Do you honestly think that I would not have a card to stop a predictable move like this? Well, I do. Trap card, activate! Negate Attack!" Riley's trap card rose and a barrier of light emerged from it and stopped Raging Knight's attack.

"Aw, shoot! I thought I had him." Ethan looked at his hand. "I need to lay a trap card of my own. I think this will do. I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (4).

"Then, Raging Knight's effect is over, so he loses his attack bonus." The knight weakened. (ATK: 1900).

"*Smile* I must say, punk. This duel might just be the easiest one I've had in my entire life."

"I believe in my deck, Riley."

"Pffft…whatever. I don't want to hear that. It's my turn to deal some damage. I draw!" Riley drew a card. (5). "*Smile* I summon Lost Blue Breaker(LV 4) in attack mode." A blue, two-headed diamond dragon appeared. (ATK: 1400)(4).

_**Lost Blue Breaker  
Level 4/WATER  
Sea-Serpent/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 0**_

_**Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster; this card gains 600 ATK. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**_

"Then, I use Piercing Moray's effect. I tribute Lost Blue Breaker and Moray gains a needed bonus: 600 ATK points."

"What! Oh no!" Piercing Moray powered up. (ATK: 200).

"Piercing Moray, go and grab your next meal!" Moray swam up and ate his target; Raging Knight.

Ethan: 3300  
Riley: 4000

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (5). Ethan looked at it and smiled. "Alright! I summon Garnet Jack(LV 3)." A big boned axe man, carrying a wooden axe appeared. (ATK: 1500)(4).

_**Garnet Jack  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**_

_**A lumber jack with a wooden axe. He chops wood all day and all night.**_

"Then, I give him this. Jewel Axe. This gives any monster with 'Jack' and a name of a jewel in its name, 1000 ATK points." An axe with empty slot in the middle appeared and Jack grabbed it. Then, he pulled out a garnet jewel and embedded it into the axe, powering him up. (ATK: 2500)(3).

_**Jewel Axe  
Equip Spell**_

_**Equip only to a monster with "Garnet", "Ruby" or "Amethyst" in its name. Increase its ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, this card's controller can draw 1 card from his/her deck.**_

"*Smile* Alright! Now Ethan can deal some damage to Riley!"

"Garnet Jack, attack Piercing Moray." Jack ran up and hacked and slashed Piercing Moray like a tree, destroying it, but Riley just stood there.

Ethan: 3300  
Riley: 3600

"*Smile* Very good, Ethan. You actually dealt some damage to me. But it won't matter. _I _will be the one to win this duel."

"Yeah, whatever. I end my turn with activating Jewel Axe's ability. Because I destroyed a monster by battle, I can draw 1 card." Ethan did and smiled.

"Good effect. Just kidding. Let's deal some more damage." Riley drew a card. (5). "Check this out! Soulful Gift. For each monster in my graveyard, I draw 2 cards." Riley drew again. (6).

_**Soulful Gift  
Normal Spell**_

_**For each monster in your graveyard, draw 2 cards.**_

"Walloping Zombie(LV 5) comes to the field in attack mode because I don't control any monsters." A very huge zombie covered in bandages appeared. (ATK: 1800)(4). "Then, I equip with Undead Sword. Now, Walloping Zombie gains 900 attack points and a nasty effect. But…that's for later. Now, Walloping Zombie, send his monster to the graveyard." The said monster, albeit slowly, ran up to Garnet Jack and slashed him. Jack disappeared, but instantaneously reappeared on Riley's field, surprising everyone, especially Ethan.

_**Walloping Zombie  
Level 5, DARK  
Zombie  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600**_

_**If you do not control a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**_

_**Undead Sword  
Equip Spell**_

_**Equip only to a Zombie-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 900. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, summon that monster to your side of the field. Treat that monster as a Zombie-type monster.**_

Ethan: 3100

"What! My monster! Why is he on _your _field!"

"*Smile* Because, remember the nasty effect I told you Undead Sword had. Well, that was it, when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, that monster is instantly summoned to my field and treated as a Zombie-Type monster. "

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Ethan drew a card. (4). "I set a monster face down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared on Ethan's field. (3).

"Now to win this duel! Draw!" Riley drew a card. (5). "*Smile* First, I summon Armored Zombie(LV 3) in attack mode." A green, armored zombie appeared. (ATK: 1500)(4).

"Then, I use the spell card, Resonance Device. This spell card lets me select 2 monsters. Let's pick Walloping Zombie and Armored Zombie. Now, Armored Zombie's level becomes 5, equal to Walloping Zombie's." (AZ: LV 5)(3).

_**Resonance Device  
Normal Spell**_

_**Target 2 face-up monsters you control with the same Type and Attribute; change one of their Levels to the current Level of the other, until the End Phase.**_

"Now, it is time. I open the Overlay Network."

Everyone gasped. "A Xyz Summon!" "Wow! So Riley _does _have one!"

Ricky's eyes widened. "Oh no! This is not good. Ethan's never faced a Xyz monster before." The whole Xyz ritual occurred and a bandaged zombie in dark red armor with chains on his arms, with an X mark across his face, appeared. (ATK: 2000)(Rank 5).

_**Chain Zombie  
Rank 5, DARK  
Zombie/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900**_

_**Once per turn, Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your deck. Increase this card's ATK by the ATK of the summoned monster. When the summoned monster(s) are removed from the field, decrease this card's ATK by the same amount of the summoned monster's ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again.**_

"Oh boy! A Xyz Summon." Ethan said.

Riley pointed to his Xyz monster. "*Smile* Ethan. _He _is the reason why you will never defeat me. Hahahahaha!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

How was it? Ethan challenged Riley Dolmens to a duel after getting disrespected so many times. And Ethan had a broken arm! What a brave guy. (:

I was reading a story by Chaos Command(I'll look up the story name and tell you guys later. (Great story.) and I got the concept of listing the monsters' name, stats and everything else from him. So credit goes out to Chaos Command and everyone else who does that.

P.S. I didn't list all of the cards because I figured you all knew the effects well enough.

**Next Time: The Duel between Ethan and Riley continues and Ethan has trouble handling Riley's Xyz monster, especially since he doesn't have a Xyz monster of his own. But when things get desperate for Ethan, something happens…**


	2. The Boy of Destiny 2

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 2- The Boy of Destiny 2

Disclaimer: The same: I only own my OCs, their stories, and some of their decks.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Riley had just summoned his Xyz monster, putting Ethan in a bind._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"Laugh* Now that my Xyz monster is out. Your loss is inevitable!" Riley said.

"Riley. I'll figure something out."

"*Smile* I doubt that. Now, on to Chain Zombie's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can summon any Zombie-Type monster from my deck." Riley sent Armored Zombie to the graveyard and started searching his deck. Then, he played a monster. (Overlay Unit(OLU): 1).

"Say hello to…Spirit Reaper(LV 3) in defense mode." A skeleton wearing a purple cape and carrying a scythe appeared and used its weapon as a shield. (DEF: 200).

"Then, Chain Zombie gains ATK points equal to the summoned monster's ATK. Which is 300." Chain Zombie put a chain on Spirit Reaper and took some of his energy. (ATK: 2300).

"Now, because I still have your Garnet Jack, I'll have it attack your face down monster!" Garnet Jack, with his wooden axe, ran up and slashed the face down monster, revealing it. It looked like tumble weed.

"You just attacked my Tumble Weed(LV 2). And when it is destroyed, I can summon up to 2 more from my deck in defense mode." Two more tumble weeds swept up. (DEF: 300)x2

_**Tumble Weed  
Level 2, EARTH  
?/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 500**_

_**When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Tumble Weeds" from your deck.**_

"Sorry, but they won't be there for long. Chain Zombie, attack one of the tumble weeds." Chain Zombie whirled one of his arm chains at the tumble weed, blowing it away.

"Anything else? If not, I'll go."

"*Smile* I end my turn."

"Good. Draw!" Ethan drew a card. (4). "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (3).

"*Laugh* Oh my…it's over! You couldn't even deal any more damage!" Riley cried.

"Riley. Just wait. You'll be surprised." Riley became calm. "*Smile* Yeah, right. It's time to end this duel. I draw my next card." (4).

"I activate Chain Zombie's effect. I detach Walloping Zombie to summon Temple of the Skulls(LV 4) in defense mode." A temple of skulls and bones appeared. (DEF: 1300)(3).

"Now, Chain Zombie gains 900 attack points." Chain Zombie chained Temple of the Skulls. (ATK: 3200).

"Now, Garnet Jack, attack Tumble Weed." Garnet Jack started running up to the light ball of weed. "*Smile* Once, _your _monster destroys Tumble Weed, Chain Zombie will attack you directly and win me the duel, proving that no one can beat me."

But Ethan remained silent and pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card. Magical Arm Shield. With this, I'm still in this duel. I can select a monster that you control, and it is the new target of Garnet Jack's attack."

Everyone gasped and Riley raised a brow. "What!?"" A box appeared and a mechanical arm appeared from it and grabbed Chain Zombie, pulling it into the way of Garnet Jack's attack. Garnet Jack could not stop and tried to slash Chain Zombie, but the latter threw its chain at Garnet Jack, destroying him.

Ethan: 3100  
Riley: 1900

Some of the spectators started cheering for Ethan. "Alright! Way to go!" "You're almost there!"

Ricky looked on with surprise. "(Wow! Ethan is actually beating Riley. Ethan might actually win!)"

"*Smile* I must admit. Good work there. But there was not point. Chain Zombie has one last ability. When he destroys a monster that was summoned with his effect, he can attack again, so, attack Tumble Weed." Chain Zombie threw its chain at the tumble weed, blowing it away.

"Make your move so I can make mine and win."

"Grr…" Ethan fell to his knees. "Man! I don't want to do. Every move I make, he counters."

"*Smile* Yeah, just sit there like the little mutt you are." Said Riley. Ethan drops his cards.

"Come on Ethan! You can win!" Ethan turned to Ricky. "How? He has an Xyz monster and I don't. How can I stand up to that?"

"You have to get up and win…for your parents." Ethan looked up in shock.

"I know your parents are gone. But if there _were _here, wouldn't they tell you to get up and fight? To stand against your foe!"

Ethan looked up at the bright, clear sky and saw his parents' smiling faces. "Mom, Dad. I miss you guys. But I can't win. Riley's too strong."

Then, their spirits appeared behind Ethan. "*Smile* Son. You can do this." Said his dad. Ethan turned around. "Mom? Dad?"

"*Smile* Son. You can win. We taught you to never give up. On anything." Said his mom.

"But ,mom. He has an Xyz monster."

"*Smile* True. But you have something stronger."

"Something stronger?"

"Yes. You have heart. For dueling. You change people, son. We know you can win."

Ethan smiled. "…You're right. I can win. I know my deck will help me too."

"*Nod* Right, son."

"Well, goodbye son." The adults disappeared. Then Ethan turned around to face Riley. "Riley! I'm going to win. And I'll stop you from bullying anyone else ever again!"

"You'll stop me? *Smile* Hmph!"

"I'll prove it! Draw!" Ethan fiercely drew(4), but before he had a chance to look at it, there was a bright light that made Ethan shield his eyes.

When Ethan unshielded his eyes, he noticed that he was in the same place from his dreams.

"Hey! This is the place from my dreams."

"_You are right, Ethan Isamu. It is time." Said the same feminine voice from Ethan's dreams._

"_Time? For what?"_

"_You have proved yourself. You have proved that you can stand up after you fall down. You will protect anyone that needs help, and so you have gained our trust and the power of the Noble Ring. Use the power wisely."_

Suddenly, the noble ring floated over to Ethan and put itself on his ring finger. Then, there was another bright light and before Ethan knew it, he was back at his duel.

"Huh? Huh? W-where did I go?"

"What are you babbling about!?" Riley asked.

Ethan ignored him and looked at his right hand and gasped. "What!? What is this?" Now, there was a ring on his finger with a ruby embedded in it.

"Could this be…the Noble Ring?"

"_Ethan. This is the Noble Ring. The vast powers that this ring holds can only be unlocked by the Guided One."_

"Vast powers? Guided One?"

"_You will gain many powers from this ring. And the first power is the power to beat your opponent." _Suddenly, there was a bright light and when it dimmed, there was a card floating in front of Ethan.

"What is th…no way! An Xyz monster!?"

Riley saw the back of the card and narrowed his eyes. "Hey! What's that card!? Where'd you get from!?"

"_Ethan. Use this power to defeat your opponent." _Then, the female voice disappeared.

Ethan put the card his drew into his hand and grabbed the Xyz monster. "An…Xyz monster."

"Come on! Let's go! I want to defeat you!" Riley yelled.

Ethan looked on at Riley with determination. "Riley! Let's duel!" Ethan pocketed his Xyz monster and grabbed a card. "First, I activate Troubling Days. Because I don't control any monsters, I can draw 2 cards. "Ethan drew twice. (5).

"Next, from my hand, I play the card I drew, I summon Key Man the Key Warrior(LV 2) in attack mode." An armored warrior holding a sword appeared. (ATK: 1000)(4).

_**Key Man the Key Warrior  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 500**_

_**Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can make this card Level 3 until the End Phase.**_

"Then, I activate the spell card, Soaring Torrent. I can select a monster on my opponent's field and I can banish it." A water current emerged from the card and knocked Garnet Jack into Riley's hand. Then, he threw it back to Ethan and he pocketed it. (3).

_**Soaring Torrent  
Normal Spell**_

_**Select 1 monster on your opponent's field. Banish it.**_

"Then, I activate Wandering Soul. I can select any monster that is banished, and I can summon it back to my field." Ethan pulled out the Garnet Jack card and played it. (2). The axe man reappeared. (ATK: 1500).

_**Wandering Soul  
Normal Spell**_

_**Select 1 monster that is banished. Special Summon it.**_

Ethan pulled out another card, his Xyz monster. "Okay. Now is the time to win. Riley, first, I use Key Man's ability. Once per turn, Key Man's level increases by 1." Key Man powered up. (3).

"Wait! Ethan has two level 3 monsters. Could he be…?" Ricky asked himself.

"Now, I build the Overlay Network!" The Xyz Summon ritual occurred and a knight of incredible shining armor, carrying a sword of light appeared. (ATK: 2300)

_**Shining Knight  
Rank 3, LIGHT  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this card's ATK by half of the total ATK of every monster on your opponent's field until the end of the turn. When this monster destroys a monster by battle, you can draw 1 card.**_

"What!? That punk has a Xyz monster!?" Riley said.

Ethan looked at his new Xyz monster. "Wow!"

"*Smile* So, you have an Xyz monster. Like that's going to help you." Riley said.

"*Smile* Well, check this out. Shining Knight's ability. By detaching an overlay unit, he can gain half the attack points of every monster on my opponent's field. So, basically, Shining Knight gains 2200 attack points." Shining Knight grew brighter and stronger. (SK: 4500).

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Chain Zombie!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and ran up to the Zombie.

"Hold on! My Xyz monster isn't going out this soon! I use its ability. Your attack is redirected to a monster that was summoned by its effect. I choose Temple of the Skulls." Shining Knight changed his focus from Chain Zombie to Temple of the Skulls and slashed it, destroying it.

"*Smile* Thanks, Riley."

"For what?"

"When Shining Knight destroys a monster by battle, I can draw 1 card." Ethan drew twice. (3).

"I set 2 card face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (1). (SK: 2300)

"I draw!" Riley drew a card. (4). "I set 1 monster and a card face down." Two cards appeared on Riley's field. (2).

"Then, I use Chain Zombie's effect. I summon Despair From the Dark(LV 8) in defense mode." A large apparition with purple hands appeared. (DEF: 3000).

"Now, Chain Zombie gains 2800 ATK points." Chain Zombie powered up. (ATK: 4400).

"Now, I end my turn."

"Ha! You should have switched Chain Zombie to defense mode. Now, I can destroy it AND damage you." Riley started laughing and Ricky slapped his faced, which Ethan noticed both of them.

"Huh? What's up with you, Ricky? And why is Riley smiling?"

"Nothing. Now make your move." Riley said.

"Fine. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (2). "Now, I activate Shining Knight's ability. I detach Key Man the Key Warrior to absorb your monsters' ATK." Shining Knight grew brighter and stronger. (ATK: 4650)(0).

"Then, I equip Shining Knight with Shining Spear. This spear allows my Knight to deal damage equal to the difference between our monsters' strengths." A shining spear appeared and Shining Knight sheathed his sword and grabbed the spear.

"Now, since I probably won't be able to attack your Chain Zombie, I'll attack Spirit Reaper." Shining Knight walked up to Chain Zombie.

"(Did Ethan activate Shining Spear because of Spirit Reaper's effect? I didn't know he knew that.)" Shining Knight tried to pierce Spirit Reaper.

"Hold on a minute! Watch this! Trap activate! Half or Nothing." Riley's trap card rose and a large 'Judge Man' appeared, holding a golden axe in one hand and a regular axe in the other.

"Half or nothing has two effects. And you can choose one of them. Either you can continue your attack, but Shining Knight loses half of his attack points, or you can end this battle phrase."

"What!? So either way, I'm in trouble. Well, if I choose the first effect, I'll lose for sure. So…I choose to end the Battle Phrase." Shining Knight stopped his attack and the Judge Man disappeared.

"I end my turn. I can't do anything else." (SK: 2300).

"This duel is just so easy. I'll take my turn." Riley drew a card, looked at it and smiled. (3). "I activate Heavy Storm. Every single spell and trap card on the field is destroyed." A fierce storm appeared and tried to blew away every spell and trap card.

"Not yet, Riley! I activate one of my face-down cards, Xyz Concrete. This trap card prevents my Xyz monster from being destroyed this turn."

"*Smile* so stupid. That might be true, but you'll still lose damage."

"It's better than losing my Xyz monster."

"Whatever. All other spell and Trap cards are destroyed." The fierce storm blew away Ethan's last face-down card. (2).

"But wait! *Smile* I'm not done. I use the Zombie Leech spell card to tribute Despair From the Dark and because of that, Chain Dragon gains half of its ATK. So, that's 1400, if you didn't know." Despair From the Dark disappeared and its energy passed on into Chain Zombie. (ATK: 5800)(1).

"Then, Chain Zombie, attack Shining Knight." Chain Zombie threw its chain at the knight, but because it was tangible, the chain phased through him and struck Ethan instead.

"Ahg!"

Ethan: 1950  
Riley: 1900

"Then, I use Blood Shield, and equip it to Chain Zombie." A shield covered in blood appeared and Chain Zombie grabbed it. (1).

"Now, Chain Zombie's attack and defense points cannot be affected by any effect."

"Oh man! That's not good. That means I can use Shining Knight's ability anymore!"

"*Laugh* It doesn't matter. You wouldn't be able to use his ability anymore anyways."

"Why not?"

Ricky slapped his head.

"*Smirk* Because, Shining Knight doesn't have any more Overlay Units. Without those, your monsters abilities cannot be used."

"Oh. Wow! Good to know!"

Ricky anime fell. "You mean you didn't even know that and you used Shining Knight's effect knowing that!?"

Ethan turned to Ricky and rubbed the back of his head. "*Smile* Yeah, kind of." Ricky sighed and nodded his head.

"Anyway, I end my turn." Riley said.

Ethan turned back and drew a card. (2). "I activate Exceeding Xyz. If I control a Xyz monster, the effects of every Xyz monster on the field are negated until the end of the turn."

"What!? That means my Chain Zombie's ATK returns to normal and my other monsters are destroyed!?" And Riley was right, His monsters, except for Chain Zombie, were destroyed and Chain Zombie weakened. (ATK: 2000).

Then, Shining Knight weakened. (ATK: 2300)(1).

"Next, I summon Xyz Soldier(LV 1) in attack mode." A male wearing a soldier's uniform with a picture of Leviathan Dragon on it appeared. (ATK: 0)(0).

"What is that?"

"The card that will let me win this duel!"

"No way! You're bluffing!"

"I'm not! I gained a Xyz monster because I proved myself. And now, I'll prove myself again by defeating you! Xyz Soldier's effect tributes himself and the attack of my Xyz monster is doubled until the End Phase. But this turn's all I need. Shining Knight! Attack Chain Zombie!" Shining Knight ran up to the latter monster and pierced it, destroying it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Nooooo!" Riley was knocked back.

Ethan: Champion  
Riley: 0

Everyone started cheering for Ethan as he looked surprised. "W…wow! I…I did it! I-I won! Ha ha! I won!" Ethan jumped up and down in joy.

"*Smile* Way to go, Ethan! I didn't know you could do it, but you did!" Said Ricky walking up to Ethan. "*Smile* Thanks!" The friends met knuckles. Then, the spectators dispersed. Riley stood up and wiped himself off, getting Ethan's and Ricky's attention.

"*Smirk* Well. You won. Congrats."

"*Smile* Thanks!"

Riley became serious. "But listen to me, Ethan Isamu. We WILL duel again. *Smile* So watch out." Riley walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Riley…"

Ricky playfully put his hands around Ethan's neck like he was trying to choke him. "Don't worry about him. He's a jerk. Anyways, you just won! Be happy!"

"*Smile* Yeah, I am."

"Come on, let's go." Ricky started walking away. Ethan pulled out Shining Knight from his duel disk and took off the ring. He looked at both of them for a minute, then up at the sky as Ricky stopped and looked at Ethan.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? Hopefully it was good. Please R&R.

**Next Time: Ethan defeated Riley in his duel, but he's pretty tired from it, so, Ricky's father decides to take his son and Ethan on a fishing trip during the kids' week off of school. But while at the fishing spot, drama happens, and Ethan just might have to duel, even though he's not up to it. **


	3. Fishing Frenzy

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 3- Fishing Frenzy

Disclaimer: The same. And Takata Kaori. I said I would wait. But I could not. I might put up part 2 tonight. Not sure though.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan had continued his duel with Riley and gained something. The Noble Ring. And with that, he gained a power. The power of Xyz Summon. With the new power, he defeated Riley. Somewhat impressed, Riley walked away._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It was Friday, and classes were over. Ethan ran out of the classroom with joy. "Alright! Class is over!" Ethan calmed down. "And next week is a holiday. So that means…no school!"

"*Smile* Calm down. We'll leave soon enough." Said Ricky, walking up to Ethan. Ethan looked at Ricky and smiled. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just happy we're off next week."

"*Laugh* Come on. Let's head to my house." The boys left school, heading to Ricky's house.

**Later that day…**

Ethan and Ricky were at the latter's house and Ethan was eating a few(10 is more like it) sandwiches while Ricky was dueling his little brother.

"Okay, Richie. Now, because you don't have any monsters on the field, my monster, Armored Axon Kicker(5), can attack directly!" An armored man hooked up to many machines conjured a digital ball and threw at Richie.

"*Smile* Not yet, brother! I activate my trap card, Soul Resurrection. With this, I can summon Millennium Shield(LV 6) from my graveyard." A large red shield with an Egyptian eyes carved on it appeared. (DEF: 3000).

Ricky smiled. "Well, you've grown better, Richie. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks. But flattery won't help you win now."

"*Smile* Actually, you're right. But my trap card _will_."

"What!?...No!"

"Yes! I activate _my _trap card, Battle Transportation. And because I played this card, Axon Kicker…can attack you directly this turn."

"Oh no! Really!?" Ricky nodded as Axon Kicker's digital ball went past Millennium Shield and struck Richie, knocking him down.

Ricky: Champion  
Richie: 0

"Aw shoot! I lost!"

Ricky walked over to Richie and faced him face level. "*Smile* don't sell yourself so, lil' bro. You did great!"

"Yeah, but I still can't beat you."

"*Smile* Yeah, well, not a lot of people can. Hey! How about you duel Ethan?"

"Sure! But why?"

"Because, you'll get a better challenge from Ethan. Hey! Ethan!"

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, annoyed that he had to stop eating for even a second.

"Do you want to duel Richie? He needs a better challenge." Ethan put down his sandwich and walked into the den. "Actually, I'm going to go home. I'm not in the mood to duel. My duel with Riley wore me out." Ethan playfully messed with Richie's hair. "Sorry, little buddy. Later, Ricky." Ethan messed up Richie's hair in a playful way and left.

**Later that day…**

Ricky was at home, sitting on the couch, watching TV when his father walked in the door. "*Smile* Hey, son!"

"Hey! How was work?"

"Trying to make the city a safer place isn't easy, I'll tell you that."

"Don't worry, dad. You'll figure something out."

"*Smile* Thanks! I'm going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

Ricky's dad set down his suitcase and walked back out to his car. Ricky followed him and the two drove to a restaurant.

**Burger Shack…**

Ricky decided to get burgers, so the two went to a burger place. They asked for their orders and they were talking while their food was getting ready.

"So, what's been going on? I know I've been at work more often lately."

"Nothing really? I'm off next week, so…"

"Really? Well, that's cool. We might be able to do something together."

"That'll be cool." Then, the waiter appeared with Ricky's and his father food. Ricky had a double cheeseburger, fries, a strawberry shake, and an orange Fanta(his favorite). His dad had the same thing, except his drink was a grape Fanta. They started chowing down.

A few minutes went by and after the two males ate, they sat back in their chairs. "*Smile* Wow! I have not had food like that in days. I've been so busy." Then, a sound like a phone, started ringing. Ricky's dad pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello? Rob Talon speaking…yes….really? Are you sure?...okay…yes sir…right away, I'll be there right now." Rob hung up and pocketed it.

Rob stood up and sighed. "Um…son, I'm sorry, but I have to go. They need be back at the lab."

"But you always have to leave."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to finish early today. And I'll try to get off next week, so we can do something together. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rob sighed, gave Ricky a key and left the restaurant.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan was in his room, sitting on his bed with his cards all scattered out. Then, he saw his Xyz monster, Shining Knight, and picked it up. "(*Smile* Thanks to you, I won my duel against Riley.)" Then, there was a knock on Ethan's door and his grandma walked in.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm going to the store to get some groceries. Want to come?"

"*Smile* Sure!" Grandma walked out and Ethan gathered his cards, putting them in his pocket and following his grandma.

**Grocery Store**

Ethan and his grandma arrived at the store and Ethan noticed that there was a new store next to the food store, so he asked his grandma if he could go. "Can I go?"

"*Smile* Sure. I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Okay. *Smile* Thanks!" Ethan ran to the store as his grandma smiled, walking into the food store. Ethan walked up to the card store, named Earl's Shop. It was a large store. About 7500 square ft. When Ethan walked through the door, the bell above it rung, and it gained the shop owner's attention.

"*Smile* Hello. I'm Earl. Welcome!"

"Hello. Did you just open? I didn't see this store when I was at Delco's last time."(Delco's being the grocery store for those who did not know)

"Yeah, I just opened a couple weeks ago. It's getting pretty popular already."

"Really? What can you do here?"

"*Smile* Pretty much anything that relates to Duel Monsters. Duel, trade, buy, sell. I have dvds on famous duelists, too. So you can watch them and have knowledge on their strategies just in case you have incredible luck and meet one of them in your life. It's happened pretty often, believe it or not."

"Cool!" Ethan smiled.

"Oh! And this is something that no other store in the whole world has. I've spent decades trying to perfect it. Follow me." Ethan followed Earl into the back room, and it was just a little bigger than the main room. It looked like a simulator room.

"What is this?"

"Well, this is the training room. What's so cool about this room is that anyone can duel against ANY famous duelist. That includes the King of Games himself, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. Another cool thing is that a hologram of that person actually DUELS you. The hologram has the personality, moods, tones, basically everything about that person."

Then, a kid walked in. "Mr. Earl? Can I duel against Jaden Yuki?"

"*Smile* Sure!" Mr. Earl went over to the control station and turned on everything, and hooked up everything. Then, he pressed a big, red button. "Hologram on. Jaden Yuki." Suddenly, the one and only(Well, not really) Jaden Yuki appeared.

"Wow! It's really Jaden Yuki!" Ethan cried.

"Well, it's not the real Jaden, but it is him. It's just a hologram."

"Okay, let's go, Jaden." Said the kid.

"*Smile* Right!" The boys activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

"How strong is Jaden, Mr. Earl?"

"Jaden Yuki is as strong as he was when he last dueled. And if I recall, it was against Yugi Moto."(Not including 3D Bonds Beyond Time)

"Wow! That means Jaden is at his strongest!"

"Right."

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled.

Kid: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**About 7 minutes later…**

Kid: 1700  
Jaden: 1100

The duel was at its end and it looked like Jaden was going to win. "Elemental HERO Neos, attack Scott directly!" Neos tried to uppercut Scott, but a large machine appeared and swallowed him, shooting him back into Jaden's hand. (2).

"Sorry, Jaden. That was Compulsory Evacuation Device. Which means Neos was returned to your hand."

"*Smile* Sweet move! But that won't stop me! I'll throw down a face-down and that's it for me." A card appeared on Jaden's field. (1).

"I draw!" Scott drew a card. (?). "I summon Molten Zombie(LV 4) in attack mode." A zombie covered in flames appeared. (ATK: 1600).

"Now, Molten Zombie, attack directly!" Molten Zombie tried to walk up to Jaden and punch him. "I activate my trap card! A Hero Emerges. Now, you select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it." Jaden held up the last card to Scott, who gasped, and smiled. "Unfortunately for you, I only have 1 card in my hand. Neos. Appear!" The legendary space hero reappeared. (ATK: 2500)(0).

"Shoot! I can't do anything else. I end my turn."

"Scott, let's end this. I draw!" Jaden drew a card. (?). "I summon Elemental Hero Avian(LV 3) in attack mode." Jaden's famous birdbrained hero appeared. (ATK: 1000).

"Now, Neos, attack Molten Zombie." Neos ran up to the latter monster and with success this time, uppercut it, destroying it.

Kid: 900  
Jaden: 1100

"Now, Avian, attack Scott directly!" Avian flapped his wings at Scott, creating wind, and knocking him down.

Kid: 0  
Jaden: Champion

"*Smile* That's game!" Said Jaden, exploiting his famous victory pose. Then, he disappeared.

"Oh man! I lost again!"

"*Smile* That was great, Scott!" Ethan said walking to him.

"Really? Thanks, mister!"

"Yeah. I mean, you were closer to winning then you were last time." Said Mr. Earl.

"Thanks, guys."

"Oh yeah! I also fiddled with so that you can have tag teams."

"Really!? Cool! Donny! Come in here!" Suddenly, another boy, about the same height as Tommy, ran in. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Mr. Earl fixed it to where we can have Tag Team duels."

"Oh sweet!"

"Yeah! Let's duel against Jaden and Aster. They're the best team!"

"Okay!" Mr. Earl smiled as he walked over to the control station and started it.

"Zeke! Zeke! Are you in here!?" Yelled an all too familiar voice. "Grandma!" Ethan walked out into the main room to see his grandma standing there with a handful of bags. "What is this place?"

"It's Earl's Shop. It opened a couple of weeks ago."

"Really? That's great. Well, come on, let's head home."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Mr. Earl!"

"Okay! Thanks for coming!" But when Ethan tried to walk out the door, he knocked into another kid, knocking himself and the kid down.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Yelled the kid. He stood up. Then, Ethan stood up. "Sorry."

"Well, watch where you're going!" The kid knocked into Ethan's shoulder before walking to Mr. Earl. Then, Ethan left.

Later that night, grandma had made dinner, she and Ethan ate, and they both went to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Ricky was again in the den, this time waiting for his dad to come home because he said they would do something together. But he was a few hours late. But before Ricky could move, the door opened and Rob walked in. "Dad. You're late." Rob put down his suitcase. "I know, I know."

"You said we would do something together."

"That's why I was late. I worked more hours so that I could get the rest of the week off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I figured out what we could do: fishing."

"Fishing? Sure! I love fishing!"

"Okay! We'll go tomorrow." Rob grabbed his suitcase and headed to his room, upstairs. Ricky smiled. "Alright! I'm going to call Ethan." Ricky went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and Ethan's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ricky. I was wondering if you would like to come with us fishing tomorrow?"

"Fishing? I'm not sure. Fishing isn't really fun to me."

"Come on, please!"

"…*Smile* Okay. I'll come!"

"Alright! Thanks! See you tomorrow!" Ethan hung up, then Ricky. Ricky joyfully ran to his room.

**The Next Day…**

Ricky had asked if Ethan could come too, and his dad agreed, so Ethan, Ricky, and Rob headed down to the river and set up their stuff.

"Okay. As you two know, fishing is a game of patience. If you don't have patience, then you are not going to catch any fish."

"Okay. Got it." Said Ricky. Rob gave Ricky a fishing pole, then Ethan. The three casted their nets and sat in the chairs they brought.

"Now we wait." Rob said.

**At the Same Time **

Another kid, the one from Earl's Shop, the one that Ethan bumped into leaving, walked onto the dock with his grandpa. "Okay, we're here grandpa."

"And what are Duel Monsters? Why do you duel? How many Trap cards are there? How many…." Started the kid's grandpa, but the kid interrupted.

"Come on, grandpa! You've been asking me questions about Duel Monsters for the last 3 hours."

"*Laugh* Okay, okay. Let's set up and catch us some dinner." The two males set up their stuff, except the kid did not know that next to him was Ethan, the kid who bumped into him the previous day.

"Okay, grandpa. Let's fish." But when he went to get some bait from the toolbox, he had to look left, and that's when he saw Ethan.

"Hey! It's you! The loser who bumped into me yesterday!"

Ethan turned and raised his brow. "Yeah, I remember you. I accidentally bumped into you at the game store, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'm Ethan Isamu." Ethan held out his hand. The other kid smiled. " Isamu. Japanese for Courage. But I don't know. You don't look like the courageous type. Anyway, I'm Jake Gosling." Jake smiled, but he didn't accept Ethan's handshake.

"Unfortunately, I have to get back to fishing." Jake sat down and grabbed his fishing pole. Ethan sat down and grabbed his.

**About 45 minutes later…**

It was a quarter to 1:00 and there was a crowd around Ethan. Why? Because Ethan was like the fishing god. He was catching fish after fish. Already, he had caught around 9 fish.

"Way to go, Ethan!" Rob yelled, cheering him on. A few seconds later, Ethan caught another fish. On Ricky's side, he had caught a fish, too. "*Smile* look, dad! I caught a fish, too."

"Yeah, that's great! But Ethan's on a roll." And Rob was right, Ethan caught 10 fish, but Ricky only caught 3. Jake was also watching Ethan.

"Grrr..that loser." Jake was mad because he didn't catch any fish.

"Look at him! Catching all those fish like he's the king. I'll show him." Then, the spectators walked away. Then, Jake looked at Ethan's and his fishing poles. "Hmm…*Smile* I might have a plan." He walked over to the crew, smiling.

"Hey, guys. We've been fishing for a while. Let's go to the tables and eat." Said Rob, getting up from his chair and rubbing his stomach.

"*Smile* Alright! Something to eat!" I cheered. Everyone laughed as they set down their fishing poles and headed to the tables. "I'll meet up with you guys." Said Jake. Looking to see if someone was watching, he grabbed some odd-looking bait from his box and put it on Ethan's fishing rod. Then, he placed some of Ethan's bait on his own rod. Finally, he met up with the others and started eating.

**30 minutes later…**

Everyone was finished eating and they were back to fishing. But something was wrong. Ethan was not catching any fish!

"Is something wrong with your pole, Ethan?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the bait."

Jake was watching everyone, especially Ethan. "(*Smile* Good. Now everyone will start watching _me_!)"

Then, just as he wanted, Jake started catching numerous fish.

"Hey! That kid is catching as many fish as you were!" Ricky called out.

"Really? Hey, Jake!" I called out. Jake turned and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"How are you catching so many fish? Last time I checked, you weren't catching any fish."

"Yeah, well…uh…since I wasn't, I decided to get some better bait."

"But you don't have lucky bait, Jake." Jake's grandpa said. Ricky and Ethan raised their brows and Jake slapped his face. "Grandpa!"

Then, Ethan looked at 'Jake's' bait on his fishing pole and found that it was different. "You _did _mess with my bait! _Mine _were worms!"

"…Well…you were catching fish left and right like you were King Tut! And I wasn't catching any! Even your lame friend over there was catching more fish than me! I was sick of it!"

"Well, I guess I'm just a better fisher than you, Jake!"

"Naw! I don't want to hear it! And I have an idea." Jake reached into his bag he had brought and pulled out his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer and put the latter on.. Then he put on his Duel Disk.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Ethan gasped. "A duel?"

"Yeah, a duel. Let's go!" Ethan pulled out his Gazer and his deck. "Sorry. I only have my Duel Gazer and deck."

"Actually. I thought something like this would happen, so…" Ricky reached into his bag and pulled out Ethan's duel disk. "Remember? I went to your house before we left. I grabbed your Duel Disk. Here."

"Um, thanks, but…I don't know. I wasn't really planning on dueling today."

"Then, why did you bring your deck and Gazer?" Jake asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I brought it in case I _really _had to duel."

"Well, you _really _have to duel."

"…*Sigh* Fine. I'll duel." Ethan grabbed his Duel Disk, put it on and he and Jake got into their dueling spots. They activated their duel disks and Ethan put on his Duel Gazer.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Said the computerized voice. A purple holographic sheet covered the entire river area.

"DUEL!" They boys drew 5 cards. Everyone else that was there put on their Duel Gazers. "Um…I don't have one of those contraptions." Jake's grandpa yelled out. One of the guys pulled out an extra one that he just had and gave it to him. "Thanks, sonny!" Jake's grandpa put it on…with the help of the young man.

Ethan: 4000  
Jake: 4000

"I think I deserve to go first. I draw!" Jake drew a card. (6). Jake's Hand contains **Oh! Fish, Skystarray, Spearfish Soldier, Fish and Kicks and Boneheimer.** "I summon Boneheimer(LV 3) in defense mode." A spiked, seahorse appeared. (DEF: 400)(5).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (4).

**Boneheimer  
Level 3/WATER  
Aqua  
ATK: 850/DEF: 400**

_**This monster wanders the seas, sucking dry any creatures it may encounter.**_

"400 defense points? That seems like a weak monster, Jake!" Ethan said.

"*Smile* Well, things aren't as they seem."

"I hope you're wrong. It's my turn. I draw!" Ethan drew a card and quickly played one. "I summon Tumbling Pete(LV 3)." The ragged clothed peasant appeared. (ATK: 1000). Ethan's hand contained _**Utopian Aura, Poki Draco, Symbols of Duty, Thunder Lock and Hallowed Life Barrier.**_

_**Tumbling Pete  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

_**A little boy who loves to run around. But sometimes he falls down.**_

"Tumbling Pete, attack Boneheimer." Pete walked up and even though strange(and successful), Pete slapped the seahorse, destroying it.

"I end my turn."

"That was nothing. Watch this." Jake drew a card and smiled. (5). "I summon Skystarray(LV 3) in attack mode." A green top mantis with some yellow markings on it, and blue tentacles, appeared. (ATK: 600)(4).

_**Skystarray  
Level 3/WATER  
Sea Serpent/Effect  
ATK: 600/DEF: 300**_

_**This card can attack your opponent directly. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked directly: Banish this card until your next Standby Phase.**_

"Only 600 ATK? Your monster isn't strong enough, Jake!"

"*Smile* Are you a beginner? Because you obviously don't know anything about this game. It's called an ability."

"Ability? Uh oh!"

"Yeah! I use Skystarray's effect. It can attack directly!" And that was Ray's cue to float over to Ethan and shock him.

"Ahhg!"

Ethan: 3400  
Jake: 4000

"*Smile*But wait! I'm not done, I use Skystarray's other effect. Because it attacked directly, it is banished." Skystarray disappeared.

"But, knowing how to play your cards, Ethan, is key. I use the effect of Wingtortoise activates from my hand." Suddenly, a tortoise with blue wings appeared and shielded itself with its wings. (DEF: 1400)(3).

_**Wingtortoise  
Level 3/WATER  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400**_

_**When a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster(s) you control is banished: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. (The banished monster(s) must be Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type even after being banished.)**_

"Wow! Jake's playing his card perfectly. Ethan could be in trouble. Unless…he brings _him _out." Ricky said to himself.

"With that I end my turn." Said Jake, motioning Ethan that it was his turn."

"*Smile* that was pretty cool, Jake!"

"*Smile* Of course it was. Now I hope 'Tumbling Pete' is not all you have."

"Of course not! Watch!" Ethan drew a card and grabbed another card. (6). "First, I summon Poki Draco(LV 3) in attack mode." A small, baby dragon appeared. (ATK: 200)(5). But before Jake could respond, Ethan spoke. "Poki Draco's effect activates. Because he was Normal Summoned, I can add another one from my deck to my hand." Ethan searched his deck until he grabbed a card and placed it in his hand. He returned the deck into the slot. (5).

_**Poki Draco  
Level 3/FIRE  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 200/DEF: 100**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Poki Draco" from your Deck to your hand.**_

"Then, I use the spell card, Quick Summon to see to another summon this turn. So, appear! Another Poki Draco." Then, next the first one, another small baby dragon appeared. (ATK: 200)(4).

"Alright! Two level 3 monsters. An Xyz Summon!"

Jake overheard Ricky and gasped. "You're kidding! Ethan! Are you about to summon a Xyz monster?!"

"*Smile* Sure am. So I build the Overlay Network. I overlay my two Poki Dracos to Xyz Summon…Shining Knight(Rank 3)!" The knight wearing shining armor carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 2300).

**Shining Knight  
Rank 3/LIGHT  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500**

**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this card's ATK by half of the total ATK of every monster on your opponent's field until the end of the turn. When this cad destroys a monster by battle, you can draw 1 card.**

"Wow! Shining Knight…"Jake said, kind of in awe.

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Wingtortoise." Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and ran over and slashed the winged tortoise, destroying him.

"I set 3 cards face down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (1).

But Jake did not take his turn. "Jake? Is something wrong?"

"*Smile* No. I was just thinking of a way to destroy your Shining Knight."

"What!? How do you know you'll destroy it?"

"*Smile* I will show you. Draw!" Jake drew a card. (4).

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: First thing. I wasn't planning on making this episode two chapters but I overwrote the part about Earl's shop. But I did want to introduce(kind of) a new OC: Jake Gosling. As you might have guessed, he has a Fish/Aqua/Sea- Serpent deck. It mostly focuses on Banishment. Please R&R.

**Next Time: Ethan has summoned his Xyz monster, so victory seems inevitable. But Jake begins to rebound and eventually is able to bring out his own Xyz monster! Then, victory for Ethan seems to slip his grasp.**


	4. Fishing Frenzy 2

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 4- Fishing Frenzy 2

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan had met another kid named Jake Gosling, someone that bumped into earlier that week. And when they all met at the fishing lake, Jake was accused of taking Ethan's fishing pole. Knowing that it was true, and getting mad, Jake challenged Ethan to a duel, although the latter was not up to it. In the beginning, everything went for Jake. But things went downhill for Jake when Ethan Xyz Summoned Shining Knight._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake had just drawn a card after Ethan ended his turn after Xyz Summoning Shining Knight.

Jake drew The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep. (3). His hand contains Dimension Fish and Fish and Kicks.

"First, before I forget, Skystarray's third effect returns it to the field during my standby phrase." The green mantis reappeared. (ATK: 600)

I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep(LV 4) in DEF mode." A large dragon appeared and used its wings as a shield. (DEF: 1400)(3).

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (2). He drew Call of the Haunted. His hand contains Symbols of Duty.

"You made a mistake. You left your Skystarray in attack mode, and because you did, I use Shining Knight's ability."

"Noo! Ethan! Don't!" Yelled Ricky. But it was too late. Ethan tried to discard an Overlay Unit, but Jake stopped him. "Hold on! You can't do that! I use my trap card, Oh! Fish. Because you tried to activate a monster's ability, I can add one of my banished monsters into my deck and negate the effect AND destroy your monster."

"But you don't have any banished monsters!?"

Jake faked looking confused. "Really? Oh yeah, I don't. Just kidding. I discard Dimension Fish to banish a monster on my field. I choose The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep." The said monster disappeared. (1)

"Now, I put him back into my deck to negate your monster's effect and destroy it."

"Ethan! Your Xyz monster!" Ricky yelled. Ethan turned to Ricky and smiled. "Don't worry. I got this. Jake! I activate _my _trap card, Utopian Aura. This protective trap card prevents Shining Knight from being destroyed by your Trap card. All I have to do is detach an Overlay Unit." Ethan sent Poki Draco to the graveyard and an aura shielded Shining Knight, protecting him. (1).

"Grrr…no!" Yelled Jake.

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Skystarray." Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and slashed the mantis, destroying it.

"Arhgg!"

Ethan: 3400  
Jake: 2300

"I end my turn with a face down card." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (1).

"Grr…I draw!" Jake angrily drew a card. (2). "I activate Pot of Greed." Jake drew 2 more cards. (3). He drew Premature Burial and Metabo-Fish. "*Smile* Yes! I use Premature Burial to bring back Wingtortoise(LV 4)." The winged tortoise reappeared. (DEF: 1400)(1).

Ethan: 3400  
Jake: 1500

"Then, I summon Metabo-Fish(LV 4)." A large shark with necklaces attached to its body appeared. (ATK: 1800)(0).

"Then, I open the Overlay Network." The Xyz Summon ritual started. "I Overlay Metabo-Fish and Wingtortoise to Xyz Summon…Wind-Up Zenmaister(Rank 4) In attack mode." A large wind-up toy appeared. (ATK: 1900).

"An Xyz monster!?" Ethan shockingly said.

"Now, his first ability gives him 300 attack points for each Overlay Unit it has. And if you weren't paying attention, he gains 600 ATK, for a total of 2500 attack mode." (ATK: 2500).

"Now, Zenmaister, attack Shining Knight." Zenmaister punched Shining Knight, destroying him.

Ethan: 3200  
Jake: 1500

"Hey, Ethan. Want to make a deal?" Jake asked.

"A deal? For what?"

"*Smile* When I win, I get your Shining Knight. But _if _you win, you get mine."

"No! I'll never give you any of my cards!"

Jake laughed. "Wait. Are you scared?"

"No, but…"

"*Smile* Good. So, deal?"

"…fine."

"Good. Now, I use Zenmaister's second effect to detach an Overlay Unit to switch himself to face down defense mode." Jake detached and Zenmaister's card turned face-down and horizontally.

"I guess it's my turn." Ethan drew a card. (3). He drew Silk Soldier. "I summon Silk Soldier(LV 3) in Defense Position." A soldier wearing clothes made of silk, carrying a gun appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 700)(2).

"Then, I use my face down card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Xyz monster, Shining Knight." Shining Knight reappeared. (ATK: 2300).

"Now, Knight, attack Jake's face down monster." Shining Knight extracted his sword from its holder and slashed his target, destroying it.

"I end my turn."

"Ethan, I'm not going to lose against you! Draw!" Jake drew a card. (1). "I activate Card of Sanctity. With this, we both can draw until we are holding 6 cards." Ethan drew 4 cards while Jake drew 6.

"Next, I summon Armed Sea Hunter(LV 4) in attack mode." A half man half fish with a tail, carrying an arrow in one hand and a bow in the other appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"Then, I equip it with Hightide. Now, Sea Hunter gains 500 ATK." (ATK: 2300)(4).

"Next, I activate the field spell, Umi." Suddenly, the entire area flooded, although because it was a hologram, no one was drowning. (3).

"Next, Sea Warrior gains 200 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 2500)(DEF: 600).

"Then, I'll activate one of my favorite cards. Luckily, I placed it in my deck. Flood Drain. Because Umi is active, half of your Shining Knight's ATK is added to Armed Sea Hunter…and your monster loses those ATK." (ASH: 3600)(SK: 1150)(2).

"Now, Armed Sea Hunter, attack Shining Knight!" Sea Hunter shot the latter monster, destroying him, and tried to hit Ethan, but a barrier protected him.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard 1 card, and all damage to me is 0." Ethan discarded and the spear was deflected. (Ethan's hand: 5).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn. And due to Flood Drain's second ability, Armed Sea Hunter loses all of its ATK." (ATK: 0)(4).

"I guess it's my turn. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (6). "I summon Rushing Tom(LV 3) in attack mode." A little boy carrying a backpack appeared. (ATK: 1200)(5).

"Now, Rushing Tom is a Gemini monster, but as long as he is on the field and the graveyard, and is not summoned again while on the field, he's treated as a normal monster. So, because of that, I activate Symbols of Duty." (4).

"With this, I can tribute Rushing Tom to summon any monster that I want from my graveyard. So, guess who I'll pick. Come back! Shining Knight!" Rushing Tom disappeared and the shining knight reappeared. (ATK: 2300). "Then, Symbols of Duty equips to Shining Knight."

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Armed Sea Hunter." Shining Knight unsheathed his sword.

"No, no, no. That's not a good idea." Rob said shaking his head.

"Because of Jake's face down card?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. Ethan walked right into that trap."

"*Smile* I activate my trap card, Poseidon Wave." A wall of water appeared and stopped Shining Knight's attack." Then, the wave struck Ethan and dissipated.

Ethan: 2600  
Jake: 1500

"What!? Why's I lose life points!?" Ethan cried.

"*Smile* Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. Because I control Armed Sea Hunter, you lost 800 Life points."

"Grr…I guess I'll end my turn."

"*Smile* Lets end this. I draw!" Jake drew a card. (5)."I set 2 cards face down and activate Brethren Fish. If there are two monsters in my graveyard with the same level, I can summon them in defense mode and their effects are negated. And If I recall, Metabo-Fish and Wingtortoise fill the bill." The mentioned monsters returned. (DEF: 500)(DEF: 1400)(4).

Then Ethan just exploded with joy. "Isn't this great, Jake! I mean, all the monsters, the spells…the traps!"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"Well, thanks for the duel."

"S-sure…wait! What!?"

"This duel has been awesome, but I have to end it. I draw!" Ethan excitedly drew a card. (4). "Okay. First, I equip Shining Knight with Unit Aura. I'll explain its effect later. For now, I equip Knight with Big Bang Shot. Not only does this card give Shining Knight 400 ATK, but he gets the ability to deal damage through your defense." (ATK: 2700)(2).

"Then, I activate Unit Charge. Until my next Standby Phase, I can add an Overlay Unit to Shining Unit. So I return a Poki Draco." Ethan slipped the said card until Shining Knight. (1)(Hand: 1).

"Now, Knight, attack Metabo-Fish!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword, but Jake's trap card rose. "*Smile* Hold on! I activate Fish Depth Charge. I tribute Metabo-Fish in order to destroy Shining Knight." The former fish charged at Shining Knight, but Ethan sent Poki Draco to the graveyard and a barrier surrounded Shining Knight, deflecting Meta-bo. Then, it disappeared.

"What!? What happened?"

"That's the effect of Unit Aura. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can prevent the destruction of a Xyz monster."

"So that's why Ethan activated Unit Charge. Wow! That's a pretty complex combo. (And Ethan knew it? Hmmm…)" Said Ricky.

"And don't forget, Shining Knight has not attacked yet, so Shining Knight, attack Wingtortoise!" This time, Knight raised his sword against the winged tortoise.

"Not yet! I activate my Trap card, Miniaturize. Because your monster has more than 1000 ATK points, it loses 1000 ATK points." Shining Knight shrunk a little. (ATK: 1700). But his attack still went through.

"And because Shining Knight destroyed a monster, I can draw 1 card." Ethan drew. (1).

Ethan: 2600  
Jake: 1200

"I end my turn with a face-down card." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (0).

"I draw!" Jake drew a card. (1). "I activate Obligatory Xyz. I can take control of your Xyz monster, and it gains the ability to attack directly. But I lose damage equal to its original ATK at the end of my turn. But it won't matter." Then, Shining Knight walked over to Jake's side. (ATK: 2700).

"Now, Shining Knight, attack your former master!" Shining Knight raised its sword against Ethan, but Ethan just pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I can't let you win! I activate my Trap card, Shift Mine. Now, because Shining Knight shifted positions, he is destroyed and we both lose damage equal to its current ATK."

"What!?"

"Sorry, buddy." Ethan said, looking at Shining Knight. Shining Knight turned to Ethan and nodded. Then, he exploded and parts of his sword struck Ethan and Jake.

Ethan: 0  
Jake: 0

"Wow ! They tied!" Ricky said, surprised. Actually, everyone was surprised.

"We…tied?" Jake asked himself. He was surprised when Ethan walked over to him and held out his hand. "Great duel! I never had to fight that hard!"

Jake thought for a minute. Then he smiled and accepted Ethan's hand. Ethan pulled Jake up and the latter took a card from his graveyard. "Here. We had a deal. Here's Wind-Up Zenmaister."

"No. I can't take your Xyz monster." Jake shook his head. "Come on, take it. I never break deals. Besides, you never know when you'll need it." Ethan took it and looked at it. "Zenmaister…"

"Oh…and I'm sorry about messing with your fishing pole. I learned that if you want to be good at something, you have to practice."

"*Smile* Right."

"Well, I'll see you later. Maybe at Earl's Shop."

"Sure!" Jake and his grandpa gathered their stuff and left.

"Come on, you guys. We better go. It's getting late." Said Rob, starting to gather up the stuff. The boys helped and after packing up, they headed home.

**Meanwhile…**

Riley was walking through Heartland City streets with his hands in his pockets, just walking. "(Grr…This is stupid! I can't believe I lost to that little punk, Ethan. *Smile* Although, I must admit. I was impressed. I might just have to duel him again.)" Then, the appearance of someone snapped Riley out of thought. He looked up and smiled. "Phil. What do you want?"

Phil had mixed emotions. He was smiling, but you could tell he was mad. "I heard that you lost against some beginner duelist. Is that true?"

"No…we tied." Riley said, sarcastically. Riley tried to walk past Phil, but he put his hand against his chest, stopping him. "Don't try to be funny. How do you lose against a rookie when _I _taught you myself?"

"He's stronger than you think."

"Well, unfortunately, I have to defeat you and take your deck." Phil activated his duel disk.

Riley smirked. "A duel, huh? Cool. I can't wait to defeat you. You were getting annoying." Riley walked back a few feet.

"You can't defeat me. I made you."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I wasn't stuttering. If I didn't come along, you would still be an orphan. Or am I wrong?" Riley ignored him and activated his duel disk. Riley and Phil put on their Duel Gazers. The purple holographic sheet covered the street.

"DUEL!" They boys drew 5 cards each.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 4000

"*Smile* The master goes first." Phil said as he drew a card. (6). "Here's a card you've seen before. Berserk Gorilla(LV 4) in attack mode!" A large, brown gorilla appeared. (ATK: 2000)(5).

"I end my turn."

Riley just smirked as he drew a card. (6). "I summon Blood Sucker(LV 4) in attack mode." A red demon with fins on his arms appeared. (ATK: 1300)(5).

"But don't think I'm done."

"*Smile* Oh, I would never think that, what with you being one of the best duelists in Heartland." Phil said sarcastically.

"Just watch. I equip Blood Sucker with Blood Sword." A blood sword with fangs on it appeared and Blood Sucker grabbed it. (4).

"You haven't seen this card before, have you, Phil?"

"No. What does it do?" Phil really did not care.

"Well, since you obviously 'want' to know, I'll tell you. First, Blood Sword doubles the ATK of Zombie-Type monster. Any other monster would only gain 1500 points. Anyways, Blood Sucker, attack Berserk Gorilla." Blood Sucker(ATK: 2600) ran up and chopped the beastly animal to pieces. Then, it swung the sword at Phil, allowing the fangs on it to grab onto Phil.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 3400

"Not only did you lose life points, but you also lose the top card of your deck."

Phil smiled as he took the top card of his deck and looked at it. "Ah yes. I remember that effect. And because I did, I made sure I prepared for it." Phil turned the card over and Riley gasped. "Andro Sphinx!?"

"Yes. And I can't wait until it feeds on you."

"You know Andro Sphinx cannot be summoned from the graveyard."

"*Smile* True. But I, of course, have different ways."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Blood Sword has another effect. I can inflict damage equal to the Battle Damage you took, which is 600." The blood sword started sucking blood from Phil.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 2800

"Knowing you, I'll need to set a face-down card. So that's what I'll do." Riley grabbed two cards and played them face-down. (2).

"It's time to deal some damage." Phil drew a card. (6). "I summon Chain Dog(LV 4) in defense mode." A black and white dog with many chains on him appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1100)(5).

"I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on Phil's field. (2).

"Phil. You must not know how strong I am."

"*Smile* you've been away from the dojo too long. I've been training for moments like this."

"Pfftt…whatever. It's my turn." Riley drew a card. (3). "I summon Regenerating Mummy(LV 4) in attack mode." A mummy with some of its body missing appeared. (ATK: 1800)(2).

"Then, I activate Soul Taker. I can destroy your Chain Dog, but the bad news for me is you gain 1000 Life points." A hand appeared and took Chain Dog's soul, destroying the dog, and giving the soul to Phil.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 3800

"Now, Regenerating Mummy, attack Phil directly!" But Phil smiled as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Battle Instincts. I can choose any Level 4 or lower Beast-Type monster from my hand because I am getting attacked directly. I choose Beast Striker(LV 4) in attack mode." A hairy ape with two horns in his mouth, one broken, and carrying a large hammer appeared. (ATK: 1850)(1).

"Since it'll be stupid to attack with Regenerating Mummy, I'll attack with Blood Sucker." Blood Sucker ran up and stabbed Beast Striker, draining his energy and destroying it. Then, Blood Sucker struck Phil.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 2300

"Now, Regenerating Mummy, attack Phil directly!" The said monster kicked Phil, but it unfazed him.

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 500

"Luckily, I didn't use Blood Sword's effect or you'd be finished. Your skills are not as they used to be." Riley said smiling.

"You won't be laughing for long. I draw!" Phil drew a card. (3). "I activate Harpies' Feather Duster. Say goodbye to all of your spell and trap cards." A large feather appeared and wiped away Riley's spells and traps. (2).

"Then, I summon another Berserk Gorilla in attack mode." Another large gorilla appeared. (ATK: 2000)(1).

"Then, I activate my first face-down card, Wild Nature's Release. Actually, I'll activate another one from my hand." Phil's face-down card rose and he played a card from his hand. (0).

"Basically, Gorilla gains ATK equal to his DEF twice. So he gains 2000 points for a total of 4000 ATK." (ATK: 4000)

"Then, Berserk Gorilla, attack Regenerating Mummy!" Berserk Gorilla rushed for Regenerating Mummy, punching him and shattering it into a hundred pieces.

Riley: 1800  
Phil: 500

"Then, I activate my third trap card, Beasts' Rage. I can tribute Berserk Gorilla to inflict half of its ATK to you." The said monster punched Riley, and then disappeared.

Riley: 800  
Phil: 500

Then Riley sneered. "Phil, I know you better than that. You wouldn't leave yourself wide open like this. You have something planned.

"*Smile* Maybe I do."

"I draw!" Riley drew a card. (2). "Blood Sucker, attack Phil directly!" Blood Sucker tried to slash Phil, but he sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard, pocketed a card and an armored warrior's spirit appeared and protected Phil. Then, he disappeared.

"*Smile* You were right. I would never allow myself to be attacked directly. Beasts' Rage's other effect makes me discard the top card of my deck during my opponent's next Battle Phase. And the card sent was Necro Guardna. You know the effect."

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Riley's field. (1).

"Okay. Time to end this. I draw!" Phil drew a card. (1). "I equip Snatch Steal to Blood Sucker." A man appeared and captured the said monster, bringing him to Phil's field. (0).

"Blood Sucker, attack Riley directly!" Blood Sucker tried to hack Riley, but the former began eroding. (ATK: 0). Phil was surprised. "What!? What happened to Blood Sucker!?"

"I used my final trap card, Underworld Curse to reduce Blood Sucker's ATK to 0. The only downside is that I lose 500 Life points during my Standby Phase."

"I…Is this really happening?"

"I draw!" Riley drew a card.(2). Then, Underworld Curse took some of Riley's life.

Riley: 300

"I summon Master Kynoshee(LV 4) in attack mode." A zombie wearing karate clothes appeared. (ATK: 1750)(1).

"Kynoshee, attack Phil directly!" Master Kyonshee ran up and karate chopped Phil's knee, making him kneel.

Riley: Champion  
Phil: 0

The holograms disappeared and the Augmented Reality disappeared. Riley pocketed his Duel Gazer. Phil smiled as he took off his Gazer. "Look at this. I lost." Riley walked over to Phil and gathered his cards into one deck. Then, he let the wind blow them away, one by one.

"I'm out of your club." Riley started to walk away, but Phil stopped him. "*Smile* Good duel." Riley ignored him and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: The story was too short to stop after Ethan's duel, so I added Riley's part. But it's not a side plot, just something to fill the end.

**Next Time: It's the last day of their holiday, so Ethan and Ricky decide to go with the latter's father to his lab to see how everything works. But during the tour, something goes wrong…and instead of Ethan, Ricky's going to handle it.**


	5. Mass Machine Mayhem

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 5- Mass Machines Mayhem

Disclaimer: The same. A new thing. Most of the things that happen in ZEXAL, I will use in my story. But I will change it a little. (For example, Riley's duel with Ethan is like Shark's duel with Yuma, but I changed mine to make it similar and not the exact same). The concept for ZEXAL and credit for it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan had continued his duel with Jake with his Xyz monster. Eventually, he won and Jake apologized and they became friends. Then, Riley was walking around, and his former mentor appeared before him and they dueled. Riley won and blew Phil's deck away._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It was the last day of his holiday and Ethan was up in his room, sitting on his bed. "I've been winning a lot lately." Ethan started picking up cards.

"And it's because of my Xyz monsters." Then the door opened. It was Ricky. "Hey, bro!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Well, my dad and I were talking and we were hoping that you would like to come along and be taken on a tour of my father's lab with me."

"A lab? Sure! When are we going?"

"In 10 minutes. He has the week off but my father asked his boss if he could take us on a tour. Be at my house in 10 minutes." Ricky left.

**10 minutes later…**

Ethan headed to Ricky's house, and he, Ricky and Rob headed to the latter's workplace, Heartland Command Inc. The three headed to the entrance and Ethan was surprised. "Wow! It's huge!"

"Yes. It's the largest building in Heartland City." Said Rob.

"What about Heartland Tower?" Ricky asked.

"The Heartland Tower _was _the tallest, but after we built this place, it became the biggest. Anyway, let's head in. We have a lot to cover." The three males headed into the building and Rob began touring Ethan and Ricky.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Rob took the boys to another room on the first floor. It had many machines that had duel disks attached to them. "What room is this?" Ricky asked.

"*Smile* This is the room where we test these robots to duel. If the malfunction, we scrap them. Look, one of the researchers testing one of the robots."

Researcher: 31500  
Robot: 100

"It is my turn. Draw!" Said the robot. It drew. (7). "I summon Armed Samurai-Ben Kei(LV 4) in attack mode" A warrior sporting varieties of weapons appeared. (ATK: 500)(6). "Then, 2 copies of Fusion Sword Murasame Blade." 2 katanas appeared and Ben Kei grabbed two of them with his hands and the other one with his mouth. (4).

"Ben Kei gains 1600 ATK." (ATK: 2100)

"I give Ben Kei 2 Axe of Despairs." Two axes appeared and Ben Kei placed them in his bag. (ATK: 4100)(2).

"I equip Mage Power with Ben Kei. Because of my spells, Ben Kei gains 2500 ATK and DEF." (ATK: 6600)(1).

"Due to Ben Kei's ability, Ben Kei can attack 7 times."

"Whoa! 7 times!?" Ethan cried.

"Smile* we programmed the robots to be at their best." Rob explained.

"Ben Kei, attack!" Ben Kei ran up to the researcher and slashed him multiple times, knocking him down.

Researcher: 0  
Robot: Champion

"Oh no! He lost!" Ethan said.

"*Smile* Don't worry, that robot is the best out of the 5 robots here. None of the researchers have won yet." Said Rob.

Suddenly, everyone noticed that the fusion sword didn't disappear and the robot grabbed it and somehow made it bigger. Then, it started trying to slice the defeated researcher. "Ahh!" The researcher yelped, fleeing.

"Dad! What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Rob ran quickly over to the control station and started pressing buttons. "Ricky! Ethan! Go help the other researchers!" Ethan and Ricky nodded and started to escort the other researchers out of the room while trying to avoid the robots at the same time!

Rob kept pressing buttons until 4 of the 5 robots shut down. "Okay! I've disabled 4 of the robots, but I can't seem to stop the last one!"

The remaining robot stopped and looked around the room, scanning everyone, who included Rob, Ethan and Ricky. The robot looked at Ethan. "Duel. Duel. Duel."

"A duel?...*Smile* Fine! Let's shake!" Ethan was about to activate his duel disk, but Ricky stopped him. "Ethan, wait! Let me duel the robot."

"You? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Because, I just want to."

"…Okay." Ricky smiled and took Ethan's place. He pulled out his Duel Gazer and put it on. Then he activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. The robot did the same. Ethan and Rob copied the duelists.

"DUEL!" Ricky and the robot drew 5 cards each.

Ricky: 4000  
Robot: 4000

"I go first." Said the robot. He drew a card. (6). "Turtle Oath. Activate!" The robot played a card, then discarded 2 cards, and then played another one. A large, red crab with purple skin and green leg warmers and something green covering its back appeared. (ATK: 2550)(2).

"Turn end."

Ethan was surprised. "Wow! Isn't that a ritual monster? And the robot summoned it in one turn?!"

"That's weird. That's the same robot who dueled against John and it wasn't using a Ritual deck?" Said Rob, confused.

"It could have switched decks."

"I don't know how. I doubt he had time to switch decks while it was trying to kill everyone!"

"Don't worry guys. I can handle it." Said Ricky putting his two fingers on top of his deck. "I draw!" Ricky drew. (6). "*Smile* Well, I wasn't planning on drawing this guy yet. But since I did…I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto(LV 4) in attack mode." A girl(or boy. I cannot tell. If you guys know, please tell me) with green hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a light tan cape, shorts and many belts, carrying a staff appeared. (ATK: 1700)(5).

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity. Since we all know the effect, I won't explain it." Ricky drew 3 cards, and then discarded 2. (5).

Ricky took two cards from his graveyard and showed them to the robot. "Then, I use Caam's effect to put these cards back into my deck to draw 1 card." Ricky did just that. (6).

"Does not compute. Does not compute." Said the robot.

"Yeah, whatever. Does this compute? I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab." Suddenly, the entire lab was replaced by another one. But this lab had many more machines and a container cell in the middle that contained a brain hooked with plugs. Then, two researchers walked in, putting on their Duel Gazers. "Oh, good! Dad, could you and the researchers go over to the container cell and pretend like you guys are researching? Makes the field spell more real."

"*Smile* Sure! Come on guys." The three researchers walked over and pretended to research. (5).

"Explanation needed." Said the robot.

"*Smile* Of course! Brain Research Lab, first, allows me to summon another monster from my hand. And since I can, I'll summon Destructron(LV 4) in attack mode." A robot being controlled by a purple head appeared. (ATK: 1600)(4).

"Then, because I summoned again, Brain Research Lab's second effect activates. It gains a Psychic Counter." (1).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ricky's field. (3).

"My turn. I draw!" The robot drew a card. (3). "I activate End of the World. I tribute Crab Turtle to summon Demise, King of Armageddon(LV 8) in attack mode" Crab Turtle disappeared and a white and black armored warrior carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 2400)(1).

"Demise's effect activates. All other cards are destroyed by sacrificing life." Demise swung his axe, terminating every card on Ricky's field.

Ricky: 4000  
Robot: 2000

"Demise, eliminate Ricky!" Demise again swung his axe, striking Ricky. "Ahhh!"

Ricky: 1600  
Robot: 2000

"It's my turn. I draw!" Ricky drew a card. (5). It was Grapple Blocker. "I summon Grapple Blocker(LV 4) in defense mode." A half-man half octopus appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 2000)(4).

"Now, Blocker's effect prevents your Demise from attack AND you can't tribute it." Grapple Blocker threw its arms at Demise and became stuck to him, preventing movement.

"Alright! That's my boy!" Cheered Rob. Ethan turned to Rob. "What was the point?"

"Well. Now Demise cannot attack Grapple Blocker and the robot cannot tribute Demise to summon another monster, including Ritual summons. Also, even if the robot summons another monster, most likely, that monster will not be able to destroy Grapple Blocker and Ricky will be safe."

"Oh…"

"*Smile* But I'm not done. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ricky's field. (3). Then, one of Grapple Blocker's free arm struck Ricky.

Ricky: 1100  
Robot: 2000

"The downside to Grapple Blocker is that I lose 500 Life points at the end of my turn."

"My turn. Draw. Does compute." The robot drew 1 card. (2). "I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands(LV 4) in attack mode." A man with many hands appeared. (ATK: 1400)(1).

"Now, a ritual monster is added to hand." Senju prayed and the robot added a card from its deck to its hand. (2).

"Gishki Aquamirror. Activate. Send Senju to the grave to summon Evigishki Psychelone(LV 4)." A female demon with wings, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 2150)(0).

"Monster's effect activates. A LIGHT Psychic monster from your hand is removed. Middle card." The robot pointed to the card. Ricky looked at it and smiled. "Fine. I'll send it to the graveyard."

"Error! Error! Error!"

"What!?"

"Card is shuffled into deck."

"You're kidding!?...Grrr…" Ricky put the card into his deck and shuffled. (2).

"Evigishki Psychelone, attack Grapple Blocker!" The said monster tried to strike the latter monster. "Hold on, robot! I activate my Trap card, Mind Force!" Ricky's trap card rose. "By paying 500 Life points, I can stop your attack, and draw 1 card. But instead of paying Life points, another Psychic Counter is added to my field spell. " A force field appeared in front of Grapple Blocker, protecting him. Then Ricky drew 1 card. (3)(Psychic Counter: 2)

"It's my turn. Draw!" Ricky drew another card. (4). "First, I activate Armored Axon Kicker's effect, if I already control a Psychic monster on my field, I can summon him with a tribute. So, I will." Ricky played a card and the warrior hooked on many wires from Ricky's duel with his brother appeared. (ATK: 2200)(3).

"Hey! It's the monster I saw during his duel with his brother!" Ethan yelled.

"*Smile* Oh, so you've seen him bring him out before?" Rob asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I doubt you seen him use his effect."

"His effect?"

"Yes. Axon has pretty good effects. Not only can he be summoned without tribute, but he can also destroy a monster and allow Ricky to summon a monster. But it will cost Ricky dearly if he wants to summon a strong monster."

"Dearly? What?"

"…Life points."

"Really?"

"Now, before I attack, I'll summon again. Appear! Gusto Condor(LV 3) in Defense mode." An armored, green winged condor appeared and used its wings as a shield. (DEF: 400)(2).

"Then, I use Quick Summon to summon another monster. But first, I tribute Gusto Condor and Grapple Blocker to summon it. Master Gig(LV 8)!" A large egg-shaped machine with 'legs' that shoot out acid appeared. (ATK: 2800)(0).

Rob started chuckling. Ethan noticed. "Sir? What is it?"

"Ricky wins."

"He does?"

"*Smile* Just watch."

"Now, Master Gig's effect activates. I pay 1000 Life points, but thanks to my lab spell, another counter is added to it, I can destroy 2 monsters on your field, robot." Master Gig shot acid from it at the robot's monster, obliterating them.

Ricky: 1100  
Robot: 2000

"Now, Armored Axon Kicker, attack the robot directly!" Axon unplugged its tubes and kicked the robot, deactivating it.

Ricky: Champion  
Robot: 0

"Error! Error! Error! Defeat does not compute! Defeat does not compute!"

"Alright! Ricky won!" Cheered Ethan.

"*Smile* Well, well." Rob said. Ricky met up with Ethan and Rob. "Great job, son!"

"*Smile* Thanks, dad."

Rob turned to the other researchers. "Okay. Guys, scrap that robot. It's defective." The researchers nodded and went over to the station, starting to press buttons. Rob turned back to Ricky and Ethan.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't planning on that robot going out of control."

"Don't sweat it, sir!" Said Ethan.

"Yeah, dad. It was fun to duel!" Said Ricky.

"*Smile* well, I'm glad." Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"**Self-destruct initiated! Self-destruct initiated!" **The alarm was from the robot.

"Dad! What's happening!?"

"Oh no! The robot has a last resort self-destruct mode. Just in case something the robots malfunction."

"Sir!" We need to leave! Now!" Yelled one of the researchers.

"Okay! Come on guys!" The two researchers, Rob, Ethan and Ricky quickly left the building, while everyone else left too, because of the robot's announcement.

A few seconds after everyone left the building…it exploded!

"Oh no! The building!" Cried Rob.

"What are we going to do now, sir?" Asked one of the researchers.

"…*Sigh* I don't know."

"I believe we have a problem, Mr. Gating." Said a voice. Everyone turned and Rob gasped. "Ah! M-Mr. Roster! W-what are you d-doing here?!"

"Well…I was coming over to see how everything was, since today _is _Evaluation Day." The man looked at the destroyed building. "But it seems that is not possible, now is it?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Everyone else can go home. You, Mr. Roster, can come with me." The, Mr. Roster looked at Ethan and Ricky and smiled. "And they can come too." Mr. Roster walked away and Rob, Ethan and Ricky followed him.

**Mr. Roster's office…**

The 4 males arrived at a building and walked in, heading all the way to the top; 10 floors up. There, they walked into a room, and Mr. Roster sat in a chair.

"Okay. First, explain to me why my building is destroyed."

"Well, I was showing Ricky and Ethan here a tour of the building and when I was showing them the test room, things…well, things got out of control."

"How?" Mr. Roster had an annoyed tone with his voice.

"Well, after one of the researchers lost a duel with one of the robots, the robots started acting strange and trying to kill everyone. I think they went out of control."

"So, how did you stop it?"

"Well, after I stopped 4 of the 5 robots, the last one wanted to duel. So Ricky dueled it and won."

"He won?" Mr. Roster looked at Ricky. "*Smile* You won, huh? *Chuckle* I'm impressed."

"Anyway, I'm sorry, sir."

"Well, the fact is…my building is destroyed."

"Sir! Don't fire my dad! It wasn't his fault! He was just trying to spend time with me!"

Mr. Roster remained quiet. "Sir! It's not my dad's fault, it's mine!"

"Son…" Said Rob.

Mr. Roster waited a minute to speak. Then, he chuckled. "Well. Even though my building is destroyed, I won't fire you…or anyone else. But, you guys cannot work in a destroyed building, now can you? For now, you guys are on paid vacation."

"Really?!" Asked Ricky.

"*Smile* Thank you sir!" Cried Rob.

"Okay. You guys can leave."

"How long until the building is repaired, sir?" Ricky asked. "I do not know. Weeks, maybe months."

"Okay, no problem. Let's go guys." Said Rob, standing up. The boys followed Rob out of the room. Outside the building, Rob and the boys were talking.

"Boys. Let's head home. Hey, Ethan, want to come over for lunch?"

"*Smile* Sure! Thanks, sir!" The gang headed to Rob's house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: First, sorry about the shorter chapter. But I will make it up next chapter. It's a Tag-Team duel. Who's dueling? Well, you will have to read to find out.

**Next Time: The annual fair is in town…well, the city and everyone is excited for it. Many people come for the fair, and after getting on rides, and going to the concession stand, two mysterious people, a boy and a girl, approach Jake and some girl. After sharing some information, they all duel. **


	6. Duels of Chaos

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 6- Duels of Chaos

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Rob had taken Ricky and Ethan on a tour at his work and after showing them around, they headed to the test room, where they robots to see if they can duel. After witnessing one of the researchers losing, the robot opponent did not stop and began trying to kill everyone. Trying to stop it, Rob tried pressing buttons. Luckily, he stopped 4 of the robots, but the last one continued attacking. The robot wanted to duel and Ethan was up for it, but instead, Ricky stepped up and defeated the robot instead. After getting destroyed, the robot self-destructed and, and even though everyone escaped the building safely, it exploded and destroyed the building. Seeing the destroyed building, the boss, Mr. Roster ordered Rob, Ethan and Ricky to his office and tried to fire Rob. But after Ricky said it was his fault, Mr. Roster smiled and understood, not firing Rob and giving him a paid vacation._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Outside his house, Jake was finishing a duel. "Wingtortoise, attack directly." The winged tortoise flapped its wings, creating wind, and blew his opponent back.

Jake: Champion  
Opponent: 0

"*Smile* Thanks for the duel, Jake. You're too strong, though." Said the opponent.

"Of course! I'm the best. I'll see you later." Carl left as Jake went inside his house. When Jake walked in, his parents were on the couch.

"Oh, son! Guess what?" Asked the mom.

"What?"

"The fair! It's in town today and we have tickets. Want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it'll have rides, concession stands, and it will have Duel Fields. It'll be fun!"

"I…guess I'll go."

"Great! Come on, get ready. We're going out to eat." Jake headed up to his room.

**The Next Day…**

Ethan and Ricky were at the mall, shopping. "Come on! Hurry up! If we don't get there fast enough, it'll close!" Cried Ethan, pulling Ricky by his arm.

"Okay! Okay!" Ethan stopped, making Ricky stop, when they arrived at the card shop. It was the same shop as Earl's Shop.

"I thought you said this place was by the food store."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. But Jake told me they moved. I want to see why." Ethan walked in, pulling Ricky in too.

When Ethan and Ricky walked in, Earl saw them and smiled. "Ethan! Hey, how've you been?"

"*Smile* Good. But I didn't know you moved."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to tell everyone. The only person I could tell was Matt, my son."

"But Jake knew and he told me?"

"Yeah, Matt's really good friends with Jake. So that's probably how he knew." Then, two kids came running in. "Mr. Earl! Mr. Earl! We want to duel Marik Ishtar!"

"Marik Ishtar!? He's one of the most infamous enemies to ever face Yugi Moto!" Ethan cried. "*Smile* Yeah! That's why we want to duel him!" Said the younger kid of the two.

"*Chuckle* Okay, Okay. Let's get set up." Earl, followed by the kids, followed by Ethan and Ricky, went into the back room and Earl set everything up. Then, the hologram of Yami Marik appeared.

"Now, instead of the good Marik, I programmed the evil one, is that okay?" Asked Earl.

"Sure!" The two kids went to their dueling spots.

"Are you fools ready to lose and get your souls sent to the Shadow Realm? Bwahaha!" The three activated their duel disks.

Kid 1: 4000  
Kid 2: 4000  
Hologram Marik: 4000

"I'll start. Draw!" Said Kid 1. He drew a card. (6). His hand contains _**Dash Warrior, Stronghold Guardian, Double Cyclone, Solemn Warning, Anti-Prism Magic and Robbin' Goblin.**_

"First, I summon Dash Warrior(LV 3) in Defense Position." A red armored skater appeared. (ATK: 600)(5).

"Then, I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on the first kid's field. (2).

"Now it's my turn. Draw! The second kid drew. (6). His hand contains _**Pumpking the King of Ghosts, Dream Clown, Mystic Horseman, Castle of Dark Illusions, Crass Clown and Muka Muka. **_"I summon Crass Clown(LV 4) in defense mode." A big-boned clown, carrying a stick with a ball on the end appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1400)(5).

"Fools! You just sealed your fates. Draw!" Hologram Marik drew a card. (6). His hand contains _**Newdoria, Legendary Fiend, Spell of Pain, Card of Last Will, Malevolent Catastrophe and Jam Defender. **_"I summon Newdoria(LV 4) in defense mode." A zombie with armored spike pads appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 800)(5).

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Marik's field. (3).

"My turn again." The first kid drew, but his friend interrupted him. "Cen. We might not want to underestimate Marik, even if he _is _a hologram."

"*Smile* Don't worry, Tommy. Watch this." Cen drew a card and quickly played it. "I summon Trident Warrior(LV 4) in attack mode." An armored warrior holding a golden trident appeared. (ATK: 1800)(2).

"Too bad I can't use its effect. But I can activate Double Cyclone. I destroy my card and I destroy your card, Marik!" A cyclone appeared and destroyed Cen's first face-down card and Marik's second face-down card. (1) .

"Now, Dash Warrior, attack Newdoria!" Dash Warrior ran in to attack.

"Cen! Don't!" Yelled Tommy, but it was too late, as Dash Warrior's ATK tripled and he kicked Newdoria, destroying him, but not before striking Dash Warrior, destroying him also.

"Luckily, I studied your deck. Trident Warrior, attack Marik directly!" Trident Warrior tried to strike Marik, but he started to laugh. "Bwahahaha! I activate my Spell card, Spell of Pain! Now all damage to me is instead dealt to you!"

Cen smiled and raised his trap card. "I activate a counter, Anti-Magic Prism! Now, because you activated a Quick-Play Spell, I can destroy a card on your field; like your last Trap card." A prism appeared and surrounded Marik's last face-down card and it exploded, taking the trap with it. But Trident Warrior instead struck Cen. "Ahhh!

Cen: 2200  
Kid 2: 4000  
Marik: 4000

"Hey, Ethan. I'm heading to the fair, want to come?" Asked Ricky.

"No. I'm going to stay here and watch the duel. Have fun!"

"Of course!" Ricky smiled and ran out.

**Heartland Fair…**

Ricky had met up with his parents at the Fair entrance and walked in together. They looked at all the rides and concession stands in awe. "Oh man! Look at this! This is so cool!" Cried Ricky.

"*Smile* Come on! Let's get on the Afterburner! I heard it was so awesome!" Ricky's dad said. Ricky sweatdropped. "Dad, don't try to be cool." His dad smiled. "Yeah, you right. Come on!"

"Yeah!" The family ran to the mentioned ride.

**Meanwhile…**

Jake and his grandpa arrived at the fair at another entrance. "Okay. Go have fun in there. I'm just going to sit down and read a book. I'm too old to be getting on these types of rides anymore." Said the grandpa.

"Okay! Later, grandpa!" Jake ran into the fair, and a crowd of people instantly caught his attention. He went to the front of the group to see what was happening. When he did, he saw a duel. A duel against a girl and an adult.

"Since I just summoned Thunder End Dragon, I'll use its effect. I detach one of its Overlay Units, a Batteryman Industrial Strength, to destroy every other monster on the field." The adult discarded and Thunder End Dragon tried to claw all of the girl's monsters. She pressed a button on her duel disk and her trap card rose. "I use Swift Xyz. Now, during my opponent's turn, I can build the Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon Gaia Queen, The Underworld Menace(Rank 7) in attack mode." The girl's monsters disappeared into the air and a demon woman with horns on her head, claws, and spikes on her shoulders and on her tail appeared." (ATK: 2900). Thunder End Dragon still tried to claw Gaia Queen, but a shield of darkness appeared and protected her monster, although not her Life points.

Girl: 3900  
Adult: 2100

The girl smiled. "Sorry, but Gaia cannot be destroyed by monster effects if the monster isn't a DARK attribute monster."

Then, the adult smiled. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on the adult's field. (?). "*Smile* I don't know how you'll retaliate, little girl. I have the ultimate offense."

"First of all, I'm not a 'little girl'. Second of all, you have the _weakest _offense compared to me." Everyone was surprised, especially the adult and Jake.

"Wow! She's confident!" Jake said to himself.

"Oh really? Can you prove it?"

The girl smiled. "Let's see. I draw!" The girl drew a card. (?). "First, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap card." A typhoon appeared and obliterated the adult's face-down card. It was revealed to be Mirror Force.

"Mirror Force? *Smile* You tried to defeat me with that lame trap card. Yeah, right. Gaia Queen, I use your effect. I detach an Overlay Unit to destroy every monster on the field that is not a DARK monster." The girl discarded and Gaia Queen rushed forward and rapidly clawed Thunder End Dragon, destroying it.

"N-no! My…my Xyz monster! Destroyed!" Cried the adult.

"The problem is that Gaia Queen loses 700 ATK if she uses her effect. But still, Gaia Queen, attack your prey directly!" (ATK: 2000) Gaia Queen again clawed her opponent, this time the adult. "Arhhhh!"

Girl: Champion  
Adult: 0

Everyone started cheering for the girl as Jake stared at her in surprise. "W-wow! She's…strong." Everyone dispersed and the girl started to walk away.

"Oh! Um…hey, girl!" Yelled Jake. The girl turned around. "You called me?"

"Y-y-yeah. Um…th-that was awesome! Your duel!" The girl smiled. "Thanks. My deck is special."

"Why?"

"I made it in memory of my mom."

"So…your mom…your mom is…"

"Yeah. She died on my birthday." The girl started walking away.

"How she died?"

"All I know is that she didn't die of natural disasters."

"*Gasp* You mean…"

"Yeah…later." The girl walked some more before stopping again. "By the way, the name's Amy." Amy walked away.

"Wow…" Jake stood there for a moment.

**Meanwhile…**

The duel at Earl's continued and Marik gained the upper hand. He had Legendary Fiend on the field with 3600 ATK along with a face down card.

"Now, I summon Gil Garth(LV 4) in attack mode." An armored machine carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1800).

"Gil Garth, Legendary Fiend, attack these fools now!" The said monsters struck the little kids.

Cen: 0  
Kid 2: 0  
Marik: Champion

"Aw, shoot! We lost!" Ethan walked up to the kids. "Don't worry about it guys. You did great!"

"You're just saying that." Said Cen. Ethan helped the kids up and smiled. "No, I'm not. You guys really did great."

"*Smile*…Thanks!"

"So, are you thinking of going to the fair, Ethan?" Asked Earl with his arm crossed.

"I wasn't planning on it, but…"

"You should go. Interesting things happen at these Heartland Fairs. Trust me."

"Really?...*Smile* Okay, I'll go. I'll see you later, Mr. Earl." Ethan left the store.

**Meanwhile…**

Jake was walking around at the fair, dizzy, after getting on too many head spinning rides. "Oh, man…I…should not have gone on that last ride.

Then he fell to his knees. "Wow!" Then, he almost threw up, luckily he didn't. Ricky then showed up and saw Jake. "Jake? Jake!" Ricky ran over to him and slowly picked him up. "Jake! Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah."

"What happened!?"

"I-I…just been on too many rides." Ricky anime fell, dropping Jake at the same time. "Come on, Jake! Don't scare me like that again!"

"*Chuckle* Sorry. Come on, you need to rest." Ricky carried Jake to a table and sat him down. "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be right back." Ricky walked away.

**Meanwhile, at the entrance…**

Two teenagers, about 13 and 18, wearing Duel Disks walked up to the entrance. "Brother. Are you sure we have to do this?" Asked the female, the younger of the two.

"Yes, sister. This is our purpose. We have nothing else." The brother went over to an area of wall and picked up a couple of hammers that they left there a while back and gave one to his sister. "Come, sister." The brother walked in with his sister following. "So, sister, what would you like to smash first?"

"I don't want to smash anything." The brother sighed. "Okay. Then I will!" Then, the brother started messing with everything, smashing the concession stands, the tables, and everything that he could find and destroy. Groups of people started gathering.

At the table, Jake noticed the commotion. "Huh? W-what's going on!?"

"Jake! Jake!" Yelled Ricky, running to Jake.

"Hey! Do you know something is happening?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! Some guy is messing up everything!"

"What!? We have to do something!"

"But what?"

"*Smile* I have an idea. Come on!" Jake, feeling slightly better, ran to the source of the commotion. He confronted the brother who stopped.

"Who are you!?" Asked the brother.

"You don't need to know. But you _do _need to stop messing up our fair!" The brother started laughing. "Look at who we have here! It's the host of the fair. Last time I checked, _you _weren't the boss of me." Jake growled.

"Come on, Jake. Let's go." Ricky grabbed Jake's arm, but he jerked it away. "No! I have to show this kid a lesson!" The brother smiled, threw down his hammer and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

Jake looked at the boy's arm and saw a duel disk on it. "Actually, I don't fight, but I do duel." The boy stood up straight and raised a brow. "Are you going to duel me without a duel disk?"

Jake ignored the insult and looked around and saw a boy with his own duel disk. "Hey, kid! Can I use your duel disk for a minute?"

"Uh…sure." The kid took of the disk and gave it to Jake, who put it on his arm and activated it. "Now let's go!"

Then, the brother activated his. "Fine, then!"

Then, his sister activated her duel disk. "Brother. I will duel alongside you."

The brother smiled. "I would be happy, sister. Is that okay with you?" The male looked at Jake. He smiled. "Whatever. I can defeat two people at once."

"Jake!? You can't duel two total strangers all by yourself!" Ricky cried.

"He doesn't have to." Said a familiar voice to Jake. Everyone turned and Jake was surprised. "Amy!?" Amy walked up a few feet beside Jake.

"Who is she?" Asked Ricky.

"I'll help Jake."

"*Smile* Then, I guess it's a Tag Team duel." Said the male.

"That's fine with me. But first, who are you two?" Asked Jake.

"Well, I am Richter, and this is my younger and dear sister, Sara."

"Well, I'm Jake and this is Amy."

"May we please begin the duel?" Amy asked nicely.

"Oh, okay. Let's start." Everyone put on their Duel Gazers. Augmented Reality covered the entire area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Everyone drew 5 cards each.

Amy: 4000  
Richter: 4000  
Jake: 4000  
Jamie: 4000

"I'll kick things off! Draw!" Amy drew a card. (6). Her hand contains _**Gladiator Beast Andal, Double Tag Team, Defensive Tactics, Gladiator's Beast Battle Archfiend Shield, Gladiator's Beast Battle Gladius and Gladiator Beast Hoplomus.**_

"I summon Gladiator Beast Andal(LV 4) in attack mode." An armored bear appeared and roared. (ATK: 1900)(5).

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Amy's field. (3).

Richter laughed. "You call that a move? Lame. I'll show you powerful moves. I draw!" Richter drew a card. (6). His hand contains Wind-Up Juggler, Wind-Up Knight, Wind-Up Rabbit, Overwind, Weights & Zenmaisures and Wind-Up Dog.

"*Smile* Wonderful! I summon Wind-Up Juggler(LV 4) in attack mode." A robot with an X on its head and a spring as feet and wearing a purple tie appeared. (ATK: 1700)(5).

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Richter's field. (4).

"Let's get this duel going! Draw!" Jake drew a card. (6). His hand contains _**A Man with Wdjat, Allure of Darkness, Crush Card Virus, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Creeping Darkness and Dark Blade the captain of the Evil.**_

"I summon A Man with Wdjat(LV 4) in attack mode." A red robed man with an eye on his forehead appeared. (ATK: 1600)(5).

"Check this out! A Man with Wdjat's ability allows me to check my opponent's face-down card. Since there's two of you, I choose yours, Richter." Richter just smiled as Wdjat's third eye shined and showed the identity of Richter's Trap. It was Overwind.

"Overwind?"

"It'll double Wind-Up Juggler's ATK. Don't attack it." Amy explained.

"Okay. For now, I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (5).

"I draw!" Jamie drew a card. (6). Her hand contains _**Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 3, Harpie Girl, Hysteric Party, and Graceful Charity.**_ "I summon Harpie Lady(LV 4) in defense mode." A human-shaped winged animal appeared and used its wings as a shield. (DEF: 1400)(5).

"I end my turn."

"Time to get started. Draw!" Amy drew a card. (4). Amy drew Gladiator Beast Darius. "Okay, I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus(LV 4)." An armored rhino appeared. (ATK: 700)(3).

"700 ATK points!? Are you crazy, Amy?"

"*Smile* Relax. I equip Hoplomus with Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield." A demon-looking shield appeared and Hoplomus grabbed it. (2).

"Now, Hoplomus, attack Wind-Up Juggler." Hoplomus rushed in to attack, surprising Jake. "WHAT!? What in the…what are you doing!?" But Amy ignored him and Hoplomus struck the juggler, who jumped into the air, evading the attack and trying to bounce on Hoplomus, but it used its shield, protecting itself, although it was destroyed.

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 4000  
Jake: 4000  
Jamie: 4000

"Now, I'll end the Battle Phase and use Hoplomus' special ability. I return him to my deck and I can summon another Gladiator Beast from my deck." Amy returned her card, searched her deck and played a card. "Say hello to Gladiator Beast Bestiari(LV 4)." A green, armored hummingbird appeared. (ATK:1500). "And when Bestiari is from my deck, a spell or trap card is destroyed. Richter, you're the unlucky person this time." Richter shrugged. "Whatever."

Bestiari flapped his wings and created wind, blowing away the target trap card. Amy smiled. "Then, I activate my trap card, Double Tag Team. Because I special summoned a Gladiator Beast from my deck, I can summon another one from my deck."

Amy searched her deck and played her chosen card. "I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari(LV 4)." An armored Italian-like bull appeared. (ATK: 1600).

"Unfortunately, I already ended my Battle Phase, but during my Battle Phases, Dimacari can attack twice. I end my turn."

Richter smiled. "*Too bad. You should have destroyed my Juggler. Now you will regret it. I draw!" Richter drew a card. (5).

"Your defeat will be because of your stupidity. I summon Wind-Up Dog(LV 3) in attack mode." A mechanical wind-up dog appeared. (ATK: 1200)(4).

"Then, I use its effect. It gains 2 levels and 600 ATK." The dog started winding and grew bigger. (LV 5)(ATK: 1800).

"Then, I use the spell card, Weights & Zenmaisures. Basically, I select Wind-Up Dog. Next, you select another one of my monsters and its level becomes the level of Wind-Up Dog." (3).

"I can only choose Wind-Up Juggler." Said Amy. Wind-Up Juggler grew a little bigger. (LV 5). Then, Richter chuckled. "I'm sorry. But there's more. Because you chose the monster with the lower level, I draw an extra card." Richter drew a card. (4). The drawn card was Wind-Up Soldier.

"Now, I build the Overlay Network." Jake and Amy, although the latter a little less, were surprised. "The Overlay Network!? A Xyz monster!" Yelled Jake. The Xyz Summon ritual began. "Now, I Overlay Wind-Up Dog and Wind-Up Juggler to Xyz Summon Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh(Rank 5)." A colorful warrior with a drill as a hand appeared. (ATK: 2600).

"My Xyz monster will overwhelm you! Hahahahaha!"

"You won't be able to beat my brother!" Said Jamie, smiling.

"Amy... we're in trouble." Said Jake, looking worried. But Amy just remained calm.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jake and Amy are in trouble. Can they win?

**After going to the annual Heartland Fair, Jake and Amy got into a squabble with two mysterious people, siblings. What are their goals? Are they under the orders of someone higher or are they on their own agenda? In order to find out, Jake will have to bring out a new Xyz monster and Amy her Gladiator Beasts Fusions. Next Time: Duels of Chaos 2.**

_P.S. Please R&R. _


	7. Duels of Chaos 2

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 7- Duels of Chaos 2

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Jake and Ricky went to the annual Heartland Fair and Jake saw a girl duel. Her name was Amy and she told Jake about her mom, then left. After a while, a commotion drew Jake and Ricky to it and it turned out to be one of two siblings trashing the fair. Wanting them to stop, Jake challenged the boy, Richter, to a duel. Not wanting Richter to duel alone, his sister, Sara decided to duel with him. Ricky was against it, and an unlikely person stepped up: the girl from earlier, Amy. During the duel, Richter surprised Jake and Amy, although the latter not too much, when he summoned his Xyz monster, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Richter had just Xyz summoned Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, worrying Jake and Amy.

"*Smile* Now, I use Zenmaioh's effect. I detach an Overlay Unit to select 2 face-down cards and destroy them. Unfortunately, there's only two face-downs cards on the field." Zenmaioh drilled Jake's and Amy's trap cards, one at a time, destroying them. (1).

"Now, Zenmaioh, attack…A Man with Wdjat." Zenmaioh drilled the latter, destroying it.

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 4000  
Jake: 3000  
Jamie: 4000

"It's my turn. Draw!" Jake drew a card. It was A Cat of Ill Omen. His hand contains _**Allure of Darkness, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Creeping Darkness and Dark Blade the Captain of the Evil.**_

"I summon A Cat of Ill Omen(LV 2) in attack mode." A large blackish cat wearing a claw as a necklace appeared. (ATK: 500)(5).

"Next, I activate Allure of Darkness. This card allows me to draw 2 cards." Jake drew. (6). Then, he grabbed a card. "Now, I have to banish a monster." Jake pocketed his card. (5).

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (Second Crush Card Virus copy) (4).

"It's my turn. I draw!" Jamie drew a card.

**Meanwhile…**

Ethan was running to the fair when someone caught his attention. "Psshh…hey, boy!" Ethan stopped and looked for the source of the voice. He finally found it and walked up to a robed figure sitting with his legs crossed with a crystal ball in front of him. "Did you call me?"

"Yes, my boy. Do you want your fortune read?"

"I'm not sure."

"*Smile* Come on. It's free."

"Okay." The mysterious figure rubbed the crystal ball and it showed Ethan dueling someone. It only showed Ethan getting attacked by large sandy-brown tanuki(Japanese cocoon dog) with dark blue markings all over its body, face and tail. It had a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"Whoa! W-What just happened!?"

"*Chuckle* You just lost."

"Lost? Against who?"

"*Smile* That is all I have. Goodbye." The seer gathered his belongings and disappeared into the shadows.

"What was that about?" Then he remembered what he was doing before. "Oh yeah! I have to get to the fair!" Ethan continued running to the fair.

**The duel…**

Jamie drew a card. (6). She drew Elegant Egotist. Her hand contains Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 3, Harpie Girl, Hysteric Party, and Graceful Harpie.

"I activate Graceful Harpie. Since I control Harpie Lady, I draw 3 cards, and then I discard 2." Jamie drew, and then discarded. (6).

"Then, I activate Elegant Egotist. Because I have Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters(LV 6) in attack mode." A trio of harpie ladies appeared. (ATK: 1950)(5).

"Now, I summon Harpie Lady 1(LV 4) in attack mode." A humanoid winged beast with green wings, long claws and long red hair appeared. (ATK: 1300)(4).

"Harpie Lady 1's effect gives every WIND monster on the field 300 ATK." Jamie's monsters powered up. (Harpie Lady: 1600)(Harpie Lady 1: 1600)(Harpie Lady Sister: 2250).

"Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack A Cat of Ill Omen." The former monster rushed in to attack. Richter smiled. "Wonderful. Once my sister ends her turn, Jake will be defeated and Amy will soon fall."

Harpie Lady Sisters tried to claw the cat…

"I'm not yet! I activate my trap, Crush Card Virus. I tribute Ill Omen to destroy all monsters on your field, Jamie." Ill Omen disappeared and a plague appeared and affected Jamie's Harpie Lady. Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady Sisters and one of her cards in her hand, Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroying both of them. (Jamie's hand: 3). Her hand contains Hysteric Party, Harpies' Feather Duster and Aero Nail.

"I-I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Jamie's field. (2).

"I'm ready to end this, draw!" Amy drew a card. (3). The drawn card was Pot of Greed. Her hand contains Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius and Gladiator Beast Darius.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Darius(LV 4) in attack mode." An armored humanoid horse appeared. (ATK: 1700)(2).

"What is THAT? A horse?" Amy ignored the comment and smiled. "Next, I return these monsters to my deck to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii(LV 5) in attack mode." An armored half ape half vehicle carrying a spiked club and a shield appeared. (ATK: 2500).

"What is an overgrown ape supposed to do?" Richter asked.

"This. I equip Essedarii with Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius." A short sword appeared and Essedarii dropped his sword and grabbed it. (1).

"Gladius gives Essedarii 300 ATK." Essedarii powered up. (ATK: 2800).

"Now, Essedarii, attack Zenmaioh!" Essedarii rode up and stabbed the latter, destroying him.

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 3800  
Jake: 3000  
Jamie: 4000

"I end my turn."

Richter shook his head. "*Chuckle* I just don't know why we even tried to duel you guys. You're a waste of our time."

"*Smile* Why? Finally figured out that you can't defeat us?" Amy asked.

Not letting Richter respond Jake spoke. "Richter, why are you doing this? I mean, why mess up something that everyone loves?"

Richter ignored Jake and drew a card. (4). His hand contains Wind-Up Knight, Wind-Up Rabbit, Wind-Up Soldier and Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Richter drew 2 cards. (5). "I summon Wind-Up Knight(LV 4) in attack mode." A white armored knight carrying a sword and a shield appeared. (ATK: 1800)(4).

"With the summoning of Wind-Up Knight, I can summon Wind-Up Shark(LV 4) from my hand." A blue and white shark appeared. (ATK: 1500)(3).

"Then, I use Falling Current to change Wind-Up Knight's level to 3." (Level 3)(2). "For my next card, I use Shark's special ability to reduce its level by 1 also." (Level 3).

"Two level 3 monsters!? Oh boy!" Cried Jake. Richter smiled. "So you know? Well, you're right. I build the Overlay Network!" The Xyz Summon ritual began. "I Overlay Wind-Up Shark and Wind-Up Knight to Xyz summon…Wind-Up Zenmaines(Rank 3) in attack mode." A humanoid machine plane with pinchers as hands appeared. (ATK: 1500).

"Now, Zenmaines, attack Essedarii!" Zenmaines rushed in to attack.

"What!? I don't understand! Why are you attacking when your monster is obviously weaker than mine!?" Asked Amy, for the first time, confused.

"*Smile* Just watch. You'll be impressed." Zenmaines tried to assault Essedarii, but he struck faster, trying to destroy its target, but Zenmaines blocked the attack with his pinches, although Richter was not safe. Then, Richter discarded an Overlay Unit. (1).

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 2500  
Jake: 3000  
Jamie: 4000

"What was the point of that?" Amy asked, still confused.

"I end my turn and activate Zenmaines' second effect. Because I made sure Zenmaines was not destroyed, AND because I ended my turn, I can destroy any card on the field." Richter looked at every card on the field. "Hmm…let's see. I choose…Essedarrii, of course." Zenmaines rushed in and pinched the latter, destroying it.

"I guess it's my turn. Draw!" Jake drew a card. (5). The drawn card was Ambitious Gofer. His hand contains Creeping Darkness, Dark Blade the Captain of the Evil World, Dark Spirit Art-Greed and Darklight.

"I summon Dark Blade the Captain of the Evil World(LV 4) in attack mode." A black armored knight with yellow outlines carrying a sword, riding a black horse appeared. (ATK: 1800)(4).

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (3).

"Time to help my brother! Draw!" Jamie drew a card. (3). Her hand contains Harpies' Feather Duster, Aero Nail and Armored Harpie Lady.

"I summon Armored Harpie Lady(LV 4) in attack mode." A grey armored harpie lady appeared. (ATK: 1800). "First, because of her ability, she is unaffected by Trap cards, like your Crush Card. Then, I'll give her some new nails. I activate Aero Nail, which gives Armored Harpie Lady 300 ATK." A claw like Wolverine's appeared on Armored Harpie Lady's fingers. (ATK: 2100).

"And now to get rid of your protection, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster. Every spell and trap card on your fields are destroyed." A large duster appeared.

"Before you do, Jamie, I use my trap card, Dark Spirit Art-Greed. I tribute Dark Captain to draw 2 cards. But one of you can discard a spell to negate this effect."

"I don't have a spell." Said Jamie.

"*Smile* I don't either. Although, you'll need those cards." Said Richter.

"Let's see about that." Dark Captain disappeared in black smoke and Jake drew 2 cards. (5).

"Thank you, Jake. Now, I can attack you directly with Armored Harpie Lady. Attack!" Armored Harpie Lady flew in and sliced Jake. "Argg!"

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 2500  
Jake: 900  
Jamie: 3000

"Turn's with you, miss." Jamie motioned Amy's turn. "Thank you." Amy drew a card. Her hand contains Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Pot of Greed. "First, I activate Pot of Greed." Amy drew 2 more cards.

"Then, I summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo(LV 3) in attack mode." A humanoid fish person sporting aqua jets appeared. (ATK: 800)(2).

"Then, I play the spell, Future Self. This magic card allows Murmillo to gains its effect as if it was summoned by a Gladiator Beast."

_**Future Self  
Normal Self**_

_**Select 1 "Gladiator Beast" you control. It gains its effect as if it was Special Summoned by a "Gladiator Beast" monster.**_

"Oh, swell." Richter said sarcastically.

"*Smile* Did you say his ability? Well, his ability destroys a monster on the field. So, just like you destroyed my Essedarii, I'll destroy your Zenmaines." Murmillo swam up to Zenmaines and used its aqua jets, unleashing huge pressures of water, destroying the Xyz monster.

"Now, Murmillo, attack Richter directly!" Murmillo repeated his effect, except it was targeted at Richter, albeit he did not flinch.

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 1700  
Jake: 900  
Jamie: 3000

"I'm done with my Battle Phase, but I activate Murmillo's second effect: I return it to my deck and summon Gladiator Beast Laqauri(LV 4) in attack mode." A half tiger, half boar wearing red armored, sporting long hair appeared. (ATK: 1800).

"Laqauri's ATK becomes 2100. I end my turn." (ATK: 2100)

"My turn again, I…" But Richter was interrupted by Ethan who, although out of breath, arrived at the fair and saw Jake and Amy dueling.

"Jake!? What are you doing here? And why are you dueling?"

"This kid here were messing up the fair." Ethan looked at the stands there were smashed, then at the hammer that was lying on the ground next to Richter. Then, he looked at Richter. "Are you the one who did that?"

"*Smile* Yeah, I did, so what?"

"That's not cool, man!" Said Ethan. Richter smirked. "What? 'Not cool, man'? Psfff…whatever! Why do you care!?"

"Because! The fair should be fun for everyone. Not something you can just mess up." Richter was quiet for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Well, I don't care. And I was about to draw before you interrupted me."

"Then go!" Yelled Jake. Richter looked at Jake in surprise. "*Smile* looks like we have a man here and not a little punk. *Chuckle* Okay, I'll go." Richter drew a card. (2). "Let's see. I have Wind-Up Rabbit and Wind-Up Bat. What to do? Hmmm…" Richter smiled and played a card. "I summon Wind-Up Rabbit(LV 3) in defense mode." A humanoid mechanical rabbit appeared and kneel down. (DEF: 600)(1).

"I end my turn."

"If that's all, then I'll have my turn. Let's….gooo!" Jake, with new hope, drew a card. (4). He drew Dark Burst. His hand contained Ambitious Gofer, Creeping Darkness and Darklight.

"I activate Creeping Darkness. With this card, by banishing 2 DARK monsters from my graveyard, I can add a level 4 or lower DARK monster from my deck. So, I banish Dark Knight and A Cat of Ill Omen to add Djinn Presider of Rituals(LV 4) to my hand." Jake pocketed two cards and searched his deck, adding the mentioned card to his hand. (4).

"Next off, I summon Djinn Presider to the field." A large green goblin wearing blue and yellow armor and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1800)(3).

"But I'm not done." Jake grabbed a card from his hand, and then looked at Amy. "*Smile* Hey, Amy."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to defeat Jamie, would ya?" Amy looked at Jake in shock. "What!? What are you talking about!?"

Jake faintly smiled and played a card. "I activate Dark Burst. I sacrifice a DARK monster, and I choose an opponent. Then, that opponent and I lose damage equal to the monster that I sacrificed."

Richter raised his brow in slight surprise. "What!? No! You can't, Jake!" Cried Amy. Jake looked at Amy and smiled. "Don't worry, you can beat Sara. I sacrifice Djinn Presider to knock out both of us."

"No! Don't!" Cried Amy. Jake chuckled as he discarded a card. "Dark Burst has another effect. I discard 1 card and I can let my partner here summon a DARK monster from her hand during her next turn."

"What's the point? She might not have 1 next turn." Said Richter. Jake smiled, discarded a card and grabbed his last card in his hand. "*Smile* Luckily, I have one, and Dark Burst allows me to give my monster to Amy." Jake threw his card to Amy, who caught it, and then Jake smiled. "Beat em', Amy." Suddenly, Djinn Presider exploded into dark smoke, hitting Richter and Jake, knocking them down and out.

Amy: 3000  
Richter: 0  
Jake: 0  
Jamie: 3000

"Jake! Noo!" Amy fell to her knees. "Jake!" Amy angrily looked at Sara. "Why did you and your brother have to challenge us!?" Amy didn't respond for a second. Then, she lifted her head and her eyes were filled with anger.

"You're going to regret defeating my brother, you and your little lame friend, Jake. I draw!" Jamie angrily drew a card. (1).

"I activate Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands." Amy drew 5 cards while Jamie drew 6.

"Next, I summon Harpie Lady(LV 4) in attack mode." Another humanoid winged beast appeared. (ATK: 1300).

"Then, I activate a second Elegant Egotist. Remember its effect? Because I control a Harpie Lady, I can summon another Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand." Another set of 3 harpie ladies appeared. (ATK: 1950)(3).

"But I'm not done! I activate Triangle Ecstasty Spark. With this, Harpie Lady Sisters' ATK becomes 2700. But I'm still not done, hun. I activate Harpies' Gift. If I control Harpie Lady Sisters, which I do, I can draw 3 cards." Jamie drew and smiled. (4). "Next, I activate Magical Stone Excavation; I scrap two cards and a spell card comes back to my hand. Of course, I choose the spell, Triangle Ecstasty Spark." Her hand contains Elegant Egotist and Triangle Ecstasty. "Still with my turn, I activate Elegant Egotist, allowing me to summon my third Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck." The third set of 3 Harpie Lady Sisters appeared. (ATK: 2700)(0).

"Now, for the attacks. Harpie Lady Sisters # 1, attack Gladiator Beast Laqauri!" Harpie Lady Sisters flapped their wings and blew Gladiator Beast Laqauri away.

Amy: 2400  
Jamie: 3000

"Finally, this is for my brother! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Amy directly!" Harpie Lady Sisters started flapping their wings, creating gust. Amy closed her eyes. "Mom. Please, I need you. Please give me the card I need to win!" Amy calmly drew a card, looked at it and smiled. "This duel is not over yet! I activate KuriFlash's ability. I can draw 1 card and if it's KuriFlash, by discarding it, all damage to me is 0 this turn."

"What!? No way!" Amy smiled as she discarded a card as a kuriboh appeared to block the attack. Although, this Kuriboh had running shoes on its feet. The wind blew KuriFlash away, although, it protected Amy.

Amy: 2100  
Jamie: 3000

"Noo! I had you!" Cried Jamie.

"Jamie. This duel is over. Draw!" Amy drew a card and quickly played it. "First, I summon Gladiator Beast Lanista(LV 4) in attack mode." A blue skinned eagle wearing green armor and carrying a red sword appeared. (ATK: 1800).

"Now, I summon the monster Jake sacrificed his part of the duel to give me. I special summon Ambitious Gofer(LV 6)." A head with an enormous brain appeared. (ATK: 2400).

"Then, I use Gofer's effect. I can destroy 2 monsters on the field. Usually you would be able to discard a monster to stop this effect, but since you don't have any in your hand, this duel is almost over." Gofer focused and his brain shot two lightning bolts at Jamie's monsters, destroying them.

"N-no. I…I lost!" Cried Jamie.

"Ambitious Gofer, Gladiator Beast Lanista, combine your powers and defeat our foe!" Ambitious Gofer shot a lightning bolt from his brain and Lanista threw his sword at Jamie, knocking her out. "Noo!"

Amy/Jake: Champion  
Richter/Jamie: 0

The duel gained a lot of spectators and those same people started cheering for Amy and Jake. Ethan walked up to Amy and Jake started to wake up. "*Smile* That was insane! The best dueling I've ever seen!"

"*Smile* Thanks! It was no sweat!"

"*Smile* Yeah. That's coming from the guy who stupidly lost the duel for me to win." Said Amy.

Richter woke up and growled, catching Ethan, Ricky, Jake, and Amy's attention. "This isn't over."

"Richter, why did you do this?" Ethan asked. Richter lowered his head.

"You see. My sister and I were orphaned at a young age. And when we tried to be with someone, they shunned us. They just threw out on the streets. We were humiliated! We were only 3 and 8! So I decided for my sister, that we will destroy anything that represented fun for other people. Like this fair."

"But don't you get it. Just because you were deserted by everyone else, doesn't mean you're alone. You have each other. Both of you depend on each other to survive." The siblings looked at each other and smiled. Richter looked back at Ethan. "You're right. We're not alone. We thrive off each other."

"*Smile* Right. Without one, the other cannot survive." Richter stood up. "Thanks, Ethan. I know now that I don't need to be mad at the world anymore." Richter looked at his sister and placed his arm around her. "All I need is my sister." Richter held out his knuckle. I'll return someday and duel you guys again." Jake and Amy smiled and met his knuckle. Richter smiled again. "And we'll start cleaning up the mess we made." Ethan smiled. "We'll help."

"Thanks."

"We'll be there in a minute." Richter nodded and his and his sister began cleaning up the mess they caused. Jake turned to Ethan.

"Yeah…anyways, Ethan, this is Amy. She's one of the best duelists I've ever seen. She might even be better than you."

"*Laugh* Fat chance! Although, I would love to test that theory. What about it, Amy?"

Amy smirked and turned away. "Fat chance. Come on, let's help Richter and Jamie." Amy walked away with Jake smiling.

"I'll tell you man. Based on what I saw, Amy has some crazy skills!"

"*Smile* No kidding! Definitely do not want to duel her." Ethan laughed. Then, he stopped. "Hey, speaking of, what happened to your WATER deck?"

"*Sigh* I don't know. I just…I have to find my own deck, you know. I just want to know what it is."

Ethan kept quiet for a moment, the placed his arm around Jake's shoulder. "Come on! Let's go help clean up!" Jake laughed as the boys started walking over to the others.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? The first tag team of the season, of the series for that matter. Anyway, please R&R.

**Ethan's vacation is over and it's time to get back to school. But during school, Ethan gets a threatening message that Amy was captured. So Ethan and Jake go to the rescue, although another surprise emerges when they arrive at the place where Amy is held. Next Time: Twilight Duel.**


	8. Twilight Duel

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 8- Twilight Duel

Disclaimer: Same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Jake and Amy continued their duel with Richter and Jamie. Although, Richter and Jamie were in the lead, Jake took control of the duel by sacrificing his life points in order to allow Amy to win the duel for them both. After the duel, Ethan challenged Amy to a duel, but she declined, leaving them with a smirk._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Vacation was over for Ethan and his friends, so obviously Ethan was upset. Upset, Ethan was in 3rd period, one of his worst periods; Math.

"Man! I wish the vacation would have lasted longer." Ethan brought his deck, so he pulled it out and started looking through the cards.

"*Sigh* I'm itching for a duel." Then, he made a mistake; he yelled out loud. "Arhggg! I need to duel!" Suddenly, Ethan noticed the rest of the class, and the teacher, glaring at him.

"Mr. Isamu. You interrupted me, so there must be a problem. Care to tell us?" Ethan stood up and rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly laughed. "N-no sir!"

"Good. Please, sit down." Ethan sat down and the teacher turned back to the board to continue the lesson.

_**1 ½ hours later…**_

It was lunch time and everyone was heading to the lunchroom. Amy walked out of her classroom, trying to head to lunch, but she bumped into someone. It was Jake. Jake looked at Amy and became shocked. "A-A-Amy!? What are _you _doing here!?"

"*Chuckle* Why else? To get an education. I go to school here." Jake anime fell. He regained his composure and became surprised. "Well, why didn't you say something at the Annual Fair?!"

Amy smiled. "You never asked. Later." Amy started walking away. Jake laughed. "She's a strange one. Hey, Amy! Want to sit with us at lunch? With me, Ricky and Ethan?"

"…Maybe." Amy walked off. Jake chuckled and walked the other way.

Amy was taking the long way to lunch, thinking. "(Jake…that kid…he's strong. He sacrificed his life points to help me. Maybe I shouldn't ignore him and answer his questions once in a while.)" Then, a shadow of a human caught Amy's attention. She looked up and saw a man with long black hair, wearing a black kimono. "Hello, may I help you?"

The mysterious man chuckled and grabbed Amy, quickly disappearing in purple and black smoke, and laughing into the distance.

**Meanwhile…**

Jake got his lunch and sat at a table with Ricky and Ethan. Ethan smiled. "Alright! Time to chow down!" Ethan was about to eat, but Jake stopped him. "Hold on, Ethan! Amy's not here yet."

"Well, did you ask her to eat with us?" Ricky asked. "Yeah, she said maybe. I guess that means no."

"Can I eat now?" Ethan asked. Jake faked a smile. "Sure."

"Alright!" Ethan started eating like a wild boar. Jake turned and looked at the door leading to the cafeteria with a sad look. Ricky noticed it. "Jake…?"

**At a deserted place…**

The same guy with black hair that captured Amy before appeared from black and purple smoke. He walked into a room and stuck Amy in a breathing-like chamber. "Hey! What are you doing you freak! Let me go!" Said Amy, although it was muffled.

"*Chuckle* Do not worry, my pet. Soon, the one I want will come to your rescue…" Then, the guy opened a smaller chamber. It contained a Duel Monsters deck. "…But all he will find is hurt. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Amy banged on the glass. "Let me out!"

The man turned and smiled. "I think it is time for a nap."

"What!?" Suddenly, smoke started coming out and Amy passed out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! After a few seconds, the gas in the chamber makes you pass out. Hahaha!" Then, the man became calm and walked over to a chair and sat down, like he was waiting for someone. Then, he pulled out a piece of paper and whistled. Responding to that call, an eagle flew into the room. The man gave the piece of paper to the eagle and the eagle flew away. "*Smile* Now he is sure to come."

**At School…**

Lunch was over and Ethan and his friends were heading back to class. Jake was still sad. "I guess she didn't want to have lunch with us."

"*Smile* Don't worry about it, bro. She's a loner." Said Ricky. "*Sigh* Yeah, I guess." Then, the eagle with the note flew up to the boys. "Huh? What the…what is an eagle doing in the school!?" Ethan asked, surprised. What is this?" The eagle dropped the note into Ethan's hands and flew away. Ethan opened the note. "What does it say, Ethan?" Ricky asked, curiously. Ethan read it:

**If you want your friend back, Ethan Isamu, then come to the Abandoned Warehouse across town. Be there now. If you do not show, you will never see your friend again. And come alone! With your duel disk and deck.**

Suddenly, Jake sprinted off. "Jake? Jake! Stop!" Yelled Ethan. "Come on!" Said Ricky running after Jake. "Now!? But we have to get to class!...oh man!" Ethan ran after Ricky.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The boys were running towards the abandoned warehouse, one behind the other, with Jake in the lead. "Jake! Stop!" Yelled Ethan, but once again unsuccessful. Ricky and Ethan followed Jake to a creepy abandoned warehouse and Jake busted down the doors, gaining the attention of a couple of people.

"*Smile* Ah, he has arrived. Although, it looks like they did not follow the rules." Jake tried to run back them, but they blocked the way. "*Smile* Hold up, homie. Slow you roll. You can't pass. You didn't not follow the rules." Said the first guy.

"*Smile* John. I think it's time to show this kid some skills." The other stepped up and activated his red out-lined duel disk.

John smiled. "You're right, Phil. We challenge you to a duel."

"Fine!"

"Hold on, Jake! I will handle these guys." Said Ricky stepping up with his duel disk activating. "Are you sure, Ricky?"

"Of course! Go on!"

"Thanks!" Ethan and Jake went on as Ricky began his duel with John and Phil.

Ricky: 4000  
John: 4000  
Phil: 4000

***ZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake and Ethan arrived in a large room with tons of chambers. "Wow! This place is huge!" Said Ethan. Jake ignored him as he looked around until he saw a chamber with Amy in there, unconscious. "Amy!" Jake ran up to the chamber trying to open it. "Oh man! It won't open!"

Then, the boys heard laughter and turned around to see a long black haired man wearing a black kimono and a duel disk, walking towards them. Then, he stopped a few inches from them, to respect their personal space, and then bowed. "Hello. You can call me Draco. Welcome to my hideout. This is where I have my dangerous experiments!"

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" Ethan asked. Draco smiled. "Well. Different kinds, really. I experiment on animals, objects…even humans; like I did with your friend." Ethan and Jake gasped. "What!?"

"*Smile* You know, she's a feisty one. She won't stand still." Draco pulled out a knife. "I might just have to cut her up."

"Don't touch her!" Exploded Jake. Draco whistled surprisingly. "Well! But come on, dude! Wouldn't it not be fun?"

Jake growled and stepped to stop him, but Ethan held him back. "No, man! Don't!"

"*Laugh* Well, look. As much as I love to mess with you guys, let's get down to business." Draco activated his duel disk.

"Whoever is Ethan, activate your duel disk and let's duel. I will love to experiment on you once I defeat you."

"Huh? Me? For what? I don't even know you!"

"Yeah, but I know _you_. I've watched you ever since you defeated Riley. That's a rare feat. Not many people can do that."

"Well, if you want to know how I'll defeat you, then let's go!" Ethan activated his duel disk. Jake stepped up. "No! I'll duel him!"

"Jake? A-are you sure?"

"Yes." Jake activated his duel disk as Ethan deactivated his. "Let's go, Draco!" Draco smiled. "Fine. You'll do."

"Duel!" Yelled the males. They drew 5 cards each.

Jake: 4000  
Draco: 4000

"I'll begin! Draw!" Jake drew a card. It was _**The Agent of Creation-Mars. His hand contains The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury, The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter, The Agent of Judgment-Saturn, The Sanctuary in the Sky and Quick Summon.**_

"I summon The Agent of Creation-Mars(LV 3) in attack mode." A fairy dresses in green and white with long yellow hair with wings appeared. (ATK: 1600)(5).

"Now, her ability lets me pay 1500 Life points to summon 3 "Mystical Shine Balls" from my deck." The agent raised her hands and created light. When the light dimmed, the balls of light were there, shining. (DEF: 500)x3

Jake: 2500  
Draco: 4000

"I end my turn."

Draco smirked. "Nothing you summon will help you. Especially since you're weaker than Ethan here."

"What!?"

"*Smile* Oh course! Ethan is the true person I want to duel."

"I'm weak?"

"Jake! Don't listen to him! He's wrong!" Jake thought for a moment and looked at Ethan, and smiled. "Yeah, you're right! I'm strong!"

Draco chuckled. "Whatever. Remember? It's my turn. I draw!" Draco drew a card and smiled. He drew _**Twilight Dragon**_. His hand contains _**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, Monster Reincarnation, Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, Necro Guardna and D.D. Crow.**_

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (LV 4) in attack mode." A woman with short white hair wearing white armor and a cape and carrying a sword and shield appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"Jain, go and attack Agent of Creation!" Jain rushed at the latter monster and slashed it into a thousand pieces.

Jake: 2300  
Draco: 4000

"I end my turn and activate Jain's negative effect. I lose the top two cards of my deck." Draco looked at the top two cards, smiled and discarded them.

"I'll make sure to win! Draw!" Jake drew a card. (6). "I tribute a shine ball to summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn." An angel with purple skin and purple wings appeared. (ATK: 2400)(5). (Mystical Shine Ball: 2)

"Saturn, attack Jain!" Saturn summoned a halo and threw it at Jain, destroying her.

Jake: 2300  
Draco: 3400

"Your turn, mister."

"*Smile* It's Draco. I draw!" Draco drew a card and pointed to the chamber holding Amy. "*Smile* You know. I wonder what the results will be after she goes through some tests. Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Draco stopped laughing in surprised and smiled. "Wow! Pretty bold ordering me around, little kid!"

"Why take Amy, Draco?" Ethan added into the conversation. Draco looked at Ethan in surprise. "Why? Dude, I thought I already told you. To get you to come and duel me."

"But why me?"

"I don't care! Make your move!" Yelled Jake.

"Wow! Persistent. Okay, I'll make my move. I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner(LV 3) in attack mode." A woman with light, short yellow hair in a white dress appeared. (ATK: 1000)(5).

"And listen to this. I discard Garoth to summon him back to the field." Draco discarded but instantly grabbed the same card from his graveyard and played it and a muscle-toned male with short, blue hair, wearing white armor and carrying a spear appeared. (ATK: 1800)(4). Jake looked at Draco's field. "(Oh boy! 2 monsters. Not something I'm looking forward to fixing.)"

"Jake! Don't get scared! You can beat those monsters!" Ethan called out, knowing Jake was a little worried.

Jake took a big breathe. "Right. Okay! Bring it on, Draco!"

Draco smiled and pointed to Jake. "You asked for it. But first, I use Monster Reincarnation to discard 1 card to add Jain back to my hand. (3).

"I end my turn. Now, Lumina and Garoth's abilities forces me to discard 5 cards to the graveyard." Draco looked at the top 5 cards, shrugged and discarded them. "Try to make me sweat."

Jake ignored him and drew a card. (6). "I summon The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter(LV 4) in attack mode." An Indian-like male wearing a pyramid-type hat and the bottom half of a male's dress and wings, carrying a spell book appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"Then, I'll take this chance to swarm my field, I activate Quick Summon to bring out another Agent; The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury(LV 3) in defense mode." A blue-skinned male fairy with large, blue wings, no hair, wearing a blue robe, silver bracelets and holding a spell book appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1700)(3).

"Time for the assault! Jupiter, attack Lumina!" Jupiter opened his book and shot a spell at the latter monster, destroying her.

Jake: 2300  
Draco: 2600

"Saturn, it's your turn, attack Garoth!" Saturn conjured up a ball of light and threw it at Garoth, who tried to deflect it, but was too weak and was pushed back and destroyed a few seconds after.

Draco: 2050

"That's all for me." Ethan looked at Jake's Agent monsters and thought. "(Something's wrong with Jake. When I met Jake, he had a WATER deck, and last time he dueled, he had a DARK deck. Why'd he change decks again?)"

Draco started laughing like he was enjoying what Jake was bringing to the table. "You know. I must admit and apologize. You are MUCH better than I thought you were. I mean, I know you're weaker than Ethan, but still, very impressive."

"Draco!" Yelled Ethan. "Huh?"

"What do I have that you wanted?"

"Your Noble Ring."

"My Noble Ring?!"

"Yes. When I witnessed the ring giving you the power to win against Riley, I said, "Hey, that power is incredible. I want that power. I could make everyone in the world my slaves."

"Your slaves?"

"Yes, but alas, I have no interest in talking about it. If I'm right, it's my turn. Draw!" Draco drew a card. (4). It was Allure of Darkness. His hand contains Nightfall Dragon, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and Graceful Charity.

"*Smile* Wonderful. I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." The short, white haired woman appeared. (ATK: 1800)(3).

"Jain, attack Agent of Creation!" Jain rushed in and sliced the defending angel, easily destroying her.

"I think I've dealt enough damage. I end my turn."

"Damage? You haven't reduced my Life points at all!" Said Jake.

"Just go." Draco discarded his top 7 deck cards.

Jake drew a card. (4). He drew Master Hyperion. "I banish Agent of Mysteries-Earth to special summon Master Hyperion(LV 8) in attack mode." Jake pocketed a card and played another. A fairy wearing golden clothes appeared. (ATK: 2700)(2).

"Then, I activate the field spell, Sanctuary in the Sky." A temple standing on clouds, with Jake, Ethan and Draco also standing on clouds appeared. (1).

"Now, I use Hyperion's effect. I can banish Agent of Creation-Mars to destroy your Jain." Draco growled. "Is that all you have!? That's nothing!"

Jake smiled. "That's why I'm not done."

"What!?"

"Because I have Sanctuary in the Sky, I can use Hyperion's effect twice."

"Twice!?" Ethan smiled.

"I remove Jupiter and Mars to destroy Jain and Lumina." Jake pocketed two cards and Hyperion used magic to destroy the latter monsters.

"Alright! Jake's about to win!" Cried Ethan. Jake smiled and pointed to Draco. "Hyperion! Go and attack Draco directly!" Master Hyperion conjured magic and shot it at Draco. But Draco just smiled as he grabbed a card from his graveyard and pocketed it. Doing that, an armored warrior's spirit appeared and blocked the attack, surprising Jake and Ethan.

"What!? Why did you survive!? You should be defeated!?" Cried Jake. But Draco only smirked "You fool!" Draco pulled out the card he pocketed and showed it to Ethan and Jake. "This is Necro Guardna. By banishing this card, I can negate an attack. I had to discard it for Monster Reincarnation."

"Grr…I…I end my turn." Draco drew a card. (4). "*Smile* I activate Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Jake drew 3 cards and Draco drew 3 cards. "Then, I special summon Dark Armed Dragon(LV 7) because I only have 3 DARK monsters in my grave; Chaos Hunter, Caius the Shadow Monarch and Chaos Sorcerer. The rest are either LIGHT monsters and Spell and Trap cards." Draco eagerly played a card. A dark version of Armed Dragon LV 5 appeared and roared. (ATK: 2800)(5).

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity." Draco drew 3 cards, but discarded 2. (6). "Now, because I have another Lightsworn monster in my graveyard, I Special Summon Judgment Dragon(LV 8)." A large white snowy dragon with red feet claws appeared and roared. (ATK: 3000)(5).

"Then, I Special Summon my most powerful monster by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK level 7 or higher monster from my field. So, Judgment Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon, move out of the way, so that I can summon from my hand…Nightfall Dragon(LV 10) in attack mode!" A very large dragon that looked like a dusk sky with bright wings that shined like the morning sun appeared and roared. (ATK: 3500)(4).

_**Nightfall Dragon  
Level 10/LIGHT  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000**_

_**This card is also treated as DARK. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing 1 level 7 or higher LIGHT and DARK monster from your field. If you do, you can Special Summon the monsters you used as a tribute for this card. Once per turn, the ATK of every other monster you control becomes 3500 until the End Phase. If you activate this effect, you cannot attack next turn.**_

"Then, I can Special Summon the two monsters I just sacrificed." Judgment Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon both reappeared and roared.

Jake was scared. "What!? N-no way! 3 monsters!? And they all have more than 2500 ATK points." Jake started whimpering.

"*Smile* But I'm not done. I activate Field Shield. I pay 1000 Life points in order to protect my entire field from being destroyed."

Jake: 2300  
Draco: 1050

"Next, I use Judgement Dragon's ability to destroy every other card on my field by paying 1000 Life Points. But don't forget, my Field Shield protects mine. Although, Field Shield itself is destroyed." Judgment Dragon clawed every card on the field, including Field Shield, and except Nightfall Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon.

Draco: 50

"Then, I activate Nightfall Dragon's ability. For this turn only, every other monster on my field has its ATK increased to 3500."

"What!?" Nightfall Dragon shined and powered up his allies. (D.A.D: 3500)(J.D.: 3500).

"3 monsters with 3500 ATK points!? *Whimper* That's over 10000 points of damage!:

"Jake!"

"Dragons! Obliterate your foe! HAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" The 3 fierce dragons blasted Jake, knocking him down.

Jake: 0  
Draco: Champion

"Jake! No!" Yelled Ethan, running to his friend. Draco chuckled as he walked over to the chamber that held Amy and opened it. He grabbed her and walked over to the boys, throwing her next to them.

"Get out of my face! I don't have interest in you anymore, Ethan. Trust me, though. We will meet again."

"E-Ethan. Come on, l-let's go." Said Jake standing, albeit weakly. "O-okay."

Jake, although he was struggling, picked Amy up and started leaving the place. Ethan looked at Draco with an angered look.

"I will defeat you, Draco." Draco just smiled as Ethan left. Then, from the shadows, a male with spiked hair, wearing a black shirt, a blazing red vest, average blue jean that are cut in many places, and an Duel Gazer appeared. The male took off the Gazer and smiled.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? How about the mysterious person? He'll appear again in the next chapter. Please, if I can improve on anything, tell me. Also, I know I keep changing Jake's deck, but he has to find his own. (I'll explain later).

**Jake is upset about his humiliating loss against Draco. Ethan, noticing this, tries to cheer him up by dueling him. Jake loses and becomes even more upset. Thinking he is the worst duelist on the planet, Jake runs away. Angered by this, Ethan goes to the abandoned warehouse to confront Draco, but instead, someone else confronts Ethan and they end up dueling. Next Time: Rookie League.**


	9. Rookie League

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 9- Rookie League

Diclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Jake had asked Amy if she wanted to sit with him and Amy responded with a maybe. While everyone was at lunch, Amy was taking the long way there. On her way to lunch, Amy encountered a male named Draco and he kidnapped her. Draco sent a note to Ethan, saying to meet him at the abandoned warehouse. But instead, Jake arrived with Ethan and Ricky. With Ricky caught up in a duel with Draco's lackeys, Jake and Ethan confronted Draco and the former dueled him, only to lose to a Twilight deck._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It was the next day after Jake's duel with Draco and Jake and Ethan were at the former's house. Jake and Ethan were in in the former's room with the former sitting on his bed, pouting.

"Come on, bro. Cheer up!" Said Ethan. Jake looked at Ethan with a sad look. "How can I!? I was humiliated! I mean, it was over 10,000 damage!"

Ethan sighed, and then looked at his watch. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Ethan walked to the door and looked back at Jake. "..…" Then, Ethan left.

**Later that day…**

In a nice looking mansion, about 5 stories, with glass windows, a nice green, lush garden with flowers growing, a pool in the back, other nice features and a motorcycle that was silver with blazing stripes sitting in the front. There was the male that appeared after Jake's duel with Draco, looking out the window at the city. Then, someone walked in, like a butler. "Sir, here is your soda." But the boy ignored the offer and continued looking through the window.

**Flashback**

_Then, from the shadows, a male with spiked, light blue hair, wearing a black shirt, a blazing red vest, average blue jean that are cut in many places, and an Duel Gazer appeared. The male took off the Gazer and smiled._

"_*Smile* So that is Jake's friend, Ethan, huh?"_

"_*Smile* Yes, Ethan Isamu._

"_*Chuckle* His Noble Ring would be a great addition to my collection of antiques."_

"_Antiques?" The male smiled and pulled out a rare artifact. It was a ruby with an Egyptian symbol on it. "This is called the Boundless Ruby. It is a rare artifact. With enough rare artifacts along with my technology and Duel Monsters cards, I can finish my job as a Majestic Hunter."_

"_Majestic Hunter?"_

_The guy ignored him and smiled. Then, he walked away._

**End Flashback**

"*Smile* I think it's time to meet Ethan Isamu." The guy just walked away, with the butler following him.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake was in his room, packing his bags, deck and duel disk. "I lost every duel since my duel with Ethan, including that one! I'm just a loser!" Jake was done packing and he left a note on his desk, and left his room. Downstairs, he saw to see if his dad was home. He wasn't, so Jake ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Hours later…**

Jake in another town, just walking. Then, a hermit approached him. "Are you lost, sonny?" Jake looked up in confusion. "Oh, huh? Sorry, sir. Could you repeat your question again?" The hermit looked at Jake's bag. "Ran away?"

"Huh?...yeah. I lost a duel against someone badly. So I decided to leave town." The hermit looked at Jake and smiled. "I understand. Come. I want to train you."

"Train me? For what?"

"*Smile* I want to train you in the art of dueling."

"Dueling? Like Duel Monsters?"

"Yes. Let's go." The hermit started to walk towards a mountain in the background. Jake followed him.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ricky was heading to Jake's house to check up on him. He walked to the front door and knocked on it. Ricky knocked on the door for a few seconds before finding out the door was unlocked. He opened the door and went in. "Hello! Jake?! Mr. Kinglier!?" But no one answered. "Hm? No one's here?" He looked around the house but could not found anyone. "Maybe Jake's in his room." Ricky went up to Jake's room and knocked on his door. No one answered and Ricky opened the door.

"Jake? Are you in here?" But Jake wasn't in there. "Jake? Where are you?" Then, Ricky noticed a piece of paper on Jake's desk and read it.

"Oh no! This is not good! I have to tell Ethan!" Ricky pocketed the note and ran out the house.

A few minutes later, Ricky arrived at Ethan's house, and just walked in. "Ethan!" Ethan was in the kitchen, eating a pizza. "H-huh? Ricky? What are you doing here?"

"Here! Take a look at this." Ricky handed Ethan the note. Ethan wiped his hands off and read the note:

_Dear Ethan and Ricky,_

_I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, guys. But…I ran away. I ran away to train. So I can become stronger. How can I help you out when I am weak? Don't try to come and find me. When I'm done training, I'll return and challenge Draco again. And I'll win! Goodbye…_

_P.S. And if Amy's reading this…I'm so sorry._

Ethan sighed. "We better go tell Amy."

"Tell me what?" Amy was standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I saw Ricky ran over here, so I thought it was urgent."

"It's huge." Said Ricky. "What is it?" Ethan gave the note to Amy and she read it. She gasped and became sad. "Jake… grr…" Amy crumpled up the piece of paper. "Draco!? Who is he?"

"Amy, calm down." Said Ricky.

"Who is he!?"

"…He's the one who captured you the other day."

"Ethan!" Said Ricky.

"Sorry. I had to tell her."

"Then, he must be at that abandoned warehouse." Amy then took off, obviously to the abandoned warehouse.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Amy, Ricky and Ethan arrived at the warehouse again and Amy rushed inside. This time, there was no one to get in their way, so they just ran into the next room and saw Draco sitting there. Draco stood up and smiled. "Look at this here. Ethan came back."

"What happened to Jake!?" Yelled Amy.

"Jake? Who is…ohhhhhh, I know. Jake's the kid I defeated yesterday. One of the easiest duels I've had." Then, Amy exploded.

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like that!" Draco smiled. "Oh, I apologize."

"Stop it!"

"*Smile* So who came here to lose to me again?"

"I'll challenge you!" Cried Amy, activating her duel disk. Draco smiled. "You sure?"

"Let's duel!" But Ethan stepped up. "Amy, no. I'll duel him. And win! For you and Jake!" Amy looked at Ethan and smiled. "Okay." Amy deactivated her disk as Ethan activated his. "You ready Draco?"

Draco was quiet for a second, and then he started laughing. "What's so funny!?"

"Our plan was to really get you to duel, you idiot!"

"Plan? Ours? Who else is here?" Then, laughing could be heard with seconds later, the spiked light blue haired male from yesterday, walking out from the shadows.

"Who are you!?" The guy stopped laughing. "You're nothing but a weakling, Ethan Isamu. And I'll prove it by dueling you!" The male activated his duel disk.

"You want to duel? If so, I'll show you how to have fun!" The male just scoffed. Everyone put on their Duel Gazers. The area turned into an augmented reality version. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The males drew 5 cards each.

Ethan: 4000  
Male: 4000

"I'll let you go first." Said the male.

"Thanks." Ethan said, sarcastically while drawing a card. (6). His hand contains _**Tumbling Pete, Rushing Shooter, Reverse Send, Raging Knight, Exceeding Xyz and Blue Kind Spirit.**_

"I summon Rushing Shooter(LV 4) in defense mode." A man with long brown hair, wearing army clothes, with a gun in his gun holder and shoes with little wings on them appeared and kneeled. (DEF: 1300)(5).

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Rushing Shooter. (4).

The male just chuckled and took his turn. "Too weak!" The make drew a card and smiled. His hand contains _**Naruto Uzimaki, Summoning Technique, Shift, Torii Seal, Shadow Clone Technique and Release of the Tails.**_

"I summon Naruto Uzimaki(LV 4) in attack mode." A 16-year old male with yellow, spikey hair wearing an orange colored jacket with white and red swirls, a forehead protector, a long black bandanna and black sandals appeared. (ATK: 1800)(5).

"I use Summoning Technique to special summon a toad. Specifically, Fukasaku(LV ?) in attack mode." A green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee appeared. (ATK: 2500)(4).

"2500 ATK points!?" Said Ethan. The male smiled. "This is where I win. I activate Shadow Clone Technique. All of my Monster card zones are filled up with copies of Naruto Uzimaki and they all have the same stats; ATK, DEF, everything!"

"No way! That's like having 4 Narutos!" Cried Ethan. And he was right, the original Naruto did a hand sign and 4 exact copies of Naruto appeared. (ATK: 1800)x4 (3)

"Naruto Clone #1, attack Rushing Shooter." Naruto ran up and kicked the latter monster, destroying him.

"Fukasaku, original Naruto, attack Ethan directly!" The mentioned monsters rushed in to attack.

"Ethan!" Yelled Ricky.

"*Smile* I win!" The monsters tried to strike Ethan, but a blue bird appeared and shielded Ethan from Fukasaku.

Ethan: 2200  
Male: 4000

Everyone, except the male, were surprised that Ethan survived. "Ethan!? You…still have life points!?" Said Ricky.

"Of course! I banished Blue Kind Spirit from my hand to negate all damage to me from Fukasaku." The male smiled. "I'm going to guess it has another ability, since I still have 3 Narutos to attack you with."

"I'm glad you asked. Blue Kind Spirit stops you from dealing damage to me with monsters with the same name." Ricky and Amy cheered at the sound of that. But the male just kept smiling. "So that means my clones cannot attack…*chuckle*. I end my turn and my Naruto clones are destroyed." 1 card appeared on the male's field and the Naruto clones disappeared. (3).

Ethan placed his fingers on his deck before drawing a card. He sighed. (In one turn, this guy covered his field, dealt damage to me and protected himself. It'll be tough, but I know I can win!)" Ethan drew a card. (4). "But before I make a move, I activate Blue Kind Spirit's second ability. Because he was banished, he is summoned back to the field." The blue reappeared and defended. (DEF: 700).

"Then, I summon Tumbling Pete(LV 3) in attack mode." The straight-haired peasant male wearing ragged clothes, appeared. (ATK: 1100)(3).

"Then, I build the Overlay Network!" The Xyz ritual started and Tumbling Pete and Blue Kind Spirit disappeared and Shining Knight appeared. (Rank: 3)(ATK: 2300).

"Then, Shining Knight, I'll use your ability. I detach Tumbling Pete to give Shining Knight half the ATK of all of your monsters." Shining Knight shined bright, powering him up. (ATK: 4450)(OLU: 1)

"Shining Knight, attack Naruto Uzimaki!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and swung it at Naruto. The male smiled and nodded, all while pressing a button on his duel disk. "Stupid! I activate Summon Seal. When I have a summoned frog on my field along with Naruto, I can put a seal around your Xyz monster, preventing it from attacking and it cannot tribute."

"What!?" Suddenly, a seal with Japanese symbols on it appeared and covered Shining Knight, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh no! Shining Knight!"

"You have no right to duel me with your current strength. *Smile* But you do give me a good laugh." Explained the male.

"Master Kune, maybe you should go easy on him." Said Draco. The male, now Kune, looked at Draco with a glare. "S-sir."

"What would I 'go easy' on someone weaker than me?" Ricky and Amy gasped. "Hey, buddy! That's a mean thing to say to someone!" Kune looked at Amy and smiled, but did not respond.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (2). (Shining Knight's ATK: 2300)

Kune drew a card and instantly played it. "Pot of Greed. Used by some of the most famous duelists. But you probably don't know the effect, so I'll tell you. I can draw 2 cards." Kune drew and smiled again. (5).

"I tribute Naruto and Fukasaku to summon Gaara(LV 7) in attack mode." A 16-year old boy with fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red, green eyes and no eyebrows appeared. He had tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since birth, the kanji "Love" on the left side of his forehead, since Yashamaru's betrayal. Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. (ATK: 2700)(4).

"Next, I activate the spell, Release of the Tails."(3)

"Release of the Tails? What is that!?"

"A powerful spell. A spell that lets me summon Gaara's Tail Beast."

"Tail Beast!? What is that!? A Dog?"

"Don't insult them! For what you said, you will lose! I summon One Tail Beast-Skukaku(LV 9) in attack mode." A sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black markings all over its face, body, and tail appeared. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclera of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. (ATK: 2900).

"It's huge!" Yelled Ricky!

"Now I will use one of its abilities. Tail Beasts Ball." Skukaku conjured up a large black ball and threw it at Shining Knight, destroying it and damaging Ethan.

Ethan: 1200  
Kune: 4000

Ethan was knocked down, but was trying to stand up. "W-what was-was that!?"

*Smile* Skukaku's first ability destroys a monster and inflicts 1000 points of damage to you."

"That's crazy!" Said Ricky.

"(I don't know what to do. I just lost the only monster that can stand up to Kune's monsters. And Wind-Up Zenmaister would not have enough ATK points even if I did use its ability. There has to be something in my deck.)"

"Shukaku, attack Ethan directly!" Skukaku summoned sand and threw it at Ethan. "Not yet! I activate Xyz Soul. With this, I can re summon Shining Knight from my graveyard and end this battle phase." Shining Knight appeared and he deflected the black ball.

Kune smirked. "I end my turn."

Ethan drew a card. (3). Ethan looked at his hand. It contains Raging Knight, Exceeding Xyz and Card Wrecker. "(This is not good. I'm facing off against a monster I never even heard of! I have to do something.)" Ethan looks closely at his hand. "Hold on! This might work! I know what to do!"

"I summon Raging Knight(LV 4) in attack mode." A warrior wearing silver armor, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)(2). "Then, I activate Card Wrecker's effect. By discarding him, I can draw 2 cards." Ethan discarded and drew 2 cards. (3). He drew Monster Reborn and Elevation.

"Hmmm…" Then Ricky looked at Ethan's hand and smiled. "Hey, Ethan! Bring back Card Wrecker and raise his level to 4."

"Huh? Why?"

"*Smile* Trust me. It'll help you."

"O-okay. I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Card Wrecker." A kid wearing regular clothes and holding playing cards appeared. (ATK: 500)(3).

"Then, I activate Elevation. This spell card increases Card Wrecker's level by 2, to level 4." (Level 4).

Ethan pulled out a card from his Xyz Holder. It wasn't Wind-Up Zenmaister, but a different Xyz monster. "Tunnel Warrior!? I never had this card, Ricky?"

"*Smile* I know. I placed it in your deck after we got home yesterday."

"I hope I am interrupting you, but Card Wrecker's has a nasty effect. When it is used for a Xyz Summon, that Xyz monster cannot that turn."

"I'll take that risk. I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Card Wrecker and Raging Knight to summon Tunnel Warrior (Rank 4) in attack mode." A black armored warrior with drills as arms appeared. (ATK: 2600).

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (1).

"*Smile* this is the end. Draw!" Kune drew a card. (4). "I use Shukaku's second ability. I can destroy every other card on the field. It is called Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet." Shukaku took a deep breath and release a bullet of air.

"Before I miss my chance, I activate Exceeding Xyz. For this turn, all Xyz monsters lose their effects."

"Finally realized you couldn't win?" Kune asked calmly.

"*Smile* That's not it at all. When Tunnel Warrior loses its effect, it cannot be destroyed." Everyone except for Kune and Draco were surprised. Tunnel Warrior dug a hole in the ground, and escaped to it as the Drilling Bullet destroyed everything above. Then, Tunnel Warrior surfaced.

Kune smiled. "I must say. You are surviving a lot better than I suspected. Shukaku, attack Tunnel Warrior!"

"But why!?"

"Tunnel Warrior might not be destroyed, but I have a plan, go!" Shukaku struck Tunnel Warrior, but he blocked it. Although, sand got into Ethan's eyes for a second.

Ethan: 900  
Kune: 4000

"Now, I activate Chakra Burst. If a "Tails Beast" somehow cannot destroy a monster, its ATK is doubled and it can attack… again."

"What!? NO!"

"Shukaku, attack again!" Shukaku again struck Tunnel Warrior, and again the latter blocked it, but the tail struck Ethan, knocking him down. "AHHHHH!"

Ethan: 0  
Kune: Champion

"I win!" Said Kune, crossing his arms.

"Ethan!" Yelled Amy and Ricky, both running to Ethan. Kune walked over to Ethan and kneeled down, grabbing the two Xyz monsters from his duel disk and Wind-Up Zenmaister that fell from his Xyz Vessel. "*Smile* You know, I could take these with me, but that would mean our next duel will be even shorter." Kune threw the Xyz monsters back at Ethan and laughed as he and Draco walked away.

Ethan looked on at Kune. "…"

"Come on, Buddy, let's head home." Said Ricky.

"I-I lost." Ricky sighed and Amy helped him help Ethan up.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Yeah." Amy and Ricky released Ethan and he walked away.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Kune's Mansion, later that day…**

Kune walked into his mansion and his butler was there. "So sir, how was your duel?"

"The same as last time." The butler congratulated Kune as he walked into the next room. In the next room, it was dark until he turned on the lights. Inside, there were all of these holograms, searching for places that look like worlds.

"Johnson!" The butler walked in, telling us he was Johnson. "Yes sir?"

"How is the Search going?"

"Well, sir. You still don't have enough Card Energy and rare artifacts to open the Gateway. You need more, stronger energy and rarer artifacts."

Kune growled and pocketed his hands. "Sir, did you not take Mr. Isamu's cards?"

"No. He wasn't strong enough. I need him to be stronger."

"Do you think he'll become stronger?"

"*Smile* Since he lost to me, badly, he will most definitely grow stronger. Then, I'll take his cards."

"You will find her soon, I know it sir."

"I won't stop until I do." Kune walked away to another room.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Ethan's House**

Ethan, Ricky and Amy were in Ethan's room and the former in his bed asleep. Ricky and Amy were watching. "Amy. Ethan's taking his loss pretty hard."

"I know. But I have to be honest. I never seen the monsters Kune was using in my entire life."

"I agree. Who is Kune anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to figure out how to find Jake." Said Ethan, turning around in his bed.

"O-oh! E-Ethan! W-we didn't know you were awake." Said Ricky.

"But he's right, Ricky. We don't know where Jake is. For all we know, he could be in trouble." Said Amy. Then, Ricky looked at his watch. "Oh! Come on, Amy! We have to catch that movie!"

"Oh, okay! We'll be late if we don't go!" The three friends went outside, standing in the doorway. "Okay, we'll see you later, Ethan." Said Amy.

"And cheer up! You'll beat Kune next time." Ricky and Amy walked away.

"Yeah…next time…" Then, Ethan walked over and looked out the window, up at the clear blue sky.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: Please R&R. Unfortunately, Ethan had to lose. I could not help it…sort of. Anyway, as you saw…or read for that matter, Kune has a Ninja deck, but a special breed of them. Just like Aster Phoenix had HERO monsters like Jaden Yuki, but he had a special breed.

**Like when Jake moped away after he lost to Draco, Ethan is upset that he lost to Kune. Except, Ethan doesn't run away like Jake did, but he does try to find that psychic that told him about his future on his way to the fair. Unfortunately, there's drama and Ethan ends up dueling the psychic. Next Time: Garr, the Psychic Duelist. **


	10. Garr, the Psychic Duelist

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 10- Garr, the Psychic Duelist

Disclaimer: Same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_After losing to Draco, Jake decided to run away. Ethan and Ricky read the note Jake left and were surprised. Amy read the note and became furious. After finding out where Draco was, Amy raced to the abandoned warehouse and confronted Draco. But instead, Ethan stepped up. Then, Kune appeared and challenged Ethan to a duel. At the beginning, Ethan had the slight advantage, but Kune took it and the victory after summoning Gaara and his One Tail Beast, raising the latter's ATK to 5800. Ethan moped around but realized that finding their friend was more important._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan was in his room, going over his deck. "I can't believe I lost. I never met someone so strong!" Then, Ethan's door opened. It was grandma. "Hey, son! What's going on?"

"*Sigh* Nothing. I just lost a duel against some kid named Kune."

"Oh…sweetie…" Grandma kissed Ethan on the cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll beat him next time."

"Yeah, that's what Ricky said. But I don't know. Grandma, he was strong. I never saw monsters like those before!"

"Hmmm…I have an idea." The grandma pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Ethan. "Here, this is the number to a psychic. He might be able to show you your future."

"Really?"

"*Smile* Yeah. Maybe he'll show you your future about defeating this Kune kid." Ethan looked at the number and smiled. "Thanks, grandma."

"*Smile* Of course! Oh! I almost forgot. I have to go out for a while. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll probably just go see this psychic."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Grandma walked away and Ethan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Someone answered with a psychotic, playful tone. "Hello? Who…is this?"

"Hello, my name is Ethan Isamu and…" But the psychic cut him off. "Ethan Isamu? *Smile* Ahh! I predicted this. I knew you would call me."

"You did?"

"Of course! I am a psychic after all, Mr. Isamu."

"Well. I need you to tell me my future. I lost a duel."

"Ah, a duel. Okay, we need to meet personally. So, meet me near where the Annual Fair was. Do you know where it was?"

"Yes. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Excellent. See…you soon. Haha!" The psychic hung up. Ethan hung up and looked confused. "Wonder what that laugh was about?" Ethan grabbed his bag and placed his duel disk in it and his deck in his pocket. "Never know when you have to duel." Ethan left the house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The psychic hung up the phone and smiled. "Wonderful. Once Ethan comes here, his future is mine! HAAHAHAH!"

"Calm down, Garr. Get a hold of yourself." Said a male. The psychic, known now as Garr, turned around and gained a disappointed look. "Oh, it's _you_."

"*Smile* You must not like me. Hahaha! You know, I've been thinking. I don't like you either." Said the unknown male.

"What? Excuse me!"

"You heard me. To be completely honest. I would love to have a chance to take you out myself. But as long as _someone _defeats you." Garr growled and activated his duel disk.

"I don't like people insulting me. Let's duel!" The unknown male chuckled. "Gladly! I don't appreciate weaklings." The male activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Yelled the males. But someone else interrupted us. "I don't like weaklings either, Tau." Garr and Tau turned to see another male standing there. But this male was just a little taller, with long black hair with red highlights, wearing a red, blazing shirt with a Chinese dragon on it. He had average black, baggy pants.

"Grr…Faust…what do you want?"

"Excuse me? First of all, you will call me Sigma. And if I recall, I said no dueling." The male, Faust, looked at Garr with a glare, scaring the latter a little. "I know you have something to be doing right now. So I suggest that you go."

"…Fine." Garr grabbed his deck and left. Faust looked at Tau. "The next time I have to speak to you about your attitude, I will have to deal with you personally."

"Yeah, whatever." Tau walked away. Faust sighed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan agreed to see the psychic, so he was heading to a street that he remembered walking on during the fair. Then, he could hear yelling.

"Ethan! Ethan!"

Ethan turned around and saw Ricky running towards him. Ricky stopped in front of Ethan, although he was panting.

"Ricky? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just walking around and I saw you going somewhere. So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to a psychic."

"A psychic? For what?"

"I'm going to find out my future. To see if I can ever win against Kune."

"Kune…that jerk."

"And I might be able to see where Jake is. I need to see that psychic. I have no choice." Ethan started to walk off. "I'll come with you!" Ricky followed.

**Minutes Later…**

Ethan and Ricky arrived at the same spot where a psychic stopped Ethan during the fair. "Uh? That's strange."

"What's strange?"

"A psychic talked to me at the same place during the Annual Fair."

"Do you think this psychic is the same one from that day?"

"I don't know. But he did say I'd lose. Guess he was right."

"Well, maybe this psychic will give you a good future."

"Maybe. I just don't want to be in a duel like I was with Kune ever again." Then, before Ricky could say anything, someone appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a robe with his face covered. He placed down a table then placed a crystal ball on it. "I take it you are Ethan Isamu?"

"Yes. I want to know my future."

"Okay. Sit down." Ethan and the psychic sat down and the psychic started rubbing the ball. He closed his eyes and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"If I can ever defeat Kune in a duel. I lost to him once."

"Let us see." The psychic continued rubbing the crystal ball until he stopped. "I…I cannot see your answer. That is something you must find out yourself. Anything else?"

"Fine. What about our friend, Jake? He ran away. Can you tell me where he is?"

"So your friend is missing, huh?"

"Yes. We just want to see where he is."

The psychic remained silent for a second. Then, he smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to know that information."

"What? Why not?"

"Because…" The psychic threw off his cape and revealed his face and a duel disk on his arm. "Hey! You're that psychic that told me that I'd lose against Kune!" Ethan yelled.

"*Smile* And you did!"

"What do you want!? Are you even a psychic?"

"*Smile* I am and I'll prove it by saying that you will lose our duel." The psychic activated his duel disk. "My name is Garr."

"Then, let's duel!"

"No! You can't, Ethan!" Ricky begged.

"I have to. If I don't, then he won't tell me where Jake is."

Ricky didn't respond, knowing that Ethan was right. "Fine, but I want you to beat him."

"I hope I can." With that, Ethan activated his duel disk and he and Garr spoke.

"DUEL!" They drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
Garr: 4000

"Time to doom! Draw!" Garr drew a card. (6). His hand contains _**Doomcaliber Knight, 2 Call of the Haunted, 2 Premature Burials and Shadow Shield.**_

"*Smile* I summon Doomcaliber Knight in attack mode." A black armored knight riding on a black horse carrying a sword appeared.

_**Doomcaliber Knight  
Level 4, DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1800**_

_**This card cannot be Special Summoned. When an Effect monster's effect is activated, you must Tribute this card. Negate that effect's activation and destroy that monster.**_

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Garr's field. (4). Ricky looked at Doomcaliber Knight with a confused look. "Huh, that's weird. I thought he would have a Psychic deck since he _is _a psychic. Ethan better watch out."

"I guess it's my turn, then." Ethan drew a card from his deck. (6). His hand contains _**Raging Knight, Negate Attack, Symbols of Duty, Utopian Aura, Quick Summon, Monster Reincarnation.**_

"I summon Raging Knight in attack mode." A warrior wearing silver and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)

_**Raging Knight  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior/ Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn, increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase.**_

"And thanks to his ability, he gains 500 ATK points for the entire turn." Raging Knight tried to raise his sword to the sky and absorb some of its energy. But Garr laughed as Doomcaliber Knight struck Raging Knight, then himself, destroying them both.

"What happened to my Knight!?"

"*Smile* That was Doomcaliber's ability. Whenever you use a monster effect, I must tribute him and that effect is negated and that monster is destroyed."

"Fine! If I can't attack, I set 1 card face-down." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (4).

Garr chuckled as he drew a card and looked at it. (5).

"Is something funny?" Ethan asked. But Garr just smiled. "You're a twit. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap card…which is…Negate Attack." A typhoon appeared and revealed the Trap card, which was Negate Attack, afterwards destroyed.

_**Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick-Play Spell**_

_**Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.**_

"How-how did you know!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How else!? I AM a psychic. And because I am, you will lose this duel!"

"Garr, I lost to Kune, but I won't lose to YOU!"

"You're going to take that back once I use this, Premature Burial. I pay a measly 800 life points to bring back Doomcaliber Knight." The black armored warrior reappeared (ATK: 1800)(3).

"Doomcaliber Knight, attack this runt directly!" Doomcaliber Knight rushed at Ethan and slashed him. "Ahr!"

Ethan: 2200  
Garr: 3200

"I end my turn."

Ethan stood up and placed his two fingers on his deck. "*Smile* I'm not out yet! Draw!" Ethan drew a card. (5). "Alright! I activate Pot of Greed." Ethan drew two more times. (6). "Yes! First I activate Monster Reincarnation. I discard Quick Summon to add Raging Knight to my hand." Ethan discarded and added a card to his hand, but instantly played another one. (5). "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." A male wearing green armor and carrying a sword appeared.

_**Marauding Captain  
Level 3, EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 400**_

_**As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack face-up Warrior-Type monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**_

"And when my captain is summoned, I can summon another monster from my hand. I choose Raging Knight." The silver armored warrior appeared. (ATK: 1900)(3).

"Remember his ability…oh no! If I activate his ability, I'll lose him. And if I attack, it'll just be negated. "

"*Smile* That's right. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…" Ethan looked at his hand for a moment. He looked at his Utopian Aura card and smiled. "Hold on! I got it! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (2).

Garr smiled. "That Trap card must be something to reverse my Doomcaliber Knight's ability, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"*Chuckle* It doesn't take a psychic to figure out your plan."

"Well…whatever. Just make your move."

Garr smiled and drew a card. (4). "I equip Doom Caliber Blade to Doomcaliber." A blade with a skull embedded on it and spikes appeared and Doomcaliber Knight grabbed it.

_**Doom Caliber Blade  
Equip Spell**_

_**Equip this card to a 'Doom' monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, discard 2 random cards from your opponent's hand. When this card is sent to the graveyard, pay 500 Life points to add it back to your hand.**_

"Now you're in for a beating. This blade gives Doomcaliber Knight 1000 extra ATK." (ATK: 2800)(3).

"Doomcaliber Knight, attack Marauding Captain!" Sported with a new sword, Doomcaliber Knight rushed at Marauding Captain, and they clashed swords. Although, Marauding Captain was forced back and destroyed. "Ahg!"

Ethan: 600  
Garr: 4000

"Oh man! Ethan's getting killed out there!" Said a worried Ricky. "Ethan! Get up! You can do this!"

"I know! It's not as easy as you think."

"*Smile* We're not done, Ethan. When Doomcaliber Knight destroys a monster by battle, you lose 2 random cards."

"What!?" Doomcaliber shot a couple of shadow balls at Ethan's dueling hand, reducing them to ash. (Ethan's hand: 0)

"No! Not those!" Cried Ethan. Garr wickedly laughed. "Bwahahaha! HAhahahahaahha! Face it! You cannot defeat me, Ethan Isamu!"

Ethan became annoyed and clenched his fist. "I can't do this." Ethan fell to his knees.

Ricky looked at Ethan. "Ethan…this isn't happening."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Manor…**

Faust, Axle and another hooded figure were all in a large room with statues of vampires, gargoyles, and all things evil. The three figures were all looking at a holographic screen, with a duel shown on it. Specifically, it was Ethan's duel with Garr. Tau smiled. "You should have let _me _challenge that second-rate duelist. I would've taken him out sooner than Garr."

"True. But Garr is our guinea pig. If he loses, then that will mean our enemies are stronger than we really thought."

Tau pouted. "Still, I would love to mop the floor with him."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"Come on, Ethan! You can do it!" Ethan looked at Ricky and he nodded. Then, Ethan nodded and stood up. "Okay, Garr. I'm back in. I draw!" Ethan drew a card and instantly played it. "I use Spellbooks Inside the Pot to draw 3 cards. Of course, you draw 3 cards too." Ethan and Garr both drew 3 cards. (Ethan's Hand: 3)(Garr's Hand: 6)

_**Spellbooks Inside the Pot  
Normal Spell**_

_**Both players draw 3 cards.**_

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Raging Knight." The silver armored warrior appeared with pride. (ATK: 1900).

"Then, I summon Garnet Jack in attack mode." A big-boned axe man carrying a wooden axe appeared.

_**Garnet Jack  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**_

_**A lumber jack that cuts wood all day and all night.**_

"So, you plan on attacking me?"

"No. I plan on doing this. I activate Jewel Innovation to draw 2 cards because I control Garnet Jack." Ethan drew 2 more cards. (3).

_**Jewel Innovation  
Normal Spell**_

_**Activate only if you control a "Garnet", "Ruby" or "Amethyst" monster. Draw 2 cards.**_

"Then, I equip Jewel Axe to Garnet Jack." A fancy looking garnet axe with a large hole in it appeared and Garnet Jack grabbed it. (Ethan's hand: 2)

_**Jewel Axe  
Equip Spell**_

_**Equip only to a monster with "Garnet", "Ruby" or "Amethyst" in its name. Increase its ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, this card's controller can draw 1 card from his/her deck.**_

"Luckily, Garnet Jack gains 1000 ATK points and the ability to let me draw when I destroy a monster with him."

"Then, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Garnet Jack and Raging Knight to Xyz Summon…Tunnel Warrior(Rank 4) in attack mode." The Xyz Ritual occurred and appeared was the black armored warrior with drills as arms.

_**Tunnel Warrior  
Rank 4, EARTH  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300**_

_**Once per turn: detach 1 Xyz material to destroy a monster on the field. If you do, this card cannot attack that turn. If this card's effect is negated, this card cannot be destroyed by card effect for the rest of the turn.**_

"Now, I use Tunnel Warrior's effect. Once per turn, I detach an Overlay Unit and I can destroy any monster on the field."

Garr laughed. "Uh uh uh! Doomcaliber Knight negates and destroys your warrior." Doomcaliber Knight threw a shadow ball at Tunnel Warrior as he stabbed himself, destroying him.

"Not yet! I chain your effect with Utopian Aura. By detaching an Overlay Unit, my Xyz monsters cannot be destroyed card effects."

"What!?" Yelled Garr as a shield protected Tunnel Warrior and deflected the oncoming shadow ball.

"Now, Tunnel Warrior, attack Garr directly!" Tunnel Warrior rushed at Garr and punctured Garr, making him scream.

"Arghhhrrrrphh!"

Jake: 600  
Garr: 1400

Garr was panting for a moment. "*Smile* Is that all you have?"

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (0).

"I'm grow tired of this. I will end this!" Garr drew a card. (5). "I activate Returning Past. I discard 1 card to summon a monster from my graveyard." Garr discarded a card and the black armored knight returned. (ATK: 1900)(3).

_**Returning Past  
Normal Spell**_

_**Discard 1 card from your hand. Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard to your side of the field.**_

"The card I discarded was Ground Finisher. When this equip spell card is sent to the graveyard, I discard 1 card to return it to the field." Garr discarded and a sword that looked dirty appeared and Doomcaliber Knight grabbed it. (Garr's hand: 3)

_**Ground Finisher  
Equip Spell**_

_**When this card is sent to the graveyard, discard 1 card and equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle when it battles an EARTH monster. When the equipped monster battles with an EARTH monster, destroy the attacked monster. (Damage is still applied).**_

"Doomcaliber Knight, attack Tunnel Warrior!" The said monster rushed at the Xyz monster.

"What!? Why is he attacking a stronger monster!?" Questioned Ricky. Doomcaliber Knight struck Tunnel Warrior and the Ground Finisher sliced through him like butter, destroying him, although some dirt was scattered on Garr.

Jake: 600  
Garr: 700

"But how! What did you do, Garr?!" Commanded Ethan.

Garr smiled. "Ground Finisher destroys any EARTH monster the equipped monster battles."

"That may be, but you just allowed me to activate my Trap card, Destruct Raise. When a monster is destroyed, it is summoned instantly from the graveyard." Tunnel Warrior drilled from the ground to the surface.

_**Destruct Raise  
Normal Trap**_

_**When a monster is destroyed, special summon it to your side of the field.**_

"Then, I activate Summon Force. Because a monster was summoned, I can destroy a monster." Tunnel Warrior rushed at Doomcaliber Knight and punched a hole through him destroying him.

_**Summon Force  
Normal Trap **_

_**When a monster is special summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field.**_

Garr smiled. "Very impressive. I set 3 cards face-down and give you a last chance to win." 3 cards appeared in front of Garr. (0).

Ethan drew a card. (He only summoned Doomcaliber Knight and used Spell and Trap cards to support him. Even if I were to banish it, he'd probably have a card to bring it back. But why is he protecting that one monster?)"

"Well, come on! Make your move!" Ordered Garr.

Ethan laughed embarrass-like. "Oh, sorry." Ethan played a card. "I activate Pot of Greed." Ethan drew 2 cards. "Check this! Draw Trash. I can draw 1 card, but one card in my hand is sent to the graveyard." Ethan drew a card and discarded a card. (1). "Because Quick Runner was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon it straight to the field." A male with climbing gear and a bag appeared. (ATK: 900)(0).

_**Draw Trash  
Normal Spell**_

_**Draw 1 card from your deck, and then discard 1 card.**_

_**Quick Runner  
Level 2, LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 900/DEF: 0**_

_**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card is discarded, you can Special Summon it in attack mode.**_

"Then, I tribute him to summon Gash Warrior in attack mode." A warrior carrying many weapons appeared.

_**Gash Warrior  
Level 6, ?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500**_

_**By decreasing this card's ATK by 500, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.**_

"This guy has a cool ability. By reducing his ATK by 500, a Spell or Trap card is destroyed."

"Oh no! This is not good!"

"I activate Gash Warrior's effect 3 times, reducing his ATK to 900 and destroying all of your face-down cards." Gash Warrior grew weaker and pulled out three daggers, and threw them at Garr's face-down cards, destroying them.

"Now, Gash Warrior, attack Garr directly!" Gash Warrior pulled out a sword and rushed at Garr. He slashed Garr, knocking him down.

Jake: Champion  
Garr: 0

The room returned to normal.

"Alright! You won!" Cheered Ricky. "*Smile* Thanks, man." The boys met knuckles and Ethan took off his Duel Gazer. He walked over to Garr and picked him up by the collar. "Please! Tell me! Where is Jake!?"

Garr looked at Ethan with a smirk. "I do not know."

"What!?"

"I never knew where he was. I was just told to duel you."

"Told? By who?"

"*Smile* That's…on a…need to know…basis…punk."

"Tell me!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"*Smile* Good. Now I can meet this kid face to face." Said Tau, closing his eyes. A second later, he disappeared.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"Fine! If you won't tell me, then I'll force it out of you." Ethan was about to punch Garr's lights out, but somehow, someone appeared between them, blocking Ethan's punch.

"Huh!?" A 15 or 16 year-old kid with blue hair, spiked bracelets on his arms, black shorts was between them. "*Smile* That might not be a good idea, bro. Trust me."

"What!?"

The teenager was surrounded with an aura, and suddenly, a gust of wind blew Ethan back, into Ricky, who both fell down. "Oww!"

"Garr. Let's go. There's no need to stay here any longer." Said the teen. Ethan stood up. "Who are you?" Tau turned his head and smirked. "You…may call me…Tau." Then, Beta and Garr disappeared, with the former's laughter fading out.

"Tau…"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How did you like it? I introduced some of the future villains. Their plans, however, will be revealed in a few episodes. And what about Jake? Well…you will have to find out by reading.

**Next Time: Riley's brother, James, arrives in Heartland to see his little brother. He decides to take Riley to his job; an Air Force Base out of the city. While there, a familiar psychic arrives there and causes trouble. Not letting the psychic ruin things, Riley challenges him to a duel.**


	11. Bombarding Missiles

Yugioh ZEXAL! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 11- Bombarding Missiles

Disclaimer: The same. Enjoy!

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Wondering what would become of his future, Ethan decided to go to a psychic. His grandma gave him a number to a psychic and Ethan headed to there. When Ethan arrived, he had asked the psychic to tell him if he could be Kune again. Not being able to be told the answer, Ethan asks the psychic to tell him where Jake was. Unfortunately, the psychic did not tell him the answer and revealed himself, shocking Ethan and Ricky. It was Garr! The same psychic who defeated Jake. Agreeing to tell Ethan what he wants to know, Garr challenges Ethan to a duel. Ethan eventually won and tried to force his answers out of Garr, but a younger kid, named Tau, appeared and protected Garr. Tau and Garr disappeared, with the former leaving Ethan with a laugh._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Faust and the hooded figure were in the demon wall room talking. "Do you think Garr won against Ethan?"

Faust smiled. "That weakling Garr couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag." (Classic Yugioh saying! )

"Do you want me to defeat Ethan, sir?"

Faust walked over to one of the windows and looked out of it. It was still day-time, so it was pretty light out. Faust turned his head. "No. They're back." And like Faust said, Tau and Garr appeared. "We're back."

Faust turned completely around and walked up to Garr, putting his face to Garr's. He smiled. "You lost, did you not?"

Garr gulped. "U-um…um…" Faust motioned Garr not to speak. "Shut up, you belittling idiot. I already know. You lost."

"I'm sorry, sir." Garr bowed many times so that Faust would forgive him. But he didn't and he motioned Garr to stop.

"No worries. Even though Garr lost, I am not worried. Eventually, I will defeat him. Although, for now…disperse. I have no interest in talking to anyone right now."

"Yes sir!" Said Tau and the hooded figure, whose voice, although mostly sounded out by the males', sounded like a female. They bowed, and then disappeared.

Faust sighed. "Ethan Isamu…he lost to this kid, Kune…I must meet this strong duelist."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Heartland Streets…**

Riley was walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets, just walking. There were a lot of people out: Parents with their kids, couples holding hands, kids running about, some running around Riley, annoying him just a little. Surprisingly, he smiled.

Then, a kid ran past Riley and looked back. "Come on, bro! You have to catch me!" The brother tried to run faster, but tripped and fell. He started crying and his brother came running over to him. "Tommy! Are you okay!?"

"N-no! My…knee!" Tommy showed his brother the scrape on his knee. "Uh oh! Mom!" Seconds later, the brothers' mom came running and saw the scrape. She fixed it up and picked up the boys. Riley smiled again and started walking again.

Riley arrived home and headed up to his room. He opened the door and was surprised at who he saw. "Brother!?" And like Riley said, a 23-year old male with a shaved head, wearing army clothes and army boots was standing in his room.

"Hey, brother!" Said the male, smiling.

"What are you doing here, James?!"

"I'm back home for a couple of years. So I decided to surprise you."

"Yeah, well…"

"So, I was thinking that I could bring you to the Air Base."

"The Air Base?"

"Yeah, my work. Remember, you said you wanted me to take you to the Air Base? I couldn't before, but now I can."

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Okay! I have an airplane ready near the port."

"The port?"

"*Smile* I couldn't land it anywhere else. Come on." James and Riley headed out and to the airplane that was waiting for them. They got on the plane and took off.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Faust was in the main room, sitting on the silver platinum throne that was in the room. On the left of him was Tau, kneeling, and on the right was the unknown female, also kneeling. And then, Garr came in and kneeled in from of Faust.

"Sir! Please, allow me to redeem myself by dueling Ethan again."

"Why would I, Garr? Last time, you lost."

"Please, sir!" Faust was quiet for a moment. Then, he pressed a button on his throne and a holographic screen appeared. It showed James' plane with him and Riley on it.

"This is Riley Dolmens. Garr, if you want to redeem yourself, go and defeat Riley. He is a strong duelist."

"Yes sir! What is the plane going?"

"It is going to an Air Force out of Heartland. Just follow the plane." Garr bowed again. "Sir. I will not fail you." Garr bowed once more and disappeared.

"Sir." Said the unknown female. "No offense, but won't Garr just lose again?"

"*Scoff* Yeah, right! I gave him a new deck." Said Tau.

"Which one was it?"

"The Doom deck."

"Uh oh!" Said the female.

"What!?"

"The Doom deck, Tau? …Go with Garr and give him a different deck." Faust demanded.

"Yes sir!" Tau bowed and disappeared into thin air. Faust sighed in fatigue. "What is wrong, sir?" Asked the female.

Faust waited for a minute. "Nothing." Faust walked out of the room.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Air Force Base…**

The plane arrived at an Air Force Base and James and Riley got off the plane. "Wow! A base!" Said Riley, impressed.

"*Smile* Yeah. Nothing really goes on here. I usually just files paper and stuff. From time to time, the guys and I get out the guns and have some target practice."

Then, another man showed up. But this man was more muscular and taller than James. "James! You're back!?"

James turned around and smiled. "Lieutenant Raglan! Sir!" James did the army salute and Raglan did it back. "Riley. This is Lieutenant Raglan. He's my boss."

"Sir." Riley held out his hand. Raglan shook it. "*Smile* Call me Holland." Riley nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'm going to leave and let you show Riley around, James."

"Sir!" Holland left.

"Okay. Come on! I want to show you the plane I had to fly in over to the other country for a little mini-war." James and Riley headed over to the airport area of the base and Riley was surprised to see so many planes in one spot. He had lived in Heartland his entire life. He never saw planes like these.

"There has to be like 50 planes here!" Yelped Riley.

"*Smile* Yeah, something like that."

"So which one did you fly?" James smiled and pointed to a plane that stood out. It had red flames with the rest being black. The wings were silver. Riley was amazed. "Wow! _That's _yours!?"

"Yeah. *Smile* It took me days to convince the Lieutenant to let me customize mine."

"What made him change his mind?"

James awkwardly laughed. "Well, I had to clean all of the floors every day for a week. It was worth it though."

"Wow."

"Okay. Let's head over to the minefield."

"The minefield!? Why!?"

"Because, we built a new building. It's a weapon building. We're not going through the minefield. Don't worry. Come on." The two brothers headed to a large field that looked regular with a large building in the background.

James pointed to the big building. "Like I said, that building is the Weapons Facility. It's where we store all of the weapons."

"All of them?"

"Yep." Riley looked at the facility. "How to you get to it? There're mines everywhere." James pointed to a road. "There. We get there on that road. But the fence has a security password lock. Only General Raglan knows it."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Nearby…**

Garr arrived near James and Riley, except he was standing on the air. He was watching the brothers. "*Smile* Time to eliminate." Garr was about to attack, but Tau appeared. "Stop! Garr!"

"What!?"

"Here. I gave you the wrong deck. Take this one." Tau pulled out a deck and gave it to Garr. Garr handed his deck to Beta and he pocketed it. "Don't forget. You need to win. I don't need Faust yelling in my ear because you screwed up. Got it?"

"Yes, understood. Watch me work." Garr disappeared and Tau scoffed.

Garr appeared in front of Riley and James, surprising them both. "Riley Dolmens."

"Who are you?"

"*Smile* I'm sorry, but that's on a need-to-know basis."

"Fine. Then tell me what you want?"

"*Smile* Again, you don't need to know."

"You want me to force it out of you?" Riley got into the fighting stance. Laughing then could be heard, making Riley stand up straight again. Then, Tau appeared. "*Smile* Now, now. There's no need to get physical. Let's handle things the right way."

"And who are you!?" Asked James, finally saying something. Tau looked at James and smiled. "Are you a duelist? If so, let's duel."

Riley frowned. "My brother's not. But I am." He put on his Duel Gazer and activated his duel disk that he had brought. "You ready to duel?" Tau looked at Riley like he saw something on his face. Then, he busted into laughter. "*Smile* Are you crazy? You…you would not stand a chance against someone like me." Tau pointed to Garr, who was putting on his Duel Gazer and duel disk. "But Garr here, he will duel you."

"Fine. I'll beat him, and then I'll come after you."

"Enough talk. Let's duel!" Garr said. Riley and Garr activated their Duel Disks. Everyone put on their Duel Gazers. A purple holographic covered the entire area.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link established." **Said a computerized voice.

"DUEL!" Yelled Riley and Garr. They each drew 5 cards.

Riley: 4000  
Garr: 4000

"I'll start. The best always goes first. Draw!" Garr drew a card. His hand contains **Chow Len the Prophet, Familiar- Possessed Dharc, Royal Prison, Tour Bus from the Underworld, Over Capacity and Trap Trash.**

"*Smile* I summon Familiar-Possessed Dharc in ATK mode." A boy with dirty brown hair, wearing a torn, tan jacket and tan shorts appeared. He was carrying a staff. A Meta Bat appeared also, floating near the boy.

_**Familiar-Possessed Dharc  
Level 4, DARK  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500 **_

_**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck) by sending 1 face-up "Dharc the Dark Charmer" you control and 1 face-up DARK monster you control to the graveyard. When you do: You can add 1 Level 3 or 4 LIGHT spellcaster-Type monster from your deck to your hand. If this card was Special Summoned by this effect and attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. **_

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Garr's field, one next to another. (3).

"*Scoff* I'll take the bait. I draw!" Riley drew a card. His hand contains **Ultimate Offering, Trap Booster, Bone Crusher, Disgraceful Charity, Serial Spell, and Pot of Greed.**__

"First, I summon Bone Crusher in Defense Mode." A skeleton with brown fur, carrying a bone axe with his skeleton dog companion appeared.

_**Bone Crusher  
Level 4, DARK  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 200**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard by the effect of a Zombie-Type monster: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Special Summoned: Destroy it.**_

"Then, I set 2 card face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Riley's field like it did on Garr's. (3)

Garr smiled. "What happened? I thought you were going to bait me?" Riley ignored him and Garr took his turn. He drew. (4).

"I summon Chow Len the Prophet in Attack Mode." A bald man wearing a black coat, and a half green mask over his right eye and carrying a closed fan appeared.

_**Chow Len The Prophet  
Level 4, DARK  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 200**_

_**Once per turn: You can declare either Spell or Trap, and target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone; look at that target, and if it is the declared card type, that card cannot be activated this turn.**_

"Then, I activate Chow Len's ability. I can decide whether your face-down card is a Spell or Trap card. Then, I can look at it. If it's the card I decided, that card cannot be used this turn."

Then, James complained. "Riley. What are you doing!? You guys are just standing there talking to each other. Riley sweat dropped, something he rarely did, as Garr started laughing. Tau just stood there, smirking.

"Do you have a Duel Gazer?" Riley asked.

"A Duel Gazer? What is that?" Riley sighed as Garr laughed again.

"Look. I don't have another one, so…" Tau smiled and pulled something out. A Duel Gazer. "Here, loser. Take this one." Tau threw the extra Gazer at James, who dropped it. Tau scoffed and Garr laughed again. Tau motioned him to be silent. James picked it up. "What is this?"

"Put it on your eye. It'll let you see the duel."

"Really?" James put on the Gazer and turned it on. The duel was visible to him. "Wow!"

"Good. Now that the loser got his toy, can we get on with the duel?" Asked Tau, annoyed.

"Sir! Now, due to Chow Len's ability, I'll take a look at that face-down card. I choose a Trap card." Chow Len opened his fan and blew wind at the reverse card, revealing it. It was a Trap card, specifically Ultimate Offering. It was laid back face-down.

"*Smile* Now, because I called it right, you can't activate that card this turn. Now, Chow Len, attack Bone Crusher." Chow Len opened his fan and blew a gust of wind at Bone Crusher, breaking all of its bones and destroyed it.

"Dharc, attack Riley directly!" Dharc ordered his Dark Bat to attack Riley. It bit him, although not fazing him.

Riley: 2750  
Garr: 4000

"You have a Zombie deck, am I right? And if so, I can't allow you to bring them back. I activate Royal Prison." Garr's Trap rose. Then, Riley's graveyard became barred.

_**Royal Prison  
Continuous Trap**_

_**Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.**_

"You can't summon monsters from your graveyard anymore."

"*Smile* We'll see about that."

"Next, I activate my other Trap, Trap Trash. For each Trap card that I discard, I draw 2 cards. I discard Over Capacity and Disarmament. I draw 4 cards." Garr discarded, and drew 4 cards. (5).

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Garr's field. (3).

"I'll go!" Riley drew a card and smiled. (4). "First, I activate Serial Spell, along with Pot of Greed, in that order." Two spells appeared. "First, I draw 2 cards. Then, Serial Spell discards my entire hand, and Serial Spell becomes Pot of Greed." Riley discarded and drew 2 cards.

Garr looked confused. "So basically, you got 2 cards instead of 6?" Tau scoffed. "Idiot." Riley smiled and activated a Trap card.

"I activate Disgraceful Charity. This card returns every card to my hand that was discarded this turn. So, I get 4 cards back." 4 cards shot from Riley's grave to his hand. (6).

Riley hand contains **Trap Booster, Vampire Lord, Book of Life, Graceful Charity, Underworld Soul and an unknown monster.**

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards and discard 2." Riley drew his cards, chose his two and discarded them. (6). "When, Heart Lacer is sent to the graveyard, along with a Zombie-Type monster, like my Vampire lord, 1 card from my hand is discarded(5), but a monster in your hand is sent to the graveyard, too." Garr smiled. "Fine, I discard Tour Bus from the Underworld, and when it's sent to the graveyard, I monster in your graveyard is banished. I choose your Vampire Lord." Riley smiled and grabbed a card from his hand. "Grr…"

Then, a card flew out of Riley's grave in his hand. He pocketed it. (4). "Grrr…with Royal Prison, my cards are useless!"

Garr smiled. "I heard that! And you're right! There's nothing you can do!"

"Grrr…I end my turn."

Garr laughed and drew a card. (4). "This…is it. I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode." A red dinosaur with white horns all over its body appeared. It had the end of a sword at the end of its tail.

_**Sabersaurus  
Level 4/EARTH  
Dinosaur  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 500**_

_**This normally gentle dinosaur enjoys relaxing in its nest in the prairies. If it becomes angered, it turns terribly ferocious. **_

"Monsters! Attack directly!" Dharc, Chow Len and Sabersaurus rushed at Riley. Tau smiled. "Riley loses! Yes!"

The three monsters struck Riley, knocking him back.

Riley: 0  
Garr: 4000

"Alright! I won! Faust will be happy!" But something was wrong; Tau was looking at Riley, who was smiling. "…Something is wrong!" Tau said to himself. He gasped. "Garr! Pay attention!" Garr stopped and became confused. "Huh? What for?! I won!"

"*Smile* No…you didn't." Riley said, surprising Tau and Garr.

"What!? I didn't!?" Garr asked.

"No. I activate the effect of Underworld Soul. I discarded it with Heart Lacer's effect. When I get attacked, directly, if there is a least 1 Level 5 or higher Zombie-Type that is banished, all of my opponent's monsters become Zombies and attack the controller directly." Tau and Garr were shocked. They knew what it meant. Then, Garr's monsters became old and decrypted, turning around and attacking Garr, knocking him down.

Riley: 0  
Garr: 0

The Augmented Reality disappeared. Riley took off his Duel Gazer.

"No one won, Garr. Now leave!"

"This isn't over! Tau, handle him!" Garr ordered. Tau walked up to Garr. "I don't take orders from the peasants. I'm one of the Princes. _You _take orders from _me_!"

"Who are you guys!?" Riley asked.

Tau looked at Riley. "Impressive dueling. I really thought you were weaker than we thought. But, we are…no one." Tau placed his hand on Garr's shoulder. He smiled. "But watch out. We will duel, and I will show you what it means to be a Pro Duelist." Tau closed his eyes and the two disappeared, with the former laughing into the background.

"Bro, what was that?" James asked. He took off his Duel Gazer. "I don't know. _I wonder if Ethan dueled this Garr person. I have to find out."_

"Well...come on, Riley. Do you want to finish the tour?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Wait. What about this…Duel Gazer?"

"I don't know. That Tau guy didn't get it back. Here, I'll just keep it." James gave the Gazer to Riley and he pocketed it. "Come on. Let's go." The brothers continued their tour.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: First thing. How did you like it? I was going to make the duel 2 chapters, but…you know. Anyways, did you think I would let Riley lose? Nuh uh uh!

**Riley wants to figure out what happened at the base and who Garr and Tau were. Completely by accident, Riley finds a tracking device on the Duel Gazer Tau gave James. Riley destroys the Duel Gazer and Tau founds out. Faust sends Tau and the unknown female to Ethan's house and the female duels. This time, with Ethan there, he duels her. Next Time: Home Sweet Duel**


	12. Home Sweet Duel

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 12- Home Sweet Duel

Disclaimer: The same. Enjoy!

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Riley was walking through the streets when his brother, James, appeared. Always wanted to go to his brother's work, Riley headed to James' work with him. After showing some places to Riley, Garr and Tau showed up, wanting trouble. After some words, Riley and Garr dueled. At the end of the duel, Garr seemed to have won, but Riley tied with the Trap, Underworld Soul. Tau talked some more, then disappeared with Garr. James and Riley continued the tour.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Riley just got back to Heartland City with his brother James. "Look, bro. I'm heading back to the house. I'll see you later."

"Okay." James left and Riley looked down the street. "I have to talk to Ethan." Riley started heading down to Ethan's house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**The Park…**

Ethan, his grandma, Ricky and Amy were at the park, mostly to relax from everything that has happened in the last few days. Everyone was pretty happy, except for Amy. She was sulking. "Hey, Ricky. Do you think Jake's okay? He's been gone for a few days now."

"Don't worry, Amy. He'll be okay. He's a good duelist. Wherever he is, he's probably training right now."

"*Sigh* I hope so. He helped me win our duel with Richter and Jamie. He gave up his Life Points just to help _me_. Someone he barely knew."

Ethan looked at Amy. _"Amy. Does she…?"_

"Trust me. He'll be back. And stronger than ever!"

Amy put her hands on her lap. "I hope so."

Then, someone approached the group. "*Smile* Amy, baby. What are you doing here?" Amy looked up and raised a brow. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? You said we could duel, and if I won, I could go out with you. So, I'm here for the duel."

"Like on a date?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. So, let's duel."

"Fine. Let's duel. And I'll make another deal. If I cannot defeat you within 3 turns, I'll be your girlfriend forever and I will not go out with anyone else."

"What!?" Yelped Ethan and Ricky.

"*Smile*Well, well. This should be an interesting duel." Said Ethan's grandma. Ethan looked at her with shock. "Grandma!"

"What?"

"*Smile* Yes! You have a deal." Amy and the boy activated their Duel Disks. Everyone put on their Duel Gazers. Augmented Reality covered the area.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link established." Said the computerized voice.**

"DUEL!" Yelled Amy and the boy. They each drew 5 cards.

Amy: 4000  
Boy: 4000

"I'll be a gentleman and like the lovely lady go first."

"Uh…thank you." Amy drew a card. (6). Her hand contains **Disarm, Gladiator Beast Andal, Double Tag Team, Gladiator Beast Dimacari, Gladiator Beast Bestiari and Future Summon.**

"I set 2 cards face-down and summon Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode." 2 cards appeared on Amy's field, next to each other before an armored bear appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Andal  
Level 4/EARTH  
Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**This one-eyed warrior bear is an aggressive hunter that strikes down its prey with the powerful swipes of its claws. No one can bear the brunt of his tremendously fast and heavy blows.**_

"I end my turn."

The boy smiled. "I draw!" The boy drew a card. (6). His hand contains **Canyon, Absorbing Jar, Castle Gate, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Blockman and Rock Defense. **

"I summon Blockman in Defense mode." Many colorful blocks built like a warrior appeared and kneeled.

_**Blockman  
Level 4, EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500**_

_**By Tributing this face-up card, Special Summon in Defense Position a number of "Block Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500) equal to the number of turns this card has been face-up on your side of the field. These tokens cannot declare an attack.**_

"Then, I activate Canyon."

Amy smiled and raised her Trap card. "That won't happen. I activate Disarm. I return a card from my hand to my deck, and your Spell card is destroyed." Amy discarded and an armored, blue bull appeared and punched the Canyon card, destroying it. Then, it disappeared.

"Whatever. Not a problem."

"Oh, yes it is. I activate Future Summon. When a monster is added to my deck, I can summon it straight to my field." Suddenly the armored bull reappeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Dimacari  
Level 4/EARTH  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**_

"I set 1 card face-down and give it to you, my love." A card appeared on the boy's field as Ricky and Ethan sweat dropped and the latter's grandma awed to the thought.

"Uh…gross. Anyways, it's my turn." Amy drew a card and smiled. "First, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card." A typhoon appeared and blew the said card away.

"Then, I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode." A green, green armored hummingbird with red feathers on his head and on his mechanical arm guns appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Bestiari  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 800**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**_

"Then, I return Bestiari and Andal back to my deck to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus in attack mode." Bestiari reappeared except this time, he had thicker, darker green armor.

_**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus  
Level 6/DARK  
Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500**_

_**Gladiator Beast Bestiari + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**_

"When Gyzarus is summoned, up to 2 cards are destroyed. I choose your Blockman." Gyzarus threw a gust at Blockman, breaking it into pieces and destroying it. But a piece was left behind. (DEF: 1500).

The guy smiled. "Because Blockman was on the field for 1 turn, I get 1 token."

Then, Amy smiled. "Well, that's funny, because I get something too. Due to the second effect of Future Summon, I can summon another Gladiator Beast from my deck, although it's destroyed at the end of the turn." Amy searched her deck and played a card. "Appear! Gladiator Beast Darius!" A red armored humanoid horse appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Darius  
Level 4, EARTH  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 300**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".**_

"Andal, attack that Block Token!" Andal rushed in and clawed the token, destroying it with complete ease. The boy became scared. "Oh no! How is this possible!? She won in just 2 turns!?"

"Gyzarus, Darius, attack Michael directly!" Gyzarus blew a gust of wind and Darius rushed in and kicked Michael, knocking him down.

Amy: Champion  
Michael: 0

"Wow! She won in 2 turns!" Said Ethan, impressed.

"Yeah, and not only that, but she won without taking any damage." Said Ricky, also impressed. The Augmented Reality disappeared and everyone took off their Gazers.

Michael sat up, punching the ground afterwards. "Dang! I lost!"

"Since you didn't win, I'm not going to become your girlfriend." Michael stood up. "Fine! I don't care!" Michael left, disappointed.

Ethan and Ricky walked up to Amy. "Sweet dueling, Amy!" Said Ethan, smiling.

"Thanks!"

"Come on, guys! Let's head back to the house. "I'll make some lunch." Said the grandma. Everybody smiled and they left.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Riley arrived at Ethan's house and knocked on the door. Seconds went by and no one answered. "Grrr…where is that loser!"

"R-Riley?" Asked Ethan, standing behind him. Riley turned around. "Ethan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes. Bring your friends along." They nodded and headed up to Ethan's room, while his grandma went to the kitchen and started making sandwiches.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Have you ever heard of a guy named Garr?" Hearing that name, Ethan and Ricky gasped. "Garr!?"

"So you have?"

"Yeah, Jake dueled him and lost. Then, I dueled him and won."

"Really? Well, I just dueled him and tied with him."

"Whoa! Tied? He must be stronger than last time."

"Now, have you ever heard of someone named Tau?"

"Tau?" Ethan flashbacked to his short encounter with Tau.

**Flashback**

"_Fine! If you won't tell me, then I'll force it out of you." Ethan was about to punch Garr's lights out, but somehow, someone appeared between them, blocking Ethan's punch. _

"_Huh!?" A 15 or 16 year-old kid with blue hair, spiked bracelets on his arms, black shorts was between them. "*Smile* That might not be a good idea, homie."_

"_What!?"_

_The teenager was surrounded with an aura, and suddenly, a gust of wind blew Ethan back, into Ricky, who both fell down. "Oww!"_

"_Garr. Let's go. There's no need to stay here any longer." Said the teen. Ethan stood up. "Who are you?" Axle turned his head and smirked. "You…may call me…Tau." Then, Tau and Garr disappeared, with the former's laughter fading out._

"_Tau…"_

**End Flashback**

"Yeah. I was about to get something out of Garr on where Jake was and Tau appeared and took him away."

"Look. I don't know who those guys were, but I don't trust them. They'll be back."

"Yeah."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Faust was with the unknown female when Tau and Garr appeared. "Sir!" Faust turned around and gained an angered glare. "Garr…If I recall, I told you not to fail again…and look, you failed again."

"I'm sorry sir! But technically, I didn't lose. We tied."

Faust kept quiet for a second. Then, he smiled. "Okay. I'll give you another shot."

"Thank you sir! Do you want to find Jake and defeat him again?"

"No. We have no idea where he is. And this time, I want Phi to go and duel Ethan."

"Do you want me to win?" Phi asked.

"No. Just test him."

"Sir. I'll go right now."

"Phi…go to his house. I want him to be surprised."

"Sir. I don't know where he lives.

Faust snapped and a projector appeared. It showed the location of Ethan's house. "Sir." Phi disappeared.

"I will follow her." Tau said.

"No! She will get the job done. I want you to get Garr out of my sight."

"Sir." Alex and Garr disappeared.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Riley was still at Ethan's house and the latter's grandma had brought them some sandwiches, but Riley didn't want any.

"I'm outta here." Riley headed downstairs and for the front door. He opened it and a girl was at the door. "Who are you?"

"I need to see Ethan Isamu."

"I'm Ethan Isamu." Ethan said, walking from upstairs.

"Well, Ethan. I challenge you to a duel. You can call me Phi."

"Phi?"

"So, do we have ourselves a duel?"

"Fine." Phi walked onto the lawn as Ethan grabbed his Duel Gazer and Duel Disk from the front desk and headed outside, along with everyone else. Everyone put on their Gazers and Phi and Ethan put on their Duel Disks.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link established." **Said the computerized voice. A purple holographic sheet covered the area.

"DUEL!" Yelled Phi and Ethan. They each drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
Phi: 4000

"I'll start. Draw!" Phi drew a card. (6). **Her hand contains Destiny HERO- Captain Tenacious, Destiny HERO- Defender, Eternal Dread, D-Spirit, D-Acceleration and Destiny HERO-Celestial.**

"I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn." A reverse card appeared on Amy's field. (5).

"That's all? That's strange. Anyways, I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (6). **His hand contains Garnet Jack, Troubling Days, Double Warrior, Wall Warrior, Raging Knight and Booster Sword.**

"I summon Raging Knight(LV 4) in attack mode." The silver armored warrior appeared. (ATK: 1500)(5).

"Then, I give him the Equip Spell, Booster Sword." A sword with boosters at the base appeared and Raging Knight grabbed it. (4).

_**Booster Sword  
Equip Spell**_

_**When the equipped monster cannot destroy a monster by battle this turn, you can send this card to the graveyard; destroy that monster using this card's effect.**_

"Now, Raging Knight's ability activates, increasing his ATK by 500 until the end of the turn." (ATK: 2400).

"Raging Knight, attack Phi's face-down monster!" Raging Knight rushed in and slashed the unknown monster, revealing it. It was a large, concrete warrior, who deflected the attack.

Ethan: 3700  
Phi: 4000

"*Smile* That was weak." Said Phi. Then, Ethan smiled, surprising Phi. "Actually, I had a little feeling. I use Booster Sword's ability. By sending this card to the graveyard, if my monster could not destroy a monster this turn, Booster Sword destroys your monster, something my knight could not do." Booster Sword activated its boosters and rushed for Defender, destroying it.

"I end my turn." Raging Knight returned to normal. (ATK: 1900).

"My draw!" Amy drew a card and smiled. "I was right to add my own cards to this deck. "I activate Pot of Greed." Phi drew 2 cards and played another. "Then, I activate Destiny Draw. I discard Diamond Dude to draw 2 cards." Phi discarded and drew. (7).

"What!? A Destiny HERO deck? She's using one!?" Yelped Amy.

"Now, I want to finish this quickly. I activate Polymerization, fusing Plasma and Dogma to summon Destiny End Dragoon in attack mode." A demonic winged warrior with a sword on his arm and a dragon's head on his chest appeared.

_**Destiny End Dragoon  
Level 10, DARK  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000**_

_**"Destiny HERO - Plasma" + "Destiny HERO - Dogma"  
A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. If you activate this effect you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. **__(*Anime Effect*)_

"Now, Destiny End Dragoon, attack Raging Knight!" Dragoon rushed in and tried to slash Raging Knight. Ethan grabbed a card from his hand. "Hold on! I activate Wall Warrior's effect. By discarding it from my hand, Raging Knight cannot be destroyed this turn." A large wall appeared and End Dragoon destroyed the wall, although some pieces were thrown at Ethan.

_**Wall Warrior  
Level 5/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?**_

_**Discard this card from your hand. Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.**_

Ethan: 2600  
Phi: 4000

"I end my turn." A card appeared on Phi's field. (4).

Ethan drew a card and looked at Destiny End Dragoon. "This is great. I'm facing a monster with 3000 ATK, a monster that cannot be destroyed by effects, and he can be revived. This will not be easy." Ethan looked at his hand. "Although…" Ethan played a card. "I summon Focus Warrior in attack mode." A male wearing scholar robes carrying a book appeared.

_**Focus Warrior  
Level 3/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1100**_

_**Once per turn, choose and activate one of the following effects: **_

_**1. Increase a monster's level by 1.**_

_**2. Decrease a monster's level by 1.**_

"Then, I use Focus Warrior's effect. I can decrease Raging Knight's level by 1." (Level 3).

"Now, I build the Overlay Network." The Xyz Summoning ritual began and the said monsters flew into the air and merged. "I Xyz Summon Shining Knight in attack mode." A warrior with shining armored and a sword appeared.

_**Shining Knight  
Rank 3, LIGHT  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. Increase this card's ATK by half of the ATK of every monster on your opponent's field until the end of the turn. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can draw 1 card.**_

"And thanks to Shining Knight's ability, Shining Knight gains 1500 ATK." Shining Knight shined bright. (ATK: 3800)(OLU: 1).

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Destiny End Dragoon!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and rushed in and slashed the demonic fiend, destroying him. Ethan drew a card.

Ethan: 2600  
Phi: 3200

"Then, I use Double Warrior's effect to discard it and allow Shining Knight to attack again by halving his ATK." (ATK: 1900). Shining Knight once again struck Phi.

_**Double Warrior  
Level ?/ ?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?**_

_**Discard this card during your Battle Phase. A monster that you control can attack again by halving its' ATK.**_

Ethan: 2600  
Phi: 1300

"Alright! Ethan's almost there!" Cheered Ricky.

"I end my turn." Shining Knight returned to normal. (ATK: 2300).

"I'm not even finished. I draw!" Phi drew a card. (5). "First, I banish Destiny HERO- Defender to summon Destiny End Dragoon from my grave." Phi pocketed a card and the demonic fiend reappeared.

"Then, I activate Destiny Gift. For each 4 levels that I control, I draw 1 card. So, since Dragoon is a level 10 monster, I can draw 2 cards." (6).

_**Destiny Gift  
Normal Spell**_

_**For each 4 levels monsters of monsters that you control, draw 2 cards. Then, draw 1 card for the remaining level divided by 1/2. **_

"Then, I can draw another card because Dragoon's remaining level is 2, divided by half." Phi drew another card. (7).

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity." Phi drew 3 cards, smiled and discarded 2. (7).

"Then, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Destiny HERO- Dreadmaster in attack mode." A very muscular man with broken chains on his arms and feet and a face mask appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Dreadmaster  
Level 8, DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?**_

_**When this card is Summoned, you can destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny HERO" monsters). Then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny HERO" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Summoned by Clock Tower Prison's effect, "Destiny HERO" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny HERO" monsters you control. **_(*Anime Effect*)

"When Dreadmaster is summoned, I can summon a Destiny HERO from my grave. I choose Diamond Dude." A warrior with diamonds all over his body and wearing a green cape appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600**_

_**Once per turn: You can reveal the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell Card in your Graveyard (even if you no longer control this face-up card).**_

"Then, I activate Solo Material. Regardless of Summoning Requirements, I can summon one of the monsters used for a Fusion Summon. Dogma! Appear!" A thick armored winged warrior with a sword on his arm and turquoise chains around his neck appeared. (ATK: 3400)(5).

"Then, I use Blood Sin to pay half of my Life points and summon Destiny HERO-Plasma from my graveyard, regardless of Summoning Requirements."

_**Blood Sin  
Normal Spell**_

_**Activate only when your Life points are 2000 or less. Pay half of your Life Points to summon Destiny HERO- Plasma from your Graveyard, regardless of Summoning Requirements. At the end of your turn, tribute 1 Destiny HERO or take 2000 points of damage.**_

Ethan: 2600  
Phi: 650

A demonic fiend with a large claw on its back, torn wings, a dragon's mouth as a hand and a tail appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Plasma  
Level 8, DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 600**_

_**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck, this card is unaffected by the effect(s) of your opponents Spell or Trap Cards and the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls are negated. **_(*Anime Effect*)

"Then, Plasma's ability absorbs your Xyz monster and gains half of his ATK and his effects." Plasma grabbed Shining Knight and absorbed him. (ATK: 3050).

Ethan was horrified. Phi had built herself a Destiny HERO army. Their total ATK was 9250.

"N-no…no way! It-it can't be!" Cried Ethan. Phi smiled. Then, she deactivated her Duel Disk, much to everyone's surprise. "This duel is over." The holograms disappeared.

"What!? What do you mean?" Phi smiled. "Just to let you know…I'm only the 7th best duelist out of ten. I'm not even in the top 5. Goodbye." Phi blew Ethan a kiss before disappearing. Ethan fell to his knees. Amy and Ricky went to his side. "Ethan!"

"Guys…I almost lost. That would have been the second time I lost." Ricky sighed. "Who are these guys who keep showing up?!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? I decided to let someone else duel besides Garr. And like she said, she's only the 7th best out of ten. And she almost defeated Ethan! Who are these guys!?

**Ricky's father, Rob heads to Mr. Roster's office just to ask about when he and his coworkers can go back to work, but he overhears Mr. Roster talking to someone. He listens and is surprised at what he hears. Next Time: Secret Meeting **


	13. Secret Meeting

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 13- Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_After dueling Garr, Riley headed back to Heartland to find Ethan. Meanwhile, Ethan and his friends, along with his grandma were at the park and a boy named Michael approached them and challenged Amy to a duel, with stakes that were high. Amy won and they all headed home, only to be surprised by the sight of Riley being there. Riley explained what happened with him and when he was trying to leave, a girl named Phi stopped them and challenged Ethan to a duel. In the end, Phi ended up gaining the upper hand, and almost winning, but because she was only testing him, she stopped the duel before she won. She explained her rank, number 7, and disappeared._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Faust was walking down a long hallway, with demonic statues on the walls, and a red carpet on the floor. Faust had long silver hair, wearing a low trench coat and spiked bracelets on his arms. The back of the trench coat had the Greek letter spelling Σ, meaning Sigma.

Faust was walking when Garr stepped in front of him. "Garr?"

"You know what, Faust? I don't like the way you've been treating me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

Faust looked around and saw Tau standing there and smiled. "Don't think just because someone is around, I won't send you to the Eternal Void."

Garr smiled and put on his Duel Gazer. "Let's see who sends whom." Faust was quiet for a second. Then, he burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! You are a fool!" Faust put on his Duel Gazer. Garr and Faust activated their Duel Disks. Tau put on his Duel Gazer as well and smiled. "This'll be short." He said to himself, having personally witnessed Faust duel before. A purple holographic sheet covered the hall. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The men drew 5 cards.

Faust: 4000  
Garr: 4000

"I'll start!" Garr drew a card.

**Minutes Later…**

It was not even 3 turns and Faust was declaring an attack. "Attack this senseless fool directly!" A handsome, beardless youth with long hair and various attributes including a laurel wreath, bow and quiver, raven, and lyre used his bow and pierced Garr, knocking him down.

Faust: 4000  
Garr: 0

Faust walked up to Garr and smiled. "You are an idiot." Faust faced his palm at Garr's face like he was shooting a fire ball and shadows covered his hand and Garr's chest. Garr started turning to blacken ash as Tau walked up and smiled. Then, Garr completely disappeared. "Too bad. He gave me a good laugh when he got in trouble." Faust remained quiet until Phi arrived and kneeled. "Sir. I have returned." Faust turned around. "Good. Did you test him?"

"Yes. But…"

"Yes?"

"But…he was too easy. But I could tell he was really trying."

"Did you win?"

"No sir. You told me not to. But I could have."

"Excellent. Next time, defeat him."

"Yes sir!" Then, Faust started to walk off. "Sir, where are you going?"

"To a meeting. I'm going to talk to Chi."

"Chi? For what?"

"Business." Faust then walked off.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Ricky were at the latter's house, bored when Ricky's dad, Rob, came from upstairs. "I'm off."

"To where?" Ricky asked.

"Well, it's been a few days since the…work accident…so I'm going to go see Mr. Roster about work. I'll see you guys later." Rob walked out.

**Heartland Command Inc.…**

Rob arrived at his work and was walking to his boss's office but a receptionist stopped him. "Sir! May I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I need to speak with Mr. Roster. I'm Mr. Elkins. I'm a researcher here."

"Oh! A researcher? Okay, but Mr. Roster is in a meeting right now. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Don't worry. He won't mind."

"Okay. Go on ahead."

"Thanks." Rob headed towards Roster's office. The door was cracked a little and Rob could hear Mr. Roster talking.

"So, are you telling me you defeated Garr?"

"Yes. But that is not the issue. Our enemies are weaker than we first thought."

"Really? Phi could have defeated Ethan? That's one of my son's friends you're talking about."

Rob gasped quietly. "Ricky? Ethan? Why is Mr. Roster talking about them?"

Faust put his hands on Mr. Roster's desk. "Look. I have a plan. In a few days, I want Psi to duel one of Ethan's friends and Tau to go duel Ricky. Understood?"

"Yes. But Psi doesn't duel guys. She only duels girls. She's always trying to find herself a girlfriend." Faust sighed.

"Fine. Psi can duel Ethan's friend Amy."

"Actually, I want to duel Riley." Mr. Roster said. Faust raised a brow.

"Riley? Mr. Dolmens? Now why would you want to do that?"

"Before I joined the Nobles, I was friends with a guy named Phil. He used to mentor Riley Dolmens. Riley is a strong duelist."

Faust again sighed, but this time with annoyance. "Fine. You can duel Riley. Can you guys just do what I say?" Then, Faust quickly looked at the corner of his eye and saw someone. "*Chuckle* It looks like we have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

Faust closed his eyes and quickly reopened them. Faust could not help but make an evil smirk. "It is your researcher, Mr. Elkins."

"Mr. Elkins!?"

"Yes. He caught us."

"What do we do!? Should I deal with him now?"

"Relax. That is not necessary. He does not know we know he's there."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm calling a meeting at the mansion later. I want you there."

"Yes sir!"

Faust headed to the door, and seeing that, Rob hid. Faust walked out and smiled. Then, he left. Rob came out of hiding and went into Mr. Roster's room. "Sir!"

Mr. Roster looked up and smiled. "Ah! Mr. Elkins! What can I do for you?"

"Who were you in a meeting with?"

"How did you know I was in a meeting?"

"Wanda told me."

"Ah, well. It was one of my long-time friends. He was just telling me that we had a meeting later."

"Oh." Rob didn't want to reveal to his boss that he was eavesdropping, so he just stood there. There was silence for a moment. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I was just wondering when the corporation will be back up."

"Well, I just received word that it will be a few weeks."

"Okay…well…thank you sir." Rob bowed and left. Roster sighed and leaned backwards in his chair. He sat back up and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and put it the phone on speaker. "Yes?"

"Sir. He didn't speak about us talking."

"Did you really have to call me for that? We _do _have communicators. Anyways… *Chuckle* luckily for us, he thinks we don't know about what he knows."

"Then what is the plan? We can't just let him know what we were talking about and let him get off scott-free. "

"You are right. But, nothing. We do nothing. I know he'll tell his son. I'll send Psi to handle Ricky."

"Okay. Speak to you later." The other man hung up, then Mr. Roster. He turned around and looked out the window. He saw Rob walking away and smiled.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Rob walked back home and Ethan and Ricky were both still in the den, doing nothing. "Hey, dad!"

"Hey, son." Rob said that in a sad tone.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Hey, guys. Do you know anyone named Psi?"

"Psi? I don't." Said Ricky.

"Me neither." Said Ethan.

"What about Tau?" Ethan gasped. "Tau!?"

"You know him?"

"I don't 'know' him, but he appeared after I defeated Garr."

"Garr? Really, that's interesting. Mr. Roster's friend mentioned someone named Garr."

"Really? That means they all know each other."

"Mr. Roster? No! There's no way Mr. Roster would be in cahoots with those people!" Rob exclaimed.

"I'm not saying he is dad, but I think there's something bigger going on here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember when you faced Phi and she didn't defeat you? Why didn't she?"

"Uh…" Ethan said, although not really knowing why. He had always thought she did not want to.

"Because I think she was testing you. I don't think she was told to defeat you, or she would have."

"Huh. Yeah, you're right. And…do you think she really had a Destiny HERO deck?"

"Maybe. What are you getting at, Ethan?"

"I just don't know. I think she's yet to reveal her real deck."

Ricky sighed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Hours Later…Decrypted Mansion…**

In the demonic room, there was a new king's table in the middle. It had 10 chairs. And 7 of them were occupied. At the front of the table, Faust was sitting there.

"Okay. We are here to think of a way to eliminate our enemies."

"Um, sir? Why?"

Faust looked at the one who said that, and it was a hooded figure with a blue robe on. "'Why'?"

"Well, sir. You never told us what our mission was." The blue robed figure had the voice of a 15-year old.

"Our mission is to eliminate the ones who will stand in our way of World Domination."

"World Domination?"

"Yes. I want to rule the world! Hahahahaha!"

"So what is our plan, sir?" Tau said, removing his hood.

"I want Psi and Phi to duel Ethan and whoever else they want." Faust looked over to Psi. "And this time, make sure to send them to the Eternal Void. Take no chances."

"Why don't we just send Omega?" Phi asked.

"…Hmm…not a bad idea. We need a powerful soul. Luckily I have one. For now, though, I want you two to do what I said."

"Yes sir!" Phi, Tau and Psi said..

"Wait! Why not get _them _to take our enemies out?" Chi asked. Faust smiled. "Because, they are away on business."

"Fine. I will take my leave. I do have a company to run." Chi stood up, bowed and tried to leave. Faust spoke. "Chi. Do not let Mr. Elkins know who you really are. I have no time to fix any of your messes."

"Sir." Chi disappeared.

"Okay. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Sir!" Everyone else said. Then, they left.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

At Ethan's house, Ethan, Amy, Riley and Ricky were in the former's room, in a circle. Riley scoffed. "Why am _I _here?!"

"Because, we need your help if we are ever going to figure out whom these creepy guys are that keep showing up. " Ethan explained.

"So what do we know? How many people have we dueled or seen?" Ricky asked.

"Well, I dueled Garr and Phi."

"I dueled Garr too."

"I've seen Tau. He seemed strong. But he was probably the same age as us."

"So, there's Garr, Phi and Tau."

"And my dad said something about Mr. Roster being with them too." Ricky said, a little whimper in his voice.

"Yeah, he did."

"And he said something about a person named Psi, and how Mr. Roster and Psi are going to duel Amy and Riley."

"Duel me? *Scoff* Please. Bring it! I'll take them both out!" Said Riley.

"That's not a good idea, Riley." Said Ethan.

"And why not!?" Yelped Riley.

"Because, when you dueled Garr, you almost lost. And when I dueled Phi, I almost lost, and she probably wasn't even using her own deck."

"Whoa! They must be super strong!" Ricky said.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked, sounding depressed.

"I'm not sure. Let's just wait until they show up to duel."

"And get defeated? I'm not so sure." Ricky said.

Ethan pulled out his deck and looked at it. "We need to make sure we're ready."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Riley said, standing up.

"Hold on, Riley." Ethan said.

"No! The next time I see these wimps, I'm teaching them a lesson." Riley walked out.

Ethan sighed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Later that Day…**

Riley had gone home and grabbed his Gazer and Duel Disk, and started walking. "Where are these guys? I know they're watching me." Then, a yell caught Riley's attention. "Hey, Riley!" Riley looked up and gasped at the person he saw. "P-Phil!?"

"*Smile* I'm back! And this time…" Phil pulled out a deck. "…This duel is mine!" Phil pulled out a Duel Gazer and Duel Disk and put them both on, inserting his deck into the latter. Riley smiled and did the same.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **The computerized voice said. The purple holographic sheet covered a wide radius.

"DUEL!" Riley and Phil drew 5 cards each.

_**Riley: 4000  
Phil: 4000**_

"I'll go first!" Phil said. He drew a card. (6). His hand contains **Red Gadget, Ultimate Offering, Boot-up Soldier- Dread Dynamo, Covering Fire, Heavy Mech Support Platform and Machine Duplication. **

"I summon Red Gadget in attack mode." A gadget with a red body appeared and kneeled.

_**Red Gadget  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you may add one "Yellow Gadget" card from your Deck to your hand.**_

"*Smile* And guess what, when this guy is summoned, I can add "Yellow Gadget" to my hand from my deck." Phil grabbed his deck and searched it. He grabbed a card and added it to his hand. (6).

"Then, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Phil's field. (4). Riley smiled. "It looks like you've become stronger."

"Well, after you defeated me last time and you blew away my deck, I asked my boss to give me another chance."

"You're boss? Who is it? Tau, Phi?"

"What? Who are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names. Anyway, you have no chance of defeating me this time."

"*Scoff* let's see, then. I draw!" Riley drew a card. (6). His hand contains **Mach Zombie, Pyramid Turtle, Call of the Mummy, Vampire Lord, Ryu Kokki and Plague Wolf.**

"Watch this! I activate Call of the Mummy. I can summon any Zombie monster I want. So appear! Ryu Kokki in attack mode." A demonic creature with skulls as arms and legs and sharp teeth appeared.

_**Ryu Kokki  
Level 6/DARK  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**_

_**If a monster that battles with this monster is a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster, destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step.**_

"Then, I summon Plague Wolf in attack mode. Watch out!" A blue-skinned wolf that looked like a disease struck it appeared and howled sickly.

_**Plague Wolf  
Level 3/DARK  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

_**Once per turn, you can change this card's ATK to twice its original ATK. If you do this, destroy this card during the End Phase.**_

"And I know you know his effect: his ATK is doubled for this turn." Plague Wolf howled and powered up. (ATK: 2000).

"Plague Wolf! Go, attack Red Gadget!" Plague Wolf rushed in to attack…Phil smiled. "Too foolish! Trap activate! Ultimate Offering." Phil's Trap rose and his grabbed a card in his hand and played it. "I summon Yellow Gadget to my field, thanks to my Trap." Another gadget appeared next to Red Gadget, but this one had a yellow body.

_**Ultimate Offering  
Continuous Trap**_

_**During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster.**_

"You can say thanks to my Trap card for helping me defeat you."

"What? What are you saying?"

"*Smile* I could summon Yellow Gadget because of Ultimate Offering. I just needed to pay 500 Life Points."

_**Yellow Gadget  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you may add one "Yellow Gadget" card from your Deck to your hand.**_

Riley: 4000  
Phil: 3500

"Are you insane, old man? I can still win this battle." Phil nodded his hand and smiled. "So you think. I play my other Trap card, Cover for Fire."

Riley gasped. He knew what that card did and meant.

"Now, Red Gadget gains ATK equal to Yellow Gadget's ATK, which is 1200." Yellow Gadget held Red Gadget's hand and the latter powered up. (RG: ATK: 2500)

"And not only that, but I can add a "Green Gadget" to my hand." Phil searched his deck and added a card to his hand. (5).

Red Gadget punched the rushing plagued wolf, destroying it. Plague Wolf howled in defeat as he shattered into pieces.

Riley: 3500  
Phil: 3500

Riley smiled. "I guess you're stronger than before."

"I'm much stronger."

"…"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan, Ricky and Amy were in the former's room when Ricky stood up. "Hey, guys. I've been hearing noises for the last few minutes. Have you?"

"Noises? Like what kind?" Asked Ethan.

"Like explosions."

"Explosions? Only one thing causes explosions that we know."

"*Gasp* A duel!" Yelled Ethan, Ricky and Amy together.

"But who's dueling?" Asked Amy.

"Who else?"

"…Riley!"

"Come on!" Said Ethan, running out of his room. Ricky and Amy followed him.

Outside, they were right. They saw Riley dueling someone. They ran to him as they put on their Duel Gazers. "Riley!" Yelled Ethan. Riley turned his head and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard the explosions." Ricky answered. Riley smiled. "Good. Ethan, you're just in time to watch my skills roll. Next time we duel, you will fear my skills."

"*Smile* You're on!"

"Hello! I'm a busy man! We need to hurry this up!" Yelled Phil. Riley turned back and smiled. "Ready to lose, huh? Here, I won't disappoint you. Ryu Kokki! Attack Yellow Gadget!" Kokki threw multiple skulls from his arms at Yellow Gadget, destroying him.

Riley: 3500  
Phil: 2400

"I end my turn. Make a comeback." Phil drew a card and looked at Riley with a disappointed look. (6). "Riley. You were my best student. But since you're no longer that, I have no guilt in defeating you."

"It'll take Ethan defeating me again to make me believe that _you _will defeat me." Phil looked at Ethan and scoffed. Then, he looked at his hand. It contained Monster Reborn. Phil smiled. "Take a look at this. Monster Reborn!" Phil played a card and Yellow Gadget reappeared. (5).

"Then, I summon Green Gadget in attack mode." Another gadget appeared, with this one having a green body.

_**Green Gadget  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 600**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you may add one "Red Gadget" card from your Deck to your hand. **_

"Then, with Ultimate Offering still on my field, I use its effect twice to summon Boot-Up Soldier- Dread Dynamo and Heavy Mech Support Platform."

Phil: 1400

First, a rusty-colored looking robot appeared. Then, a black and red support mech plane appeared.

_**Boot-Up Soldier- Dread Dynamo  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 2000**_

_**Increase the ATK of this card by 2000 points if you have a face-up "Gadget" on your side of the field.**_

_**Heavy Mech Support Platform  
Level 3, EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 500**_

_**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up Machine-Type monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 500 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

"With Dread Dynamo on my field, and a Gadget monster, Dread Dynamo gains 2000 ATK." (ATK: 2000).

"Then, With Support Platform, it equips to Dread Dynamo, and gives it 500 ATK, allowing it to destroy Ryu Kokki, and win the duel." Support Platform hook onto Dread Dynamo, and strengthen it. (ATK: 2500).

Riley frowned. He knew he was in trouble. Phil pointed to Riley. "Dynamo! Attack Ryu Kokki!" Dynamo walked up to the latter monster and punched him with sheer power, shattering Ryu Kokki into pieces.

Riley: 3400  
Phil: 1400

"And now…this…is it. Gadgets! Attack my former student directly!" The colored gadgets rushed in to attack. "Riley!" Yelled Ethan. But Riley remained calm and picked a card from his hand. He smiled and played the card face-up horizontally. "I'm not weak, Phil, and you'll regret thinking that I am. I summon Mach Zombie in Defense Mode." A zombie wearing decrypted, torn and just messed up skates, which was weird, appeared and kneeled.

_**Mach Zombie  
Level 5/DARK  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300**_

_**When your opponent attacks you directly, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control a Zombie-Type monster, you can summon this card from your graveyard.**_

Phil just smiled and motioned his gadgets to attack the new summoned monster and Riley directly again. Mach Zombie was shattered and Riley was knocked back.

Riley: 100

"That is all I have for my former student. Because I am nice, I will allow you to come back and train under me again. Just surrender." Said Phil. Riley responded by drawing a card. (3). He drew Vampire Genesis.

"First, I use Call of the Mummy to summon Vampire Lord from my hand." A vampire with light blue hair and wearing a purple cape with spikes at the end appeared.

_**Vampire Lord  
Level 5/DARK  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**_

_**Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, if this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during your next Standby Phase."**_

"Then, remember Mach Zombie. Well, he's coming back. Say thanks to his ability." And without a second going by, Mach Zombie reappeared.

"Phil, I know you know what happens now."

Phil growled. "A Xyz Summon." He said inaudible. Riley faced his ear to Phil as if he could not hear him. "Huh? What was that?" Riley smiled. Phil didn't respond and Riley continued. "Anyway, I Overlay…*Chuckle* You know what? You already know I'm going to win, so I don't need to." Riley deactivated his Duel Disk, surprising Phil and the spectators. The holograms disappeared. Riley took off his Duel Gazer. The area returned to normal.

**Duel: No Result**

"What are you doing?!" Ricky yelled..

"I don't need to prove myself. I won last time and I would have this time. Later. Come find me if _they _appear." Riley pocketed his hands and walked away. Ricky, Amy and Ethan took off their Gazers. Ricky and Amy looked at Phil, who was on his knees, and Ethan looked at the retreating Riley. Ethan sighed and smiled.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? The reason I stopped the duel was because this chapter was getting too long and I didn't want to expand this chapter into two. Please R&R.

_**Jake followed the hermit to a mountain, and they talked for a while. After hearing that Jake wants to get stronger, the hermit puts him to some tests, a few trials. Can Jake pass the trials and become stronger? Next Time: The Training Begins**_


	14. The Training Begins

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 14- The Training Begins

Disclaimer: The same. Enjoy!

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Garr confronted Faust about disrespecting him and that got him a one way trip to the Eternal Void. Then, after a meeting with his colleagues, Faust talked to Mr. Roster, who turned out to be Chi. Rob overheard them and headed home, after talking to Mr. Roster. At home, Rob talked to Ricky and Ethan about it, who were surprised and figured out that they knew each other, along with Phi and Tau. Later that day, Phil approached Riley and they dueled. At the end, Riley said that he did not have to prove that he could beat Phil, as he has done that once before. Then he walked away._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**An Unknown Mountain…**

Jake had followed the hermit that approached him to a mountain. Inside a hidden cave, the hermit and Jake started talking. "Okay, so…why did you bring me to a mountain?" The hermit smiled and walked over to a rock. Behind it, he pulled out a Duel Disk. Then, he pulled out a Duel Gazer from his pocket and placed them both on.

"We are going to duel."

"Duel?"

"*Smile* Yes. I want to test your skills."

"O-okay." Jake pulled out his Duel Gazer and his Duel Disk and put them both on. Then, he pulled out his deck and inserted it.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Said the computerized voice. The purple holographic sheet covered the cave.

"DUEL!" Yelled Jake and the hermit. They each drew 5 cards.

Jake: 4000  
Hermit: 4000

"I will begin this trial. I draw!" The hermit drew a card. (6). "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Defense Mode." A fierce dragon covered in fire with horns(similar to Volvagia from Ocarina of Time) appeared.

_**Solar Flare Dragon  
Level 4/FIRE  
Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**_

_**This card cannot be attacked if there is another Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field. This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points during the End Phase of your turn.**_

"Then, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare." (4).

"I'll set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on the hermit's field. (1). Then, Solar Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Jake. "Ahh!"

Jake: 3200

"At the end of my turns, you lose 500 Life Points, and then Dark Room of Nightmare deals 300 points of damage when Effect Damage is dealt."

"That's fine! I draw!" Jake drew a card. (6). His hand contains **Premature Burial, Dark Blade, Polymerization, Dark Spirit Art- Greed, Eternal Despair and Dark Illusion.**

"Check this out! I summon Dark Blade in Attack Mode." A warrior wearing black armor and a red cape, carrying two swords appeared.

_**Dark Blade  
Level 4/ DARK  
Warrior  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**_

_**They say he is a dragon-manipulating warrior from the dark world. His attack is tremendous, using his great swords with vicious power.**_

"Dark Blade! Attack Solar Flare Dragon!" Dark Blade rushed towards the fiery dragon. The hermit nodded his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Foolish boy." Dark Blade slashed Solar Flare Dragon, destroying it. The hermit took this opportunity to activate his set card. "I play my Trap card, Backfire. When a FIRE monster is destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points. But don't forget, you lose an extra 300 because of my Dark Room." The Trap card shot a blast of fire at Jake. He was struck again by Dark Room. "Ahhh!"

Jake: 2400  
Hermit: 4000

"I'll just set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on the boy's field as he motioned the hermit to take his turn. "Thank you, sonny." The hermit drew a card and smiled. He immediately played it. "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode." Another flame dragon appeared and this one roared.

"But I'm not done, sonny boy. I use Monster Reborn to bring back my first Solar Flare Dragon!" The first dragon appeared and the two dragons roared ferociously at Jake.

"Oh man! Two!?"

"I end my turn and my two dragons deals 500 points to you…separately. Which means Dark Room of Nightmare deals 600 points to you instead of 300." The two fire dragons shot a fire ball at Jake, and then Dark Room of Nightmare had its toll. "Ahhh!" Jake was knocked back.

Jake: 800  
Hermit: 4000

The hermit took a card from his hand and showed it to Jake, who became shocked. "O-Ookazi!?"

"Jake. For this deck, this is one of my own personal cards." Jake fell to his knees and deactivated his Duel Disk. "I can't do it. I just can't win." The hermit deactivated his Duel Disk and sighed. The Augmented Reality disappeared.

**Duel: No Result**

"Jake. You must not rely on just power and blindness. When you attacked my first Solar Flare Dragon, you didn't think of my face-down card. And the problem is that you didn't know the effect of Solar Flare Dragon and you attacked it?"

"I…I-I guess I didn't really think, uh?"

The hermit stood Jake up. "You must rely on your heart. You must know your opponent, and their mind. Rely on what's on the field, hand, and deck. Do that and you will surely win, understand?"

"Okay. I think I understand now."

"*Smile* Do you now?" The hermit reactivated his Duel Disk. "Then, let us see." Jake smiled. "Alright!" He reactivated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Minutes Later…**

Jake's duel was at its end and the hermit was attacking him with a monster. It was a large Mokey Mokey, also known as Mokey Monkey King. It had a weapon that looked similar to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's arm. It struck Jake, knocking him back some. "Ahh!"

Jake: 700  
Hermit: 1500

"Whoo! I still have some Life Points left." Jake looked at his hand. **It contained Curse of Royal, Rising Energy, Call of the Haunted and an unknown monster card**. "And I have the cards to defeat you."

The hermit smiled. "Oh really? Let us see, but first, I activate my Trap card, Rageki Break. I discard 1 card, the Mokey Mokey I returned to my hand with Monster Reincarnation, to destroy Mokey Mokey King."

_**Raigeki Break  
Normal Trap**_

_**Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**_

"What!? Why would you destroy the strongest monster on your field!?"

"*Smile* Do not ask questions. Just watch." The hermit threw away a card and a bolt of lightning appeared and struck Mokey Mokey King, destroying him. Then, three smaller mokies appeared. (ATK: 300) x3

_**Mokey Mokey  
Level 1/LIGHT  
Fairy  
ATK: 300/DEF: 100**_

_**An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful.**_

"Then, I activate my last face-down card, Tri-Sight. If I control 3 monsters, I can see your hand." Jake growled as he turned over his cards. The hermit looked at Jake's cards and smiled.

"Mokey Mokies! Attack Jake directly! The three fairies hopped towards Jake and slapped him. "Grrr…"

Jake: 0  
Hermit: 1500

Jake growled and fell on his rear. The hermit deactivated his Duel Disk and walked over to Jake. "Jake. You did better. But it looked you only focused on one monster and used Spells and Traps to support that one monster. You have to rely on every single card in your deck. You can't just focus on 1 card."

"I…I understand."

"Now, these two duels were not the true trial."

"The true…trial? What is that?"

"Uh huh. First, you must travel this mountain and gather 40 cards."

"40?"

"Yes. You have until sundown."

"O-okay." Jake deactivated his Duel Disk and took off his Duel Gazer, pocketing the latter. He left the cave. Hermit smiled. "You must pass the true trial. If you cannot, you will not have the power to help your friends with this upcoming evil. Jake…you must pass this test!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Heartland City…**

Meanwhile, Ethan was finishing a duel with a little kid. "Raging Knight, attack directly!" Raging Knight rushed at the boy and slashed him. "Ahh!"

Ethan: ?  
Boy: 0

The purple holographic sheet covering the area disappeared and the boys took off their Duel Gazers. "That was fun!" Said the boy. Ethan smiled. "Thanks for the duel. I needed that." Then, a woman yelled. "Ian! Time to come in!"

"Oh! I gotta go, I'll see you later, Ethan!" Ian ran away. Ethan waved. "Later!" Then, Ethan's grandma popped her head out of the house. "Ethan! Come in! Ricky, Amy and I are ready to eat!"

"Okay!" Ethan deactivated his Duel Disk and pocketed his Duel Gazer. Then, he ran inside.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Later That Night…**

It was almost night-time and Jake was still walking around the mountain. He had 35 cards, but he wasn't having any luck finding 5 more. "This is not cool! I've looked all over the place, and I can't find one more single card!"

Then, the approach of someone caught Jake's attention. He looked up. "Who's there!?" The guy put his hands up in apology. "Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't answer my question." The guy smiled.

"Right. My name is Jacob. "I was actually sent by Master Deco to duel you."

"Master Deco? You mean the hermit?"

"Yeah. Wait, you never knew his name?"

"No! He never told me."

"Well, too late now. Anyway, ready to duel?" Jacob activated his Duel Disk and put on his Duel Gazer.

"Sorry. I have to find 40 cards by sundown. I only have 35."

Jacob pulled out cards and smiled. "Yeah, you should. There are only 35 cards on this mountain. I have the last 5 cards."

"What!?...wait! This was another test?"

"Well, that was the first half. The other half is to duel me and win."

"…If I have to." Jacob walked over and gave Jake the cards before walking back to his spot. "Take them. You'll need 40 cards."

Jake placed on his Duel Disk, activated it and put on his Duel Gazer. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Said the computerized voice.

The purple holographic sheet covered the entire area.

"So why 40 cards?"

"*Chuckle* Why else? You need 40 cards to make a deck."

"DUEL!" Jacob and Jake drew 5 cards each.

Jake; 4000  
Jacob: 4000

"If you don't mind, I'll kick things off." Jacob drew a card. (6). "Alright! Here's Cost Down. By sending a card from my hand, monsters in my hand have their levels decreased by 2."

"What!? That means powerful monsters can be summoned easier!" Jake cried.

"Just until the End Phase, but yes. Now, I summon, thanks to Cost Down, Manticore of Darkness in Attack Mode." A muscle-toned, humanoid Leo with a red tail like a scorpion appeared.

_**Manticore of Darkness  
Level 4(Original 6)/FIRE  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000**_

_**During the End Phase of any turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-typed monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**_

"Let's keep rolling out the cards; I use Double Summon to bring out Minoan Centaur in attack mode." A centaur with red horns, carrying an axe appeared. (1).

_**Minoan Centaur  
Level 4(6)/EARTH  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000**_

_**This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 Level 4 Beast Warrior-Type Normal Monsters from your Deck.**_

"Now, I use Centaur's effect. I tribute him to bring 2 Gene-Warped Warwolf." Centaur disappeared, taking a loud roar with him. Then, two odd-looking 4-armed war wolves appeared and roared.

_**Gene-Warped Warwolf  
Level 4, EARTH  
Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 100**_

_**This warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash destruction.x2**_

"Two Level 4 monsters already!?"

Jacob smiled. "Yes. I build the Overlay Network." The Xyz Summoning ritual began. "I Over lay my two Warwolves to Xyz Summon Dark Crimson Emperor in Attack Mode." A male with long black hair appeared. He wore a black cape with spikes, long pants, and red gauntlets.

_**Dark Crimson Emperor  
Rank 4/DARK  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000**_

_**2 level 4 monsters**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material. Destroy 1 card on the field and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"I set 1 card face-down. Take your best shot." A card appeared on Jacob's field as he motioned Jake to take his turn. "Thanks. I draw!" Jake drew a card. (6). His hand contains **Ally of Justice-Omni Weapon, Cost Down, Trap Booster, DNA Transplant, Sympathy Gift, and an unknown card.**

"Watch this! First, I use Cost Down to lower my monsters' level by 2. All I have to do is discard 1 card." Jake discarded 1 card and grabbed another.  
"Then, I draw 2 cards because Sympathy Gift was discarded." Jake drew. (6).

"And because this monster's level is 4, I can summon it now. I summon Ally of Justice-Omni Weapon in ATK mode." A large machine with weapons as arms appeared. (5).

_**Ally of Justice-Omni Weapon  
Level 5/DARK  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 800**_

_**When this card destroys a LIGHT monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw 1 card. If that card is a Level 4 or lower DARK monster, you can reveal that card to Special Summon it.**_

"Then, I activate Trap Booster. I discard 1 card and for this turn only, I can play 1 Trap from my hand." Jake discarded and grabbed another card. "Now with Trap Booster activate, I activate DNA Transplant." Jake played the card, while Jacob smiled.

"Okay. You're going to use your Trap to change our monsters attribute and use Omni Weapon's effect. You're actually using strategy instead of power. Well done."

"Thanks! Now my Trap card changes our monsters' attributes, like you said, to LIGHT." (2).

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards, and then 2 are sent to the Graveyard." Jake drew, and then discarded.

"Watch this. I use Monster Reborn to bring back Darknight Parshath in ATK Mode." An evil version of Airknight Parshath appeared.

_**Darknight Parshath  
Level 5/DARK  
Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400**_

_**When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your Graveyard.**_

Jacob looked surprised. "Two level 5 monsters?! *Smile*"

"You know what's coming. I build the Overlay Network. I Over lay my two monsters to Xyz Summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon." The two level 5 monsters disappeared into the sky and descended was a long, black hair male with large, black wings. He was holding a red dagger.

_**Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon  
Rank 5/DARK  
Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700**_

_**2 Level 5 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it.**_

"Jacob? Do you know his effect?" Jake asked, smiling. Jacob ignored the question.

"You do. But I'll explain it anyways. By Detaching a Xyz Material, I can destroy a monster on the field." Jake pocketed Omni Weapon and Aderus flew in and tried to stab Dark Crimson Emperor, but Jacob smiled and raised his face-down. "Hold on! I knew you might try to destroy my Xyz monster. So I have this; Utopian Aura. My Emperor cannot be destroyed by your effects this turn. All I have to do is Detach one of my Gene-Warped Warwolf." Jacob grabbed the mentioned card and sent it to the graveyard and a shield surrounded Dark Crimson Emperor, protecting him from destruction.

"Fine. I end my turn." Jake said with disappointment. Jacob drew with great ease. (1). " Okay, I summon Gemini Elf in ATK Mode." Two elves, one with autumn hair, the other blond, wearing different clothes, appeared.

_**Gemini Elf  
Level 4/EARTH  
Spellcaster  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 900**_

_**Elf twins that alternate their attacks.**_

"Know what's next? Emperor's effect. I Detach my last Warwolf to destroy your Keeper." Jacob sent his mentioned monster to the graveyard, and Dark Crimson Emperor rushed in and punched Adreus, destroying him.

"Oh, and you lose 1000 Life Points." Emperor punched Jake again.

_Jake: 2900  
Jacob: 4000_

"Gemini Elf, you're up!" On command, Gemini Elf rushed in and slapped Jake, twice.

Jake: 1000  
Jacob: 4000

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jake drew a card. (2). "(Hmmm…Xyz Trap and Material Scent. Alright! With these, I can win). Okay, here's the plan. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Jake's field.

Jacob drew a card and smiled. "You are doing great. You're learning to use all of your cards, and not just 1 of them."

"I have to. I must become strong. Just like my friend, Ethan Isamu."

Jacob raised a brow. "Really? Okay, then. Let's finish this duel. Gemini Elf, attack Jake directly!" Gemini Elf was about to attack, but Jake raised his face-down quicker. "Not yet! I activate my Trap card, Material Scent. All monsters that cannot be equipped with Xyz Materials cannot attack at all."

_**Material Scent  
Continuous Trap**_

_**All monsters except Xyz monsters cannot attack as long as this card is face-up on the field.**_

"What!?"

"*Smile* Which means all monsters except Xyz monsters cannot attack."

Jacob looked at his hand and smiled. "Nothing to worry about. I activate Earthquake to switch all monsters on the field to Defense Mode." A large earthquake occurred, making Dark Crimson Emperor and Gemini Elf kneel.

"I'll take the 0 cards in your hand as a sign that it's my turn. Draw!" Jake drew a card. "Alright! First, I activate my other face-down card, Xyz Trap. I can select a Xyz monster on the field and take control of it." Jake's Trap rose and a net emerged from it and captured Dark Crimson Emperor, dragging it to Jake's field.

_**Xyz Trap  
Continuous Trap**_

_**Select 1 Xyz monster on the field. Take control of it. When this card is destroyed, switch control of this Xyz monster. When the monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. **_

"Now, I activate Xyz Heart. I can select from my opponent's graveyard a Xyz Material and equip it to Dark Crimson. Of course, it must be one of the materials used. So, I choose Gene-Warped Warwolf." Jacob growled as he took the said card from his graveyard and threw it to Jake. He caught it and slipped it under Dark Crimson. (OLU: 1).

_**Xyz Heart  
Normal Spell**_

_**Select 1 Xyz Material monster from either player's graveyards and attach it to the correct Xyz monster.**_

"Now, I'll use its effect. I Detach Gene-Warped Warwlf to destroy your Gemini Elf and deal 1000 points to you." Jake sent a card to the graveyard and Dark Crimson rushed in and punched the girls, destroying them.

Jake: 1000  
Jacob: 3000

"Next up is the attack!" Dark Crimson rushed in again, but this time, punched Jacob. "Ahhh!"

Jacob: 300

"I end my turn." Jacob drew a card and smiled. "I must say. This is an awesome duel!"

"*Smile* Thanks! You're good."

"You too."

"Let's finish this!" Jacob smiled. "Right. But this is all I have." Jacob played a card face-down in his Spell and Trap Card Zone and ended his turn.

Jake drew and motioned Dark Crimson to attack. Jacob activated his Trap card. "To be honest, I know I can't win. But I won't lose either. I play Ring of Destruction." A thick ring appeared around Dark Crimson's neck. Then, Jacob snapped and it exploded, destroying Dark Crimson and damaging both Jacob and Jake.

Jake: 0  
Jacob: 0

Jake fell to his rear as the holograms and Augmented Reality disappeared. Jacob walked over to Jacob and offered him a hand. Jake smiled and was pulled up.

"That was a great duel, Jake! You impressed me. And I know Master Deco will be too."

"Thanks!"

"Come on. Let's get back. It's late." The two boys headed back, talking on the way.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? Good? I hope so. Jake will become stronger. And Draco. You guys might have forgotten him. He will return. So will Kune. If you want, try to see who will duel Draco. You can put it in your reviews. Thanks! Please R&R.

_**Next Time: Jake passed the first few trials, but now he must face the last one. The most difficult one: A duel with his old self. If he passes it, he will surpass his old self.**_


	15. The Training Begins 2

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 15- The Training Begins 2

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Up in the mountains where Deco took Jake to train, Jake learns of trials that he must pass to surpass. He passed the most recent one, the test to find himself. He passed and headed back up to the cave with Jacob, the person he had defeated. _

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Up in the caves on the mountains, Master Deco, Jacob and Jake were talking. "*Smile* So you two tied?"

"Yes, Master. Jake was an excellent opponent. Just like you thought." Deco looked at Jake. "Very well." Deco stood up and walked over to a rock. From behind it, he pulled out a gauntlet. It had pearls on it and it had electricity traveling through it. He placed it on. "Now, Jake it is the time that you faced your final trial." Jake stood up. "My final trial? What is it?"

"You must face your old self in a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes. In order to surpass you're old self, you must face your old self. Are you ready?"

"Yea—I-I guess. But how am I supposed to face me?"

"Like this." Suddenly, along with scaring Jake, Deco rushed at Jake and punched him in the stomach. Jake gasped in pain as Deco started pulled a hologram-spirit like being from Jake. Deco fully pulled the being out of Jake and Jake fell to his knees, panting. "Wh-what di-did you do to me!?"

"I pulled your old self from you. The gauntlet I'm wearing allows me to do so. I also did that to Jacob here." Deco looked at Jacob, who nodded and pulled up his shirt. Jake looked at his stomach and gasped. "What is that?" On Jacob's stomach was a large scar that looked like it happened a long time ago.

"You had to become stronger, too?"

"Um...kinda." Jacob pulled down his shirt.

Jake stood up and sighed. "Okay. I'm ready." Jake and Deco put on his Duel Disk and Gazer. Jacob also put on his Duel Gazer. An Augmented Reality replaced the regular one.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Said the computerized voice.

"Due…" Started the two males, but a bright blue light interrupted the two. Deco looked back at where he was sitting and started at the deck he had placed there. He gasped. "Is that deck responding to Jake?" He asked himself. Deco walked over to the deck and picked it up. And it was still glowing. "Incredible! This deck only shines when someone surpasses him or herself.

"So…the Starlight chose him?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Deco walked over to Jake and gave him the shining deck. "What is this?"

"Your deck."

"_My _deck?"

"Yes. It chose you. It is said that this deck is a gift from the stars themselves. It is a powerful deck that only chooses one person…if that person has a heart of good. What do you want the most, Jake?"

"What do I want?...I want to be strong. Like my friends. I want to help my friends whenever they need it." Master Deco smiled. "That…you have a heart of good. Take this deck and use it." Jake took the deck in awe and switched it out with his other one. Deco took Jake's old deck and inserted it in the other Jake's Duel Disk.

"You ready?" Asked the other Jake. Jake looked at himself with confidence.

"Yes. Duel!" Jake drew 5 new cards.

Jake: 4000  
Other Jake: 4000

"This duel will start with me. Draw!" Said the other Jake. He drew a card. (6). His hand contains _**Allure of Darkness, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Creeping Darkness, A Man with Wdjat, A Cat of Ill Omen and Dark Spirit Art-Greed. **_

"I activate Allure of Darkness. I draw 2 cards, and a monster in my hand is banished." The other Jake drew and pocketed a card. (6).

"I summon A Cat of Ill Omen in Attack Mode." A large blackish cat wearing a claw as a necklace appeared. (5).

_**A Cat of Ill Omen  
Level 2/DARK  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 500**_

_**Flip: Select 1 Trap card from your graveyard and add it to the top of your deck.**_

"I set 2 cards face-down and give it to you." 2 cards appeared on the other Jake's field as he motioned Jake to take his turn. "I draw!" Jake drew a card and looked at his hand. He gasped. "What are these cards?" His hand contains _**Starlight Eagle, Star Blade, Starlight Joker, Starlight Fighter, Star Charm and Starlight Wheeler.**_

Master Deco smiled. "Those, my boy are the successors to your old deck. With them, you are much stronger. Now win!"

Jake thought for a minute. At that moment, he smiled. "Okay! Let's go! With my new deck, there is no way I can't win! I summon Starlight Eagle in Attack Mode." A majestic eagle sporting stars of the night sky appeared.

_**Starlight Eagle  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000**_

_**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, select 1 level 4 or lower monster in your hand and Special Summon it.**_

"And guess what? When Eagle is summoned, a monster in my hand is summoned. Just watch, I summon Starlight Wheeler in Attack Mode." A male wearing a light blue cape riding in a silver, starred 4-wheeler appeared.

_**Starlight Wheeler  
Level 3/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn, for each "Starlight" monster on your field, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot attack this turn if this effect is used.**_

"Now, Eagle, attack A Cat of Ill Omen." Starlight Eagle tried to flew at the dark cat…

The other Jake smiled and raised one of his Traps. "I know you know this card. Card Crush."

"Grrr…"

"Now, I tribute my monster and your field, hand and deck loses all monsters with 1500 and more ATK." Jake looked at his hand.

"Other me, I learned now just to focus on 1 card and power, but strategy and dependence on other cards. I use Starlight Joker's ability."

_**Starlight Joker  
Level 2/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 300/DEF: 900**_

_**Discard this card from your hand. Negate the activation and effect of a Trap card and destroy it. Then, add another "Starlight Joker" from your deck to your hand. You cannot activate its effect this turn.**_

"By discarding him from my hand, I can stop you from activating your Trap." The other Jake gasped. "My Trap is negated!?" And just like Jake said, a joker in clown clothes appeared and rushed over to the activating Trap card. He pulled out a shining dagger and slashed it, shattering it. Jake searched his deck and added a card to his hand. (4).

"Not only that, but I can add another Joker to my hand. The downside is that I cannot use my second Joker this turn." Jake searched his deck and added the card she spoke of to his hand. Eagle continued his attack and pecked the black cat, shattering it.

Jake: 4000  
Other Jake: 3100

"Then, I use Wheeler's effect. This is why he didn't attack. For each "Starlight" monster on my field, including itself, you lose 700 Life points." As soon as the other Jake gasped, Starlight Wheeler sped towards the other Jake. Wheeler ran over the other Jake and rode back to Jake's field. "Ahhh!"

Other: 1700

"Finally, I set 1 card face-down and give it to you." The other Jake smiled. He drew a card.

"I summon A Man with Wdjat in Attack Mode." A red robed man with an eye on his forehead appeared.

_**A Man with Wdjat  
Level 4/DARK  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 500**_

_**Select 1 face-down card on your opponent's field. Look at it, and then return it face-down.**_

"With Wdjat on my field, I can take a look at your face-down." Wdjat's third eye shined and revealed Jake's Trap. "Star Charm? I might now want to attack. I end my turn."

"This is it. I draw!" Jake drew a card. "*Smile* I summon Starlight Fighter in Attack Mode." A teenager in white dojo clothes appeared. He had little muscles, but he was determined.

_**Starlight Fighter  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

_**For each "Starlight" monster that you control other than this, increase this card's ATK by 400.**_

"Now, thanks to Eagle and Wheeler, Fighter gains 800 extra ATK." As the other Jake gasped, Fighter started flexing, giving him big muscles. (ATK: 1800).

"Now, Starlight Fighter, attack A Man With Wdjat." Starlight Fighter rushed at Wdjat and punched him in the stomach, shattering him.

Jake: 4000  
Other Jake: 1500

"Eagle, Wheeler, attack other me!" Eagle flew at the other Jake as Wheeler drove towards him, and the former pecked him while the latter drove over him, knocking him down. "Ahhggr!"

Other Jake: 0

The other Jake started was forced back into Jake's body. "Agr…uck…Ah!"

Master Deco walked up to Jake and patted him on the shoulder. "*Smile* You have passed." "He's right, Jake. You have passed the trials. You surpassed your old self."

"I-I did?"

Deco nodded. "Yes. You are stronger now." Jake pulled out his new deck from his Duel Disk and stared at it. "I'm stronger now…"

"So what now?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Jake returns to Heartland. I can sense a great evil approaching there." Jake whipped his head up.

"An evil? Who? What?"

"All I know is that a great evil is near. You must return and face this evil with your friends."

Jake bowed. "Yes Master."

"Take Jacob here. He will be a great ally." Jake looked at Jacob. Jacob smiled. "Okay."

"Now go." Jacob and Jake bowed. "Thank you Master Deco." The boys began walking from the mountain, beginning their journey to Heartland City.

Deco looked on at the boys. "I know they will stop the threat." Deco smiled.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

In the Royal Room, Faust was sitting on his throne with Tau on his right and Phi to his left. Just then, Tau pulled off his hood. "Faust, I getting…" But Faust looked at him with a glare as if Tau had said something wrong. "O-oh r-right. 'Sir', I getting bored. Why can't we defeat Zeke and his idiot friends?"

Faust smiled as if Tau was not talking. "Actually. That's a good idea. Tomorrow, I want you to go and defeat Ricky, one of Zeke's friends."

Phi scoffed. "Him? Why can't I?"

But before Faust could respond, Tau spoke. "Because, you're not strong enough."

"Shut up, you stupid punk!"

"OKAY! SHUT UP!" Faust roared. Tau and Phi obeyed. "Yes sir!"

"The reason I picked Tau is because I am confident that he will defeat him." Phi just sighed in anger.

Suddenly, Psi walked in, scared. "U-um….s-s-sir. U-upsilon is here." Hearing that, Faust smiled. "Wonderful. Bring him in."

"Yeah…about that…"

"What is it?" Faust asked in an annoyed tone.

"Upsilon is dueling."

"Dueling? Hmm…*Smile* Let me see." Faust stood up and followed Psi outside where the man, named Upsilon was dueling 5 people at once.

Upsilon: 4000  
5 thugs: 20000(Combined)

The thug leader, obviously the taller and meaner-looking one, smiled. "Upsilon, right? You're a joke. You haven't touched us once." Upsilon just smiled and drew a card as it was his turn. He quickly played a card. "Take this, punks. I summon Shadow Reaper- Fawn in Attack mode." A hooded figure wearing a red, crimson trench coat with wings appeared. (ATK: 2700*2= 5400)

_**Shadow Reaper- Fawn  
Level 7/DARK  
?/Effect  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 0**_

_**If you control no cards on your field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, double this card's ATK. For each "Shadow Reaper" in your graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 500. For each monster in your graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 100. At the end of each turn, destroy this card and take damage equal to this card's ATK.**_

"Do you know how I summoned this powerful card? Say thanks to your stupidity."

"Stupidity!? Who are you talking about!?" The thug leader said.

"*Smile* You and your buddies. First off, my opponents have to be the only ones who are controlling monsters. Then, when he is Special Summoned, his ATK is doubled. Next, for each "Shadow Reaper" in my grave, Fawn gains 500 ATK. There are 20. Then, for each monster in there, Fawn gains 100. Again, there are 20."

The thugs became scared as Faust smiled.

"*Smile* Boys. Fawn gains a total of 12000 ATK." The thugs could help but gasp as they saw Fawn grow astronomically. (ATK: 12000). The thug leader started laughing. "Are-are you crazy!? Even if you attack me now, there's no way you'd win." The rest of the thugs started laughing. Then, Upsilon whistled, getting their attention. He grabbed the last card in his hand and showed it to the thugs, which made them cower.

"*Smile* I activate Pump Up. This card doubles Fawn's ATK." Suddenly, the thugs became even more scared as Fawn grew bigger. Fawn cawed, giving out a loud sound wave. (ATK: 24000)

"Shadow Reaper- Fawn, attack this idiots now!" Fawn flapped his wings, creating such a strong wind, one that it blew the thugs away from the island.

Upsilon: 4000  
Thugs: 0

Upsilon began deactivating his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer as the Augmented Reality disappeared and as Faust and Co. walked to him. Faust clapped. "Very impressive. You haven't lost your touch, Upsilon."

Upsilon bowed in thanks. "I appreciate that, sir."

"Anyways…I was just telling Tau, Upsilon, that he is to go and duel Ricky. Want to go with him?"

"Can I duel?"

Faust waggled his finger. "Unfortunately, no. But I do want you to go and keep an eye on things. I don't need my plans to go astray." Upsilon bowed. "*Smile* of course sir." Upsilon looked for Tau. "I do not see him."

"I'm right here." Tau said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on." Upsilon walked away with Tau following.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Ethan's House…**

Ethan, Ricky and Any were at the former's house, in his room talking. "So, Phi, Tau or Chi hasn't shown their faces. Think they chickened out?" Ricky asked, hoping that his question would get answered with a positive one.

"I don't think so, Ricky. They're too strong to just leave. They want something. But I just don't know what." Amy answered. Ricky sighed in disappointment. Ricky asked Ethan something, but he was out of it. _"These guys that's been appearing. They're too strong. I doubt I could beat them. So who can?"_

"ETHAN!" Ethan finally heard, but the yell caused him to fall back in his chair, onto the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" Ricky embarrassedly chuckled. "S-sorry, buddy."

"N-no problem." Ethan gathered the chair and sat back in it, rubbing the back of his head, where he thudded.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that Kune could help us."

"Kune. You mean the guy that slaughtered you?" Suddenly, Ricky felt something hit his head. Something like a hand. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Ethan faintly smiled. "That's okay, Amy. He's right. I didn't stand a chance."

Still rubbing his head, Ricky spoke. "Anyway, how can Kune help?"

"Well. He's strong. He might be able to help us beat these guys that keep showing up."

"But how will you find him? And if you do, get him to help?"

"Well…"

**Flashback…**

_Kune walked over to Ethan and kneeled down, grabbing the two Xyz monsters from his duel disk and Wind-Up Zenmaister that fell from his Xyz Vessel. "*Smile* You know, I could take these with me, but that would me our next duel will be even shorter." Kune threw the Xyz monsters back at Ethan and laughed as he and Draco walked away._

**End Flashback…**

"Kune almost took my Xyz monsters, but he didn't. I think he wanted rare cards."

"So? What's your point?" Amy asked.

"If we could get some rare cards and Kune somehow knew we had some, he'd show himself."

"Maybe. But how would we do that?" Asked Ricky. Ethan placed his finger at his mouth. "I'm not sure." Everyone thought for a minute. And then, Ricky gasped. "I got it!"

"Well!? What is it!?"

"Draco!"

"Draco? Are you talking about the weird guy that captured me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. When Ethan dueled Kune, Draco was there too. Remember? So if we just go back to the abandoned warehouse, we could ask Draco to tell us where Kune is." Ethan became happy. "Yeah! That might work!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Ricky, heading to the door. But Amy stopped him.

"Wait. I'm not going."

"What!? Why!?" Ricky asked.

"I don't feel comfortable about being back at that place." Amy shivered. Ricky sighed. "Okay. Stay here. Ethan and I will go. Let's go, Ethan." Ethan nodded and followed Ricky, who headed out.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Abandoned Warehouse…**

Ethan and Ricky arrived at the warehouse minutes later, and it looked the same as it was before. The boys headed inside and into the room where Ethan and Jake dueled before. In the room, it was empty. "Draco? Draco!" Ricky yelled. "I know you're here!" At the end of the yell, someone appeared from the shadows. It was Draco. He smiled as he saw Ethan and Ricky. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is it Ethan and Ricky?"

"Draco, we didn't come to mess with you." Ricky said.

"*Smile* Oh no?"

"Actually, we need Kune's help." Ethan corrected.

"No. We could use your help too, to be honest."

"Help? I don't think so. Master Kune won't help you punks. "

"We need to find Kune ourselves." Ethan said.

"There are some guys we would like him to deal with. They're…they're too strong for us. Well, we think they're not trying their hardest." Draco smiled.

"Too bad. Master Kune doesn't want to waste his time with the likes of you."

"Just wait!" A voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Kune's. He appeared from the shadows. Draco smiled and bowed. "Master Kune. Why are you here?"

Kune looked at Ethan. "For some reason, I sensed a strong power here. But it seems I need to get a new sensor."

"Kune. We need your help." Ethan said.

Kune just stood there. Ethan stepped up. "Kune! There are strong people that dueled us. I don't think we can beat them if they try their hardest."

"And you think I can beat them."

"Yes." Kune chuckled. "True. But I won't…unless you do something for me…Ricky."

"Me?" Ricky said, pointing to him.

"Yes. In 3 days, I will come to your school. We will duel, and if you win, I'll help you. If not, you scram."

"What!? How am I supposed to beat you!?"

"Figure it out." Kune snapped and Draco followed him as he walked out of the building. Ricky stared on in confusion. "What!? Ethan, how am I supposed Kune if _you _couldn't do it?"

"I'm not sure. But I know you will do your best."

"I don't know."

"Come on; let's go tell Amy the news. She'll want to hear this." The boys left the building, heading back to Ethan's house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: So will Kune help our guys? Read on to find out.

Shadow Reaper- Fawn was my idea. There will be more.

**Next Time: Faust heads out of town for a secret meeting; one that even his subordinates do not know about. Back in Heartland, Tau and Upsilon head to Ricky where the former duels the latter.**


	16. Sunburned

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 16-Sunburned

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Jake had finished his training with Master Deco, along with receiving a new deck. Along with his new friend Jacob, they started their walk back to Heartland. Meanwhile, Ethan and the gang wanted to know how to beat Tau and his colleagues, so they went to the abandoned warehouse and talked to Kune and Draco. Kune would only accept if Ricky can beat him in a duel in a few days.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan was up earlier than usual. The reason? Because, he wanted to get to Earl's Shop quick. Mr. Earl told everyone the previous night that one of the best duelists in Heartland was coming to his shop to duel 3 people from the simulator at once! Ethan had to see this. Ethan arrived at the shop and walked in, ringing the bell on the door. The bell gained Earl's attention, who smiled. "Ethan! Come on! The duel's about to start!" Ethan nodded and followed Earl and everyone there into the back room. In the room was a kid, about 15, waiting to duel. He had brown hair, wearing regular clothes and glasses. Earl headed over to the control station and got everything ready. Three males appeared. Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix; Duel Academy's toughest duelists.

Ethan was astounded. "That kid is going to duel _those _three at the same time!? There's no way he'll win!" Earl laughed, getting the shocked boy's attention. "Don't worry. Just watch. You'll be more shocked when you see him duel. His deck is almost perfect. Each card supports each other."

The shout of the duel stopped Ethan's and Earl's conversation. "DUEL!"

Kid: 4000  
Jaden/Chazz/Aster: 12000

"I will begin." Said the kid, drawing a card as he said it. He smiled. "Watch this. Come out! Tax Expert in Attack Mode." A male in a black business suit and carrying a suitcase appeared. He fixed the glasses he was wearing back onto his nose.

_**Tax Expert  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

_**Pay 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower monster from your hand for each increment of 500 points you paid. If this card is destroyed, take damage equal to the number of monsters summoned through this card's effect x1000.**_

"Check this. I pay 2000 Life Points to summon 4 monsters from my hand."

The spectators, Aster, Chazz and Jaden gasped. "4 monsters!?" Cried a kid. The kid grabbed 4 cards and played them.

Kid: 2000  
Jaden/Chazz/Aster: 12000

Suddenly, 4 monsters appeared. The first was a large sphinx. The second was like an armored Exodia sporting an empty warp gate with a large cross in the middle on his back. The third was a white goat with wings. The fourth and last monster was a muscled- tone humanoid Leo with the tail of a scorpion, which was red. (Guardian Sphinx: ATK-2400)(Exxod, Master of The Guard: DEF: 4000)(Ancient One of the Deep Forest: DEF: 1900)(Manticore of Darkness: ATK-2300)(1).

"Then, Guardian Sphinx's ability switches him face-down." The large sphinx disappeared, leaving only his card lying horizontally. "Finally, I activate Card of Sanctity. This card lets us all draw until we each hold 6 cards." The kid drew 6 cards, Jaden drew 1, Chazz drew 1 and Aster drew 1.

"I set 5 cards face-down and end my turn. Try to beat me."(1). The kid motioned Jaden to take his turn. Jaden drew a card as Ethan looked at the kid's filled field.

"That kid is good!" Earl smiled. "That is Chad. He's the best duelist that comes to this shop."

Ethan raised a brow. "The best?"

"*Smile* Think you could beat him?"

"*Chuckle* Maybe." Earl laughed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The duel had taken its ups and downs for each player, but now the duel was in Chad's favor. He had 1 monster on the field, but it was a monster known to many people. Armityle the Chaos Phantom.

_**Armityle the Chaos Phantom  
Level 12/DARK  
Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

_**"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only.**_

Chad smiled. "And don't forget. I used Warrior's Code to allow Armityle to copy Mataza the Zapper's ability. Now Armityle can attack 3 times and none of you have any cards to protect yourselves."

The three legendary duelists each widened their eyes as Chad ordered his fusion beast to attack them. With its arm that looked like Uria's head, Armityle blasted each of its opponents. But Jaden activated his Trap card. "We're not out yet! Negate Attack stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase." Chad smiled. "Go." A card appeared on Chad's field.

Jaden drew a card from his deck. "I summon E-HERO Bubbleman in Attack Position." Jaden's water hero wearing a blue cape and carrying a water gun appeared. (ATK: 800)

"Because he was summoned, I can draw 2 extra cards." Jaden drew 2 more cards and grabbed one of them, putting the other one in his hand. "I activate Polymerization, fusing my E-HERO Bubbleman and Avian to Fusion Summon the one and only, E-HERO Mariner." A muscular hero wearing a mask and armor with pictures of anchors on them appeared. He had a chain and anchor as a weapon on both arms. He also had long, pointy black hair. Chad smiled. "Yes! This duel is over! I activate Effect Boost."

_**Effect Boost  
Quick-Play Spell**_

_**During your opponent's turn, if you control a monster whose effect cannot activate this turn, activate it.**_

You see, I can use this card when I cannot use Armityle's effect this turn. Now I can use it. Which means it gains 10,000 Attack Points." Armityle roared as it became strong again. (ATK: 10000)

"That's cool. I'll throw this card face-down and activate Mariner's ability. Because I have a face-down Spell or Trap on my field, I can attack directly." Chad was surprised as Mariner loosened his chain and anchor and flung it straight at him, hitting him. "No!"

Chad: 0  
Jaden/Chazz/Aster: Winner

The spectators, including Earl and Ethan cheered as the three duelists disappeared and Chad deactivated his Duel Disk and took off his Gazer. Chad tried to leave, but Ethan stepped in his way. "Yes? May I help you?" Chad asked, not wanting a little kid to waste his time.

"Y-yeah. That was a cool duel. You almost had it!"

"So?"

"Well, I-I was just wondering if…if…"

"Well!? What is it?!"

"…If you would duel me?"

"You? Why should I?"

"Because, I know I can beat you." Everyone gasped as they heard the unbelievable words. Chad chuckled. "You're pretty confident. Okay. Let's duel." The boys activated their Duel Disks and put on their Duel Gazers.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **The computerized voice said.

"DUEL!" Yelled the boys. They each drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
Chad: 4000

"I'll kick things off, okay?" Chad asked. Ethan nodded, confirming his question. Chad smiled and drew.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

A male had come by the mansion and gave Faust a newspaper, so he was in the main room, reading it. Then, he looked up, annoyed, not wanting to attend to the noise that was close. A male wearing a black hood with the letter T on the front would be in the eye sight of Faust if Faust was looking at him. The latter male sighed. "May I help you?"

Tau bowed in respect before speaking. "Sir. May I go and defeat Ricky now?" Faust made the shooing motion with his hand. Tau bowed again. "Before you go, don't forget to take Upsilon. He'll love to see you humiliate Ricky."

Tau once again bowed and left. Faust looked up from reading the newspaper with a confused look on his face. "Was that Tau? Who was I just talking to?" He thought about the question for a moment. Then, he shrugged and looked back down at his newspaper, continuing to read it.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ricky was at the park, finishing up a duel with an older kid. "Armored Axon Kicker, attack directly!" The mechanical tubed warrior created a ball of energy and shot it at the older kid. The older kid held up his Duel Disk to reduce the impact, still getting knocked down in the process.

Ricky: ?  
Older Kid: 0

The older kid placed his hand on his face as Ricky walked to him, offering a hand. The kid smiled and took the offer, getting pulled up. "Nice duel. You almost had me a few times."

"*Smile* Right. Well, later." The older kid walked inside, mad about losing. Then, the yell of a familiar voice made Ricky turn around. "Ethan!?" Ethan stopped in front of his friend, panting.

"R-Rick-Ricky!"

"What!?" After a moment of getting his breath, Ethan spoke. "Ricky! Some kid told me that he saw someone that looked like Tau."

Ricky's eyes widened. "Really? What are we doing here!? Let's go!"

"Right!" The boys quickly ran in the direction where the kid told Ethan where he saw Tau.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Ricky arrived at the area where the kid said he saw Tau and he was right, Tau was there with Upsilon. "Tau!" Yelled Ethan. Tau looked at Ethan and smiled.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. Ethan and Ricky."

"What do you want, Tau!?" Ethan cried. Tau surprised Ethan by pointing to Ricky. "Me? What for?!" Tau smiled and snapped, making a Duel Disk appear on his arm. He pulled out his Duel Gazer and put it on.

"A duel. You and me."

Ricky wasted no time putting on his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. But Ethan protested. "Ricky, don't! We don't know how strong he is."

"Well, we won't know if we don't find out, right?" Ethan could do nothing but sigh.

Ricky and the spectators put on their Duel Gazers and an Augmented Reality version of the area appeared.

"**Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **The computerized voice said.

"DUEL!" Tau and Ricky yelled. As they drew 5 cards.

Ricky: 4000  
Tau: 4000

"Being the one to know who will win, I'll let you go first." Tau said, smiling, knowing that would get his opponent mad. And it did, Ricky growled as he drew a card. It was **Armored Axon Kicker**. Ricky smirked. He looked at his hand to see his possibilities. His hand contains _**Genetic Woman, Battle Transportation, Brain Hazard, Brain Research Lab, Dimension Burst and Future Glow.**_ Ricky sighed. _"(Okay, not bad). _Okay, I summon Genetic Woman in Attack Mode." A woman wearing an armored claw and blaster appeared. She had the head of a cheetah.

_**Genetic Woman  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Psychic/Effect  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200**_

_**Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters. Add it to your hand.**_

"I set 3 cards and give it to you." 3 cards appeared as Ricky gave the turn to Tau. (2). But he just smiled and drew. He hand contained _**Laval Magma Cannoneer, Laval Miller, Dustflame Blast, Laval Cannon, -Prominence, Molten Swordsman- and Laval Warrior. **_Tau sighed in annoyance. _"(I should be using my real deck. But I guess this is fine). _"For now, I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer in Attack Mode." A blue-skinned rock armored creature wearing two rock cannons on his back appeared. (ATK: 1700).

_**Laval Magma Cannoneer  
Level 4/FIRE  
Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 200**_

_**Up to twice per turn: You can send 1 FIRE monster from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**_

"*Smile* You'll be finished soon. I discard 2 FIRE monsters, Laval Warrior and Prominence, Molten Swordsman to inflict a total of 1000 points to you." Ricky became shocked as Cannoneer charged his cannons and shot them at Ricky, knocking him down. For a second, Ricky's clothes caught on fire. Ricky danced around, rolled on the floor and other crazy things to extinguish the fire. "Ahh!"

Ricky: 3000  
Tau: 4000

"Cannoneer, blast Genetic Woman to pieces!" Cannoneer charged his cannons and shot blasts at the futuristic woman, shattering them both to pieces.

"I end my turn." Tau said as he laid a card face-down. (2).

"I may be behind, but I'm not out. I draw!" Ricky drew a card and looked at it. (3). "I activate Graceful Charity, to draw 3 cards. I have to discard 2 cards though." Tau donned a wicked smile. "You don't think I know that? A card so old, Yugi Moto even used it. Pfft, Please!"

Ricky ignored Tau's comment and completed the effect of Graceful Charity. (3). "Okay. I activate my face-down card, Dimension Burst. With this Trap card, all monsters in my graveyard are banished." An explosion suddenly occurred and Ricky's grave was void of creatures.

_**Dimension Burst  
Continuous Trap**_

_**As long as this card is face-up on the field, all monsters that you control that are sent to the graveyard are banished. When this card is activated, banish all monsters in your graveyard.**_

"Then, I activate Brain Hazard." Another one of Ricky's Traps rose and this time, Tau smiled. "Good move." Too bad he was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, very funny. Brain Hazard summons one of my banished monsters. So appear! Space-Time Police(Level 5)!" A futuristic police officer with wires connected to him appeared. He was holding a search stick. (ATK: 2300).

"Now, I summon Armored Axon Kicker(Level 6) in Attack Position with his effect." The humanoid chamber-like robot with wires connected to him appeared. (ATK: 2200)(2).

"Do you see my field, Tau? I have 2 monsters who can take you out." Tau smiled. "Then attack me."

"You just read my mind! Axon Kicker, Space-Time Police, attack Tau directly!" The said monsters rushed to attack.

"Ricky! Don't!" Yelled Ethan, but it was too late, Ricky's monsters were about to strike Tau. But he smiled and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Too easy! I activate Dustflame Blast." Two cards shot from Tau's grave into his hand. "I remove two "Laval" monsters and your two monsters are destroyed." Suddenly, a wildfire of flames covered Ricky's field and scorched all of his monsters and some of the area. Ricky stood there, surprised.

"Grrr…I-I end my turn."

Tau smiled as he drew a card. (3). I summon Laval Cannon(Level 4) in Attack Position." Another blue-skinned armored humanoid rock appeared. This one had a cannon on his arm. (ATK: 1600).

"Now. This creature returns any "Laval" monster that is banished. Return! Laval Warrior(Level 4)!" In a column of fire, an armored smaller version of 'The Thing' carrying two fiery axes appeared. (ATK: 1800). Ricky's eyes widen as he saw the two powerful monsters.

"*Chuckle* Man, I can even beat you with this fake deck. Monsters! Attack!" Ricky gasped. "He's not using his real deck!" Tau's fire monsters blasted Ricky. "Ahh!"

Tau: 4000  
Ricky: 0

Tau deactivated his Duel Disk and took off his Duel Gazer as the holographic sheet retracted. "*Smile* And once again, I win without losing any Life Points. That makes…how many? 10 duels. *Chuckle* Now usually, I would take your spirit AND deck. But being a good sport, I'll only take your deck." Tau walked over to the kneeled Ricky and grabbed his deck. Using some power, Tau burned Ricky's deck, turning it to ash. Then, he threw the ash on the ground. "Later." Tau and Upsilon disappeared.

"You okay, Ricky?" Ethan asked. Ricky stood up and smiled. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting Tau to be easy. Now we know that he and his other allies are strong. Very strong."

"But what about your deck?" Ricky shrugged at the question. "I'll get a new one."

"Well, we better tell Amy."

"Yeah, let's go." The boys headed to Amy's house to tell her the news.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion**

Faust was in the main room, sitting in his throne. There were many holographic projections showing Ethan's, Ricky's, Amy's and Jake's duels. Faust smiled. "Wonderful. This will definitely help us beat our enemies."

Then, someone walked in, Phi. She bowed. "Sir. I want to defeat Ricky. I doubt Tau could." But before Faust could speak, Tau and Upsilon appeared and bowed. "Sir. I have been successful. Ricky has been defeated. I burned his deck but kept his soul intact." Faust looked at Tau like he did something wrong. But it was a false alarm. Faust's look turned to a smile. "Wonderful." But Phi was surprised.

"*Smile* Well, way to go, _Alex_. I didn't think you could beat him."

"Ha Ha! Very funny. You're just mad that you couldn't beat Ethan." Phi growled, but Faust interrupted. "*Smile* Okay. That's enough. For right now, we do nothing. Rho, Xi and Omicron are going to be here tomorrow for a meeting. We will decide what to do then." Upsilon, Phi and Tau bowed. "Yes Sir!" They all said. Then, they left. Then, someone else came in: Psi.

"Sir. What about Omega. He hasn't been out of his room in weeks." Faust tapped his fingers on the rest of his throne. He stopped for a second. "Do not worry."

Psi bowed and left. Faust sighed as if he was tired. "I just can't take this anymore." Faust walked over to the only window in the room and looked out it.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter might be as short. Again, I am sorry. About this chapter, Ricky lost and got his deck turned to ash. Luckily, he will get another one. Speaking of, Jake will return in about 7 episodes. Please R&R.

**Next Time: Inside the Decrypted Mansion, Faust holds a meeting and the top three duelists of their organization take part in the meeting. **


	17. The Plan Advances

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 17- The Plan Advances

Disclaimer: The same. Oh yeah, no duel in this chapter. Sorry.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Faust had gone out of town for a meeting. Meanwhile, Tau and Upsilon found Ricky and the former dueled him. Although he tried his best, Ricky lost to Tau. Luckily for Ricky, all Tau did was burn his deck. Then, after Faust returned, he told everyone else that Rho, Pi and Omicron were arriving the next day for a meeting. Everyone left and Faust said that he could not take it anymore.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Somewhere in a desert…**

In a vast desert with nothing there, except for some cacti and tumbleweeds, three hooded people were walking. One was about 6', the second one about 5 ½ feet and the third one looked like a 16-year old. The tallest one was wearing a silver robe and the other two, a black one. The smallest person spoke. "Sir. How long until we get to Heartland." The tallest person growled.

The middle person spoke. "Rho, you know not to disturb the master while he is thinking."

"S-sorry." Said the little person who asked.

"We will be there soon. I spoke with Sigma yesterday about our arrival. He told me an interesting method to advance my plans."

"How?" Asked Rho.

"A tournament."

"Tournament? *Scoff* Well, _that's _original!"

"It does not matter. We will discuss it when we get to the mansion." The three hooded figures remained quiet as they continued their way to Heartland.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ***

Ethan was in his room, looking over his deck. He sighed. "Even though I almost lost against Phi and Ricky lost against Tau, I know this deck will lead me to victory." Then, Ethan's door opened and his grandma was on the other side.

"*Smile* Hey, grandma. You're back from your trip?" Grandma nodded. "Yes. I just got back. Everything okay?"

"…Um,…yeah. I'm just looking over my deck. You never know when you get tossed into a duel." Grandma laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Your friends are here." Just like grandma said, Ricky and Amy appeared.

"Hey, man!" Ricky said first.

"Hey. I'm just looking over my deck. We have to be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what, dear?" Ethan's grandma wondered out loud.

"Oh, um…uh…I…"

"He's getting ready to duel me." Ethan, his grandma and even Amy were surprised at what Ricky said. Amy leaned in to Ricky's ear. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. Anyways. Yes, he's going to duel me at school tomorrow. It's kind of a tradition at school. Once a month, the principal picks two people and they duel."

"Oh…okay. Hope you win, sweetie." Ethan's grandma said, not knowing what Ethan is really looking over his deck for. Then, she started to walk out, but stopped as she remembered something. "Oh yeah! If you two are staying, we're having pizza tonight. I would love for you two to stay. Ricky smiled. "Okay. Thank you, ma'am." Grandma nodded and headed downstairs. Amy closed the door and put on a worried face. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Remember when Ethan faced Phi? Before she left, she said she was only the 7th best out of ten. There are people stronger than her, like Tau." Ricky thought for a second. Then, he realized. "Oh no! Guys! Think about it! Tau, Phi, Chi. Those are Greek names."

"Greek names? So what?"

"'So what'? Listen. Tau is the name for the 19th letter of the Greek alphabet. That means there are 18 other people. People who are much stronger than Tau."

"18? No way! But why haven't the others shown themselves?"

Ricky placed his hand on his chin. "I don't know. But this is I _do _know, we HAVE to be ready. They want something. I just don't know what it is."

"Come on, guys. Both of you have faced one of these guys…and girls, and Ethan could barely win and you lost to one. We're in trouble."

"No. If we can get Riley's help and Kune's help, we'll be alright. Ricky, you have to defeat Kune tomorrow!" Ricky nodded. "Right!"

"I doubt you're Psychic deck will help you." Amy said. Ethan and Ricky looked at each other. Ricky looked back at Amy. "Um…yeah. Don't worry, I'm not using that deck. I have another one that I've been saving. I'll use that one."

"Okay, but do you think Riley will help us?" Any asked, not too confident.

"Ehh…I…" Ricky started, but Ethan interrupted by clenching his fist. "*Smile* I know he will!"

"Okay! *Smile* Let's get to training! We'll have to be our best if we want to win!" Yelled Ricky. Ethan and Amy nodded and met Ricky's knuckle. The three friends headed outside to find opponents.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion**

Rho, Pi and Omicron arrived at the mansion and knocked on the large front door. The ring had a demonic vibe to it. The door then opened and the three walked in. It took them a few seconds to get to the Royal Room, but when they got them, Faust, Phi, Psi and Tau was already there. The middle height figure went to sit down while the tallest figure looked around. "Sigma, where is Chi?"

Sigma, or Faust, quickly stood up and saluted the man. "Sir! I do not know. I can get Tau to go get him."

"Yes. Tau, do that." Tau stood up, bowed, and left. The hooded man looked back at Sigma. "In the meantime, Sigma, I want you to go get Omega. We will need him for my plan." Still standing, Faust just bowed and went to go get Omega. The hooded man went and sat in the throne that Faust was sitting in. But before he did, he snapped and the throne exploded, sending pieces flying. After the dust cleared, there was a new throne in the spot. This one had a silver color to it with skulls on each shoulder and spikes sticking out at the end. Finally, the man sat down.

**Meanwhile…**

In Heartland, Tau was heading to Mr. Roster's, or otherwise known as Chi, office. He walked in and saw that Chi was talking on the phone. Chi motioned for Tau to wait a minute, but Tau snapped and Chi's office phone caught on fire and Chi quickly threw it down. "Ah! What in the…why did you do that for? That was unnecessary!" Tau looked at Chi with a serious face. "Let's go. Rho, Pi and Omicron are back. The meeting's now."

Chi raised a brow. "Really? Well then, let's go." Chi stood up and led the way out. Downstairs at the Receptionist's desk, Chi looked and sighed. The woman that sat there looked like she was burned to death. "Tau. What is wrong with you? Did you really have to do that?" Chi asked pointing at the burnt body. Tau gave Chi and wicked smile. "She wouldn't let me pass. So I had to use my powers. I'm sorry." Tau said the last two words with sarcasm and fake regret. Chi sighed again and walked out, with Tau following behind him, laughing silently.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the decrypted mansion, Sigma, or Faust, walked up to a door and knocked. A few seconds went by before a man with a deep voice answered. "What is it?"

"It's Sigma." Faust said with authority.

But the guy asked the same question. "What is it?"

"The Master requests your presence at the meeting, too. Come on, let's go." Another few seconds went by before the door opened. On the other side, large man, definitely taller than Sigma, about 7'9, looked down at Sigma, although he had to stick his head out because he could not see on the other side of the door by standing up.

"Let's go." The guy, who was called Omega by the Master, walked out of his room, shutting his door behind him forcefully, causing it to shatter. Sigma sighed and placed his hand on his face. "That's the 10th time this week, Omega." But Omega ignored him and headed to the Royal Room. Faust followed him.

In the Royal Room, 8 of the 10 chairs were filled. Everyone was just waiting for Tau and Chi. Psi took off her hood and had an annoyed look on her face. "Sir. We should start without Chi. He always does this."

"No. We will wait for everyone." And with that, the room fell silent, remaining like that for another 10 minutes.

**10 Minutes Later…**

The minutes went by and finally Tau and Chi returned. They took the seats that were empty and Omicron stood up. "Good. Everyone is here now. Now, Psi suggested a tournament to get what I want. And that is an excellent idea. We all will participate in it.

"Sir. If I may ask, what is your plan?" Tau asked. The man looked at Tau and Tau jerked back.

"Well, Tau. My 'wish' is to turn the world into my slaves."

"Slaves? Why?"

"That is not important. What is important is that I need 1000 souls, or many strong souls. So with this tournament, I know I will find the strongest duelist in the finals. And when I win, I can take his or her soul and the location of the Soul Bringer will be revealed."

"The Soul Bringer?"

"The Soul Bringer. It is a device that lets a person turn everyone he chooses to his slaves." Started Upsilon. "All someone has to do is collect 1000 souls or enough strong souls to get the Bringer to reveal itself."

"Then let's go capture Ethan and his friends' souls." Said Tau. But the tall man nodded. "No. We will handle that during the tournament. For right now, we wait."

"Hold on, how will we announce the tournament?" Psi asked, finally talking.

"I will talk to the mayor today. The rest of you get ready." The man stood up and left the room, leaving everyone else to their thoughts.

**Later that Day…**

The Master headed to Heartland and went to the mayor's office. He tried to just pass by, but a few police guards stopped him. "Halt!" The Master turned his head and smiled.

"Stop right there, sir!" Yelled one of the guards. The Master just smiled as the guards surrounded him. "You must wait until your turn is next!" Said a second guard. The Master just smiled as he snapped and started to walk away. As he was walking away, behind him, all of the guards, the people waiting and the receptionist were covered in blood, skewered. The Master made his way to the mayor's office. He opened the door and found that the mayor was talking to someone. "Mayor." The mayor stopped his conversation and looked up. "May I help you? As you see, I am with someone."

"*Smile* Mayor. Trust me. You do not want to get me angry." The mayor smiled as if he didn't believe him. Then, the Master stared into the mayor's eyes and the mayor became scared as if he was looking into the eyes of something horrifying. "U-um…sir, may you excuse us? We have personal business to talk about." The mayor said looking at the man he was earlier talking to. The young man nodded and grabbed his suitcase, walking out of the room. The mayor offered the Master a seat but he declined.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"*Smile* I need you to have a tournament. And I need it in 15 days." The mayor thought for a minute. "I cannot do that. I don't have the money. Sorry." The Master became mad and positioned his fingers like he was going to snap. "If I…snap my fingers…you…are going to die." The mayor gasped at the sound of that. He thought again. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll have the tournament. Who's all in it?"

"Whoever wants to duel."

"Sure." The Master smiled. "Broadcast this over the world. Decent duelists should hear the announcement." The Master turned to leave. Then he turned his head and smiled. "It was a pleasure talking with you." The Master laughed as he left the room.

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Everyone else was still in the Royal Room, waiting for the Master to return. Phi sighed. "This is lame. I'm about to go defeat Ethan this time." Phi was about to stand up, but Sigma stopped her. "Don't. We will get our chance soon." Then, the Master returned and everyone's attention focused on him.

"I talked to the mayor. We will all duel."

"What if we all lose!?" Cried Phi.

The Master motioned his hand like he was telling Phi to stop talking. "Relax, my dear. We will not lose."

"Will Omega be in the tournament?" Sigma asked.

"Well, it's not like he can beat any of us." Tau said

"True. But that is only when his potential is stored. When he is at his best, he is ranked higher than Tau." Phi and Tau were surprised. "No way!?" Cried Phi.

"Higher than me!? No way!"

"Look! It does not matter now. I talked to the mayor earlier. He will host the tournament. It will be in 15 days. During that time, we must be ready!"

"Yes!" Yelled everyone else.

"Dismissed. And be ready. I do not want my plan to fail." Everyone except the Master left the room. Before Sigma left, he turned his head and looked at the Master and smiled. He then left.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Ricky were in the former's room. Ethan was lying on his bed while Ricky was going through his new deck. Ethan spoke. "So, Ricky? What's up with the new deck?" Ricky looked up at Ethan and smiled. "This is my mother's deck. When she died, she entrusted it to me. And now, I'll use it to beat Kune."

"What type of deck is it?"

Ricky smiled. "Nope. You won't find out until tomorrow." Ricky gathered his deck and pocketed it. He stood up. "Okay, I'm out of here. Later."

"Hey. I'm going to go find Riley and tell him about what's going to happen."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Ricky left the house. Ethan placed on his jacket and headed out the house.

**10 minutes Later…**

Ethan looked all over the place looking for Riley. When Ethan couldn't find him, he went over and sat on a bench. He sighed and looked at his Noble Ring. "_Mom, dad. Help me. I need help beating Tau and the others."_

"Ethan?" A male's voice asked. Ethan snapped out of thought and turned around. "Riley!? What are you doing here?"

"*Smile*Nothing. I could be asking you that."

"Well, I was looking for you. Tau and one of his allies appeared and dueled Ricky."

"So? Did Ricky win?"

"No. He lost and Tau burned his deck." Riley barely could keep a lid on a smile he had. Luckily, he did and he pocketed his hands. "Well, that's too bad. Later."

"Wait! We really need your help!" Riley turned back around as he turned to leave.

"Will you help?" Riley thought for a minute. Then he smiled. "Sure. Why not." He walked away, leaving a happy Ethan to stand there. Then, Ethan looked at the sky. "Now we just need Kune."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? Of course there was no duel. Just an episode to explain the Master's plan a little. More will be explained during the tournament.

**Next Time: It is the day Ricky and Kune duel to decide if Kune will help defeat the enemies. But Kune's Naruto deck is giving Ricky a run for his money, although Ricky took the lead in the beginning. **


	18. The School Tradition

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 18- A School Tradition

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_The Master and his two subordinates returned from a business trip they were on and along with Faust, otherwise known as Sigma, and the others had a meeting about their plans. Eventually, they talked about a tournament and the Master liked the idea. So the Master went and talked to the mayor. The mayor wasn't up for it, but after a threat from the Master, the mayor agreed to have the tournament in 15 days._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It was the next day and Ethan and Ricky were in 1st period talking, before the bell rang. "So are you ready, bro?" Ethan asked, obviously talking to Ricky, who was sitting next to him. Ricky was looking through his deck. "I know this deck will defeat Kune." I chuckled. "I know buddy." Then, the arrival of the teacher gained their attention.

"Okay, everyone. Next period, there will be an assembly where the principal will make an announcement."

"What's the assembly about, Mr. Fergal?" A girl asked.

"Well, as you all know, the monthly Duel Test is later today. Mrs. Mishmi will explain it more in depth."

"Oh…"

"Now, we still have class. So let's get started."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Kune's Mansion**…

Kune was in an unknown room that had beautiful and rare artifacts and cards. Kune walked over and picked up a card. He sighed. "Sacred Magician…I'll rescue you…sister."

Then, Kune's butler walked in. "Mr. Kune. Your presence at Heartland is needed in 1 hour. I hope you are prepared." The butler bowed. Kune pulled out his deck. He looked at it for a minute. Then he looked back. "Of course I'm ready."

"And If I may ask, how is the Search going?" Kune answered his question by walking over to a pile of cards and picking three up and turning them over. "I just got these from a thief. He didn't deserve to have powerful cards. Only _she _does." Kune looked at the cards he picked up. They were King Ladia the Goldfang, Legendary Dragon of White and Gold Champion of the Skies(My card).

"He stole these cards so I had to make him pay."

"Yes sir."

"Please, leave me alone."

"Yes sir." The butler bowed and left Kune to himself. Then, Kune walked into another room that had a portal in the middle. Although the portal was not working. Kune went over to the control panel and pressed the big red button. Although, there was a sound that sounded when you failed. _"Insignificant energy. More power required." _Kune growled and pounded the base of the panel. "I need more energy." Then, a hologram appeared and Kune looked up at it. It showed 3 people, probably criminals, running from the police. Kune growled. "Idiots." Kune grabbed his Duel Gazer from the desk and walked out of the room as the hologram disappeared.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

At Heartland Middle school, everyone was going to the gym, for the assembly that's was today. A few minutes went by and everyone was settled down. Then, Mrs. Mishmi, the principal, walked up to the mic. She cleared her throat.

"Okay. Everyone! Today we are here to talk about the monthly Duel Test that we have. We pit two duelists together. Now, to decide on who we pick, we are going to…" But Mrs. Mishmi was interrupted by a male. "I want to duel Ricky Gatling!" Everyone, including , turned to find the source of the voice. Ethan, Ricky and Amy were surprised at who they saw. "Kune!" Yelled Ricky. Kune looked at Ricky and smiled.

He pointed to Ricky. "You! Let's duel!" Ricky stood up with confidence. "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Yelled Mrs. Mishmi. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Kune Murisami. And I'm here to duel Ricky as part of a bet. I would have been here earlier, but I had to deal with some crooks."

"Well, I'm sorry. This test is not a joke. It's not for your amusement." Kune narrowed his eyes. "Look, lady. Do not tempt me." But before Mrs. Mishmi could respond, Ricky did. "Kune! Your beef isn't with her, it's with me." Ricky ran down to the center and activated his Duel Disk. Kune smiled. "Good. We can start." Kune copied Ricky and they both put on their Duel Gazers. The rest of the gym followed them, including all of the adults. The Augmented Reality covered the entire gym. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **

"DUEL!" Yelled Kune and Ricky. They both drew 5 cards.

Ricky: 4000  
Kune: 4000

"I'll kick the duel off. Draw!" Kune swiped a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled. "Can't summon him yet. So, I summon Naruto Uzimaki(LV 4) in Attack Position." The blond haired, 16-year old boy wearing the orange jumpsuit appeared. (ATK: 1800).

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Kune's field. Ricky drew a card and sighed. "Here we go." Ricky's hand contained _**Hieratic Seal of Supremacy, Hieratic Dragon of Su, Hieratic Dragon Nuit, Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit and Hieratic Seal of Banishment. **_

"Okay. For my first move, I'll activate Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit. With his ability, I can summon right to the field, because you control a monster and I don't. Appear! Tefnuit(Level 6)!" In a flash of light, a majestic dragon of a gold and white color appeared and roared. (ATK: 2100).

The audience awed at the beautiful dragon.

"Then, I use Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to Special Summon from my hand, another dragon, specifically Hieratic Dragon of Su(Level 6) in Attack Position." Then, from above, a blue-skinned, gold armor dragon appeared. (ATK: 2200).

"Now, I build the Overlay Network!" The audience gasped as a portal opened up. The two majestic dragons flew into the portal and a new dragon appeared. This one stood up on its two feet and had gold armor and purple skin and wings. It roared. "Say hello to Hieratic Dragon King of Atum(Rank 6) in Attack Position." (ATK: 2400)(OLU: 2).

"Now, I Normal Summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit(LV 4) in Attack Position." For a fourth time, a dragon appeared from the sky. This dragon was more human-like and had golden armor and clear-like skin. It also had some muscles. (ATK: 1700).

Ethan became surprised at what Ricky did. "No way! He just summoned 4 dragons and summoned a Xyz monster. Ricky's stronger than he was before."

"Ricky could probably beat you, Ethan." Amy said. Ethan looked at Amy like she was crazy. "What?! No he couldn't. He's strong, but not _that _strong!" Amy chuckled. "Maybe." Ethan crossed his arms in a poutful way and looked back at the duel.

"Now, Atum, attack Naruto Uzimaki!" Atum breathed in and breathed out a stream of clear, blue fire. Kune smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your friend, Ethan, didn't listen, either. I guess friends share the same traits. I activate Uzimaki Formation." Suddenly, Naruto did a hand sign and 4 copies of Naruto appeared, surrounding the original. One of the copies intercepted the attack and was destroyed instead.

Kune smiled. "You won't damage me that easily. I used Uzimaki Formation to create 4 clones of Naruto. And the clones protect Naruto and my Life Points."

"Grr…man, okay. Nuit, attack one of those clones." Nuit breathed a stream of fire, burning one of the clones to ash. Kune smiled. "You just don't learn, do you? I activate Sneak Counterattack." Kune's Trap rose and Naruto prepared himself. "Now, because you destroyed one of my clones, the original Naruto can attack directly." Ricky gasped as Naruto ran up to him and kicked him. "Ahh!"

Ricky: 2200  
Kune: 4000

"This is…I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ricky's field. (1).

Kune chuckled as he drew a card. (4). "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Kune drew 2 cards and laughed as he looked at the cards. "Hahaha! Bwahaha!"

"What's so funny, Kune!?" Ricky asked, not knowing why Kune was laughing. Kune stopped laughing and showed Ricky one of his cards. "I use Token Thanksgiving. The funny thing is that my Naruto clones are actually tokens. So, they…are destroyed." The Naruto clones suddenly disappeared and Kune was rejuvenated.

Kune: 5600

"Then, my field is clear for these Spells, Clone Body Blow and Shadow Clone Technique, in that order…" Naruto made a hand sign and 4 clones of Naruto suddenly appeared. (ATK: 1800)x4(2).

"Now, basically, Naruto can destroy your Atum." But Ricky smiled this time and raised one of his Traps. "If I don't use this card now, I'll lose. I activate Hieratic Seal of Banishment. By tributing Nuit, I can banish your original Naruto." Kune faintly gasped and Nuit clawed a rip in the sly and threw Naruto into it. Then, he clawed himself, destroying him.

"*Smile* Okay. The clones are destroyed. I end my turn." The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright. It's my turn." Ricky drew a card, grabbed another card and summoned it. "I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb(LV 4) in Attack Position." In a flash of light, an orange-skinned, orange armored dragon appeared. It stood on two feet. (ATK: 1800). (1).

"Dragons, attack Kune directly!" Gebeb and Atum both breathed fire at Kune. Kune shielded himself with his arms.

Ricky: 2200  
Kune: 1400

"I end my turn."

Kune chuckled before he drew a card. "You know. I am actually somewhat impressed." Ricky narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Kune looked at Ethan and smiled. "Your friend up there couldn't even deal any damage to me. But you, you took out more than half of my Life Points. You are much stronger than your friend."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"He's strong. Very strong. You're just stronger than him. For now." Kune just chuckled at Ricky's theory. "You may be right. But are you saying _you're _stronger than _me_?"

"Yes!" Kune smiled. "I draw! Kune drew a card and smiled. (3). "I activate Ninjutsu Technique. This card summons a "Ninja" from my hand. I choose Sasuke Uchiha(LV 5) in Attack Position." A male wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper appeared. He also wore blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. (ATK: 2100).

"Then, I draw 3 cards." Kune drew 3 more times and smiled again. (4). "*Chuckle* I set 1 card and activate Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique." A card appeared on Kune's field and Sasuke suddenly started to breathe fire from left to right at Ricky's majestic dragons, turning them to ash. (2)

"No! My dragons! What happened!?"

"*Smile* Well, my Dragon Fire Technique destroyed all of your monsters."

"Without a drawback!?"

"Yes. Now, Sasuke, attack this loser directly!" Sasuke rushed up to Ricky and punched him in the face. "O-ow!"

Ricky: 100  
Kune: 1400

"I end my turn."

Up in the stands, Ethan was smiling. "Ricky's doing great, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Kune's has the upper-hand."

"Yeah…you're right."

"It's my turn. I draw!" Ricky drew a card and smiled. (2). "I activate Xyz Light. This card summons back a Xyz monster, although its Xyz Materials stay in the graveyard." In a flash of light, the purple-skinned and winged, golden armored dragon reappeared. (ATK: 2400).

"Then, I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Dragon of Su." Again, from the sky, the blue-skinned dragon appeared. (ATK: 2200).

"This is where it ends, King Atum, attack Sasuke!" King Atum breathed fire at Sasuke. Kune smiled and pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Dragon Fire Barricade. Now you lose 500 Life Points."

Ethan gasped. "Ricky! No!" But Ricky smiled, surprising Ethan.

"Sorry, Kune, but Xyz Light has another effect, I gain 500 Life Points." A shining light rejuvenated Ricky.

Ricky: 600  
Kune: 1400

Then, a fireball was shot at Ricky, burning him.

Ricky: 100

Ethan and Amy cheered. "Now Ricky can win!" Cried Amy.

"And Kune will help us." Ethan added.

Ricky smiled. "Kune, you tried your best. But now, I win and you have to help us." Kune was silent for a second. Then he smiled. "But the duel isn't over yet."

"What!?"

"Inflicting 500 points of damage to you was only 1 effect. The other effect…your attack is negated." Ricky, Ethan and Amy gasped at what Kune had just said.

"So-so…that means…" Kune nodded and smiled. "You lose." A dome of fire surrounded Sasuke as King Atum's fire breathe got near Sasuke, protecting him and Kune's Life Points.

Ricky balled his fist. "No…"

"*Smile* Well, there is nothing you can do. So it's my turn. Draw!" Kune drew a card and played another, "I activate Chidori." Sasuke's hand started charging with electricity. Then, in a straight line, Sauke rushed up to King Atum and struck its stomach with electricity, destroying it.

"Now, Sasuke, attack Ricky directly!" The electricity disappeared and Sasuke rushed up to Ricky again, and this time punched him, knocking him about 3 feet back. "Ahh!"

Ricky: 0  
Kune: 1400

Everyone except for Ethan and Amy started cheering for Kune. Ricky fell to his knees. "I can't believe I lost." Mrs. Mishmi walked up to the mic. "And the winner is…Kune Kurasami!" The audience cheered for him one more time. Kune walked over to Ricky and grabbed his deck. He scanned it and took a card from it. Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. "And you didn't even play it. *Scoff*" Kune pocketed the card and then his hands. He walked away.

"Okay. Class will resume in 5 minutes. You are all dismissed." The teachers and the staff left first, and then the students followed. Ethan, Amy and Ricky remained. Ethan and Amy headed down to Ricky and picked him up. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked. Ricky sighed. "Yeah. But Kune…he's a very strong duelist."

"Come on, let's go find him."

In the hallway, Kune was walking to the front doors. But Ethan, Amy and Ricky stopped him. "Kune!" Kune turned his head and smiled. "What is it? Your friend lost. A deal's a deal. I'm not helping." Kune tried to walk away, but Ethan stopped him. "Kune. I'll duel you again someday. And next time, I'll defeat you."

Kune chuckled. "No you won't. Oh and Ricky…thanks for the card." Kune was about to walk off, but he stopped and turned around. He smiled. "You know. I never leave without getting my card AND your soul, so..." Kune snapped and Ricky suddenly collapsed and a blue ball of light exited Ricky's body. His eyes turned blank. "Ricky!" Ethan yelled, kneeling down and holding him up.

"Later." The ball of light floated to Kune's hand. He balled his fist, making the light disappear. He walked away.

"Kune…Kune!" Then, a large crowd of teachers and students started to surround the gang.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

In the Royal Room, The Master was sitting in his throne, with a hooded figure on his left and Rho on his right, bowing. Then, Sigma walked in. He bowed. "Sir. We just got a duel that ended a few minutes ago." Sigma snapped and a hologram appeared, showing the duel between Kune and Ricky. The Master smiled. "This Kune kid is powerful. We need him."

"Want me to go get him?" Sigma asked.

"No. We wait until the tournament. Go tell the mayor to personally invite Kune Murisami."

"Yes sir!" Sigma bowed and left. The Master looked back up at the hologram. "Those cards…could it be that he…"

The Master cleared his throat. "Omega! Omega!" Seconds later, the 7 feet tall man appeared before the Master and bowed. "Yes sir?"

"During the tournament, keep an eye on Kune Murisami."

"Yes sir. But why?"

"He might be one of the Eternal Bearers."

"Eternal Bearer? What is that?"

"An Eternal Bearer is someone who has the power to save the world from destruction. But I am not sure if this Kune kid is one, though."

"I will keep an eye on Kune." Omega bowed and walked out.

"Sir." Started Rho. "If I am to participate in this tournament, I will have to freshen up on my skills. I have not dueled in ages." The master shooed him. "Go."

"Thank you sir." Rho stood up, bowed and left.

The Master looked to his left at the still hooded figure. He sighed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Amy had carried Ricky to the former's house after school. They laid him on Ethan's bed. "What are we going to do, Ethan?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We would have to beat Kune."

"But how? Both you and Ricky faced him and you both lost. He's powerful."

"Yeah. I know. We'll figure something out."

"Well, I'm going home. I'll see you later, Ethan." Amy walked away. Ethan sighed.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Ricky lost. Kune's strong, isn't he? But don't worry, I'll fix that. Please R&R.

**Next Time: Doing what the Master told him to do, the mayor announces to Heartland of the tournament that he is hosting. Ethan and his friends are excited about entering. But they also plan on defeat Tau and his colleagues. On the other hand, the mayor specifically tells Kune to enter. Kune accepts, although he thinks something is wrong.**


	19. Duel Monsters World Festival

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 19- Duel Monsters World Festival!?

Disclaimer: The same. Again, no duel. Sorry.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Mayor's Office…**

Sigma was at the mayor's office after the Master told him to. There was no one for an appointment, so Sigma went straight in. The mayor hung up his phone that he was on and smiled. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I work for Omicron. The man who told you to host the tournament." The mayor's face turned to a frown. "Okay…what is it you need. I'm going to announce it later today."

"My master wants you to personally invite Kune Murasami."

"Fine. But what is the reason?"

"That is none of your business. Just do it."

"Okay. I'll do that." Sigma just left the room. The mayor turned in his chair to face the window. He combined his hands behind his back and sighed tiredly. "A tournament…"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Amy were at the former's house. Amy was there to check up on Ricky. "So, has Ricky moved at all since yesterday?" Ethan nodded in disappointment. "No. He's just lying there, motionless. I'm worried."

Amy went and sat down. She pulled out her deck. She sighed. Then, the door opened and Ethan's grandma walked in. "*Smile* Hey, you guys." Almost instantly, Ethan and Amy hid Ricky, not wanting Ethan's grandma to see what happened to Ricky. Grandma raised a brow. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" Ethan quickly said.

"Yeah, nothing." Said Amy, laughing awkwardly.

"Hmmm…well, anyways, Ethan, I'm going to the mall, want to come with me. You could go to Earl's Shop."

"Yeah. I need to talk to him."

"Earl's Shop? What's that?" Amy asked.

"Oh! It's a shop that opened a week ago. Wanna come?"

"*Smile* Yeah. I need to get a card anyways." Ethan and his grandma left the room with Amy pocketing her deck and following them.

**Earl's Shop**

Ethan, Amy and the former's grandma arrived at the mall, and Ethan's grandma headed for the store while Ethan and Amy headed into Earl's Shop. Earl looked over at Ethan and smiled. "Hey, Ethan! How's it?"

"Hey, Earl. Ricky had his soul taken." Earl was taken aback by the comment. "His-his soul was…taken? How? By who!?"

"By this guy named Kune Murasami. Have you ever met him?"

"Kune Murasami?" Earl put his hand on his chin. "That name doesn't ring a bell. So he took Ricky's soul. Have you tried to get it back!?"

"I doubt he'd give it back." Then, Amy stepped up. "Um, sir? Do you have a specific card here?" Earl looked over at Amy and smiled. "Oh, hello, sweetie. What kind of card do you need?"

"I need Destruction Cyclone. Is it in?" Earl smiled and headed over to the counter. He ducked down and grabbed something. He went back to Amy and gave her the card. "Here you go. It just came in today." Amy smiled like she just got an A on a test or something. "Thank you sir!"

"Can I ask? Why do you need that card, Amy?" I asked, not knowing.

Amy was staring at the card. "No reason." There was a moment of silence, and then Amy broke it. "Um, I'll see you later, Ethan. I have to go do something." Amy rushed out of the door before I could stop her.

"Wonder what that was about?" Earl spoke, getting my attention. "Hey, Ethan. Want to try out the Simulator? I noticed you haven't yet."

I looked at the door. "Actually, no. I'm going to see what Amy needed that card for. I'll see you later, Earl." Earl said goodbye and I left the shop.

**Mayor's Office**

The mayor and a couple of officers where in the former's office with some video equipment. "Okay. Is the feed ready?" The mayor asked. One of the officers and the mayor sighed. "Okay. Showtime."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

I followed Amy for a few seconds before she stopped. "Why are you following me, Ethan?" I stopped and raised my brow. _"What? How'd she know I was following her!?" _Amy turned around and put her hand on her hip. I stammered.

"W-well…I-I-I…"

"So…?"

"Well, I was wondering why you needed that card." Amy looked at the card she was holding. "*Smile*My brother."

"*Gasp* Your brother. I never knew you had a brother."

"It's nothing. I'm just going to take it to him. Want to come?"

"*Smile* Sure." The two friends continued making their way to Amy's house.

The two friends arrived and went straight to Amy's brother's room. Inside, the brother was sitting on the floor with tons of Duel Monsters Cards. "Hey brother!" Amy said. The brother looked up and smiled. "Hey, sis? Did you get the card?" Amy nodded in response. She pulled out the card and handed it to her brother. He placed the card with the other cards and started moving them around.

"So what is he doing?" I asked.

"He's building a deck. He wants to start dueling."

"*Smile* Really? So cool. Any specific reason?"

Saddening a little, Amy sighed. "Yeah. I told Jake this at the fair. My mother went missing. So my brother and I are going to do anything we can to find her."

"Oh…sorry for asking."

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"So, what type of deck is he making?"

"Hey, Colby. Tell Ethan what deck you're making."

"A Xyz Trap."

Ethan raised my brow in confusion. Ethan had never heard of that type of deck. "Xyz Trap. What is that?"

Colby picked up a card and showed it to Ethan. "This is Template Rook Knight. Our mom left us two Xyz monsters each before she left. And with those, we're going to find her."

"That's so cool!" Colby smiled.

"Yeah. Anyway, a Xyz Trap deck is a deck that focuses on letting the opponent take control of your Xyz monsters and use your other cards to overwhelm your opponent as long as he is controlling your Xyz monsters."

"Do you want to try it out?" Colby nodded.

"*Smile* Yeah, right. Amy told me about you. I know I can't beat you. Sis, I'm going over to Will's house."

"Hold on! I'll take you to Earl's Shop. Ethan showed me earlier."

"As long as I can duel." Colby left the room. Ethan and Amy turned to each other and Amy smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Ethan." The friends waved goodbye and left, with Ethan going home.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

On the streets, Riley was walking with his hands in his pockets. Then, someone yelled, making Riley look up. Riley became surprised. "Phil!" And it was true; Riley's caretaker was standing right there.

"I'm back!"

"Are you here for a duel?" Phil chuckled as he nodded his head. "No no no. I am only here to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?"

"*Smile* Not of what, but 'who'."

"Who are you warning me of?"

"Someone you knew long ago. He used always 1-up you. Actually, he still does, doesn't he?" Riley growled. "I don't know who you're talking about." A limo then drove up. Phil smiled. "You will soon see. If I cannot defeat you, he will." Phil laughed as he got into the limo and rode off. Riley looked off at the direction the limo drove in.

"Who is he talking about?" Riley scrapped the thought and continued walking.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The mayor was still in his office, ready to make the world-wide announcement. One of the officers motioned for the mayor to begin. He cleared his throat and became speaking.

"Attention, duelists of the world!" All over the world, in all major cities, the TVs in the town squares turned on, including in Heartland. Ethan and Amy had gone to the city square where the mayor appeared in a holographic form instead.

"Duelists! I am hosting a tournament, a festival of sorts, here, in Heartland. This tournament is to see who the best is. Anyone and everyone are welcome. Come! And show me the skills that you all have!"

Ethan looked at Amy. "A tournament? Oh man!"

Over in a different city, one kid wickedly smiled. He had pink hair that stood up and out, in spikes. "Wonderful. Now I can get what I need." In another city, two people, two girls, one with green hair and one with purple hair with a bang in front of her face, were watching. "Well, well. A tournament. Lucky us." Said one of the girls.

"The tournament will begin in 5 days. Make sure you all are ready. You will need it. I will explain the rules on the day the tournament starts." The TVs turned off the mayor's hologram turned off.

Everyone went back to their routines, although they were also talking about the upcoming tournament. Ethan and Amy did the same. "Ethan. Did you hear that? There's going to be a tournament!"

"*Smile* I know! There's no way I'm not entering! What about you?"

"Of course! And I'm going to win it all!"

**Meanwhile…**

Riley had just heard the news and he pocketed his hands. "A tournament, huh? That's good. Now I can have that rematch with Ethan." Riley began walking, and as he was, he was unaware that a male was watching him. "*Smile* Riley Dolmens. You may not remember me, but I remember you." He pulled out a card and disappeared.

The male appeared behind Riley without him noticing and he threw the card at Riley. At the corner of his eye, Riley caught the card and turned it over. "Huh? Plague Ritter?" Riley quickly turned around and saw the male.

"Who are you?" The male smiled.

"No one. Just a Drifter."

"A Drifter? What do you want?"

"*Smile* Do not worry. I am just here to tell you it will be an honor defeating you in the tournament."

"But why?"

"*Smile* See if you remember this name; Zinc." Riley gasped at that name. "Zinc!? How do you know that name!?" The male chuckled as he turned to walk away. Riley stopped him. "Wait. You're Zinc, aren't you?"

Zinx waited a minute before laughing. "Just make sure not to bore me." Zinc laughed as he tried to walk away. "Hold on. You don't want your Plague Ritter back?"

"*Laugh* Oh no! I want _you _to use it. It is a Zombie-Type monster. It'll be perfect for your deck." This time, Zinc walked away, laughing. Riley looked at the vanishing Zinc.

"Zinc…I remember you. I will defeat you!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Kune's Mansion**

Kune was in the portal room, looking out the window at the city of Heartland. "Sister…just wait. I'm almost there. You're almost free." Suddenly, Kune put his hands on his head, holding it, trying to get whatever was in his head out. "Ahh! M-my head! Wh-what's happening!? Grr…" Then, he was suddenly in space. But there was nothing. It was pitch-black.

"W-what is this?!" Below, Kune saw a crystal. It seemed to be holding someone. Kune floated closer and gasped. "S-sister! Sister!" But there was no response. Kune's sister was in a deep sleep.

"Sister…what happened to you?" Suddenly, Kune was back in his mansion on the floor. "Uh…w-what was that?...a vision?" Kune tried to think about it, but his butler walked in.

"Sir. I must inform you that the mayor made an announcement a few minutes ago." Kune stood up and pressed a button, bringing up a holographic projector. It showed the mayor telling the world of the world festival. Kune turned off the projector and smiled. "The mayor's holding a Duel Monsters Tournament, huh?"

"It seems so, sir."

"Wonderful. With all these strong duelists coming, it'll be no time until I get the energy I need."

The butler pulled out an envelope. "Well, sir. It just so seems that this came for you." Kune turned around and grabbed the envelope and opened it. Kune read it and smiled. "A personal invite? *Chuckle* I guess Heartland needs to see a strong duelist instead of theses weak ones."

"So you are going to enter, right sir?"

"*Smile* Yes. Please leave me." The butler bowed and left the room. Kune sighed. "Ethan Isamu… I can't wait to duel you again." Kune left the room.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan and Amy were just leaving the movie theater. Ethan groaned. "Finally! I couldn't stand to be there anymore!" Amy smiled. "What are you talking about? It was a great movie!" Ethan raised a brow.

"Nuh uh! It was a chick flick. I rather have been dueling!"

"*Smile* Come on! It couldn't be _that _bad!"

"They were kissing! That stuff makes me barf!" Amy smiled at Ethan's demise. But she stopped as she saw someone in front of her. "Uh oh! Ethan, look!" Amy gained Ethan's attention and he looked forward, making his face frown.

"Kune. What do you want?" Kune smiled.

"I take it you heard about the Duel Monsters World Festival. And because of that, you better make it to the finals. That is where I'll be waiting. And next time, don't bore me." Kune was about to turn away, but Ethan stopped him. "Hold on, Kune! Why are you interested in me? In dueling me?"

Kune looked at Ethan. He smiled. "You are a special case. I need to take your soul and cards next time. Be careful." This time, Kune turned away and walked off, leaving Ethan in silence. Amy broke that silence. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, Amy. But I have a feeling we're going to be dueling in the tournament."

"Can you win?" Ethan pulled out his deck and his Shining Knight was on the bottom. "I have to."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter. I will make up for it next chapter. This chapter was just to introduce the World Festival. Also, it looks like some strong duelists will be present. Hopefully, Ethan and the gang can defeat them.

**Next Time: Rob's boss, also known as Chi, decides that he doesn't want to wait until the tournament to defeat Ethan and his friends, so he tries to get Ricky to come to his office, but since he can't, he gets Ethan instead. They talk, and Chi reveals himself. After that, they try to duel, but someone appears, surprising everyone.**


	20. Jake Returns

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 20- A Longing Friendship

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Near Heartland**

Jake and Jacob were on the outskirts of Heartland when they stopped. "Look. We're almost there."

"Hey, Jake."

"Yeah?"

"You said that you wanted to be as strong as your friend, Ethan. How strong is your friend?"

"He's very strong. He'd give you a challenge."

"Okay. That's it then."

"Huh? What's it then?"

"I'll duel Ethan. Just to see for myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? No offense, but your deck isn't going to last long against Ethan." Jacob smiled, alerting Jake. "Why are you smiling?" Jacob ignored the question and pulled out a card. "Here. Master Deco told me to use one of his decks against you. This is one of my cards from my real deck."

Jake took the card and looked at it. "Volcanic Crusher? Isn't this part of the Volcanic series?" Jacob nodded. "Sure is. I kind of brought it back. Anyway, Crusher can destroy any number of monsters on the field depending on the number of "Volcanic" monsters in my hand and field."

"Hold on a minute! Hand AND Field?! Whoa! Pretty strong effect!"

"Yeah, but when it attacks, its ATK is halved."

"Here. Come on, let's keep going." Jake gave back the card and started walking away. Jacob smiled and pocketed the card, following behind Jake.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion**

The Master, Sigma and Chi were all in the Royal Room. The Master and Sigma were talking when Chi stepped in. "Sirs. May I suggest something?" The Master and Sigma became quiet. "Yes?" The Master asked.

"Well, sir. I want to go and defeat Ricky. I sensed something about him when we were in my office a few weeks ago. He is a strong duelist." The Master remained silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "No."

"If I may, excuse me?"

"I do not want any of you facing them until the tournament. It is vital that my plan does not go in ruins."

"Grrr…but sir?"

"NO! Do not disobey my orders! Understood!" Chi became scared. "Y-yes sir! I-I understand. Please forgive me sir!" Chi bowed many times to avoid being sent to the Eternal Void.

"Now, leave my presence!"

"Yes sir!" Chi bowed one more time and left the room. Sigma looked at the leaving Chi and smiled to himself.

In the hallway, Chi was walking with his hands behind his back. He was thinking. _"That Omicron! What a fool! I could annihilate Ricky and all of his friends! But that old fool doesn't understand. I could lead the Greek Lords to victory."_

"In a predicament, I assume?" Asked a voice. Chi quickly turned around and gasped at who he saw. "Sigma! I-I mean, sir!" Chi bowed, but Sigma motioned for him stop.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"*Smile* Well, I noticed that you really wanted to duel Ricky. So I want to help you. Come with me." Sigma started walking with Chi following after him.

Sigma walked into a large room with Chi behind him. Chi looked around, amazed at what he saw. "What is this room? I've never been in here before."

"Right. This room is off-limits to anyone ranked lower than me. Upsilon is an exception." Sigma walked up to the pedestal in the middle of the room. It had a glass container that held a card in it. He lifted the glass and grabbed the card. He smiled. "This is it." Sigma turned around and held out the card. "Here. Take this card."

Chi grabbed the card and looked at it. "The Eternal Void. What is this card?"

"The Master and I were talking. We are planning on using this card during the tournament. If you lose the duel while this card is on the field, you get sent to the Eternal Void."

"If you lose?..."

"Yes. You said you wanted to defeat Ricky. Why not send him away while you're at it."

"Sir. Are you sure the Master will be happy with this?"

"*Smile* Of course. Now go defeat your opponent!"

"Yes sir!" Chi bowed and left the room. Sigma wickedly smiled. "Good. Now Chi can do my dirty work. Hahahahahaha!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Hours later, Chi arrived at his office. He sat in the chair and looked at his phone. "Now all I do is call Rob and tell him to bring his son here and the onslaught shall begin." Chi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

At Ricky's house, Rob was in the living room when the phone rang. Rob picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Mr. Gatling. Hello. I need you and your son to come to my office as soon as possible. I want to talk about your job."

"Oh really? That's great, but Ricky can't make it."

"What!? What do you mean!?...I mean, why can't he?"

"Well, he is currently away. It'll be a while before he is back."

"Well, that is a problem." Suddenly, Sigma appeared. "Chi, tell him to bring Ethan." Chi raised his brow but decided to just do it. "Okay. If Ricky cannot come, how about Ethan?"

"Um. Sure. I can go see."

"*Smile* Wonderful. I'll see you in 15 minutes."

"Okay. See you then, sir." The males hung up the phones and Chi sat back in his chair. "Why do you want Ethan?"

"I have my reasons."

"So you're going to obliterate him, right?"

"No. _I'm _not. _You _are."

"ME? Grrr…okay. I'll knock him down so hard he won't be able to stand up."

"Good. I don't want Ethan knowing me. I'm out of here." And in a split second, Sigma disappeared.

**15 Minutes Later…**

Rob told Ethan about his talk with Mr. Roster and they headed over to Mr. Roster's office. They walked into the office and Mr. Roster was looking out the window. "Wonderful. You're here." Mr. Roster turned around. "Why are we here, sir?" Ethan asked. Suddenly, Sigma appeared, surprising Rob and Ethan.

"…to duel."

"It's you!" Started Rob. "The guy that Mr. Roster was talking to before."

"So you know me?"

"No. But I do know that Mr. Roster is actually Chi." Sigma raised a brow as Chi became surprised. "You knew?" Chi asked.

"Relax Chi. Remember? I said we had a visitor. It was him."

"It doesn't matter. We just know that you two are evil. I would duel both of you, but I don't have a Duel Disk." Chi smiled when he heard that. "Actually…" Chi went over to his desk and pulled out two Duel Disks. "…that's the reason I called you over here. To duel you. I wanted to duel Ricky, but for some reason, he couldn't make it. So you'll do."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake and Jacob were in Heartland and were still walking. "Okay. Come on; let's head to Ethan's house. He probably knows about the tournament." Suddenly, Jake's eyes widened and in his mind a picture formed. It showed Ethan dueling a middle-aged man in an office. Jake fell to his knees. "Whoa!"

"Jake! What happened!?"

"I don't know. It was like a vision or something. I saw…I saw Ethan dueling someone guy."

"A duel? Where?"

"I don't know. In some office or something." Suddenly, Jake's pocketed shined and he pulled out the real source; his deck. When he did, a small beam of light shot up and was aimed at a large building.

"Ohh! I remember Master Deco telling me about this. Your Starlight deck guides its owner to trouble. If your friend _is _dueling, he's in trouble."

"Well, come on! Let's go!" The two boys headed towards the beam of light.

Back at the office, Ethan, Rob, Chi and Sigma were still talking. "Okay. Let's stop talking and get to dueling." Chi threw a Duel Disk at Ethan, who caught it. Ethan and Chi placed on their Duel Disks and inserted their decks.

"You ready?" Ethan asked. Chi smiled. "I can't wait."

"Hold on right there!" Said a voice. Ethan and Rob turned, shocked at who they saw. "Jake!?" Ethan cried. Jake smiled. "Hey, buddy! How ya been? Ethan and Jake met knuckles. "Where have you've been!?"

"*Smile* Training, bro."

"Training? For what?"

"To get stronger. And I did!"

"What are you talking about?! You were already strong!"

"No I wasn't. I had to find myself. And I have. My new deck chose me."

"New deck? Another one?" Ethan joked. Jake laughed and nodded. "Yes. My real one."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could defeat this guy. I believe he'll be very strong."

"You think?" Jake nodded.

"Okay. Do your best." Ethan took off his Duel Disk and gave it to Jake, who placed it on. Everyone placed on their Duel Gazers. An Augmented Reality version covered Chi's office building . **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **

"DUEL!" Yelled Jake and Chi. They each drew 5 cards.

Jake: 4000  
Chi: 4000

"This is it. I'll make the first move. Draw!" Chi drew a card, quickly playing it. "I summon Rich Millionaire in Attack Position." A skinny man wearing a sharp business suit appeared. He was also wearing glasses and a suitcase appeared.

_**Rich Millionaire  
Level 4/?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

_**Each time you pay Life Points, your opponent must pay double that amount. The second time this card is attacked, pay 1000 Life Points to negate the attack.**_

"Okay. Listen up. My millionaire isn't nice. So every time I pay Life Points, you have to pay double that." Jake became surprised. "What!? No way!? Double!?"

"Next, I activate Money Mayhem. Because I control Rich Millionaire, I can pay 500 Life Points per turn to draw 1 card." Rich Millionaire opened his suitcase and pulled a machine gun, blasting Chi. "Agr…"

Chi: 3500

Chi drew 1 card and Rich Millionaire blasted Jake.

"Arg…"

Jake: 3000

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Chi's field. (4).

"Okay. Watch this! I'm about to blow you away, draw!" Jake quickly drew a card. He looked at his hand. It contained _**Starlight Fighter, Star Charm, Star Rush, Wish Upon a Star, Riddle Wish and Starlight Rusher. **_

"*Smile* Alright! Just what I needed! I use Starlight Rusher's special ability. When you have Spell and Trap cards, but I don't, I can Special Summon him straight to the field. So, appear!" In a column of light, a man in a speed suit that looked like the night sky appeared.

_**Starlight Rusher  
Level 5/LIGHT  
?/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**If your opponent has at least 1 Spell or Trap card on their field and you do not, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, this card gains 300 ATK until the End Phase.**_

"But hold on! I'm not done! I Normal Summon Starlight Fighter in Attack Position." The teenager in white dojo clothes, with little muscles appeared.

_**Starlight Fighter  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

_**For each "Starlight" monster that you control other than this, increase this card's ATK by 400.**_

"Now my fighter gains 400 ATK because I control Rusher." Starlight Fighter flexed his muscles, making them a little bigger. (ATK: 1400).

"Next, I set 2 cards face-down and activate Wish Upon a Star. With this card, I can add any card with "Starlight", "Star" or "Wish" from my deck to my hand." 2 cards appeared on Jake's field and Jake scanned his deck, adding his wanted card to his hand. (2).

"And I haven't attacked yet. Starlight Fighter, attack Rich Millionaire." The teenage fighter ran up to the grown man. Chi smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "He's not leaving yet! I activate Life Insurance. Now, by paying 700 Life Points, Rich Millionaire is not destroyed by battle this turn. And don't forget, you lose twice the amount I paid." Rich Millionaire first shot Chi, then Jake,

Jake: 1600  
Chi: 2800

Then, a shield covered Rich Millionaire, protecting him. "*Smile* Well, you still battle damage."

Chi: 1400

Jake smiled. "If you haven't noticed, I still have Rusher and you'll lose 1900 Life Points." But Chi busted out laughing. It went on for a few seconds before Jake asked. "What's so funny?" Chi dimmed down. "If you really want to attack me, go ahead, but I should warn you, the second time Rich Millionaire is attacked, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the attack. Then, you'll lose 2000 Life Points."

"Oh no. What will Jake do now?" Ethan asked, worried. But Jacob chuckled. "Don't worry, Ethan. He's not done." Ethan looked at the next to him. "Um…excuse me?"

"*Smile* Oh, sorry. You might not know me. I'm Jacob. I helped your friend here become stronger."

"Really? Well, thanks. He never had these cards before."

"Like he said earlier, those cards chose him. He's stronger now."

"Good to know. But what did you mean, 'he's not done'?"

Jacob smiled. "He doesn't focus on 1 card or just power. He depends on his entire deck. Just watch." The two boys turned back to the duel.

"No problem, Chi. I just won't attack. I end my turn." Chi drew a card and looked at it. He wickedly smiled. "Sir. I have drawn it." Sigma also smiled, happy about the situation. "Then play it."

"Understood. Listen up! I activate the Field Spell, Eternal Void." Suddenly, the entire office busted into complete darkness. There was an emptiness of nothing, except for Jake, Ethan, Jacob and Sigma. Jake looked all over the place. "W-where are we!?"

_**Eternal Void  
Field Spell**_

_**Increase the ATK of every monster you control by 500. You can discard 3 cards to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, regardless of Summoning Requirements. When you summon a monster, all monsters you control cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn. When a level 7 monster is Normal or Flip Summoned, all of your monsters cannot attack that turn. You can pay half of your Life Points to add this card from your deck to your hand. When this card is active, it cannot be destroyed or removed from the field.**_

This time, Sigma answered his question. "This, my friends, is the Eternal Void!"

"Eternal Void? What is it?!

"It is a place of complete emptiness and darkness. Nothing can escape." Suddenly, many people, around the millions started floating by, surprising Ethan and his friends.

"Wha-who are these people!?" Then Garr floated by. "Garr!?" Ethan said.

"Yes. This Void holds all of its victims. And soon, Jake, you will be floating in nothingness."

"I will never lose to you people! Chi, make your move!" Chi smiled.

"Of course." "I use Money Mayhem to draw 1 card." (5). Rich Millionaire shot Chi, then Jake. "Ahh!"

Jake: 600  
Chi: 900

"Next, I summon Money Manager in Attack Position by tributing Rich Millionaire." Rich Millionaire disappeared and a man wearing a hat and a black suit appeared. He was carrying a golden cane and smoking a cigar. (4).

_**Money Manager  
Level 6/?  
?/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

_**When this card is summoned, Special Summon a "Millionaire" monster from your graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the number of Life Points you have paid during this duel.**_

"To start off, Money Manager summons back Rich Millionaire from my graveyard." The said millionaire reappeared. (ATK: 0).

"Then, Money Manager gains ATK equal to the amount of Life Points I paid during this duel. And if you weren't counting, it's 1700 ATK." (ATK: 1700)

"Now, Money Manager, attack Starlight Fighter." Money Manager walked up to Starlight Fighter and raised his cane. But Jake smiled. "Hold on!" Jake pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Star Charm. Because I control another "Starlight" monster besides Starlight Fighter, Starlight Fighter cannot be attacked as long as there is another "Starlight" monster on my field." A large star appeared from the sky and protected Starlight Fighter.

"Fine. I activate Money Loan. This is a risky spell. You see, I can gain any number of Life Points, but in 5 turns, I have to pay back those points. But not to worry. I'll deal with that later. For now, I'll get 3000 Life Points." (3).

Jake: 600  
Chi: 3900

Ethan groaned. "Oh great! Now Chi has enough Life Points to use Rich Millionaire's ability and defeat Jake."

"True, but Jake'll get through it." Jacob said.

"I hope so."

"Then, I use Money Mayhem's effect. Remember, I pay 500 Life Points and I draw 1 card. But the real reason for its effect this turn is so that you lose 1000 Life Points. It's over!" Rich Millionaire shot Chi, and tried to shoot Jake. But he activated one of his set cards. "I thought I might need this. I activate Star Rush. I tribute Starlight Rusher to negate the effect and destroy your Rich Millionaire. Then all effect damage I take for the rest of the turn is 0." Chi's eyes widened as Rusher stopped the millionaire's bullets. Then, he sped at Rich Millionaire and kicked him, destroying him, although some of the bullets took their toll, destroying Rusher also. (Chi's Hand: 4)

Chi growled. "You'll regret that, fool! Money Manager gains 500 more ATK." (ATK: 2200) 5 cards on field

"I activate a powerful spell; Money to Blow. For each interval of 500 Life Points that I pay, I can destroy 1 card on the field. So I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy your Starlight Fighter and Star Charm." Money Manager walked up and destroyed Starlight Fighter and Star Charm. (3).

Jake: 600  
Chi: 2900

"Also, don't forget, Money Manager gains an extra 1000 ATK." (ATK: 3200)

"I set 1 card face-down and give it to you." A card appeared on Chi's field. (2). Jake drew a card and relaxed. _"*Sigh* Okay. Chi's getting me with his money cards. But I know I can win. I trust my deck." _Jake looked at his deck and smiled. "Okay, Chi. Let's continue."

"Hold on. You! Do you know about this tournament the mayor set up?" Ethan asked. Sigma was surprised he was being talked to. He smiled. "How could I not? He broadcasted it to the entire world!"

"I'm going to take the guess that you and you partners are going to enter, right?" Sigma waited for a moment. He smiled. "You are right. We are going to enter. Are you scared?"

"No! I was just thinking you wouldn't give up that opportunity."

"Well, be ready. Because we're coming after you!"

"Okay! It's still my turn." Jake interrupted. He looked at his hand. It contained _**Riddle Wish and Gift from the Stars. **_

"Okay, check this out. I set 1 card and use the power of Gift from the Stars to draw 5 new cards." A card appeared on Jake's field and he drew 5 cards, expanding his options.

"Okay, next, I summon Starlight Eagle in Attack Position." The majestic eagle sporting stars of the night sky appeared. (ATK: 1400).

"Then, I summon Star Cruiser due to Eagle's ability." Then, another monster appeared. This one was a male wearing skates and holding a gun. (3)

_**Star Cruiser  
Level 3/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 300**_

_**When this card is used for a Xyz Summon, increase your Life Points by 1000. When this card is in your graveyard, you can banish it to allow a monster you control to attack directly. By banishing this card from the graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Starlight', "Star" or "Wish" monster from your hand.**_

"Next, I use Noisy Gnat's ability. By discarding him, Star Cruiser gains 1 level until the end of the turn." (LV: 4)(2).

"Jake has two level 4 monsters!? Is he about to…?" Ethan asked. Jacob smiled.

"Now I build the Overlay Network." A space portal appeared on the field and Star Cruiser and Starlight Eagle disappeared into it and combined. Appeared was a warrior clad in armor of the stars, carrying a silver sword.

"Meet Starlight Gazer."

_**Star Ray Paladin  
Rank 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100**_

_**2 Level 4 "Starlight", "Wish" or "Star "monsters**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Starlight", "Star" or "Wish" monster from your hand or graveyard. All "Starlight", "Star" and "Wish" monsters gain 300 ATK.**_

"I use Star Cruiser's ability. When he is used for a Xyz Summon, I get 1000 Life Points." Even in the darkness, a pure light shined, restoring Jake.

Jake: 1600  
Chi: 2900

"But I'm not done, I activate Paladin's second ability. He gives my monsters, including himself, 300 ATK." Starlight Gazer shined, strengthening him. (ATK: 2600).

"Paladin's first ability activates. I can detach Star Cruiser to summon Starlight Fighter from my graveyard." The little muscled teen reappeared. (ATK: 1000)(OLU: 1)

"Fighter gains 400 thanks to his own ability and 300 thanks to Starlight Ray Paladin." Fighter flexed, gaining some muscle. (ATK: 1700).

"Then, Cruiser has another effect. I can banish him to summon Starlight Boxer from my hand." Another monster appeared; this one a boxer. Except this monster had boxing gloves that had the look of a clear sky.

_**Starlight Boxer  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**_

_**Once per turn, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**_

"First, Fighter gains another 400 ATK." (ATK: 2100)

"Now, Boxer has a great ability. He can destroy any monster on your field Chi." Chi became surprised. "Oh no! My manager!" Without notice, Starlight Boxer started punching at the manager. And even though the manager dodged a few hits, one struck hard, destroying him.

"Now, Starlight monsters, attack Chi directly!" Starlight Boxer punched Chi, Starlight Gazer sliced and diced and Starlight Fighter kicked him, knocking Chi back. "Ahhghhh!"

Jake: 1600  
Chi: 0

Sigma remained silent.

"I win, Chi."

"No!"

"*Smile* Now you go to the Eternal Void." Sigma said. Chi looked at Sigma surprised. "What!? You-you tricked me! You wanted me to use that card!" Sigma smiled again. "Yes. Now goodbye." Suddenly, Chi was ripped to shreds. "Ahahhhh!" His soul then left his body and floated towards the endless darkness. The Eternal Void disappeared and the augmented reality disappeared.

"W-what happened to Chi!?" Ethan asked. Sigma smirked. "He was sent to the Eternal Void. Since he lost."

"Can they come back?"

"*Smile* I don't know how? His body is shredded." Sigma pointed to Chi's bloody body. Jake reactivated his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!" Sigma smirked at Jake. "A duel? No, no, no. My allies and I will eventually face you all in the tournament. For now, I bid you adieu." With that, Sigma bowed, then grabbed Chi's body and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Rob asked. Ethan ignored the question and walked up to Jake. "So, what happened? You just disappeared and now you're back, stronger than ever. I've never seen cards like the ones you used before." Jake smiled.

"Come on, let's head to my house. I'll tell you everything." Rob, Ethan, Jake and Jacob left the office, off to Jake's house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: So Jake returns! Finally! Jacob will have a Volcanic deck, but he won't duel until a few episodes after the tournament starts. As for Ethan, just a couple more episodes.

**Next Time: Jake explains what happened during his absent and Ethan and Amy tell Jake and Jacob what had happened while Jake was away. Later that day, two brothers plan something and it forces Ethan and the gang to go 'underground' and things get a little putrid. **


	21. Hide and Stink

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 21- Hide and Stink

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh! Series. If only… One more thing. I decided to let Ethan duel in this episode. I mean, it has been like 9 episodes.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Chi had asked the Master if he could go and defeat Ricky, but the Master had said no. Chi left the room and while he was walking, Sigma approached him. He took him to a secret room and gave him the Field Spell Eternal Void. After finding out that Rocky could not come, Chi asked Ethan to his office. They talked and got ready to duel. Meanwhile, Jake and Jacob returned from the mountains after training and Jake's deck led him to Ethan. Ethan and Jake had a brief reunion before Jake ended up dueling Chi. Chi activated the Eternal Void but ultimately lost, getting his body ripped to shreds and his soul sent to the Eternal Void._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Jake's house**

Jake, Jacob and Ethan were at the former's house. Ethan had called Amy and told her the news. They were just waiting for her. Ethan smiled. "You know, Amy's going to be happy to see you."

"I know." Then, there was a knock at the door. Ethan went and opened it and like they all thought, it was Amy. She looked past Ethan and saw Jake. She smiled and ran past Ethan, straight to Jake. "Jake! You're back!"

"Thanks for worrying about me, Amy. I didn't know if you cared." They separated. "Of course I cared. Ethan and I went straight to Draco and tried to face him. But Ethan ended up facing someone else."

Jake looked at Ethan. "Really? Who'd you face?"

"A guy named Kune Murisami." Jake smiled. "Well, I know you schooled him." Ethan and Amy made a frown. "Well, actually…"

"Huh? What? Wait…you didn't…" Ethan nodded in response. "Yeah. I lost."

"You lost!? No way!"

"*Smile* Yeah, but it's nothing. I got over it. So tell us, what happened when you left?"

"Well. I left Heartland and on the outskirts, I met a hermit."

"A hermit?"

"Yeah. He's not actually a hermit. He just puts on that disguise to make sure people don't run off when they see him. His name is Master Deco." Jacob added in. Ethan and Amy looked at Jacob. "*Chuckle* Oh sorry. I'm Jacob Blaze. I helped your friend out."

"Yeah, you told me back at Chi's office." Ethan said.

"Right. Anyway, Master Deco took me up to the mountains to train. I had to face many trials, one of which was to duel Jacob." Jake continued.

"Really? Who won?" Amy asked.

"No one. We tied. Jacob's a good duelist."

"*Smile* Well, I would love to test that theory someday." Ethan said.

"*Smile* I'll be glad to prove you right."

"Anyway, back to my story. After Jacob and I tied, we went back to Master Deco and I was told that I had to face my old self."

"Old self? So you dueled yourself?"

"Yeah, but before we dueled, the Starlight deck shined. Master Deco said that that deck chose me So I used my new deck to win and surpass my old self. After that, Master Deco told me to return to Heartland because of a tournament that's starting soon."

"Yeah! The Duel Monsters World Festival."

"He also said that danger was near. Now I know who he was talking about. Chi and that older man."

"Jake. They're dangerous."

"I know. Even though I won, I felt a strong presence from that other guy. He's much stronger than Chi was."

"I know. That's why we'll be ready." Ethan clenched his fist. Then, Jake looked around and noticed something. "Hey, wait. Where's Ricky? Should he hear this too?" Ethan and Amy frowned again. "Well. Remember the guy I told you about, Kune?" Jake confirmed.

"Well, he and Ricky dueled so that Kune help us against Chi and his colleagues, but Ricky lost. And because he did, Kune took Ricky's best card and his soul." Jake was shocked. "His soul?!"

"Yeah. He's at his house. We told his dad about it. He's watching over him now." Jake sighed. "Man, I just got back and we already have a big problem."

Amy thought for a minute. "Hey, guys. Let's go to the movies." Ethan was surprised. "The movies? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We need to focus on something else. It's not like we can do anything about Tau and them anyway. Let's have fun."

"*Smile* She's right. Let's have some fun!" Jacob blurted out. Ethan thought for a second. "Okay. I guess you're right. Let's go." The 4 friends left the house, headed for the movies.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere else in Heartland, it seemed like a sewer, two people scouting the area, like they were homeless. They had ragged clothes on. "Come on, Johnny. I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat."

"I'm trying Donny!" The kid known as Johnny was digging all under the sewer water. He pulled out some cards. "Hey look! Here are some cards. They're dirty, but we can dry them. Donny looked at them. The cards were **United Resistance, Basic Insect and Mystical Shine Ball.**

Donny groaned. "But they're weak cards. Let's go above and steal some cards. We steal food. Why not cards?" Johnny thought for a minute. "*Smile* Okay, brother. For you, we'll go. But we need to wait a while, just until it gets darker. We can't get caught."

Donny nodded. "Okay. Tonight."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The movie was done and Ethan, Amy, Jake and Jacob walked out of the movie theater. "That was a good movie!" Jake exclaimed. "No kidding! Insane action!"

"I don't know. I think it was TOO much action." Said Amy. Ethan scoffed. "You always think any movie that's not a chick flick has too action." Jacob and Jake laughed at what Ethan said, but Amy gave them a glare and they closed their mouths.

Ethan looked up at the sky. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'm heading home."

"Me too. Later." Ethan and Amy went their separate ways. Jake faced Jacob. "Hey, want to sleep over?" Jacob smiled. "Sure! Thanks!" The two friends headed to Jake's house.

**Later that Night…**

Down in the sewers, Johnny and Donny were next to a campfire. Closer to the fire were tons of cards, 40 to be exact. Those were cards that Johnny and Donny found in the sewer water and lying around.

"Brother, is it time?" Johnny looked up at a large crack in the wall. He made that hole so that he and his brother could tell what time is was and what was going on above. He nodded. "It's time. Let's go." The two brother made their way to the surface, looking all around. "Come on, let's head to the houses." Johnny pointed in a direction and they took it.

A few minutes went by before they picked a house. "There! Look! There's a big house." Said Donny. He was pointing to a 2-story brick house. The front lawn was neat and cut.

Johnny smiled. "You picked a good house. It looks like everyone's asleep. Let's go." The two brothers scoured the house looking for a way in. Donny found one and the two broke into the living room. "Now you have to be quiet. I'll go to the rooms, you look around here." Donny nodded and started looking around. Johnny, on the other hand, went to different rooms. First, the mom's room. Johnny figured there were no cards in there, so he went to the dad's room. The dad was in there asleep, so he just avoided the room. Then, he went to the last room. There was a girl sleeping in the room. It was Amy. "*Smile* If only I was here for different reasons." But before his thoughts could go further, Donny walked up. "Johnny. I looked everywhere. There's no cards in this house."

Johnny looked around Amy's room and saw a Duel Disk. "Here. Look. She has a Duel Disk. She has to be a duelist. Let's look around…quietly." The brothers started looking all over the place; the closet, under the bed, the drawers. Fortunately for the brothers, Amy is a heavy sleeper. "Johnny. There's no cards in here. Let's go."

"No. There's cards in here. Let me think." Johnny closed his eyes for a minute. Then he quickly opened them. "Hold on." Johnny went back to the closet and looked on the top shelf. He smiled as he pulled out a box. He looked back to make sure Amy wasn't waking up. He went over to a desk and opened the box. It made a noise but Amy just turned over. "*Smile* Shoot! That girl can sleep!" Back to the task at hand, Johnny grabbed the Duel Monsters deck that was in the box.

"Here. Let's get going." Johnny placed the box back in the closet and the two brothers quickly ran from the house. But what Johnny or Donny didn't know was that Donny left a trail of sewer water on the floor. A few seconds later, Amy woke up. "Huh? Wh-what's going on?" Amy didn't see anyone and fell back, going back to sleep.

Outside, Donny and Johnny were running away, but they didn't see Jacob, who was standing outside, looking at the night sky. Jacob looked at the two brothers and raised a brow. "Huh? That's Amy's house. Who are those two!?...*Gasp* burglars!" Jacob quickly ran to Amy's house and knocked on the door like he was the police. He kept knocking until someone answered the door. It was Amy. "J-Jacob?! What, what are you doing here? It's like 3:00 in the morning.

"Hey, was anybody in your house a few seconds ago?"

"In my house? No, why?"

"I need to come in." And with that, Jacob just walked in, surprising Amy. "What are you doing?" Jacob ignored her question and sniffed. "Hey. What's that smell?" He sniffed again. Amy did the same. "Hey, I smell it too." The two followed the smell into Amy's room. "It's coming from in here." Jacob continued to follow the smell into Amy's closet. He opened it and looked all around. He took out the box that was there. "What's in here?"

"My deck! Why?" Jacob opened the box and looked at Amy. "Are you sure? It's not in here."

"What!?" Amy snatched the box and looked in it. It was true, it was not there. "Where's my deck!?"

"Are you sure no one was in here?" Amy thought for a minute. "Well, I woke up for a second because I thought I heard someone. But I didn't see anyone."

"Well, there was a smell leading to your room, so there has to be a trail leading to the culprits."

"Okay. Let's go."

"We need to get Ethan, first." Amy nodded and the two first headed to Ethan's house and told him what happened. Then the three followed the strong trail that Johnny and Donny left.

**10 Minutes Later…**

Amy, Jacob and Ethan followed the trail to the Heartland Sewer. "Okay, here we are." Said Jacob.

"At the sewer!?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." The three walked down into the sewers but the second they did, they held their noses. "Oh man! It stinks in here!" Ethan said.

"Come on, let's find the culprits." The three friends continued to find the ones who took Amy's deck.

A few minutes went by and the three friends were still walking, until they heard voices. "Hold on! I hear someone." Ethan, Jacob and Amy hid as Johnny and Donny were walking towards them, although they didn't see them.

"*Smile* Alright! We scored! These cards are powerful!" Johnny cried.

"Let me see!" Said Donny. Johnny gave his brother the deck and Donny smiled. "Can I keep them?"

"*Smile* Sure. With our decks, there's no way we're ever to be alone. And besides, that girl shouldn't have cards like these! She's a girl!"

"Hey!" Amy quietly yelled. Jacob shushed her. "Amy, be quiet. They'll hear us."

"I don't care!" Amy came out of hiding and yelled. "Hey! You two!" The brother quickly turned to the source. "Who are you?" Johnny asked. Donny got behind his brother, getting scared.

"I'm the girl that deck belongs to." Johnny looked at the stolen deck. "*Smile* Oh, that one? Sorry, you snooze, you lose, literally."

"Just give me back my deck!" Johnny pulled out a deck. "Okay. How about this? We duel and whoever wins gets the deck back. Okay?"

"No! Just give me my deck back! Besides, I don't even have a deck OR a Duel Disk."

"I have both of them." Ethan said, stepping up.

"Ethan?"

"*Smile* Don't worry. I'll get your deck back. Don't worry." Ethan got into his dueling spot and placed on his Duel Disk and inserted his deck. Johnny did the same. Everyone placed on their Duel Gazers. The Augmented Reality covered the sewer. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Yelled Ethan and Johnny. They each drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
Johnny: 4000

"I'll begin. My sewers. Draw!" Johnny drew a card. (6). "I set a monster face-down. I end my turn." A horizontal set card appeared. Ethan became confused. "That's all? A face-down monster? I'll knock that card off your field. My turn." Ethan drew a card and smiled. He drew _**Garnet Jack.**_ His hand contains _**Sting Rai, Space Force, Tumbling Pete, Plus Increase and Fiery Soul.**_

"I summon Garnet Jack in Attack Position." A big boned axe man, carrying a wooden axe appeared.

_**Garnet Jack  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**_

"Now, Garnet Jack, attack that face-down monster." Jack rushed up and hacked the set card. The card was revealed and a large brown koala pushed Garnet Jack back. (DEF: 1800)

Ethan: 3700  
Johnny: 4000

"*Smile* Not good enough! You just struck my Big Koala and when he's flipped over, you lose 400 Life Points, for every card in your hand. So with 5 cards, get ready to take a whopping 2000 points of damage." Ethan was shocked at Big Koala rushed at him and knocked him down. "Ahh!"

Ethan: 1700

"Ethan!" Amy yelled. Donny cheered. "Way to knock it to him, bro!"

Ethan stood up. "I'm…not done yet. I use Sting Rai's ability. When I take battle damage, I can summon her and you lose damage equal to half the damage I took." A samurai, about 3'5, appeared. She was carrying a dagger. Then, he ran up at Johnny and stabbed him. "Grah..!"

Johnny: 3000

_**Sting Rai  
Level 2/Effect  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 500**_

_**When you take Battle Damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the amount you took. When this card is destroyed, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"Next, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (2).

Johnny smiled. "Come on! This is too easy! I draw!" Johnny drew a card. "I activate Puppet Plant's ability: by discarding it, your Sting Rai is mine until the End Phase." Vines appeared and grabbed Sting Rai, bringing her over to Johnny's field.

"Now, let's continue taking your monsters. I activate Change of Heart. This card brings your last monster, Garnet Jack, to my field." Garnet Jack walked over to Johnny's field.

"Now, I tribute your two warriors to summon Spiral Serpent in Attack Position." Ethan's two warriors disappeared and in their place, a large blue-skinned sea serpent appeared and roared. (ATK: 2900). It was so big, it could not fit in the sewer, and it destroyed some of the sewer around it.

Ethan growled. "Oh no! Spiral Serpent has enough ATK to take me out." Johnny smiled. "This is it. When I attack you directly and you lose, my brother can keep the girl's deck."

"I won't let that happen!" Johnny scoffed. "I'll see about that. Spiral Serpent, attack Ethan directly!" The large serpent rushed towards Ethan. "Ethan!" Yelled Jacob. Ethan smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I'm not out yet! I activate my Trap card, Space Force." Suddenly, Spiral Serpent started floating in the air, surprising Johnny.

_**Space Force  
Normal Trap**_

_**Reduce the ATK of all Attack Position monsters on your opponent's field to 0. Then, banish a number of monsters on the field equal to the number of monsters affected by this card's effect.**_

"What!? My serpent! What's happening!?"

"*Smile* Well, first. Your monster's ATK is reduced to 0." Spiral Serpent bit Ethan, but it didn't affect him. (ATK: 0)

"Space Force's second effect activates. For each monster affected by my Trap, I can banish the same number. So say goodbye to Spiral Serpent." Suddenly, the said serpent disappeared.

"*Growl* I don't care! I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (3). "I summon Tumbling Pete in Attack Position." A straight-haired peasant male wearing ragged clothes, appeared. (2).

_**Tumbling Pete  
Level 3, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000**_

"Then, I activate my other Trap card, Fiery Soul. This card Special Summon Garnet Jack back from my graveyard and increases his ATK by 800." The familiar lumber jack reappeared. But this time, it looked like he had a fiery determination, strengthening him. (ATK: 2300).

"Then, I attack with Garnet Jack." Garnet Jack rushed at Big Koala and sliced and diced him, shattering him into a thousand pieces.

"Tumbling Pete, attack Johnny directly!" The said little boy started running towards Johnny. He tripped but got back up and struck Johnny. "Agr…"

Ethan: 1700  
Johnny: 2000

"I end my turn." Johnny smiled. "You're pretty good. Are you a pro?"

"No. I'm just a duelist trying to help my friend."

"Well, sorry. But I have to support my brother. He is going to be a pro duelist."

"What about you?"

"Me? I told myself when we were orphaned that I would take care of my brother. And I'm not going back on that. It's my turn. I draw!" Johnny drew a card.

"I set 1 monster face-down and end my turn." A horizontal face-down card appeared on Johnny's field.

"Okay. Let's go! Draw!" Ethan drew a card and looked at his hand. It contained _**Plus Increase and Gift Wish.**_

"Alright, I can work with this. First off, I activate Gift Wish. This special card lets me draw 3 cards." Ethan drew again (4) and looked at his options. "Okay, first, I summon Turbo Rai in Attack Position." A little kid riding a yellow turboprop appeared. He was smiling.

_**Turbo Rai  
Level 3/WIND  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1700**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your hand. When this card is used as a Xyz Material, increase that Xyz monster's ATK by 500.**_

"Next, I use his ability to bring out Blue Kind Spirit in Attack Position." A beautiful blue jay appeared.

_**Blue Kind Spirit  
Level 3/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 700**_

_**Banish this card from your hand to negate battle damage from 1 of your opponent's monsters. You opponent cannot attack with monsters with the same name as the monster affected by this card's effect.**_

"Now, because I control two level 3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network." The two monsters disappeared into the sky. From the sky, a warrior clad in shining armor, carrying a sword of bright light appeared.

_**Shining Knight  
Rank 3, LIGHT  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this card's ATK by half of the total ATK of every monster on your opponent's field until the end of the turn. When this monster destroys a monster by battle, you can draw 1 card.**_

"Now, Shining Knight, attack Big Koala!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and rushed up to the brown koala. He slashed the calm animal, shattering him. (OLU: 2)

"Shining Knight has an ability, when he destroys a monster, I can draw 1 card." Ethan drew 1 card and played it face-down. (2).

Johnny and Donny stared in awe. "Oh man! A Xyz monster!"

"It's your turn." Johnny smiled. "Now I want that card. I draw!" Johnny drew a card.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? A little break from Sigma and them. Please R&R.

**Ethan and Johnny continue their duel for Amy's deck. Ethan summoned his Shining Knight, gaining an edge. But can he keep that edge? Next Time: Swamped 2**


	22. Hide and Stink 2

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 22- Hide and Stink 2

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Jake and Jacob had explained what happened during their time with Master Deco. Eventually, Jake was told that Ricky's soul was taken by Kune. After talking about Sigma and his cohorts and deciding that they couldn't do anything, they went to a movie. Later that night, two brothers, Johnny and Donny broke into Amy's house and stole her deck. Unfortunately, they didn't notice that Jacob saw them, and after getting Amy and Ethan, the three followed the trail the brothers left to a sewer. The three friends confronted the brothers and Ethan and Johnny began their duel. Ethan gained the upper hand by summoning his Xyz monster, Shining Knight. _

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan just summoned Shining Knight and Johnny drew a card. "*Smile* Okay, I summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack Position." A harpy with pink hair and green wings appeared. She was wearing purple clothing.

_**Harpie Lady 1  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400**_

_**This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady". As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300 points.**_

"And thanks to her ability, she gains 300 ATK." (ATK: 1600)

"Then, I equip her with Malevolent Nuzzler." A ring appeared on Harpie Lady's finger. "This gives Harpie Lady 700 more ATK." (ATK: 2300)

"Harpie Lady, attack Shining Knight!" Harpie Lady flew up to Shining Knight. Ethan pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Shining Knight's not going anywhere. I activate the Trap, Xyz Concrete. This card prevents my Xyz monster from getting destroyed by battle this turn." Shining Knight suddenly turned to stone as Harpie Lady 1 struck him. The Malevolent Nuzzler broke as Harpie Lady shattered into many pieces.

"Grr…no matter. I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Big Koala in Defense Position." The brown koala reappeared. (DEF: 1800).

"Go."

"Gladly." Ethan drew a card. (4). "Okay. I equip Shining Knight with Shining Spear." A spear that shined with bright light appeared in Shining Knight's hand.

"This spear allows my Knight to deal damage through your defense. Shining Knight, attack Big Koala." Shining Knight stabbed Big Koala through the stomach, destroying it.

Ethan: 1700  
Johnny: 1500

"Remember, when Shining Knight destroys your monster, I draw 1 card." Ethan drew a card and smiled. (4). "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field.

"I draw!" Johnny drew a card and quickly played it. "I activate Banishment Gift. If my monster is banished, I draw cards equal to half the level of that monster. You banished my Spiral Serpent. Since it's a level 8, I draw 4 cards." Johnny drew 4 more cards.

"I summon Monk Fighter in Attack Position." A teenage monk with silver hair appeared. He was wearing orange and yellow outlined clothes.

_**Monk Fighter  
Level 3/EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000**_

_**Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0.**_

"Next, I activate Pump Up. This card doubles my fighter's ATK." Monk Fighter flexed his muscles and they grew bigger. (ATK: 2600)(4).

"Monk Fighter, attack Shining Knight." Monk Fighter ran up to Shining Knight. "Hold on! Trap, activate!" Ethan raised a Trap card. "Say hey to Rushed Authority. Because your monster's ATK changed, I can negate your attack." Monk Fighter just stopped and returned to Johnny's field.

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Johnny's field.

"Johnny! Tell me something." Jacob said. Johnny looked at Jacob. "What? Tell you what?"

"Tell me how you were orphaned." Johnny was shocked. "W-wha…?"

"You were orphaned right? How? Did your parents die? Leave?" Johnny was quiet for a second. Then he spoke. "We were young, about 3 and 5, Donny and I and we witnessed our parents getting murdered." Ethan and Amy gasped as Jacob just stood there. "Murdered? By-by who?"

"Some criminal. Our parents and we were walking from the store. We were getting some stuff for dinner. We were being careful because of what we heard on the news. It said that a criminal broke out of the Facility."(This happened during Yugioh 5Ds)

"The Facility? Then this had to happen about 10 years ago."

"Yeah. Anyway, we had to walk through an alley. It was the only way to get home. And that's when it happened."

"What?"

"The criminal. The one that broke out of prison. He was there, hanging out with some people. The criminal was known for killing for no reason. We tried to just go peacefully, but the criminal stopped us. He said to give him our money. My parents didn't do that. So the criminal shot them." Amy gasped at the thought of that.

"I grabbed Donny and ran out of there. I didn't know if he was going to kill us too, but I wasn't going to find out. We hid where he couldn't find us. It was about 30 minutes before the guy disappeared. We haven't seen him since."

"You two didn't go to the police?"

"Yeah, but those stupid Sector Security didn't help us. So we just started roaming the streets. We ended up living down here in the sewer. We couldn't stand the smell at first, but we got over it."

"What did you do for food? Water?"

"What else? We stole it. We couldn't get it any other way."

"Okay. Johnny. I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brother, but I have to get that deck back. So it's my…turn!" Ethan drew a card. (4). "Okay. I summon Sunny Rider in Attack Position." An elf with the head of a sun appeared. He was riding a small car.

_**Sunny Rider  
Level 2/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 0**_

_**Once per turn, for each LIGHT monster that you control, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"Now, I activate Shining Knight's ability. By detaching Blue Kind Spirit, Shining Knight gains half the ATK of your Monk Fighter. Which is 650." Shining Knight shined a little. (ATK: 2950)(OLU: 1)

"Then, furthermore, I activate Plus Increase. This gives Sunny Rider ATK points equal to Shining Knight's. So that's an extra 2950 points." (ATK: 3450)(2).

"Shining Knight, attack Monk Fighter." Shining Knight tried to stab Monk Fighter but a scarecrow made of scrap and iron appeared and took the hit. "Sorry, but I used my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack. Then, I can set this card back face-down." The scarecrow disappeared.

"Grr…okay, Sunny Rider, attack Monk Fighter." Sunny Rider rode its plane right into Monk Fighter, destroying him, although it didn't affect Johnny. He smiled. Ethan was surprised. "Your Life Points? They didn't change?"

"I know. That's because all battle damage I take through Monk Fighter is 0."

"Fine. Plus Increase reduces Sunny Rider's ATK to 0 at the End Phase. But before that, I activate Go Around. Now, by reducing Shining Knight's ATK by 2000, he can attack directly, because he failed to destroy your monster. So attack!" Shining Knight sliced and diced Johnny, although it was weak. (ATK: 950)

Ethan: 1700  
Johnny: 550

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (1)(Shining Knight: 2300)(Sunny Rider: 0)

"Brother, I'm tired."

"*Smile* Okay brother. I'll defeat this kid now." Johnny drew a card. "Alright! It's over! I summon Skelengel in Attack Position." A man with without a body appeared. He had wings and was wearing a crown. He was holding a bow.

_**Skelengel  
Level 2/LIGHT  
Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 900/DEF: 400**_

_**FLIP: Draw 1 card.**_

Ethan was confused. "Only 900 ATK points? What is he planning?" Johnny grabbed a card and played it. "I equip Skelengel with Mage Power. For each Spell and Trap card I control, my monster gains 500 ATK and DEF points. But first, I set 3 cards." 3 cards appeared and Skelengel's bow grew bigger. "With 5 Spell and Trap cards, Skelengel gains 2500 points for a total of 3400 ATK points." (ATK: 3400).

"Skelengel, attack Sunny Rider." Skelengel readied its bow and shot it at Sunny Rider. "Trap, activate! Xyz Shield! Now my Xyz monster intercepts your attack and protects Sunny Rider and all damage to me is 0." Shining Knight created a shield, protecting Sunny Rider and Ethan.

_**Xyz Shield  
Normal Trap**_

_**If your opponent's monster attacks your monster while you control a Xyz monster, negate the destruction of your monster and reduce all damage to 0.**_

"I end my turn."

"This duel's going back and forth." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but Ethan will win." Amy said.

"I don't doubt he'll win, but Johnny's strong. He probably stole most of the cards he's using."

"It's my turn." Ethan drew a card. (2). "I activate Half and Half. By halving Sunny Rider's ATK, I can halve Skelengel's ATK."(SR: 250)(S: 1700)

"Shining Knight, attack Skelengel!" Shining Knight tried to stab the fairy, but the scrap-iron scarecrow appeared. "Remember my Trap? It stops your attack." Scrap-Iron Scarecrow absorbed Shining Knight's attack. It disappeared.

"I switch Sunny Rider to Defense Position." Sunny Rider turned off his engine, signifying defense. (DEF: 0)

"I activate Defense Defender. I end my turn." (0).

"My draw!" Johnny drew a card. "Skelengel, attack Shining Knight." Skelengel shot its bow at Shining Knight. "Defense Defender activates!" Sunny Rider intercepted the attack, getting destroyed instead.

"When I have a monster in Defense Position and my other monster is attacked, my defense monster is attacked instead."

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. "First, I attack with Shining Knight." Jacob and Amy were surprised as Shining Knight tried to stab Skelengel. But Skelengel shot its bow at the knight, destroying him. "Agr…"

Ethan: 600  
Johnny: 550

*Laugh* What was the point? You just sunk yourself!"

"No I didn't."

"What!? Explain!"

Ethan grabbed a card and showed it to Johnny. "I summon Loner Enforcer in Attack Position." A male wearing a dirty cloak appeared.

_**Loner Enforcer  
Level 1/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

_**If this Attack Position monster is the only monster on your field, destroy every card on your opponent's field. Neither player cannot summon any monster during their next turn.**_

"Now check this out, if my Enforcer is the only monster on my field, every card you control." Johnny and everyone else were shocked as Loner Enforcer took out a dagger and started rushing for every card on Johnny field. He destroyed Skelengel first, then every Spell and Trap card Johnny controlled.

"My cards!"

"I end my turn."

"That's it! This duel is over!" Johnny drew a card and played another one. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" But Ethan smiled. "Sorry, you can't. Loner Enforcer has another ability. You cannot summon monsters this turn."

"What!? Grr…fine! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Johnny's field.

Jacob sweat-dropped. "*Smile* Ethan got out of a jam there." Amy fell on her rear. "Oh man! This is too much pressure!"

"Johnny. It's my turn." Ethan drew a card. _"Alright! Dummy Marker! Hopefully, Johnny's face-down card can destroy my Trap. _I set 1 card face-down and switch Loner Enforcer to Defense Position." A card appeared on Ethan's field as Loner Enforcer kneeled. (DEF: 0)

"I draw!" Johnny drew a card. "First, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in Attack Position." A miniature version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared and roared.

_**Red-Eyes Wyvern  
Level 4/WIND  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600**_

_**During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster that turn, you can remove from play this card from your graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your graveyard, except for "Red-Eyes B. Chick'.**_

"Now, before I attack, I activate my Trap card, Vaccine Tornado. This trap card destroys your face-down card and if it is a Trap card, I gain 2000 Life Points." A tornado appeared and obliterated Ethan's Trap card. It was revealed. Ethan smiled. "Thank you! You just destroyed Dummy Marker. And when it's destroyed, I can draw 1 card."

"Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Loner Enforcer!" Wyvern flew to the said target and ate him, destroying him.

"Now I can win this duel and give my brother a deck; a dream."

"I know you want to protect your brother but I can't just lose this duel." Ethan closed his eyes. _"The problem is that if I don't draw something good this turn, I won't be able to get Amy's deck back. Okay. This is it. I need a card to help me. Deck, please…help me." _Suddenly, Ethan's deck shined. "Huh? What's happening!?"

"_It is time, Ethan. The Noble Ring will grant you another power. Take it." _The feminine voice from Ethan's duel with Riley said. "Another power?"

"_Yes. The power of Chaos Xyz Evolution."_

Ethan drew a card and his Xyz Vessel shined. Ethan took a card from it and looked at it. It stopped glowing but it was blank. "A blank card? What am I…" But Ethan quieted down when the card's picture and stats formed. He looked at it and smiled. "Alright! The duel is near its end, Johnny."

"*Smile* Yeah? Then prove it!"

"I will! Okay. Watch and learn. First, I activate Xyz Spirit to bring back Shining Knight." The shining knight reappeared.

Johnny smiled. "It doesn't matter. First of all, I gain 2000 Life Points."

Ethan: 600  
Johnny: 2550

"Now, I activate Sunlight Spark Knight's ability. I can Xyz Summon it by Overlaying Shining Knight." The said monster disappeared into the portal that appeared in the middle of the field. Out of that portal, another knight came down. This one was cladded in dark red and black armor. It was wearing a red helmet and carrying two swords, both with black hilts. (OLU: 1)

_**Sunlight Spark Knight  
Rank 3/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500/1800**_

_**2 level 3 monsters**_

_**You can also attach "Shining Knight" and its Overlay Units to this card to summon it. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to destroy a monster on the field. Increase this card's ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"I use Spark Knight's ability. By detaching Shining Knight, I can destroy your Wyvern." Spark Knight unsheathed his swords and sliced the fierce dragon, destroying him. (OLU: 1)

"He's not done, my knight gains ATK equal to your Wyvern's ATK." (ATK: 2300).

"*Smile* Your monster doesn't have enough ATK. Try again."

"Actually, I'm not done. Sunlight Spark Knight, attack Johnny directly." Spark Knight unsheathed his swords and sliced and diced Johnny. "Agr.."

Ethan: 600  
Johnny: 250

"Now for the finish. When Sunlight Spark Knight deals damage to you, you lose 500 Life Points." Johnny was shocked as Spark Knight sliced him again. "Ahghh…"

Ethan: Winner  
Johnny: 0

Johnny was knocked down. "Brother!" Donny yelled running up to him.

"Alright! You won!" Jacob cheered. Ethan turned and gave him a thumbs-up. Amy stepped up. "You lost. Now I want my deck back." Johnny sat up and brushed off his legs. "But my brother…"

"…I'll take you two." Jacob said. Johnny was surprised. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I understand how you two feel. So I'll take you guys in. If you want."

"*Smile* Really?" Johnny asked.

"Hold on! Jacob, you can't really do that, can you?" Ethan asked.

"Well, they don't have anywhere to go. They can stay with me."

"I…okay. I won't stop you."

"Is that okay, Johnny? You guys can stay with me."

"I don't know. We've been on the streets for so long."

"But that doesn't have to be anymore." Johnny looked at Donny. "Brother. Are you okay with that?"

"I want to be strong, like you. I want to see mommy and daddy again."

"I know, bro. I know."

"So, what do you say?" Johnny looked at Jacob. He smiled. "Okay. We'll stay with you."

"Alright! And I promise I'll protect you both. I won't let anyone hurt you." Johnny smiled. "Thanks!" He turned to Amy and held out her deck. "Here. It's your deck. It's intact." Amy grabbed her deck and smiled. "Thanks. I know it was hard. I don't understand how hard it is to be an orphan, but I know it's hard."

"Yeah. I just want that criminal to pay for what he did. Jail isn't enough." Jacob sighed.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home. It's getting late."

"Hold on. Let me get our things." Johnny and Donny gathered their things and everyone left the sewers, first of all, happy to smell something fresher, and went home.

**Minutes Later…**

Jacob, Johnny and Donny were at the former's house, in a bedroom. "Okay. Johnny, you can stay in this room. Donny, let me show you to your room." But Donny got behind his brother. "No. I want to be with my brother."

"Oh, okay. Well, Donny, you can sleep in here with your brother." Jacob walked to the door and Johnny got his attention. "Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"*Smile* Thanks."

"No problem. Good night. See you in the morning." Jacob left the room.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: So Jacob get two house guests. I'll mention them from time to time. Not main characters though. Moving on, the tournament is just a couple of chapters away. Please be patient.

**The tournament is just 1 day away and Ethan and the gang decide that they need to practice. So everyone finds someone to challenge, hoping to increase their skills. After training, Ethan accidentally stumbles upon a secret compartment in his room. Next Time: Practice Makes Perfect.**


	23. Practice Makes Perfect

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 23- Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan and Johnny continued their duel in the sewers. Johnny continued slaughtering Ethan and the latter managed to survive each time. Finally, his Noble Ring gave him a new power. Sunlight Spark Knight. With those cards, Ethan defeated Johnny. Jacob then decided to take Johnny and Donny in as foster kids. Johnny gave Amy back her deck and they all went home._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Out in the streets of Heartland, there were posters and flyers everyone telling everyone that the Duel Monsters World Festival was just one day away and everyone was happy about it. Riley was walking around when a flyer drifted next to him. He picked it up and scoffed. "The tournament…" He began to think back to what Zinc told him.

**Flashback**

"_*Smile* Do not worry. I am just here to tell you it will be an honor defeating you in the tournament."_

"_But why?"_

"_*Smile* See if you remember this name; Zinc." Riley gasped at that name. "Zinc!? How do you know that name!?" The male chuckled as he turned to walk away. Riley stopped him. "Wait. You're Zinc, aren't you?"_

_Zinc waited a minute before laughing. "Just make sure not to bore me." Zinc laughed as he tried to walk away._ _"Hold on. You don't want your Plague Ritter back?"_

"_*Laugh* Oh no! I want you to use it. It is a Zombie-Type monster. It'll be perfect for your deck." This time, Zinc walked away, laughing. Riley looked at the vanishing Zinc._

**End Flashback **

"Zinc…he's dangerous. I have to defeat him."

"Hey you!" A kid yelled. Riley turned around. "What do you want?" The kid had a Duel Disk on. "I challenge you to a duel. I need to be ready for the tournament." Riley smiled.

"So you're entering? Okay, I'll duel you." Riley put on his Duel Disk and the boys put on their Duel Gazers. An Augmented Realty version of the area appeared. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!"

Riley: 4000  
Boy: 4000

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan, Jake, Jacob and Amy were at Ethan's house telling Jake what had happened the previous night. "So two orphans told Amy's deck and you dueled to get it back?" Jake asked, not believing. Ethan nodded. "Yeah. After the duel, Jacob took them in." Jake raised his brow. "You-you took them in?" Jake asked the question looking at Jacob. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but…"

"Come on, I think it's cool what Jacob's doing." Amy said.

"So, on another subject, the tournament's tomorrow. What do you guys want to do?" Jake asked. Ethan stood up. "I think we need to practice. Remember, the tournament was broadcasted world-side, so not only are the old guy and his allies going to be there, but other strong duelists will be there too. We need to be ready."

"Alright! Let's get started!" Ethan said. The gang grabbed their Duel Disks and Gazers they had with them and headed outside. "Okay. Let's meet back here in 1 hour. We have to practice."

"Okay!" Everyone yelled. Everyone went their separate ways.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Amy was walking by the river, looking for someone to duel. There were many people already dueling, probably getting ready for the tournament. Amy continued walking around until she saw a girl staring into space. Amy noticed a Duel Disk on the girl's arm and smiled. "Hey you!" The girl snapped out of it and looked at Amy. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah? I'm entering the festival and I need someone to duel. You ready?" The girl smiled. "Sure am! I was actually looking for someone to duel too. This is perfect." The girl got into their spots and put on their Duel Gazers, already having their Duel Disks on. Everyone who saw the girls about to duel put on their Duel Gazers too. An Augmented Reality covered the area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The girls yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Amy: 4000  
Girl: 4000

"*Smile* By the way, I'm Carla Jenkins."

"Amy Fields. I'll begin." Amy drew a card. (6). Her hand contains _**Gladiator Beast Darius, Gladiator Beast Bestiari, Defensive Tactics, Gladiator Beast Battle Archfiend Shield, Gladiator Beast Battle Halberd and Battle Scars.**_

"I summon Gladiator Beast Darius in Attack Position." A muscled-toned horse appeared. It was standing on two feet and wearing orange and silver armor.

_**Gladiator Beast Darius  
Level 4/EARTH  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 300**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effect(s) is negated by this card, and it is shuffled into the Deck when this card leaves the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Darius".**_

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Amy's field. (3).

"Gladiator Beasts, huh? Powerful. But my monsters are stronger. Draw!" Carla drew a card. (6). "I summon Amazoness Paladin in Attack Position." A beautiful amazon woman wearing tan clothes carrying a sword appeared."

_**Amazoness Paladin  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 300**_

_**This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control. **_

"For each "Amazoness" monster that I control, Paladin gains 100 ATK and that includes herself." (ATK: 1800)

"Paladin, attack Darius." Paladin ran up and Darius and raised her sword. Amy pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate Defensive Tactics. Darius isn't destroyed and all damage to me is 0." A barrier covered Darius and deflected Paladin's attack.

"Then, I can return Defensive Tactics to the bottom of my deck." Amy returned her card and shuffled her deck.

"Are you ready? Because I activate Battle Scars." Amy's Trap card rose and it depicted a Marauding Captain looking beat-up but still staring down a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Because Darius survived an attack, he gains 1000 ATK." (ATK: 2600).

"*Smile* I set 1 card face-down equip Paladin with Amazoness Heirloom. This gives Paladin the ability to survive destruction."

"My turn. I draw!" Amy drew a card and played it. "I summon Gladiator Beast Retari in Attack Position." An armored reptile wearing a silk scarf-like attire appeared. He was carrying a trident.

_**Gladiator Beast Retari  
Level 3/WATER  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to your Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".**_

"Then, I equip Retari with Battle Archfiend Shield and Battle Halbred." A demon-looking shield and a halberd appeared and Retari grabbed them. "These equip Spells give my Beast abilities. Both of which I'll show you. Retari, attack Amazoness Paladin." Carla was surprised. "But why!? Your monster isn't strong enough!" Amy ignored Carla as Retari first struck Carla's face-down card, then it struck Paladin. Paladin blocked the attack and struck back by slashing Retari. But Battle Archfiend Shield took the attack instead and was shattered.

Amy: 3400  
Carla: 4000

Carla looked at her field and noticed something missing. "My face-down! What happened to it!?" Amy smiled. "Remember those abilities I told you about. One of them allowed Retari to destroy your face-down card when it attacks. The second ability came from Battle Archfiend Shield. It protected Retari from being destroyed by battle."

"*Smile* Nice moves."

"I'm not done. I activate Retari's ability. I can return it to my deck to summon another "Gladiator Beast" from my deck." Amy returned the said card to her deck and added Battle Halbred to her hand. She scanned her deck. "Okay. I'm going to need someone who can withstand her monsters. So…" Amy placed her chosen card on her Duel Disk. "I choose to summon Gladiator Hoplomus in Defense Position." A rhino cladded in armor appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus  
Level 4/EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 700/DEF: 2100**_

_**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".**_

"Guess what? Because Hoplomus was summoned by Retari, his DEF becomes 2400." (DEF: 2400)

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Carla drew a card. (4). _"*Smile* Yes! Amazoness Archers." _Carla looked at her hand. It contained _**Amazoness Swords Woman, Amazoness Sage and Amazoness Spellcaster. **_"Okay. I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in Attack Position." A beautiful amazon woman with red hair, carrying a sword appeared.

_**Amazoness Swords Woman  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600**_

_**Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card.**_

"Now, Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Hoplomus." Amy wasn't surprised, knowing what Swords Woman's effect was. Swords Woman struck Hoplomus, chipping off some of its armor, striking Amy. "Agr…"

Amy: 2600  
Carla: 4000

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Carla's field. (2).

**Meanwhile…**

Ethan was walking around, trying to find people to duel. He had already dueled and beaten a guy, but he was itching for more action. He noticed another duel going on. He walked up to it. "What's going on?"

"A couple people are practicing for the tournament. It's been back and forth. This kid, Carl is in the lead." And it was true, Carl and 3050 Life Points while his opponent, James only had 1200 Life Points. Their fields were bare except for a face-down card on James' field. It was Carl's turn. "I draw, James." Carl drew a card and smiled. "This duel is over. I activate Fortress Whale's Oath. I tribute Haniwa, Prisman and Dig Break, whose levels equal 7 to summon Fortress Whale in Attack Position." A large, blue whale with a horn on its head appeared. It had a green turret on its back.

_**Fortress Whale  
Level 7/WATER  
Fish/Ritual  
ATK: 2350/DEF: 2150**_

_**This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Fortress Whale's Oath".**_

Ethan was surprised. "Wow! A Ritual monster? Haven't seen them in a long time."

"Now, Fortress Whale, attack your opponent directly!" Fortress Whale rushed towards James. He smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Hold on! I activate Nitwit Outwit. I send Red-Eyes Wyvern to the graveyard to reduce your Whale's ATK by 1800." (ATK: 550) Fortress Whale struck James, making him grunt. "Arg…"

Carl: 3050  
James: 650

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" James drew a card. "*Smile* Check out my power! I activate Polymerization, fusing my 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!" In a column of light, a dragon with three heads appeared and roared.

_**Cyber End Dragon  
Level 10/LIGHT  
Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000**_

_**"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**_

"Next, I activate Limiter Removal, doubling Cyber End's ATK." (ATK: 8000). Carl was shocked. "Oh no!"

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Fortress Whale!" Cyber End Dragon charged up and shot a beam of light at Fortress Whale, obliterating it. "Ahh!" Carl was knocked back.

Carl: 0  
James: Winner

Everyone started cheering for James. "Way to go!" "Insane dude!" The Augmented Reality disappeared.

"Of course! I'm the best!" Ethan heard that and smiled. "Hey! Are you sure!" James turned around and raised his brow. "Huh? Are you saying I'm not?"

"I'm saying I want to prove it!" James smiled. "Okay. Fine, we'll duel." Ethan and James got into their spots and activated their Duel Disks. They already had their Gazers on. Carl stood up. "Be careful, he's strong."

"I'll be alright." In a few seconds, there was an Augmented Reality version of the streets. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Ethan and James yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
James: 4000

"I'll begin." James drew a card.

**James's Hand**

Cyber Harpie Lady

Embodiment of Apophis

Cyber-Stein

Aqua Chorus

Seal of the Ancients

Sengenjin

"Okay, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Position." A harpie lady cladded wearing a Cyber Shield appeared.

_**Cyber Harpie Lady  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300**_

_**This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady".**_

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on James' field.

"That all? No problem. I draw!" Ethan drew a card.

**Ethan's Hand**

Unleash Your Power!

Rushing Tom

Jewel Axe

Raging Knight

Guts!

Draw Trash

"Yes! Awesome cards! First, I summon Raging Knight in Attack Position." A warrior wearing silver and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"His ability increases his ATK by 500." (ATK: 2400). "Raging Knight, attack Cyber Harpie Lady." Raging Knight ran up to the winged-beast and slashed her, shattering her.

Ethan: 4000  
James: 3400

"I end my turn." (RK: 1900)

"Nice hit. It's my turn, though!" James drew a card.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Amy drew a card. (2). "I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in Attack Position." A green armored hummingbird appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Bestiari  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 800**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**_

"Next, I return Bestiari and Hoplomus to my deck to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!" The two beasts disappeared into the sky and Bestiari reappeared, but he had thicker, heavier green armor.

_**Gladiator Beast Gyzarus  
Level 6/DARK  
Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500**_

_**Gladiator Beast Bestiari + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster  
**_

_**This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari".**_

"But wait! I'm not done. I activate Gyzarus' ability. When he's summoned, two cards you control are destroyed.

"What?!" Carla cried. Amy nodded. "Yep. Now, I destroy your two Amazoness monsters." Gyzarus flapped his wings, creating wings, and blew the two amazon women away.

"Now, Gyzarus, attack Carla directly!" Gyazarus repeated his attack, but this time the target was Carla, who was knocked down.

Amy: 2600  
Carla: 1600

"Gyzarus has another ability, he is returned to my deck and 2 "Gladiator Beasts" are summoned." Gyzarus disappeared and Amy scanned her deck, picking two cards and playing them. "I summon Andal and Dimacari." An armored bear and an armored bull appeared. (ATK: 1900)(ATK:1600)

"Now, I activate Duo Attack." Carla became surprised. "What is that card?!"

"With this card, I end my turn and my Spell allows my monsters to attack." Carla was speechless as Amy's two monsters rushed up to her and struck her, knocking her down.

Amy: Winner  
Carla: 0

The Augmented Reality disappeared. Amy walked up to Carla and held out her hand. "*Smile* Good duel. You're good." Carla smiled and took Amy's hand, pulling herself up. "You're better. Maybe we'll duel again in the tournament."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Later." Carla pocketed her Gazer and walked away. Amy looked at the other people dueling. "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

**Meanwhile…**

Riley had defeated his opponent and just defeated another kid. He pocketed his Duel Gazer. "This tournament will be easy. I just need to win it."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

"I activate Monster Reborn, summoning back Cyber Harpie Lady." The armored harpie reappeared. "Then, I activate my Trap card, Embodiment of Apophis." James' Trap rose and a snake-like humanoid being with a snake on its back appeared. It was carrying a sword and a shield with the face of a snake on it.

_**Embodiment of Apophis  
Continuous Trap**_

_**During either player's Main Phase: Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Reptile-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)**_

"But he won't be here for long. I tribute both monsters to summon Sengenjin in Attack Position." A blue-skinned, one-eye ogre wearing armor and carrying many weapons appeared. (ATK: 2750)

"Sengenjin, attack Raging Knight." Sengenjin grabbed one of his weapons and struck Raging Knight, destroying him.

Ethan: 3250  
James: 3400

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. It was Jewel Innovation. "*Smile* First, I activate Draw Trash. I can discard 1 card in exchange of drawing 1 card." Ethan discarded and drew.

"I summon Garnet Jack in Attack Position." The lumber jack carrying the wooden axe appeared. (ATK: 1500). "I'll play this card. Jewel Innovation. Because I control Garnet Jack, I draw 2 cards." Ethan drew 2 more times. "Now, I activate Quick Summon. I can summon an extra monster from my hand. Come out! Rushing Tom!" A little boy wearing rolling skates appeared.

_**Rushing Tom  
Level 3/WIND  
Warrior/Gemini  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 900**_

_**This card is treated as a Normal monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect monster with this effect:**_

_**This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If it does, after the damage step, switch this card to Defense Position.**_

"Next, I have to release Tom's power, so I activate Unleash Your Power!. Now, Rushing Tom has his ability. Do you know what it is? Rushing Tom can attack directly. Go!" Rushing Tom skated towards James and low kicked him.

Ethan: 3250  
James: 2400

"Now, Rushing Tom is switched to Defense Position." Rushing Tom kneeled.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (Ethan's Hand: 1). Then, Rushing Tom's card flipped face-down. "At the end of my turn, Unleash Your Power! switches Rushing Tom face-down."

"It's my turn." James drew a card. "I activate Seal of the Ancients. Your face-down card is revealed to me." Ethan's Trap rose. "Guts!, huh? Your monster might not be destroyed, but you'll still lose damage, but first, I activate Block Defense, switching your monster to Attack Position." The little boy reappeared. "Next, I summon Insect Knight in Attack Position." An insect knight carrying a sword and shield appeared. (ATK: 1900).

"Sengenjin, attack Garnet Jack." Sengenjin grabbed one of his weapons and tried to strike Garnet Jack. "I activate my Trap card!" Ethan's Trap card rose. "Guts! This Trap prevents Garnet Jack's destruction, but like you said, I still lose damage." Garnet Jack protected himself with his axe, but some of it broke off and struck Ethan. "Grr…"

Ethan: 2000  
James: 2400

"Now, Insect Knight, attack Rushing TOm." Insect Knight rushed up and slashed the said target, but it wasn't destroyed.

Ethan: 1100

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw!" Ethan drew a card. (2). "Just what I needed, I set 1 card and activate Card of Demise. I can draw until I have 5 cards." A card appeared on Ethan's side of the field and he thenEthan drew 5 cards. "Next, I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Position." A green armored warrior wearing a cape and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1200).

"With Marauding Captain on the field, I can summon Key Man the Key Warrior in Attack Position." A heavy armored warrior that has keyholes all over his body appeared. He was carrying a sword and shield.

_**Key Man the Key Warrior  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 500**_

_**Once per turn, during the Main Phase, you can make this card level 3 until the End Phase.**_

"Once per turn, Key Warrior gains 1 level." (LV: 3)

"Now that I have two level 3 monsters, I build the Overlay Network." Marauding Captain and Key Warrior disappeared into the sky. The knight cladded in shining armor, carrying a sword of bright light appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Now to finish this. I detach an Overlay Unit to activate Shining Knight's ability. He gains half the ATK of every monster on your field." James was shocked. "All of my monsters!? But that's 2300!"

"Combined with 2300 equals 4600. Shining Knight, attack Insect Knight!" Shining Knight(ATK: 4600) unsheathed his sword and slashed Insect Knight, destroying him. "Agr…"

Ethan: Winner  
James: 0

James hit the ground. "I lost!" Ethan walked up to James and lent a hand. James took the offer and pulled himself up. "Thanks for the duel! I needed that. I'm going to the top!" James ran off. Ethan smiled. Then, he realized. "Oh man! I need to get back to my house. Everyone's probably waiting for me." Ethan ran off in the direction of his house.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake, Ethan, Jacob and Amy met back up at Ethan's house, in the living room. "So, did everyone win?" Jacob was the first to ask. "*Smile* Of course!" Ethan answered.

"Me too!" Amy followed. Jake smiled. "I think we all won our duels and that we're ready for tomorrow." Ethan yawned. "Yeah. You're right. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the tournament."

"Alright, later." Jake, Amy and Jacob left Ethan's house, returning to their own while Ethan went up to his room. In his room, Ethan went and sat at his desk. He picked up the picture frame and sighed. "Mom, dad. I'm going to win this tournament, for you." Ethan put the frame down, but when he did, he placed it on a button and a secret compartment opened up. "Huh?"

Ethan moved the picture frame and saw the button. "A button. I never knew that was there. He looked in the secret compartment that was revealed and saw a box. "A box? What's in it?" Ethan grabbed the box and opened it. He saw a Duel Monsters deck and a note. "What is this?"

Ethan grabbed the note and opened it. He read it:

_Dear Ethan,_

_I wrote this note in case of a big event or when you are in trouble. We created this deck for you. Use this deck in order to become strong. I know you will make us proud. Take this deck and become avenge us. We are sorry for leaving you. Maybe someday we will see each other again. Goodbye our son. _

_Sincerely, Mom and Dad_

Ethan was tearing. "Mom, Dad…thank you. I promise to make you proud." Ethan pulled out his deck and started configuring his deck.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? Just an episode to train for the tournament. Ethan also gains some new cards. R&R.

One more thing, the Duel Monster World Festival Arc begins next chapter. If you guys thought this first arc was good, the second one is better. (Although that's just my opinion. Please, R&R throughout the next arc and tell me how it is)

**It is the beginning of the Duel Monsters World Festival and everyone was excited. The mayor explains the rules and the tournament begins. Once it does, someone approaches Ethan and challenges him to a duel. Next Time: The Fun Begins**


	24. Ninja Art

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 24- Ninja Art

Disclaimer: The Duel Monsters World Festival Arc starts this chapter. Other than that, the same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan and the gang decided to not worry about Sigma and the others until the tournament and decided to train for the tournament, so they all went out and dueled different people, winning each time. Riley also appeared and dueled, also winning._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The Duel Monsters World Festival was today and everyone was out and about, waiting for the mayor to appear to explain the rules. All except for Ethan, who was still asleep. His door was suddenly kicked open.

"Ugh…is he still asleep?" The figure asked. It was Amy, along with Jake. "Well, he IS Ethan."

"Yeah, whatever. Got the bucket of water?"

"Yeah." Jake left and came back seconds later with a big bucket full of VERY cold water. "I don't know how you knew Ethan would oversleep."

"Just give me the bucket." Amy said with a grin. Jake handed over the bucket and Amy just unexpectedly poured it on Ethan. Ethan quickly woke up, wondering what had just happened. "W-wh-what happened!? Brr…it's-it's cold!"

"Yeah. It should be. Come on! We're going to be late to the tournament. The mayor is supposed announce the rules before the tournament. Come on!"

"O-o-okay. I-I'm coming." Ethan got out of bed. "Let me just get dressed." Amy and Jake left the room to let Ethan get dressed. About 7 minutes went by and Ethan appeared downstairs. He was wearing a blazing red shirt, a red and blue fiery over jacket, black pants and orange shoes. His light blue hair was a messy spikey look.

"Let's go." The three friends headed to the central square.

When the three arrived, there were many people gathered around. Ethan, Amy and Jake went to the front of the crowd and saw Jacob there. "Jacob? When did you get here?" Ethan asked. Jacob turned and smiled. "Oh hi! About 30 minutes ago. I was wondering when you guys would get here."

Amy placed her hand on her hip. "Well, SOMEONE almost overslept. We had to wake him up." Ethan rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. You guys aren't late. The mayor's about to appear. Although, someone nearby, unaware to Ethan, Amy, Jacob and Jake; Sigma, Tau, Psi and Phi were also watching, hiding from the people. "Soon. Once this tournament begins, we will get what we want."

Over near the crowd, the mayor, or his hologram, appeared. "Hello, people of Heartland! Today is the start of the Duel Monsters World Festival!" The people started cheering. They dimmed down before the mayor spoke again. "But before we get started, let me explain the rules. First of all, in order to be in this tournament, everyone must have what I call an Eternity Vessel. I created them myself for this tournament." Men in silver suits walked up to everyone, including Ethan, Amy, and Jake, and gave them an Eternity Vessel and an Eternity Bit. The vessel was a hollow triangle and yellow in color. The bit was a thick triangle, also yellow.

"Before you duel, you must ante an Eternity Bit. And the loser of the duel must give up their bit or bits or they will be disqualified. You don't have to accept the duel, but you might want to or…haha…you might not make it to the finals. In order to make it to the finals, 14 duelists must have 10 Eternity Bits. When you have all 10 Eternity Bits and you combine them, they will create a sun, representing a bright, new day."

"Wow. A sun?" Ethan said, looking at his Eternity Vessel and Bit .

"Now I announce the start…of the Duel Monsters World Festival!" The crowd cheered their loudest as the mayor's hologram disappeared. The crowd settled down and dispersed, going out to look for challenges. Jake, Ethan, Jacob and Amy turned to each other. Ethan smiled. "Well, this is it. It's begun."

"From here on, we're nemeses…unless we meet for food or something. Later!" Said Jacob, running off.

"I'm off too." Said Jake, going off in a different direction.

"I'll come with you!" Yelled Amy, running after Jake. Ethan smiled. "Looks like it's just me. I guess it's time to find someone to duel." Ethan walked off, but unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him. That someone was since Ethan arrived. He smiled. "Ethan Isamu. It is time to teach you a lesson. Haha!" The figure, a male, disappeared into thin air, like a ninja.

About 10 minutes later, Ethan was still looking for someone to duel, but he decided to get something to eat. He finished his meal and was walking out the restaurant. "Ethan! I am coming for you!" Ethan looked all over the place for the voice he had just heard. "What the…who said that!?" Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Ethan, scaring him a little. "What the…!?"

"Ethan Isamu! I have come for you!"

"Who are you!?" The figure was dressed like a ninja, with the daggers and everything.

"You…can call me Master Yukon. I challenge you to a duel." Ethan smiled. "If it's a duel, I'm down!" Yukon and Ethan placed on their Duel Disks. Everyone who was near the two saw that a duel was about to start and they put on their Duel Gazers. Yukon and Ethan did the same. In seconds, there was an Augmented Reality version of the entire area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Yelled Yukon and Ethan. They each drew 5 cards.

_**Ethan: 4000  
Yukon: 4000 **_

"The Master takes the first strike!" Yukon drew a card. (6).

**Yukon's Hand**

Ninja Warrior- Hikiro

Ninja Smoke Trap

Ninja Strike Shot

Sneak Attack

Negate Attack

Smoke Pistol

Master Yukon smiled. "Say hello to a master of stealth. I summon Ninja Warrior- Hikiro in Attack Position." Appearing in a cloud of smoke, a female wearing silver ninja armor carrying a sword appeared.

_**Ninja Warrior- Hikiro  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**_

_**If you control another "Ninja" monster other than this card, this card cannot be attacked.**_

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on Yukon's field. (2).

"Here's my first draw of the festival!" Ethan drew a card and looked at his hand.

**Ethan's Hand**

Utopian Aura

Raging Knight

Garnet Jack

Guts!

Heartbreak

Summon Force

"I summon Raging Knight in Attack Position." The warrior wearing silver armor and carrying a sword appeared.

_**Raging Knight  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior/ Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn, increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase.**_

"His ability gives him 500 extra ATK for this turn only." (ATK: 2400). "Raging Knight, attack Ninja Warrior- Hikiro!" Raging Knight rushed towards his attack target. But Master Yukon smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "How can you attack something that you cannot possibly see?"

"Huh?"

"I activate Ninja Smoke Trap. First, your attack is negated and then I can destroy your Raging Knight." Ethan was shocked as Hikiro threw a smoke bomb on the ground, creating smoke. Raging Knight stopped in his tracks inside the smoke. In the smoke, Ninja Warrior- Hikiro stabbed Raging Knight, destroying him. When the smoke dimmed, only Ninja Warrior- Hikiro remained.

Ethan smiled. "Good effect. I set 2 cards face-down. I end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (3).

"It's time to strike!" Yukon drew a card. (3). "I summon Ninja Warrior- Durango in Attack Position." A muscle-toned male wearing heavy ninja armor appeared. He was bare-handed.

_**Ninja Warrior- Durango  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300**_

_**Once per turn, for each other "Ninja" monster that you control, destroy 1 card on your opponent's field.**_

"My ninja's will school you, Mr. Isamu!"

"Huh? School me? Who are you?"

"Uh! Um…I'm not…don't think I'm…I'm not your homeroom teacher if that's what you think!..._Oh no! I just gave up my identity! Noooo!"_

"Uh…I don't know who you are. But I'm going to win!"

Yukon sighed in relief. _"Good. He doesn't know who I am." _Yukon smiled. "No you won't, grasshopper. I use Durango's ability. Because I control Hiriko, I can destroy your right face-down card." Durango ran up to Ethan's right set card and punched it, shattering it. "Good thing it was Summon Force and not Heartbreak." Ethan said to himself.

"Now, Durango, Hiriko, attack your opponent directly!" The said ninja went in for an attack. But Ethan played his Trap card. "I activate Heartbreak. Because you control two monsters, I can destroy your weakest monster and your other monster loses 1000 ATK." Hiriko shattered and Durango started crying, losing power. (ATK: 1000). Durango cried for another few seconds before stopping. But Durango still struck Ethan.

Ethan: 3000  
Master Yukon: 4000

"I set 1 card face-down. I end my turn." Another card appeared on Yukon's field. (1).

"Okay. My turn." Ethan drew a card. (4). "I summon Garnet Jack in Attack Position." The lumber jack carrying his wooden axe appeared.

_**Garnet Jack  
Level 4, EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200**_

"Next, I equip him with an upgrade, Jewel Axe." Jack put away his wooden axe and grabbed the jewel-bedded axe that appeared. "This expensive axe gives Garnet Jack 1000 ATK." (ATK: 2500)(2)

"Then, I attack Ninja Warrior- Durango with Garnet Jack." Garnet Jack rushed Durango with his axe, but a barrier of light deflected the attack. Yukon smiled. "You cannot out power my ninjas. I used Negate Attack, stopping your attack and ending the Battle Phase."

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Heartbreak's effect ends." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (1)(Durango: ATK: 2000)

A few feet away, Riley was walking around, not really doing anything when Ethan's duel grabbed his attention. "Huh? Is that…that Ethan dueling?" Riley smiled. "This should be interesting." Riley stayed and started watching the duel.

"Grasshopper, it is my turn. Draw!" Yukon drew a card. (2). "I activate Sneak Attack. Because I control a "Ninja" monster, I can attack directly." Ninja Warrior- Durango disappeared and reappeared behind Ethan and punched him. "Ahh!"

Ethan: 1000  
Yukon: 3000

"Then, I activate my Trap card, Ninja Strike Shot. Now you lose an extra 500 Life Points because I attacked directly." Durango appeared disappeared and reappeared behind and punched him.

Ethan: 500

"Lastly, I activate my last Trap card, Smoke Pistol. You lose 400 Life Points and you cannot negate this effect." Durango, for the third time, disappeared and reappeared behind and struck Ethan.

Ethan: 100  
Yukon: 3000

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (2). "I summon Alpha Knight in Attack Position." A male wearing silver armor with the Greek letter for Alpha on its chest appeared. He was carrying a spear and a shield.

_**Alpha Knight  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**_

_**A noble knight from the school for nobles. He practices all day, every day to become strong enough to fight his enemies.**_

"Now, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Garnet Jack and Alpha Knight to Xyz Summon Desert Ray in Attack Position." A space portal appeared on the ground in the middle of the field and Garnet Jack and Alpha Knight disappeared into it, the former dropping his axe and shattering it. A human male wearing a dirty cloak and carrying a crimson red, fiery blade appeared. He was wearing a silver and black gauntlet on his left arm. Two brown balls appeared and began floating around Desert Ray.

_**Desert Ray  
Rank 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 700**_

_**2 level 4 monsters**_

_**Once per turn: detach 1 Xyz Material to look at your opponent's hand. Select up to 2 cards in your opponent's hand and add them to your hand. (The cards are sent to your opponent's graveyard after they are used).**_

"Desert Ray, attack Ninja Warrior- Durango." Desert Ray unsheathed his sword and slashed Durango, destroying him.

Ethan: 100  
Yukon: 2500

"I end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (0).

"I draw!" Yukon drew a card. (2). "I Special Summon Ninja Warrior- Fang in Attack Position." An old man with white hair wearing black armor, carrying nun chucks appeared.

_**Ninja Warrior- Fang  
Level 5/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600**_

_**This card can be Special Summoned if you control no monsters. This card cannot attack if this is the only "Ninja" monster you control. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a "Ninja" monster from your graveyard and increase its level by 1.**_

"Now, I use Fang's ability: I can summon Ninja Warrior- Durango from my graveyard and increase his level to 5." Fang threw a flash bomb, making everyone cover their eyes except for Yukon. When everyone uncovered their eyes, Durango was on Yukon's field. (LV: 5).

"Then, I activate Ninja Art Technique- Power Reborn. I can summon back Ninja Warrior- Hiriko from my graveyard and increase her level by 1." Fang did a hand sign and in a cloud of smoke, Hiriko reappeared. (LV: 5).

Ethan was worried. "Oh no! Three level 5 monsters!" Yukon smiled. "You are right grasshopper. I build the Overlay Network. I Overlay my three ninjas to Xyz Summon…Ninja Grand Shogun Yuba!" The space portal for a Xyz Summon appeared and the three ninjas disappeared into it. A very fit man with log silver hair wearing baggy shorts with pieces of armor on them appeared. He was wearing two black gauntlets. He also had many scars on his stomach. Two brown balls began to float around him.

_**Ninja Grand Shogun Yuba  
Rank 5/EARTH  
Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300**_

_**3 level 5 monsters**_

_**Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material. Decrease this card's ATK by 1500 to destroy a monster on the field. This effect lasts until the End Phase. During either player's turn, by banishing a "Ninja" monster from your graveyard, you can prevent this card's destruction.**_

"This duel is over. I detach an Overlay Unit to decrease this card's ATK by 1500. Your Desert Ray is about to be deserted ." Yuko sent a card to the graveyard and Yuba rushed over to Desert Ray. "Hold on! My Trap will protect him. I activate Utopian Aura." A shield appeared and protected Desert Ray. (OLU: 1)

"Fine. I end my turn and Yuba gains back his ATK." (ATK: 2700).

"Okay, Yukon. There's no way I'm losing. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (1). "I activate Overlay Present. For each Overlay Unit my Xyz monster has, I can draw 2 cards. Desert Ray has 1, so I get 2 cards." Ethan drew. (2).

_**Overlay Present  
Normal Spell**_

_**If you control a Xyz monster, draw 2 cards for each Xyz Material it has.**_

"I activate Nervous Guts. Desert Ray gains 1000 ATK, but if Desert Ray's attack is negated, he is returned to my deck." (ATK: 3500).

_**Nervous Guts  
Normal Spell**_

_**Select a monster you control. Increase its ATK by 1000. If that monster's attack is negated, return that monster to your deck.**_

"Then, I activate Monster Party. For each monster I control, I draw 1 card. But because I control a Xyz monster, I draw 2 more cards. "Ethan drew twice. (3).

"Alright! I activate Go Around. I reduce Desert Ray's ATK by 2000 and he can attack directly." (ATK: 1500)

"Desert Ray, attack Yukon." Desert Ray pulled out his sword and slashed Yukon. "Agr…"

Ethan: 1100  
Yukon: 1000

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (1).

"Is that all? Not good enough, Mr. Isamu."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have knowledge of all. I draw!" Ethan began thinking as Yukon drew a card. _"Hmm…he has knowledge of all…" _Ethan thought back to what one of his teachers told the class a while ago.

"_And that how Columbus found America. Now, everyone, I am going to put a statement on the board. I want to see who can tell me who said it." The teacher, Mr. Direr turned around and started writing. Over by the window, a boy was quietly trying to climb through the window. Everyone was watching him and the boy shushed them. Then, Mr. Direr stopped writing. "Mr. Ginger. You are late. You have detention. After school, Friday." Everyone started laughing, except for Ethan. He was just watching._

_Mr. Ginger groaned. "Aw, what!? How did you know? I had a decoy." Mr. Direr turned and walked over to a boy sleeping. He picked his head up. The teacher smiled. "Nice try. You knew I knew you slept in my class, but I noticed that you snore when you sleep. Mr. King here doesn't. Detention. Take your seat." Mr. Direr went back to the board as Mr. Ginger took his seat. Before Mr. Direr started writing, he smiled. "Mr. Ginger. Don't forget what I am about to say…I have knowledge of all."_

Ethan gasped. "You! Yukon. You're Mr. Direr, aren't you!?" Yukon gasped. "Grr…" But instead of trying to get defensive, Yukon smiled. "Very perceptive, Mr. Isamu." Yukon took off his helmet and it was just what Ethan thought. It _was_ Mr. Direr.

"I was right! By why are you in tournament, Mr. Direr?"

"Many of my students are participating in this festival. So I made sure to duel them all and track their progress. And I must say that you are progressing very well."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Direr."

Mr. Direr waggled his finger. "But I still must win. First, I use Yuba's ability. I detach an Overlay Unit to decrease his ATK by 1500, but I can destroy your monster." (ATK: 1200)(OLU: 1)

Yuba pulled out his sword and sliced and diced Desert Ray, destroying him.

"Then, I activate Ninja Art Technique- Smoke Paint. I can take a look at your face-down card." Yuba threw a smoke bomb at Ethan's face-down, revealing it to be Fiery Soul. (0)

"Fiery Soul, huh? I better not attack. I end my turn." (ATK: 2700)

"It's my turn." Ethan drew a card. (1). "I activate Spellbooks Inside a Pot. With this card, we both draw 3 cards." Ethan and Mr. Direr each drew 3 cards.

"Next, I activate Desert Ray's effect. I detach an Overlay Unit to select 2 cards from your hand and add them to mine." Desert Ray rushed up to Direr's dueling hand and grabbed two, throwing them to Ethan. He returned to Ethan's field. (OLU: 0)(Ethan's Hand: 5).

"Then, I activate my Trap, Fiery Soul. I can resurrect any monster from my graveyard and give it 800 extra ATK. I choose Raging Knight." The said knight reappeared, stronger than ever. (ATK: 2700)

"Then, I use Raging Knight's ability to increase his power even more." (ATK: 3200)

"Next, I activate Magical Stone Excavation. I discard 2 cards to add a Spell back to my hand. I discard the cards I got from you and add my Go Around Spell to my hand." Ethan threw two cards to Direr and he discarded them. A card flew from the graveyard and Ethan grabbed it. (3).

"I activate Go Around. Remember its effect? By reducing Raging Knight's ATK by 2000, he can attack directly." Mr. Direr's eyes widen as Raging Knight lost power. (ATK: 1200).

"Raging Knight, attack my teacher directly!" Raging Knight pulled out his sword and rushed at Mr. Direr. He slashed and diced him. "Agr…"

Ethan: Winner  
Yukon(Mr. Direr): 0

Everyone started cheering for Ethan. "Whoo hoo!" Way to go!" "Great duel!" The area returned to normal and everyone took off their Duel Gazers. The spectators dispersed.

Mr. Direr walked up to Ethan. He smiled. " Very good, Mr. Isamu. You've done well. Great duel."

"Thank you sir!" Mr. Direr pulled out his Eternity Bit. "Here, you earned this."

"An Eternity Bit? Thanks!" Ethan grabbed the bit and combined it with his only one.

"Well, I'll see you at school, Mr. Isamu. Become strong." Mr. Direr walked away. Ethan looked at his Eternity Bits. "Alright! I have 2. Just 8 more to go." Ethan looked up at the sky.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: And there goes the first duel of the tournament. Ethan won, of course!

**It's Jake's turn to duel. Jake bumps into someone and that someone wants to duel him. But Jake declines and runs off. Later that day, the same person Jake declined to duel baits Jake and traps him Now Jake has to win or he might never get out! And he will have to hand over his Eternity Bit. Next Time: Trapped.**


	25. Trapped

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 25- Trapped

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_The tournament started and Ethan and the gang went their separate ways. Ethan began walking around, looking for a duel. Minutes later, a duelist, by the name of Master Yukon, confronted him and they started their duel. Yukon overwhelmed Ethan at first, but Ethan took the upper hand. After figuring out that Yukon was Mr. Direr, Ethan defeated him, earning his second Eternity Bit._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Phi was in a dark alley, talking to a hologram. "Sir. What is the plan?"

"Our plan is in action, now. Go and defeat Ethan and his friends."

"Yes sir." Phi bowed.

"But Phi? Do not fail."

"Yes sir." The hologram disappeared and Phi walked off.

**Meanwhile…**

Jake was over by the river, with his fishing pole, fishing. He happily sighed. "Ahh…what a peaceful day." Suddenly, something beeped. Jake pulled out a cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Jacob. Are you dueling?"

"No. I'm fishing. Why?"

"Because, I want you to see me duel. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Hmmm...okay. I'll bite. Where are you?"

"Over by the Heartland Tower. Hurry up or you'll miss it."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute." Jake hung up his phone and gathered his things and turned to walk away. But he bumped into someone and dropped his things. "Oh, sorry!"

"Grr…watch where you're going!"

"Sorry. I'm Jake Gosling." Jake held out his hand. But the guy slapped it away. "I don't need your handshake." The guy got a good look at Jake and gasped. "Wait! You're…you're Jake Gosling!" Jake sweat-dropped. "Yeaah…that's what I just said."

The kid smiled. "I'm Master Deco's son, Joseph Ringer, but you can call me Joey. My father is Deco Ringer. Although he probably didn't tell you his last name."

"Master Deco's son?"

"Yeah, and he told me to watch out for you in the tournament. But I won't. I challenge you to duel!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to meet up with a friend. Later." Joey watched as Jake gathered his things again and ran off. Joey smiled. "Jake Gosling. You WILL duel me. And I WILL win." Joey walked away.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake arrived and saw Jacob's duel. It was just finishing up. Jacob's opponent was knocked down.

Jacob: Winner  
Opponent: 0

The area returned to normal and everyone took off their Duel Gazers. Jake walked up to Jacob. "You won!" Jacob smiled. "Thanks. It was nothing. You missed the surprise though!" Jacob went over and grabbed his opponent's Eternity Bit. "And that's two."

"Sorry. I bumped into someone. Anyways, how many Eternity Bits do you have?"

"Yeah. How many do you have?" Jacob asked turning to Jake. Jake pulled out his only Eternity Bit. "1. I haven't dueled yet. Jacob put on a wicked smile. "How about you duel me?"

"Huh? Uhh..I…I'm not…" Jacob put up his hands defensively. "Relax. I'm kidding. Besides, I just might knock you out of the tournament."

Jake mockingly laughed. "Very funny. We'll settle things in the finals." Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, Jake saw a paper airplane fly past him, crashing into the ground.

"Wha-what was that!?" Jacob went over and picked it up. "It's…it's a paper airplane." Jacob opened it and it was a note. "Here, it says something." Jake went over and started reading the note.

_**Jake Gosling, meet me by the river in 5 minutes. Come alone and bring your Duel Disk and deck. You will fall before me.**_

"Looks like someone wants to duel you." Jacob concluded.

"You think?" Jake asked sarcastically. "But if this guy wanted to duel, why not just confront me here?"

"It might be a trap, want me to come with you?"

"No…it says to come alone. I don't want to take any chances. I'll see you later." Jacob tried to say something, but it was too late. Jake already disappeared from his sight. Jacob sighed. "What are you getting yourself into, Jake?" Jacob shrugged and walked away.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake arrived at the place it said in the note, but he saw that it was abandoned. "There's no one here." Then, someone whistled, getting Jake's attention. He turned around. "What was that?"

"Come here!" Said a male's voice. Jake followed the direction of the voice to an abandoned warehouse. It took a few seconds for Jake to realize that it was the same warehouse where Garr defeated him. "Oh no, it's _this _place." The feeling of someone being behind him made Jake turn around. "Who's there!?" The little boy chuckled. "I'm Joseph. I'm a master trapper. Here I'll show you." The little boy pressed a button on a device he was holding and a large cage dropped down, surrounding Joseph and Jake. Jake gasped. "What's the meaning of this!?" Jake tried to break the bars, but to no avail.

The little kid smiled. "Jake. You don't remember me, huh? Remember when you bumped into me at the river." Jake gasped as he remembered what happened at the river.

"_Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute." Jake hung up his phone and gathered his things and turned to walk away. But he bumped into someone and dropped his things. "Oh, sorry!"_

"_Grr..watch where you're going!"_

"_Sorry. I'm Jake Gosling." Jake held out his hand. But the guy slapped it away. "I don't need your handshake." The guy got a good look at Jake and gasped. "Wait! You're…you're Jake Gosling!" Jake sweat-dropped. "Yeaah…that's what I just said."_

_Joey smiled. "I'm Master Deco's son, Joseph Ringer, but you can call me Joey. My father is Deco Ringer. Although, he probably didn't tell you his last name."_

"_Master Deco's son?"_

"_Yeah, and he told me to watch out for you in the tournament. But I won't. I challenge you to duel!"_

"_Sorry, but I'm going to meet up with a friend. Later."_

"Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"Yeah…and now…" Joey put on and activated his Duel Disk. "…Now, I challenge you to a duel! This time, you have to accept. You can't escape unless you beat me. The release button is triggered to activate when my Life Points hit 0." Jake thought about a duel with Joey. Knowing he couldn't escape unless he dueled, he surrendered.

"Okay. I'll duel you." Jake put on and activated his Duel Disk. They both put on their Duel Gazers. An Augmented Reality version of the warehouse appeared. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **

"DUEL!" Yelled Joey and Jake. They each drew 5 cards from their decks.

Jake: 4000  
Joey: 4000

"I'll kick the festivities off. Draw!" Joey drew a card. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Alright! I set a monster and 3 cards face-down. That's all." A horizontal and 3 vertical reverse cards appeared on Joey's field. (2).

Jake thought about Joey's 4 short moves. But the thoughts wen away as Jake drew a card. He looked at his hand.

**Jake's Hand**

Star Crusader

Star Cruiser

Star Charm

Starlight Eagle

Star Bright Ring

Starlight Fighter

"I summon Star Crusader in Attack Position." A warrior wearing a cape that looked like the night sky appeared. He was carrying a silver sword and a platinum shield.

_**Starlight Crusader  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 100**_

_**Once per turn, discard 1 monster to destroy a monster on the field. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.**_

Joey responded by pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Skill Drain. I pay 1000 Life Points and every monster's effects are negated."

Jake: 4000  
Joey: 3000

"What!? Negated?! That means I can't use Crusader's effect." Jake looked at his monster and smiled. "But I don't care! Crusader, attack that face-down monster!" Crusader unsheathed his sword and charged for Joey's face-down monster. Joey smiled and pressed two buttons on his Duel Disk. "Too easy! This duel is mine! I activate my two traps, Forced Settlement and Trap Barricade. First, Trap Barricade protects my field from my own Trap cards. Then, Forced Settlement forces you to set a Spell or Trap card from your hand face-down."

"But what's the point?" Jake didn't think about it and just looked at his hand. _"If I have to…" _Jake selected a card and played it face-down. (4). Starlight Crusader continued his charge and slashed Joey's only face-down monster, revealing it. "*Smile* You just attack my Trap Master and when he's flipped face-up, I can destroy any Trap card on the field. And just recently, you played a card face-down. Let's see what that card is." A painted face man wearing a ripped red hat and a green cape revealed Jake's Trap card. Joey smirked. "Star Charm. Looks like you won't get to use it. It's destroyed. Trap Master grabbed one of his weapons and shattered Jake's face-down card. Then he shattered.

"I set 1 card face-down. I end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (3).

"It's my turn. I draw!" Joey drew a card. (3). "I summon Trap Expert in Attack Position." A man wearing a clown mask appeared. He was wearing a red cape and had books on traps in his cape.

_**Trap Expert  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500**_

_**As long as this card is face-up on the field, its controller can activate Trap cards from his/her hand.**_

"With Expert's effect, I activate from my hand, Gutter Ball. I'll explain its effect later. For now, I'll set this card face-down, since I can't play it right now." A card appeared on Joey's field. (0).

"I guess it's my turn." Jake drew a card. (4). "I summon Starlight Eagle in Attack Position." The majestic eagle sporting stars of the night sky appeared.

_**Starlight Eagle  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000**_

_**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, select 1 level 4 or lower monster in your hand and Special Summon it.**_

"When Eagle is summoned, I can bring out Starlight Fighter." In a flash of light, the muscle-toned teenager appeared. (ATK: 1000).

"Now, Fighter's ability gives him 400 ATK for each other "Starlight" monster I control. With Eagle and Crusader, Fighter gets an extra 800 ATK." (ATK: 1800).

"Next, I activate Star Twinkle. Starlight Fighter gains 200 ATK for each "Starlight" monster I control besides Fighter. So again, with Eagle and Crusader, Starlight Fighter gains 400 ATK." Starlight Fighter grew more muscles. (ATK: 2200).

"Starlight Fighter, attack Trap Expert." Fighter ran up to Trap Expert and readied a punch. But Joey quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, rising his Trap card. "I activate Muster Trap. When you attack with at least 2 monsters, I can negate an attack." A hole appeared and Starlight Fighter fell down it, although Starlight Fighter grabbed the edge, saving himself. He pulled himself up.

Joey smiled. "Now my Gutter Ball Trap activates. When you fail to land a hit on me, for each attempt, I can destroy 1 of your monsters. I choose your Starlight Fighter." Suddenly, a bowling ball appeared and was thrown like it was being thrown down a bowling lane, striking and destroying Starlight Fighter.

"Well, I still have Eagle and Crusader. Attack!" Eagle flew at Trap Expert and pecked him, destroying him. Crusader charged at Joey and slashed him. "Arhh…"

Jake: 4000  
Joey: 500

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. (0).

"You're not leaving until I win!"

"But why? Why did you bring me down here? Why did you trap me?"

"Because my father told me to."

"Master Deco?"

"Yeah. My father has never been defeated by anyone. Except for you and another loser."

"Someone defeated Master Deco?"

"Yeah. Jacon. Jakin…"

"Jacob!"

"Yeah. Jacob Blaze. He's the only other person to defeat my father. And I am here to get revenge."

"Revenge? Listen, I never dueled Master Deco."

"What? You…what are you talking about!?"

"I had to duel my old self. Your father and I never dueled."

"You…you didn't defeat my father?"

"No."

"Oh…well, I'm still in the tournament and I don't plan on losing. I draw!" Joey drew a card. (1). But Jake went into thought. _"I don't get it. If Jacob went through the same training I did, why did he duel Master Deco and I didn't?"_

"Hey! Pay attention!" Yelled Joey. Jake was snapped out of thought. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Joey's field.

"I'll have to talk to Jacob later. But for now, it's my turn! I'm getting out of this cage!" Jake drew a card. (1).

**Meanwhile…**

Jacob just finished dueling some middle-aged man. He grabbed his opponent's Eternity Bit and combined it with his other 2. "4 more to go. I'm going to reach my goal."

Jacob looked over at Heartland Tower. "Jake isn't back yet. He could be in trouble. I have to go help!" Jacob pocketed his Duel Gazer and started his way towards the tall tower. But as he got closer to the tower, he bumped into someone. "Ouch!" The girl who was ran into by Jacob said. Jacob looked up and gasped. "Amy? Amy! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." Jacob got up and pulled Amy up. "I'm sorry. I guess I was in a hurry."

Amy placed her hand on her hip. "A hurry? Where are you going for you to not watch where you were going!?" Jacob looked at Amy and saw a chilling glare from Amy's eyes. Jacob laughed embarrassedly. "S-sorry Amy. I was just going to find Jake. He…he might be in trouble."

"Trouble!?" Amy yelled out. "Where is he?!"

Jacob pointed to the Heartland Tower. "Near the tower. Some guy wanted to duel him." But Jacob noticed after he explained where their friend was that Amy had already ran off in the direction he had said. Jacob sighed and yelled out, "Amy!" Not succeeding in stopping Amy, he ran after her.

Back at the duel, Jake took his turn.

"Okay, Joey. Starlight Eagle, let's end this duel! Soaring Ace!" Eagle flew towards Joey. But he smiled as his Trap rose. "I'm not out yet! My Trap activates! Trap Blaze. When you monster attacks, the attack is negated and all of your monsters are summoned to my side of the field and then you lose 1000 Life Points for each monster affected." A net appeared and captured Starlight Eagle and Starlight Crusader, bringing them over to Joey's field. Then another net, this one on fire, caught Jake. "Ahrghh…"

Jake: 2000  
Joey: 400

The fire wore out and Jake looked at his hand. _"Trap Jammer. I might need this. _I end my turn." A card appeared on Jake's field. Then Jake's monsters returned to his side of the field. (0).

"This duel is for me now! I draw!" Joey drew a card. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Joey drew 2 cards and placed them face-down. "I end my turn." Two cards appeared on Joey's field.

Jake drew a card. "Starlight Eagle, Starlight Crusader, attack your opponent directly!" The said monsters went in for an attack. "I activate my Trap card!" Joey pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his Trap rose. "Mirror Force! Now your monsters are destroyed." A shield of light protected Jake. But Jake's Trap rose. "I activate Trap Jammer. Because you played a Trap during the Battle Phase, your Trap is negated. Sorry." A seal appeared on the shield of light. But Jake smiled, surprising Joey. "Actually, I knew you might try that, so I have my own Trap Jammer." Jake's Trap rose.

"Jake!" Yelled Jacob, appearing in the doorway along with Amy.

"Jacob!? A-Amy!?"

"Are you okay!?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'm about to win!"

"Really?"

"Jake. My Trap Jammer negates yours. Too bad!" Another seal appeared, but this one appeared on Jake's seal, negating it and letting the shield of light reflect the Starlight monsters' attacks and destroying them both.

"Grr…I end my turn."

"I draw!" Joey drew a card and growled after looking at it. "I…I have to end my turn."

"I don't want to do this, Joey, but it's my turn." Jake drew a card. (1). "I activate Monster Reborn. With this, I can bring back Starlight Crusader " In a flash of light, Starlight Crusader reappeared.

"Crusader! Attack Joey directly!" Crusader both struck Joey, knocking him back into the steel bars. "Arghhh!"

Jake: Winner  
Joey: 0

Augmented Reality disappeared as the cage trapping both duelists lifted open. Jake took off his Gazer as he said, "Alright! I'm free!"

Jacob and Amy ran to Jake. "Are you okay Jake!?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Amy punched Jake in the shoulder. "Ow! W-why did you do that!?"

"For worrying me to death. Jacob told me where you were."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Amy smiled. "Well, just don't do that again."

"Right."

"That was a good win man." Jacob said.

"I know." Jake turned to the sitting Joey. "That's it, Joey. I won!"

Joey stood up. "Okay. I lost. Here, you get my Eternity Bit." Jake took the bit and combined it with his.

"And I'm sorry for trapping you."

"Nah. It's cool." Joey noticed Jacob and gasped. "You! Jacob Blaze!"

"Me?" Jacob asked as he pointed to himself.

"Before this tournament is over, I'll defeat you!" Joey pocketed his Gazer and ran off.

"I wonder what that was about." Jacob said.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Jake asked, changing his tone to a serious one.

"Yeah?"

"When we were dueling, Joey told me you dueled Master Deco when you were training with him."

"Um…yeah, I did. Why?"

"When I trained, I didn't face him. Did you face your old self?"

"No, not really. Master Deco said I was a little stronger than most of his students. He thought it would be best if he dueled me himself." Jake gasped. _"Can Jacob really be as strong to duel Master Deco himself?"_

"Look. Let's go. I'm pretty hungry."

"…Okay." Jake pocketed his Eternity Vessel and he, Amy and Jacob left the warehouse. Outside, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them. It was Phi. She smirked. "Well, if it isn't Jake and his friends. It'll be fun sending them to the Eternal Void." Phi disappeared.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: I know it is short timing and the festival just started, but there will be two simultaneous duels beginning next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

**Phi is ordered by Omicron to go and defeat Ethan. Then, someone known by Omicron and the others appear, apparently the boss of them. Before leaving to see Phi duel Ethan, he orders Psi to go duel one of Ethan's friends and she decides to duel Amy. But something is different about Psi. Next Time: Getting Bold. **


	26. Getting Bold

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 26- Getting Bold

Disclaimer: The same.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Jake was out fishing when Jacob called to get him to see him duel. Before he left, he bumped into a kid named Joseph "Joey" Ringer, son of Master Deco, Jake's mentor. After the conflict, Jake ran off to meet up with Jacob. Later that day, Joseph trapped Jake in a cage in the abandoned warehouse and challenged him to a duel. Jake won and gained another Eternity Bit._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake and Jacob were walking around after Jake's duel with Joey. Amy had headed back home. "Come on, let's head to Chinese Gnat. I'm in the mood for Chinese." Jacob said.

"Okay. Sure." Jake responded. The two walked off. Phi came out of hiding from behind the building. She smiled. "Time to make my move." But before she could barely move, a hologram appeared. It was Sigma's hologram. "Phi. Come back to base immediately!"

"Sir! But why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just return to base."

"Yes sir." The hologram disappeared and then Phi disappeared.

Phi returned to base and entered the Royal Room. Sigma, Omicron, Pi and Rho were all in there. She bowed to them all. "Sirs…and ma'am, you called me back?"

"Yes. I want you to duel Ethan. You almost beat him last time. Do it again." Sigma ordered.

"Yes sir. And I know how to do it, too." Phi bowed again and disappeared.

"Once Ethan is sent to the Eternal Void, I will have enough power to rule the world! Hahahahaha!"

"Haha! Now that's the evil laugh I haven't heard in a long time." A voice said. Omicron stopped laughing and everyone looked at the figure that was standing in the door. Omicron smiled. "Well if it isn't one of my favorite people, Lambda."

Lambda was about in his 40s. He had short, light brown hair. He was wearing a general's outfit with a diamond tie. The outfit was red. (Think of Lambda from Wild Arms 4, except my character's hair is messier and his general's outfit is red). "It's been a long time, Omicron. Shouldn't you be bowing? Shouldn't you _all _be bowing?"

Omicron smiled. "You know I don't like bowing, but for you…" He said sarcastically. Omicron motioned for his subordinates to bow. He did too. It was a few seconds too long for Omicron before Lambda told them to stand up. They did.

"So, Lambda, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York City?"

Lambda smiled. "Yes. But I just came down just check up on things. Hopefully, _we _won't have to step in and complete the job for you guys."

"Thanks, but we got it handled." Sigma said, annoyed. Lambda looked at Sigma and his eyes turned silver. Sigma suddenly dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. "Wh…I…bre…brea…"

"You need to breathe?" Lambda asked, smiling.

Sigma held his hand out in the direction of Lambda like he was trying to grab something. "Y-you…foo…fool…" Sigma finally collapsed from lack of oxygen. Omicron sighed in disappointment. "Why did you have to do that, sir?"

Lambda ignored the question. "Tell me, is there anything excited going on here?"

"Are you bored?" Omicron asked.

Lambda smirked. "You could say that."

"Well, there's a festival going on. Try watching a duel. Actually, Phi is going to duel a powerful duelist. I would suggest that you attend it. You will be impressed."

"No doubt I would win against this powerful duelist."

"Yes sir. You would defeat him with great ease."

Lambda smiled. "Well then. I will attend that duel."

"Why not duel him yourself?"

Lambda kept quiet for a moment. "Because, if I have to defeat this powerful duelist, then that would mean you all have failed and I don't intend on dueling someone because you could not defeat him."

"Do not worry, sir. We will not fail. Phi was very close to defeating Ethan Isamu last time they dueled."

"Ethan Isamu, huh?…if they dueled last time and Phi was about to defeat him, why not defeat him then and there?" Omicron was taken by surprise by the question Lambda asked him. "Well, sir…I…" Lambda motioned for him to stop. "It does not matter now. I will attend this duel against Phi and this Ethan person. I will decide on what you will do then. But before I leave, I want you to tell Psi to do something for me."

"What is it sir?" Omicron asked.

Lambda explained what he wanted Psi to do and with just forming a very small smile, Lambda disappeared in a cloak of silver wind. Omicron sighed in relief.

"Sir. That guy irritates me." Rho said, finally talking since Phi arrived.

"I know." Omicron said.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Jake and Jacob were at Chinese Gnat ordering their food. A beautiful woman was their waitress. "Can I get your orders, Huns?"

"Yeah, let me get the Shrimp Platter with a side of fries and a large soda. Thank you." Jacob handed her his menu.

"Okay. It took me a while but I know what I want. May I get the Singapore Noodles, the Sweet and Sour Chicken and a large soda?"

The waitress smiled. "Sure, sweetie." Jake handed the waitress his menu and she walked off. Jake looked at Jacob. He pulled out his Eternity Bits. "I heard you had 3 Eternity Bits, is that true?" Jacob answered his friend's question by pulling out his combined Eternity Bits. There were 3.

"So it's true. Just how strong are you?" Jacob laughed. "Very. Don't worry. It'll be a while before we face each other. You'll be stronger by then."

Jake faintly smiled. "Just who are you?" Jacob laughed again. The two boys turned around as they heard the bells that rung when someone walked in. They were surprised by the two people coming in. "Ethan? Amy?" The said people saw Jake and Jacob and waved. They walked up to the table and sat down, Amy by Jake and Ethan by Jacob.

"What's going on? Won any Eternity Bits?" Jacob asked. Ethan nodded. "Sure did. And you won't believe from whom?"

"Who!?" Jake curiously asked.

"Mr. Direr!" Amy and Jake gasped. "Mr. Direr!? He's in the tournament!?"

Ethan smiled. "Not anymore. I knocked him out."

"Way to go!" Jacob said.

"Yeah. I never thought one of our teachers would enter a dueling tournament. Who would have guessed?"

"So what are you two doing here?" Amy asked.

"Getting something to eat. Jake had a rough duel earlier."

"You dueled?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Against a little kid named Joey. He was powerful. He trapped me in a cage."

"A cage?" Then, the waitress came back with Jake's and Jacob's food. It looked fantastic.

"You guys want some? There's a lot." Jacob asked. Amy nodded. "Go ahead. We ate before coming here."

Jacob grinned. "Good. I'm starving." Jacob, without notice, plowed into his food, scarfing down everything. Jake did the same. Amy and Ethan laughed.

It was about 20 minutes later when Jake, Jacob, Amy and Ethan left the diner. "So, what's next?" Jacob asked. Ethan looked at the sky. It was getting dark. "I'm going home. It's getting late. I need to be ready for tomorrow." Ethan waved goodbye and left his friends behind.

**000000000000**

Later that night, Ethan was getting ready for bed and he placed his Eternity Bits on his desk. He yawned. "Man, I'm tired!"

Outside, Phi and a kid were in front of Ethan's house. _"Idiot people. They don't even realize that evil is right in front of them. Thanks for telling me where Ethan lived, fool!_" Phi thought. The kid walked away.

"Now we can get to business. This time, I'll defeat you Ethan Isamu." Suddenly, Phi felt a chill going down her spine. It wasn't a regular chill. It was like ice was dropped down her back. She slowly turned her head and saw Lambda behind. Her eyes widened.

"S-sir!"

"I think I can make this a little more fun. Distract Ethan and I'll take his Eternity Bits. Make him follow you and duel him for his Eternity Bits. Understood?"

"Ye-yes si-sir!" Lambda disappeared. Phi looked around and saw a pebble and grabbed it. She threw it at a window which happened to be Ethan's window. It grabbed his attention. "Wh-what was that!?" Ethan saw the pebble and picked it up. "A pebble?" Ethan looked at the window that was broken by the pebble. "Oh man! Someone's probably trying to be funny." Ethan walked out of his room to find out who threw the rock. Seconds later, Lambda appeared inside Ethan's room. He looked around before seeing Ethan's Eternity Bits. He chuckled and grabbed them, disappearing afterwards.

Outside, Ethan looked everywhere, but had no luck finding the person responsible for breaking his window. "Who's ever there, come out! Show yourself!" A feminine laughter could now be heard. Ethan turned to find the source of the laugh. Ethan gasped as he saw the person laughing. "You! You're Phi! We dueled before."

She smiled. "I guess you remember me." She activated the Duel Disk she had on. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?"

"Yeah. Or are you scared that I'll defeat you this time?"

"No. I'll accept the challenge." Ethan activated his Duel Disk that he still had on.

"We'll duel for Eternity Bits." Phi said.

Ethan frowned. "I don't have my Eternity Bits though."

Phi smirked. "Don't worry. My colleague has them."

"Your colleague?" Suddenly, Lambda appeared. "I think you are looking for these." Lambda held out Ethan's Eternity Bits.

"What?! Were you in my room!?"

"You could say that. Luckily, I only took your Eternity Bits."

"Give them back!"

"No, no, no. If you defeat Phi here, you'll get yours back."

"And I'm wagering 2 Eternity Bits. Let's begin." Phi said as she put on her Duel Gazer. Ethan and Lambda followed. Augmented Reality covered the area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Yelled Phi and Ethan. They drew 5 cards.

Ethan: 4000  
Phi: 4000

"Last time you went first. I'll go first this time. Draw!" Ethan said, drawing a card.

**Ethan's Hand**

Raging Knight

Alpha Knight

Destruct Raise

Summon Force

Quick Runner

Blue Kind Spirit

"I summon Alpha Knight in Attack Position." The male wearing silver armor with the Greek letter for Alpha on its chest appeared. He was carrying a spear and a shield. (ATK: 1800).

"I set 2 cards face-down. I end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (3).

Phi smiled. "Pitiful! Watch the true duelist at work!" Phi drew a card.

**Phi's Hand**

Eternal Dreadx2

Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude

Dark City

D-Fortune

D-Spirit

"I summon Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude in Attack Position." A warrior with diamonds all over his body appeared. He was wearing a green cape.

_**Destiny HERO- Diamond Dude  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600**_

_**While this card is face-up on your field, once per turn, you can look at the top card of your deck. If the card is a Normal Spell card, send it to the graveyard and you can activate it during the Main Phase of your next turn. If it is not a Normal Spell card, place it at the bottom of your deck.**_

"Diamond Dude allows me to look at the top card of my deck." Phi drew 1 card and showed it to Ethan. "It is Graceful Charity. Because it is a Normal Spell, I send it to the grave and it spells trouble for you next turn because I can play it then." Phi discarded the drawn card and grabbed another one. "Next, I'll power up Diamond Dude with Dark City." A hidden compartment on Phi's Duel Disk opened and she placed her card there. Suddenly, a city surrounded the duelists. (4).

"Diamond Dude, attack Alpha Knight." Diamond Dude ran up to Alpha Knight and kicked him, destroying him.

Ethan: 3400  
Phi: 4000

Ethan pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate Destruct Raise. When my monster is destroyed, I can summon the monster right back." Alpha Knight reappeared. Ethan pressed another button on his Duel Disk. "Then, I activate Summon Force. Because Alpha Knight was Special Summoned, I can destroy your monster." Phi was surprised as Alpha Knight appeared in front of Diamond Dude and slashed him, shattering him.

"I end my turn." A card appeared in front of Phi.

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (4). "I summon Raging Knight in Attack Position." The knight clad in silver armor and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1900).

"Now, once per turn, Raging Knight gains 500 ATK for that entire turn." (ATK: 2400). Lambda looked at Ethan with a stare. "Hmm…"

"Raging Knight, attack Phi directly!" Raging Knight ran up to Phi and slashed her. "Ahh…"

Phi: 1600

"Alpha Knight, attack now!" Alpha ran up to Phi, but she pressed one of the buttons on her Duel Disk. "I won't lose that easily! I activate D-Fortune. Because you attacked me directly, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase is ended." The spirit of Diamond Dude appeared and blocked Alpha Knight's attack, pushing him back to Ethan's side. Phi pocketed Diamond Dude.

"I end my turn."

"Here's my comeback!" Phi drew a card. (5). A card slid out of Phi's graveyard. She grabbed it and smiled. "If you remember, I used Diamond Dude's effect to send Graceful Charity to my grave. Now I get it back. And speaking of, I'll play it. I get 3 cards but 2 are trashed." Phi drew 3 cards and smiled as she discarded 2. (6). "I activate Greedy Fun. For each card in my hand, I draw twice that." Ethan gasped. "That means you get 10 cards!"

"Yes. But with Greed comes a price. I lose my entire hand in 10 turns. But that's later. Now, loser, I get 10 cards." Phi drew 10 cards, making her hand a total of 15 cards. She fanned out her hand. "Some many options. I don't know what to do first!"

"Just make a move!" Ethan commanded. Phi whistled. "Whoa! We have a drill sergeant here. Hahah!" Lambda smiled. "This is so much fun! And I know how to make it even for exciting. Phi, I'm gone. Defeat this kid." Phi nodded. "Yes sir." She bowed. Lambda disappeared.

"Just who are you guys!?"

"Just call us the Greek Nobles."

"Greek…Nobles?"

"If I recall, it's my turn."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Lambda returned to base and went into the Royal Room. Rho and Pi were the only ones in there. "Where is Omicron?" Rho and the hooded figure turned and bowed quickly. "Sir!" Rho and Pi said.

"So where is he?"

The two stood up straight. "He went to handle some business."

"No problem. Rho, did Psi do what I said?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

"Is it supposed to be part of the festival?"

"No. Just a friendly duel."

"Will Psi win?"

Lambda smirked. "Let's see. I'm going to go watch Psi's duel. See how it goes." Lambda disappeared.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Amy was in her room with a towel on her shoulder. She went into the bathroom and put the towel on the rack. She started undressing, taking off her blouse, pants, underwear and socks. She stepped into the shower and turned on the faucets. She turned on the hot water a little more. Her shower was pretty big so he placed her hand on the wall in front of her and let the soothing water fall on her. She sighed._ "Man. I'm so tired. And we have these bad guys to worry about. I know I can beat them. But what about everyone else...and Jake? Has he gotten stronger since he left? I want to believe it, but…no! I know he's become stronger! I just hope I can prove to him that I'm strong too." _Amy began washing herself for a few minutes before starting to rinse herself off. She sighed one more time and turned off the faucets.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel on the rack, wrapping it around her. She went into her room and dried herself off. She went and grabbed her pajamas from her dresser draw and laid them on the bed. She dropped her towel and went to grab her pajamas. But the whistle of someone made her turn to her right. It was Psi with her hood off. She was smiling. She whistled again.

"I must say. I like boys but you…you have a body!" Amy quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself. "Who are you!?"

Psi smiled wickedly. "Come on baby; don't be shy about your body. Any guy…or girl… would be interested in going out with you." Amy gasped. "Wh…Who are you!?"

Psi kept her wicked smiled. She walked up to Amy and leaned in real close and started kissing her. "Wh..." Psi continued to kiss Amy and Amy was seconds away from closing her eyes, but then she realized something. _"What the…!? Am I actually…enjoying this!? But that's impossible…I'm not a…" _Amy quickly scrapped that thought and suddenly pushed Psi away. Psi smiled. "A feisty little cutie, are we? I like that. You know what? I think I'll enjoy chasing after you like a dog and its master. Yes, I can't wait. How about you kneel to me and let me kiss you again, obedient dog?"

"Are…are you…you know, a…" But Psi interrupted her with a smile. "How about this? We duel and if you win, I'll answer your question, but if you lose, I…well, I'll tell you when I win."

"I'll duel you. Just so you will leave. Let me just get dressed."

"Okay." Seconds went by and Amy noticed that Psi was still there. "Alone." Amy said. Psi smiled. "Too bad. I wanted to see that body again. I'll be outside." Psi disappeared.

"Grr…" Amy quickly got into some causal clothes and grabbed her Duel Disk and Gazer. She picked up her cellphone and dialed a number. It rang 3 times before Amy hung up. "Jake's not answering. I have to do this myself." Amy put down her phone and headed outside where she saw Psi waiting with her Duel Disk.

"I'm here. Let's start."

"Not without me." Said a voice.

Lambda then appeared from a gust of silver wind. Amy was surprised. "Who are you!?"

Lambda smiled. "Just a spectator. Please, continue."

The sound of Psi activating her Duel Disk caught Amy's attention. Amy followed her. They both put on their Duel Gazers. Lambda chuckled as he put on his Duel Gazer. Augmented Reality created an exact replica of the area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **

"DUEL!" Yelled the girls. They drew 5 cards.

Amy: 4000  
Psi: 4000

"I'll start things. I draw!" Amy said, drawing a card.

**Amy's Hand**

Gladiator Beast Lanista

Defensive Tactics

Gladiator Beast Battle Maniac

Parry

Double Tag Team

Gladiator Beast Darius

"I summon Gladiator Beast Darius in Attack Position." The red armored horse appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." 3 cards appeared on Amy's field. **(Amy's Hand: 2).**

"I can't wait to win! Draw!" Psi drew a card. She looked at her hand and smiled.

**Psi's Hand**

Elemental HERO Wildheart

Skyscraper

Spark Gun

Convert Contact

Grade Sword

Negate Attack

"Here's a monster you should recognize. I summon E-HERO Wildheart in Attack Position." An Indian warrior who has many tattoos appeared. He had long black hair tied and was carrying a sword. ***Read Author's Note***

"What!? An HERO deck? Why does she have that deck?" Amy asked to herself. Psi chuckled. "I can see you're confused. So let's keep you that way. Next, I activate Skyscraper." Suddenly, large…well, skyscrapers rose up from the ground, changing the field's appearance and theme.

"Wild Heart, attack Darius!" Wild Heart unsheathed his sword and ran towards Amy's monster. Amy narrowed her eyes.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: First thing. I'm not going to write the stats for the Elemental HEROES because I think we all know their effects pretty well. But if one of you needs me to write the stats, I will go back and do that. Beyond that, yes, two duels are in progress. Ethan VS Phi; a rematch to be decided and Amy VS Psi, a weird set-up. Could Psi be a…you know. Anyway, that will be revealed. Please R&R.

**Ethan and Amy continue their duel with Phi and Psi respectively. They get the upper hand but Phi and Psi both play their Eternal Void card, revealing new effects and putting the heroes in a bind.**

P.S. Oh and put in your reviews if you like how I wrote the cards that are in the duelists' hands. If you like how I did that, thanks, and if you don't, tell me how you want me to write the format. Thanks.


	27. Getting Bold 2

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 27- Getting Bold 2

Disclaimer: Nothing new.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_A mysterious male, named Lambda appeared at the Decrypted Mansion. Lambda wanted some entertainment so he sent Phi and Psi to duel Ethan and Amy, neither duel being part of the tournament._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

It was still Phi's turn and her hand of 15 cards gave her a huge advantage. She smiled. "Okay. I activate D-Spirit. When I control no monsters on my field, I can summon Destiny HERO- Captain Tenacious in Attack Position." A muscular man with orange hair and two half shields on his arms appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Captain Tenacious  
Level 3/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800/DEF: 800**_

_**Once per turn, while this card is face-up on your side of the field, if a monster on your side of the field that includes "D-HERO" in its card name, except this card, is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon that 1 monster to your side of the field during your next Standby Phase. **_

"I activate Over Destiny. I remove Destiny HERO- Malicious I discarded with Graceful Charity to summon Destiny HERO- Doom Lord from my deck." Phi pocketed a card and she scanned her deck, grabbing a card and playing it. A skinny male wearing a large red cape appeared. ***Read Author's Note***

"Now, I tribute my two HEROES to summon Destiny HERO- Dreadmaster." Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious disappeared and a very muscular, dark-skinned hero appeared from the sky. Dreadmaster was wearing torn purple shorts and a large prison helmet. "When Dreadmaster is summoned, any 2 "Destiny HEROES" are summoned. So I summon Diamond Dude and Dasher, the other card I discarded with Graceful Charity." Diamond Dude reappeared and a black armored warrior wearing skates appeared.

"Do you know Dreadmaster's other effect?" Phi smiled. "He gains ATK equal to the total ATK of my other heroes. Can you figure out what that is? I'll tell you. It's 3500." (ATK: 3500)**(Phi's Hand: 11).**

"Next, I activate Destiny Draw. I discard another Malicious to draw 2 more cards." Phi discarded and drew 2 cards.

"Then, I banish Malicious to summon a third Malicious from my deck." Phi pocketed the said card and searched her deck, grabbing the card she was looking for. She played it. A dark-skinned, muscular male with large bat-like wings and horns on his head appeared. He was wearing dark shorts and had a tail. (ATK: 800)

"I activate Double Summon to summon another monster. So I tribute Malicious to summon Destiny HERO- Double Dude in Attack Position." Malicious disappeared and in his place, tall, skinny man wearing a black hat appeared. He was holding a cane. (ATK: 1000). **(Phi's Hand: 10)**

"Before I move on, Dreadmaster gains 1000 ATK." (ATK: 4500)

"Now, Double Dude can attack twice, and with Dark City on the field, Double Dude can take down any of your monsters. Let's start with Raging Knight. Attack!" Double Dude walked up to Raging Knight and struck him with his cane, destroying him.

Ethan: 3900  
Phi: 1600

"Double Dude, attack Alpha Knight." This time, Double Dude walked up to Alpha Knight and struck him, destroying him.

Ethan: 3700

"This is it. This time, I will defeat you! Dreadmaster, attack my opponent directly!" Dreadmaster tried to punch Ethan, but he quickly discarded a card and a blue jay appeared and took the punch instead, getting destroyed.

"What!? Why aren't you defeated!?" Phi yelled.

Ethan grabbed the card he discarded from his graveyard and showed it to Phi. "This is Blue Kind Spirit and when I discard it; all damage to me from Dreadmaster is negated." Phi growled as Ethan sent his card back to the graveyard.

"Fine! I'm not done! Diamond Dude! Attack Ethan!" Diamond Dude ran up to Ethan and kicked him, knocking him back some. "Grrr…"

Ethan: 2300

"I set 5 cards face-down and end my turn." 5 cards appeared on Phi's field. **(Phi's Hand: 5).** Ethan was surprised. "5 face-downs!? I know she's going to try to negate some of my cards." Ethan said to himself.

"I'm done. Take your turn!" Phi commanded.

"I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (3). He looked at his hand. It contained Quick Runner, Jewel Innovation and Hallowed Life Barrier.

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (2). Phi scoffed. "This is too easy! I draw!" She drew a card and smiled. _**(8 Turns Left).**_ "I activate Giant Trunade. This is your demise. Every Spell and Trap card on the field is returned to our hands." A tornado appeared. Ethan growled. _"If my Trap card is returned to my hand, I'll lose the duel. This is it!" _Ethan pressed abutton on his Duel Disk. "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard Quick Runner and I can negate all damage I take this turn. That's means from card effects AND battle." Three cloaked women appeared and conjured a barrier which surrounded Ethan. (2).

The tornado still returned Phi's cards to her hand. (10).

"Then, because I discarded Quick Runner, I can summon him ." A little kid wearing skates appeared. (DEF: 1000)

"I may not be able to damage you, but I won't let you have a monster on your field. Dreadmaster, attack Quick Runner." Dreadmaster punched Quick Runner, shattering him.

"I end my turn." Phi discarded 4 of her cards due to the rules of the game.

"It's my turn." Ethan drew a card. (2).

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

At Amy's duel, Elemental HERO Wild Heart was attacking Gladiator Beast Darius. Amy smiled and played one of her Trap cards. "I activate Defensive Tactics." A shield surrounded Darius, protecting him and Amy. Wild Heart returned to Psi's field.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Psi's field. (3). Amy drew a card and looked at Psi. "Psi. What is it that you want?" Psi smiled. "I was going to send you to the Eternal Void, but I'm not going to obey the boss' orders."

"And why not?"

"Because when I win, I have a different idea in mind. But that's later. Make your move."

"Fine. I'll get you to tell me. I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste in Attack Position." A half man, half horse appeared, He was wearing blue armor and carrying a blue shield.

_**Gladiator Beast Equeste  
Level 4/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste".**_

"Now, Equeste, attack Wildheart." Equeste galloped up to Wildheart and tried to punch him. Psi pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate Negate Attack. I think you know this effect."

"I do and that's why I'm not going to let you play it."

"What!?"

"I activate my second face-down, Parry. I can return Gladiator Beast Lanista from my hand to my deck to negate your Trap card. Which means Wildheart is going to get it!" Amy shuffled a card from her hand into her deck and Psi's Trap card shattered. Equeste continued his attack and punched Wildheart, destroying him.

Amy: 4000  
Psi: 3900

"Darius, it's your turn, attack!" Darius galloped up to Psi and hind kicked her, knocking her a few feet back. "Gwarr!"

Psi: 2200

"But I'm not done, after I battle, I can return Darius and Equeste back to my deck to summon 2 more "Gladiator Beasts" from my deck." Amy shuffled her two beasts into her deck and searched for two more. She found the two she wanted and played them. "I summon Gladiator Beast Retiari and Gladiator Beast Dimacari." First, a green-skinned reptile appeared. He was wearing black and gold armor and a long, silver scarf. He was holding a trident. Then, an armored Italian bull appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Retiari  
Level 4/WATER  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 800**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can remove from play 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return this card to your Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck except "Gladiator Beast Retiari".**_

_**Gladiator Beast Dimacari  
Level 4/EARTH  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**_

"First, Retiari can banish a card from your graveyard. I choose your Wildheart." Psi growled as a card shot out of graveyard. Psi pocketed it.

"Next, I activate my Trap card, Double Tag Team. Because one of my beasts was Special Summoned, I can summon another from my deck." Amy searched her deck for the right card. She played it. "Say hello to Gladiator Beast Hoplomus." An tan armored rhino appeared and kneeled.

_**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus  
Level 4/EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 700/DEF: 2100**_

_**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus".**_

"But just wait, because when Hoplomus through another "Gladiator Beast", his DEF becomes 2400." (DEF: 2400)

"I end my turn." Psi drew a card.

"Psi?"

Psi looked at Amy with a wicked smile.

"Are you…are you a…*Cough*…?"

Psi kept her wicked smile. "Lesbian? Funny question. But no. I'm not, I just know when someone looks good."

"But why me?"

"Actually, my boss told me to take out one of Ethan's friends and I wanted you."

"But was seeing me undress really necessary?"

"You may not think so, but I do."

"I don't." Psi put on a wicked smile. "Oh, but I doubt that." Psi's eyes suddenly glowed. "Are you sure I don't look hot?" Amy's eyes also glowed. "I…I…you look hot."

Phi smiled again. "Good. Come. Kiss me." Amy suddenly walked over to Psi. She hesitated, though. "Come on. You know you want to." Although she hesitated, she eventually started kissing Psi. Lambda was still watching and he raised a brow. He fiddled with his tie like it was too tight. He continued watching the two girls kiss before he cleared his throat. Psi and Amy took a breath.

"As much as I didn't want that to end, if you want her, you should let her want you herself." Psi remained quiet for a moment. She smiled. She took off the cloak she was wearing and revealed that she was wearing like a school girl uniform. Lambda sighed as a lack of patience. He smiled though.

"Okay. Return to your spot." Psi said. Amy did so and Psi's eyes returned to normal. Amy's eyes followed. She shook her head a little. "Wow! My head!" She looked at Psi and gasped. She blushed. "Wh…what are you wearing?!"

Psi posed, showing off her outfit. "You like?"

"You…wh…wow! You look…" But Amy suddenly realized. "_"What is wrong with me!? Why am I…? Do I really…?" _Amy looked at Psi. _"But she… she looks so good. But…I like guys…but she…for some reason, she's special." _

Psi smiled when Amy said what she wanted to hear. "You look hot." Lambda quickly cleared his throat. "Okay. Psi, finish this."

Psi looked at the card she drew. It was the Field Spell, Eternal Void. She smiled. "Sorry, I can't."

"What!?" Lambda asked calmly.

Psi placed her hand on her Duel Disk and surrendered the duel. Psi took off her Gazer and the area returned to normal.

Amy: Winner  
Psi: Surrender

"What are you doing?" Lambda asked, with a pinch of anger.

"Nothing."Psi walked over to Amy and leaned in close to her ear. "My real name…is Cara." Amy gasped. Psi, or Cara, placed something in Amy's hand and smiled. "Here's my number. Call me." Psi gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Lambda. "I'm done here." Lambda looked at Amy who was touching the kiss with her hand. He smiled. "I think someone's about to crack."

"Of course."

"But of course, you will be punished, for telling her your real name."

"I'll take that risk." Lambda smiled. Psi turned to Amy. "Hey, baby. Make sure not to tell anyone about this night. Especially your friends. It'll be out little secret." Psi winked at her flirtatiously.

"Okay. I won't." Lambda and Psi disappeared.

Amy just stood there. "…Cara."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan just drew a card. (2). "I activate Pot of Greed." Ethan drew 2 cards and played one of them. "I summon Garnet Jack in Attack Position." The lumber jack with the wooden axe appeared. (ATK: 1500).

"I equip him with Jewel Axe." Garnet Jack dropped his axe and grabbed the jewel-embedded axe that appeared. "With his flashy new axe, he gains 1000 ATK." (ATK: 2500)

Phi smiled. "Are you blind? My Dreadmaster has 4500 ATK. You're 2000 points short." Ethan grabbed a card. "Don't worry. I have something for that. I use Jewel Innovation to draw 2 cards." Ethan drew from his deck.

"Garnet Jack, attack Double Dude." Garnet Jack ran up and Double Dude and raised his axe, slicing Double Dude, destroying him. (Dreadmaster's ATK: 3500)

Ethan: 2300  
Phi: 1000

Phi laughed. "Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"When Double Dude is destroyed, I get two "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/ATK/1000/DEF/1000)." Two clones of Double Dude appeared.

Ethan looked at his hand. _"Rushed Authority and Guts!. I know Phi will try to strengthen Dreadmaster, so Rushed Authority will help. And I know she still have Dark City, so Dasher could destroy Garnet Jack, so Guts! will help. _I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (0).

"I cannot wait to defeat you, Ethan. Then, my boss will get what he desires."

"What does he desire?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis. I draw!" Phi drew a card. She looked at the card and smiled. "This is it. I activate The Eternal Void!" The Field Spell card slot on Phi's Duel Disk opened up and she laid the card down. Suddenly, a burst of darkness and nothingness covered Ethan and Phi. (6).

"Oh no! This is the card Chi used on Jake!"

Phi smiled. "Yeah, that weakling lost to one of your friends. He should have been able to defeat that weakling."

"Hey! Jake's strong! Very strong. He'd mop the floor with you in no time!"

"Oh really? Well, when I'm done with you, I'll send him to the Eternal Void too. And speaking of the Eternal Void. My card here has abilities Chi never mentioned. Like this one, once per turn, I discard 3 cards and I can Special Summon any monster from my hand regardless of Summoning Requirements it may have. But before I do that, I tribute my two Double Dude Tokens and Diamond Dude to summon Destiny Hero Plasma." The hero and tokens disappeared and Aster Phoenix's famous hero appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Plasma  
Level 8/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 600**_

_**Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card, and this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of that equipped monster (you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect).**_

"Then, I discard 3 cards to summon Destiny HERO- Dogma in Attack Position." Another one of Aster's famous heroes appeared. (ATK: 3400)

"And don't forget, Dreadmaster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all "Destiny HEROES" and that's 5300 points." (ATK: 5300). Ethan smiled. "Thank you. You just activated the effect of my Trap card, Rushed Authority. When one of your monster's ATK change, that monster is destroyed." Dozens of police officers appeared from the card and ran up to Dreadmaster. But he roared, sending the officers back into the card and destroying it, surprising Ethan. "What!? My Trap card!"

Phi could not help but smile again. "Don't be surprised. I told you the Eternal Void had abilities you didn't know about and one of them prevents Destiny Heroes from being destroyed when one is summoned."

"What!? That means…"

"Yes. Because I summon Dogma and Plasma, Dreadmaster was safe. And Eternal Void also gives my monsters 500 ATK." (Dreadmaster: 5800) (Dogma: 3900) (Plasma: 2400)

"Oh man! This isn't looking good!"

"Relax. Unfortunately, the Eternal Void has some drawbacks. When a level 7 or higher monster is Normal or Flip Summoned, all of my monsters cannot attack that turn. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." 1 card appeared on Phi's field. (0).

Ethan took a big breath. "Okay. This may be my last turn. I have to make it count. I…draw!" Ethan tore a card from his deck. (1). Suddenly, Dogma flapped his wings and it blood struck him like missiles.

Ethan: 1650  
Phi: 100

"What the…wh-why did I lose Life Points!?" Phi smiled.

"That's Dogma's ability. Oh man! I guess you never heard of Aster Phoenix. Dogma halves your Life Points during your next Standby Phase."

Ethan looked at the card and smirked. "All right, then! Since you have your powerhouse, I'll summon mine. But first, I activate Card of Stars. With this Spell, I can draw 5 cards." Ethan drew 5 more cards. He looked at his new hand and grabbed a card. "First, I activate Repeat that? Weird name, but a nice effect. The very last card that I played before this card, I can activate its effect again. So I draw 5 more cards." Ethan drew 5 cards, one by one. (10)

"Next, I summon Marauding Captain in Attack Position." A warrior wearing greenish blue armor appeared. He was wearing a red cape and carrying a sword. (ATK: 1200).

"When Marauding Captain is summoned, I can summon another monster from my hand. I summon Poki Draco in Defense Position." A small, baby dragon appeared.

_**Poki Draco  
Level 3/FIRE  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 200/DEF: 100**_

_**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Poki Draco" from your Deck to your hand.**_

"I build the Overlay Network. I Overlay Poki Draco and Marauding Captain to Xyz Summon Shining Knight in Attack Position." The shining knight appeared. (ATK: 2300)(OLU: 2).

"I use Shining Knight's ability. By detaching an Overlay Unit, he gains ATK equal to half the ATK of every monster you control, Phi." Phi gasped as one of Overlay Units floating around Shining Knight disappeared and he shined brighter. When he dimmed, he was stronger. (ATK: 6050)

Phi was shocked. "6050 ATK points!?"

"Oh yeah! And they're all coming for you! Shining Knight, attack Dreadmaster!" Shining Knight unsheathed his sword and it shined, lighting the sky some. Although, no one saw the light. Shining Knight tried to strike Dreadmaster, but he kneeled and blocked the sword with his muscular arms.

"What the…?"

"Ethan. I played my Trap card, D-Shield. It switched Dreadmaster to Defense Position and protected it."

"Grr…" Ethan looked at his hand and grabbed 2. "I set these 2 cards face-down." 2 cards appeared on Ethan's field. (6). Shining Knight returned to normal. (ATK: 2300)(OLU: 1).

"I draw!" Phi drew a card (1) and pointed to Ethan. "Ethan, this is it. I switch Dreadmaster to Attack Position" Dreadmaster stood up. "Next, I build the Overlay Network!" Dreadmaster, Dogma and Plasma disappeared into the sky. "I Overlay my three heroes to Xyz Summon Solar Ray Queen!" A beautiful red-haired woman, around 30 years old, wearing queen's clothing appeared.

_**Solar Ray Queen  
Rank 8/DARK  
Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 1900**_

_**3 level 8 monsters**_

_**Once per turn: detach 1 Overlay Unit in order to reduce all of your opponent's monsters' ATK to 0 until the end of the turn. All Effect damage dealt to you is reduced to 0.**_

Ethan gasped. "Oh no!"

Phi wickedly smiled. "This is it, Ethan, you fool! Once this battle is over, your body will be shredded and your soul will be sent to the Eternal Void!"

Ethan growled. "That won't happen! I'll make sure I win!"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: Intense duel. So thanks to Amy and Psi's duel, what happened will have its own little side story. More on that later. And Ethan and Phi's duel will have to extend into next chapter. But it won't take up all of it. Just some. If there are mistakes, please put it in your reviews. Thanks! Please R&R.

**Phi and Ethan continue their nightly duel. Phi continues to pin Ethan into a corner, but Ethan retaliates by using his entire deck. The next morning after his duel, Ethan goes and watches a duel between a wife and husband. Next Time: Family Reunion.**


	28. Family Reunion

Yugioh Zexal! Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 28- Family Reunion

Disclaimer: The same. Like I said in the last chapter, I unfortunately had to make Ethan's duel 3 episodes, well 2 ¼. Anyway, this chapter concludes his duel. Enjoy!

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

_Ethan continued his duel with Phi and Amy continued her duel with Psi. Psi eventually surrendered her duel and disappeared with Lambda. On the other hand, Phi eventually summoned her Xyz monster, Solar Ray Queen._

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan: 1650  
Phi: 100

Phi had summoned Solar Ray Queen, her Xyz monster. Ethan had Shining Knight and two face-downs. Phi smiled. "I activate Solar Ray's effect. I detach an Overlay Unit and your Shining Knight loses all of its ATK for this turn."

"What!?" One of Solar Ray's units floating around her disappeared and she shot a blast of magic at Shining Knight, weakening him. (ATK: 0)(Solar Ray Queen's OLU: 2)

"With 3500 ATK, it's over! Solar Ray Queen, attack Shining Knight!" Solar Ray Queen conjured another ball of magic in her hand and shot it at Shining Knight. Ethan quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Not yet! I activate Xyz Shield. With this shield, Shining Knight is safe and I take no damage." A shield quickly surrounded Shining Knight and Ethan, deflecting Solar Ray Queen's attack. Psi chuckled. "No matter what I do, you just seem to continue to avoid defeat. But I'll change that. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Solar Ray Queen. **(Phi's Hand: 0)**(Shining Knight's ATK: 2300)

Ethan wiped his mouth off. "No wonder she's the 7th best. She's good. I'm definitely going to have trouble with the other 6, especially Tau. But first, I have to defeat Phi." He said to himself. "Okay, Phi. It's my turn. I draw!" Ethan drew a card, but suddenly fell to one knee. "What the…?!"

Psi smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Eternal Void slowly drains your energy the longer it is on the field."

"My energy? I have to finish this quick then." Ethan looked at his hand. (7). It contained _**Alpha Knight, Heartbreak, Nervous Guts, Booster Sword, Crisis Tank, Unleash Your Power! and Rushing Tom.**_

"Okay. I have the cards to win. I summon Crisis Tank in Attack Position." An army tank with a general driving appeared.

_**Crisis Tank  
Level 4/EARTH  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500**_

_**Once per turn, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"Crisis Tank inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Phi was unfazed though. Crisis Tank raised its cannon and shot a cannonball at Phi. But Solar Ray Queen created a magic shield that protected Phi.

"What now!?" Ethan cried.

"Solar Ray Queen negates all Effect Damage I take."

"Grr…I set 1 card face-down and activate Nervous Guts. Shining Knight gains 1000 ATK." A card appeared on Ethan's field. (ATK: 3300)

"Shining Knight, attack Solar Ray Queen!" Shining Knight grabbed his sword and ran up to Solar Ray Queen. Phi just nodded and played her trap. "I activate Sun Barricade. Because you attacked Solar Ray Queen, your attack is negated and you lose 500 Life points." Solar Ray Queen conjured a wall of light, stopping Shining Knight. Then, a ball of fire emerged from the wall and struck Ethan. "Grar…"

Ethan: 1150  
Phi: 100

Then, Shining Knight disappeared and Ethan slid it into his deck. "Grrr…because his attack was negated, Shining Knight is returned to my deck.

"It's my turn." Phi drew a card. (1). "I activate Wonderful Gift. I can draw 2 cards." Phi drew 2 cards and smiled. "I summon Destiny HERO- Dunker in Attack Position." A dark-skinned male with dreads appeared.

_**Destiny HERO- Dunker  
Level 4/DARK  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700**_

_**For each monster that includes "D-HERO" in its card name from your hand that you send to the graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**_

Dunker's ATK: 1200+500=1700

"Solar Ray Queen, attack Crisis Tank and end this duel!" Solar Ray Queen conjured and ball of light and threw it at Crisis Tank. Ethan quickly played one of his Traps. "I activate Heartbreak. You control Solar Ray Queen and Dunker and because you do, your Dunker is destroyed and Solar Ray Queen loses 1000 ATK." Destiny HERO- Dunker shattered and Solar Ray Queen weakened. (ATK: 2500). Solar Ray Queen's ball of light struck Crisis Tank, destroying it.

Ethan: 450

Phi smiled. "I should have known. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Phi's field. (0).

"I have to end this. I know I have a card in my deck. I draw!" Ethan drew a card. (5). It was Dummy Marker. "First, I set 1 card face-down and summon Rushing Tom in Attack Position." A little boy wearing rolling skates appeared.

_**Rushing Tom  
Level 3/WIND  
Warrior/Gemini  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 900**_

_**This card is treated as a Normal monster while face-up on the field or in the graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect monster with this effect:**_

_**This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If it does, after the damage step, switch this card to Defense Position.**_

"Next, I activate Unleash Your Power!. Rushing Tom gains his ability, which means he can attack directly. Attack!" Rushing Tom skated up to Phi, but her Trap card rose. "I activate Solar Flash. Because I control Solar Ray Queen, Rushing Tom's ATK is reduced to 0 for the rest of the turn." A sun appeared and Rushing Tom struck Phi, although it did nothing. Rushing Tom returned to Ethan's field and he was burning up. (ATK: 0).

"There was still a Damage Step, so Rushing Tom switches to Defense Position." Rushing Tom kneeled. (DEF: 900).

"I end my turn and Rushing Tom is flipped face-down." Rushing Tom disappeared into his card and then it was set. "Then, Solar Ray Queen's ATK returns to normal." (ATK: 3500)

"I draw!" Phi drew a card. She looked at it. She smiled. "I activate Xyz Burst. I tribute a level 8 or higher Xyz monster and every card on the field is destroyed." Ethan was shocked as Solar Ray Queen exploded and magic particles scattered everywhere, destroying everything in sight. The particles shattered and there was nothing left on the entire field. Ethan smiled. "Because you destroyed Dummy Marker, I draw 2 cards." Ethan drew a card. (4).

Phi smiled. "I get something too. I draw 1 card, too." Phi drew a card and quickly played it. "I activate Xyz Skill. I can summon Solar Ray Queen back to the field and send 2 cards in your hand to the graveyard." Solar Ray Queen reappeared and Ethan discarded 2 cards. (2).

"Although, I can't attack this turn. Make your last move."

Ethan closed his eyes. _"Deck. This is it. I need you. Draw!" _Ethan drew a card. (3). He looked at the card, then his hand and smiled. "Phi. This duel is finally over! I summon Boulder Knight in Attack Position." A male with rocks all his body and a boulder as a head appeared. (Think of The Thing from the Fantastic Four, but smaller).

_**Boulder Knight  
Level 4/EARTH  
Rock/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1900**_

_**This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**_

"I activate Inner Rage. Boulder Knight's ATK is doubled until the End Phase." Boulder Knight became furious and his muscles grew bigger. (ATK: 3200)

"It's not enough." Phi said with a smile.

"Boulder Knight, attack Solar Ray Queen." Phi was shocked when Boulder Knight ran up to Solar Ray Queen and punched her, but the queen put up a wall, stopping the punch. Ethan smiled as he played his last card.

Ethan: 150  
Phi: 100

"That's what I needed. I activate Go Around. Because Boulder Knight could not destroy your monster by battle, Boulder Knight can attack again and this time, he can directly. But as a price for that, he loses 2000 ATK." (ATK: 1200). Phi was shocked as Boulder Knight's muscles became smaller and he ran up to Phi and punched her, knocking her back. "Ahrahh!"

Ethan: Winner  
Phi: 0

Ethan fell to his knees. "I…I…won."

"Ethan…" Phi weakly said. Ethan looked at Phi. "What?"

"My boss will get his revenge. All of the higher-ups will." Phi's body was suddenly ripped to shreds and her soul exited her body and floated into the distant void. The Eternal Void then disappeared and the area returned to normal.

Ethan was panting. "I can't believe I won." Ethan then collapsed, his deck getting scattered near him.

A few minutes went by before his grandma showed up. "I wonder if Ethan's in bed yet." His grandma then looked at the ground and gasped. "Ethan? Ethan!" She ran over to Ethan and held him up. "Ethan! Are you okay? I need to get you in." His grandma picked up his cards and put them in his Duel Disk and she picked him up and took him to his room.

She laid him on his bed and covered him with a bed sheet. "Just rest son. We'll talk in the morning." Ethan's grandma left his room, turning off the lights on the way.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

In the morning, Ethan was just getting up and he saw his Duel Disk on his desk. "Oh man! Wh-what happened last night?" Ethan was holding his head.

"I found you on the ground outside." Said Ethan's grandma standing in his doorway.

"Grandma!?"

"I returned from Bingo and saw you lying on the ground. What did you do last night?"

"I was…i-in a duel."

"Well, it must have been an intense duel. You might want to be careful next time, okay sweetie?"

Ethan weakly smiled. "Okay, grandma. Can I go see some duels? I promise I won't duel."

"Okay." Grandma walked away and Ethan left his house, leaving his Duel Disk and deck behind, promising his grandma he wouldn't duel today.

Outside, many people were dueling and Ethan sat down on a bench nearby and watched a duel.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Nearby, in a brick house, two people, a teenage girl and a mom were talking. "But mom! Why can't I see dad!?"

"Because! He walked out on us! I don't want you talking to a weak man like that! Besides, he's in Egypt last time I talked to him. I don't want you ever seeing him again."

"Grrr…I hate you!" The teenager ran out of the house!

"Jordan! Come back here!" But it was to no use. The mother sighed.

In the streets, Jordan ran to a bench and started crying. "She just doesn't understand! Dad just made a mistake."

Nearby, a tall man, 5'7, around 43 years old was standing around, looking around, and seeing the duels. He had a bag with him. "Ah! What joy I feel when I see people duel. But I have to find my daughter. I won't leave my daughter ever again. I have to tell her that I made a mistake." The man started walking, looking for her daughter all over the place, asking people if they saw here. Unfortunately, they haven't.

The man looked for about 10 minutes before stopping. "Where is she? Mary said they moved but she didn't tell me where." He chuckled. "I guess I don't deserve to know where my daughter is. I messed up." Then, he noticed a girl sitting on a bench. The thing was that he didn't know it was his daughter, Jordan. It had been 15 years since the man saw his daughter. The man walked up and sat next to the girl. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Jordan looked at the man and narrowed her eyes. "Could that…no, it couldn't be. _My _dad's in Egypt." Jordan went ahead and answered the man's question. "It is." The man looked over at Jordan's, to him the girl's, arm and noticed a bracelet. "Nice bracelet. I made my daughter a bracelet just like that 15 years ago. She was just a baby then. I kind of…walked out on her and her mother. That was a mistake I wish I never made." Jordan looked at the man in shocked. "It…it _is _you!"

"Huh?"

"Dad! It's me, Jordan. You did make this bracelet for me when I was a baby." The man was speechless. Could it really be his daughter sitting right next to him? He looked at the girl and saw that it _was _his daughter. He smiled and started crying. "I-it is you! How have you been Jordan!?"

"I-I wished you were there all those years!" Jordan cried out. They embrace, having not seen each other in 15 years. They stopped hugging and Jordan showed her dad her bracelet.

"Dad! I even kept the bracelet you gave me. I wear it every day." Her dad smiled. "I'm so glad."

"Thank you for making it for me."

"Anything for you sweetie. So, how have you been, sweetie?"

"Good! I'm about to graduate in a month."

"Really? Man, you grew up so much!"

"Yeah, but without you." Said a voice. Jordan and her father turned and saw a familiar face. "Mom?" Jordan said.

"So you returned? After 15 years."

"Look, I can explain."

"I don't need you to. You left us when times were tough!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I just had to find myself."

"Well, I can't forgive you." The dad was about to say something but he noticed two Duel Disks, one on his wife's arm and the other under her other arm. "Why do you have two Duel Disks?"

Mary threw the extra Duel Disk she had to the dad, who caught it. "What is this?"

Mary activated her Duel Disk. "A duel. I had a gut feeling I might need these. If I win, you leave forever. If you win, then we _might_ be able to figure something out." The dad looked at the Duel Disk in his hands. He looked back up at Mary. "I accept." The dad put on the Duel Disk and activated it. He went into his bag and pulled out a deck, inserting it into his Duel Disk. Mary did the same. Mary pulled out her Duel Gazer and put it on. "I hope you still have your Duel Gazer, James." The dad, James, pulled out from his pocket a silver Duel Gazer. "I always kept the Gazer my daughter made me." James put it on. Jordan followed. Augmented Reality covered the area. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **Some people noticed that a duel was about to start, so they put on their Gazers.

Ethan just happened to be walking by and when he saw that everyone had their Gazers on; he pulled out his own from his pocket and placed it on. Good thing he brought it. "A duel's about to start?" Ethan asked himself.

"DUEL!" Yelled Mary and James. Mary and James drew 5 cards.

Mary: 4000  
James: 4000

"I'll start this battle off." Said James, drawing a card. (6). "I activate Synthesis Spell. With this Ritual Spell card, I discard Gemini Elf and Mystical Genie of the Lamp to summon Lycanthrope from my hand." James discarded 2 cards and played another one. A humanoid werewolf with tubes connected to him appeared. (2).

_**Lycanthrope  
Level 6/EARTH  
Beast-Warrior/Ritual/Effect**_

_**This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Synthesis Spell". When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Normal monster in your graveyard.**_

"Wow, another Ritual monster. I haven't seen one since Ricky dueled that robot at his dad's job." Ethan said to himself.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on James' field. (0). Mary smiled. "Still summoning a Ritual monster on your first turn? This time, I'm ready. It's my turn." Mary drew card. (6).

"I activate Lighten the Load. Next, I summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing in Attack Position." A golden bird-like creature appeared. (If anyone knows what this monster looks like, please tell me).

_**Phantom Beast Cross-Wing  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300**_

_**While this card is in the Graveyard, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and all "Phantom Beast" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK.**_

"I activate Lighten the Load's effect. I return Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard to my deck to draw 1 card." Mary did and shuffled her deck. Then she drew 1 card. She smiled and showed the card to James. "I drew Deck Summoner. When I draw it through an effect, by discarding it, if a card was returned to my deck, I can activate it or summon it. Because it was a monster, I can Special Summon it." Mary scanned her deck and grabbed a card, then played it. "I Special Summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard in Attack Position." A 4-legged rocky creature appeared.

_**Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard  
Level 7/DARK  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000**_

_**If you're Tributing a "Phantom Beast" monster or "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", this card can be Normal Summoned with 1 Tribute. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.**_

"Then, I activate Polymerization, fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to Fusion Summon the all-powerful Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." Yugi Moto's famous two-headed mythical beast appeared and roared. (Mary's Hand: 0)

_**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast  
Level 6/WIND  
Beast/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800**_

"_**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet" (This monster is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" monster.) When this card is destroyed, you can select and Special Summon either "Berfomet" or "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your Graveyard.**_

Ethan was surprised. "Wow! 3 monsters in one turn? That lady is good."

"I banish Deck Summoner to activate its effect and draw 1 more card." Mary pocketed a card and drew another one. "Then, I activate Trap Seer's effect. By discarding it, I can draw 1 card and if it's a Trap card, I can instantly play it." Mary discarded and drew a card, hoping it was the card she needed. She saw the card and smiled as she played it. "I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast. Chimera gains 800 ATK." A horn appeared on Chimera, powering it up. (ATK: 2900)

"Chimera, attack Lycanthrope." Chimera tried to pounce on his prey, but Cross-Wing was pulled in the way and was pounced on instead. shattering.

Mary: 2400  
James: 4000

"What the…?" Mary asked, confused. James pointed to his risen Trap card. "That was because of my Magical Arm Shield. I can select one of your other monsters and that monster gets destroyed instead. And because it's your monster, you lose the damage." Mary smiled. "You're still the best. But I practiced a little. I won't be beaten that easily."

The dad smiled. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Mary said, with sadness in her voice.

"Good." James drew a card. (1). "I activate Ritual Law. Because I control a Ritual monster, you cannot attack at all next turn. Lycanthrope also gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn and loses 2000 ATK when I end my turn." (ATK: 2900)

"Lycanthrope, attack Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard." Lycanthrope rushed up to Rock-Lizard and slashed it, destroying it.

Mary: 1700  
James: 4000

"I activate my beast's effect. When it inflicts damage, for each Normal monster I have in my grave, you lose 200 Life Points. With 2, you lose 400 Life Points." Lycanthrope ran up to Mary and slashed her. He returned to James' field.

Mary: 1300

"That's all I have." (Lycanthrope's ATK: 400)(2900-500= 2400, then 2400-2000= 400, or all who did know how it's ATK became the way it did.)

"I'm not going to lose, I draw!" Mary drew a card. (1). "I can't attack, but I still have some tricks. I activate Phantom Allure. I draw 3 cards because I control Chimera." Mary drew twice. "I activate Double Bid. I tribute 1 monster and I can summon any monster from my hand to my opponent's field." Mary's only monster, Chimera, disappeared and a humanoid, black roach appeared.

"Say hello to Steelswarm Longhorn."

_**Steelswarm Longhorn  
Level 9/DARK  
Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 3000/DEF: 0**_

_**Once per turn, if this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Steelswarm" monster(s): You can pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.**_

"Next, I activate Rebellion. Now, your own monster attacks you." Steelswarm Lorghorn turned around and struck James.

Mary: 1300  
James: 1000

"Then, I activate Double Bid's last ability. I predict that you won't attack next turn. And if you do, you lose 1000 Life Points. If you don't, I lose 1000 Life Points."

Ethan raised a brow. "That means James can't win the duel next turn."

"I end my turn." James smiled. "Honey, I have to say. This is the most challenging duel I've had in weeks. That's why I married you; because you're strong." Mary gasped. She was expecting the man to say that to her. "R-really?"

"Of course. Like I said before, I was lost. I made a mistake. But I won't make that mistake again." Mary smiled. "You know, honey…I forgive you. Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they did."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

James smiled. "Thanks honey."

"So what about the duel?" James smirked. "Why end it? I'm about to win!" Mary and Jordan were taken aback by that statement. "Wait. Win?" Mary asked. James nodded. "Yes. Here, I'll show you. It's my turn!" James drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. "I play Soul of Fire." Mary was surprised and James noticed that. "So you know the effect, huh?" James scanned his deck and grabbed a card. He showed it to Mary. "First, you draw 1 card." Mary drew a card. (1). "Then, I send Volcanic Doomfire to the graveyard. Know what happens next? You lose half of the ATK of the sent monster. Which means you lose 1500 Life Points." James discarded a card and the spirit of Doomfire appeared and punched Mary, knocking her back."

Mary: 0  
James: Winner

Jordan started cheering for her father. "Way to go, dad!" James looked at Jordan and smiled. Jordan walked up to her mom. "You did great too, mom." The area returned to normal and everyone took off their Duel Gazers. James walked up to Mary. "So…can I come back? Be with my daughter? And you?" Mary looked at James, then at Jordan and then back at James. "Of course! You ARE my husband!" Mary, James and Jordan hugged each other. "Come on guys, let's go home." James said. He took his wife's hand and his daughter's hand and the three walked away together. Ethan smiled as he took off his Gazer.

"I guess everything worked out." Ethan pocketed his Duel Gazer and walked away.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: How was it? The family duel was just to let Ethan and the gang and the Greek Nobles take a break. Next episode will be all about Psi's 'little game'.

**Psi walks around the Decrypted Mansion, bored. Having fun during her duel with Amy, she decides to have a little fun with her again. She hopes things will get out of hand. Next Time: Foul Play. **


	29. Foul Play

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 29- Foul Play

Disclaimer: This chapter will not be about Ethan and the gang. He will make an appearance at the end of the chapter. Other than that, it will be just about Psi and her 'game'. Amy will also play a role.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Ethan finished his duel with Phi and sent her to the Eternal Void but collapsed afterwards, only to be found by his grandma. In the morning, Ethan went out and saw a duel between a wife and a husband.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion**

Psi was in her room, looking at a video she took with her camera. It was when Amy was taking off her towel after taking a shower. Psi blushed. "Wow. She's way too pretty not to be going out with anyone." Psi set down her camera and went over to her dresser and got something out. It was a bouquet of tulips. "I know she'll love them."

Psi thought for a minute. Then she put on a smirk. "I know how she'll like me even more." Then, there was a knock on Psi's door. "Psi, come on, we have a meeting." It was Tau.

Psi went over to the door and opened it. "Sorry. I have something to do." Psi went back to her dresser and grabbed her Duel Disk and Gazer and her flowers. "What? Excuse me?" Tau asked.

"I have stuff to do. I doubt the meeting has to do with me."

"But it does. The Master wants us there now. Everyone else, including Lambda, is there now."

"Sorry. I'm gone." Psi left the room, leaving behind a confused, but mostly angry Tau. Tau sighed. "The Master will not be happy."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Psi appeared in front of Amy's house. She was about to walk, but she stopped herself. "Wait. She might be hesitant. I need to go with my plan. But how to go about it?" Psi thought for a minute. Then she smiled. "I have the perfect plan." Psi walked up to the door and knocked on it. She hid the flowers behind her back. The door opened and it was Amy's mother. Psi put on a fake smile. "Hello, sir. Is Amy home?"

"May I ask who's asking?"

"I'm P…Jamie."

"Jamie. Okay, let me go get her." The dad kept the door open and headed to Amy's room and opened the door. "Amy, someone named Jamie is at the door." Amy gasped as she knew which Jamie her dad was talking about. "Dad, I don't think it's a good idea. You need to stay away from her. She's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Now stop being mean, Amy. Go downstairs and talk to her."

"Dad. Trust me, I dueled her before, she's dangerous. That's why I was up when you were. I just finished our duel."

"Come on, now."

"Dad, I'm not going down there, you can tell her I'm not." The dad sighed. "Okay. But you have to talk to her next time, promise."

"I don't promise, but I'll talk to her…next time." The dad smiled and went back to Jamie.

"Sorry, Jamie, but Amy doesn't want to talk, I'm sorry." Psi narrowed her eyes. _"Oh really? I'm going to impress Amy, one way or another!" _Suddenly, Psi grabbed Amy's dad and disappeared, with Psi leaving behind a note and Amy's dad leaving behind a scream.

Amy heard it and ran downstairs. "Dad! Dad?! Are you okay!" But there was no answer. Amy looked all around before noticing the note. She picked it up and read it:

**Amy, if you want your father back, come to the building near the ocean. It'll take 25 minutes. You better hurry or your father will be in hot water. **

**-Your biggest fan, Psi**

Amy growled and crumpled up the paper. "Psi, you'll regret taking my father." Amy went back upstairs and grabbed her Duel Disk and Gazer and headed out the door.

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

In the building Psi mentioned in the note, there was a tank of lava boiling and Psi had tied Amy's father up, holding him up only a few feet, protecting her from the heat. Although, there was a lever near Psi. "What are you planning on doing, Jamie?" Amy's dad asked.

Psi ignored her question. "I will be right back." Psi left the building and saw many people walking around and dueling. She smiled. "Time to pick my victim." She went around, asking people if they wanted to duel someone, but most of them said no. Psi walked up to this little girl, about 10, accepted into the festival because she was the daughter of a very important person; the mayor. "Hey, sweetie." Psi said with a fake smiled. The girl turned to Psi. "Do you want to duel someone strong?"

"Yeah! I want to become strong!"

"*Smile* Okay, come with me." Psi took the girl into the building and they waited for Amy.

20 minutes went by and Amy arrived at the building Psi and the little girl were in. "Just hold on, dad! I'll rescue you!" Amy ran into the building and saw Psi and the little girl.

"Psi! I'm here! Where's my father!?" Psi smiled and pointed behind her. "There he is." Amy looked behind Psi and saw her father hanging above a tank of boiling lava.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Sweetie! Help me!"

"Where did you get lava from, Psi!?"

"My master knows some people. So I'm wondering if you want to know why I brought you here."

"I know why! To rescue my mother!"

"True. But also, I'm just trying to make my day a little more fun."

"How? By putting my father in danger?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you just came to talk to me!"

"What!? You're not my friend! You're the enemy! You…You kissed me!" Amy said the last part quiet enough for her mom or the little girl not to hear.

"Well, speaking of that. I have a little proposition."

"Is that why the little girl is here? Are you going to put her in danger?"

"I'm just helping her out. Making her stronger." Psi kneeled down to face the girl. "Sweetie, are you ready to duel?" The little girl nodded.

Psi stood up. "Get ready, Amy. You two are going to duel."

"Duel? What are the stakes?"

"Well, if you win, your father is set free, but…something else happens. I'll just save that secret for later though. And if Dana here wins, you lose your dad and I gain something too, although I won't tell you what it is yet. Also, for each interval of 500 Life Points that you lose, your father will be lowered closer to the lava. Are you ready?"

"I'm going to save my dad!" Amy activated her Duel Disk.

"Let's see then." Psi went over and grabbed a deck and brought it back to Dana, who inserted it in her Duel Disk. She activated her Duel Disk. "Dana, use this deck and you will surely win, okay?"

"Okay." Everyone put on their Duel Gazers. Augmented Reality covered the entire building. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Yelled Amy and Dana. They each drew 5 cards.

Amy: 4000  
Dana: 4000

"Sweetie, I'll let you go first." Amy said.

"Thank you! I draw!" Dana drew a card.

**Dana's Hand**

Blade Knight

Tevo

Inferno Hammer

Salamander

Acid Trap Hole

Exchange

"These cards are cool!" Dana said. Psi smiled. "I know. I picked them out just for this duel." Amy looked at Psi. "What are you up to?" Amy asked herself.

"I summon Blade Knight in Attack Position." A knight in silver armor appeared. He was carrying a sword and shield.

_**Blade Knight  
Level 4/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000**_

_**If you have 1 or less cards in your hand, increase the ATK of this card on the field by 400 points. Also, if this card is the only monster on your side of the field, negate the effects of Flip Effect Monsters destroyed by this card as a result of battle.**_

Amy was surprised. "Blade Knight? Why would a 10-year old have a powerful card like that?"

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared on Dana's field. (4).

"My turn." Amy drew a card.

**Amy's Hand**

Gladiator Beast Bestiari

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

Rage Slam

Gladiator Beast Battle Spear

Stop Attack

Double Summon

"I set 1 monster face-down." A horizontal card appeared in front of Amy. (5). Dana pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I have a counter for that. I activate Acid Trap Hole. Your monster is flipped face-up and if it has 2000 or less DEF, it is destroyed." Amy's monster was revealed. It was Gladiator Beast Hoplomus.

Amy smiled. "Not quiet. My Hoplomus has 2100, 100 higher than the requirement." Hoplomus was flipped back face-down.

"I activate Double Summon. With this, I can summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in Attack Position." The green armored air hummingbird appeared. (ATK: 1500)(3).

"I activate Stop Attack. This card switches your Blade Knight to Defense Position." Blade Knight kneeled. (DEF: 1000)

"I equip Bestiari with Gladiator Beast Battle Spear." A spear sporting weird symbols appeared in Bestiari's hands. "This powerful spear gives Bestiari 300 ATK and the ability to deal damage through defense. Attack!" Bestiari flew up to Blade Knight and stabbed him, destroying him and striking Dana. "Ahh!"

Amy: 4000  
Dana: 3200

"I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared on Amy's field. (0).

"That was good, miss. It's my turn." Dana drew a card. (5). "I activate Nightshade Gift." Psi smiled as the card appeared on the field. "It says that by paying 3000 Life Points, I can draw 10 cards." Amy was surprised as Dana's Life Points plummeted.

Dana: 200

Dana then drew 10 cards. (14). "I activate Cyber Dragon's effect: because you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon it." Suddenly, a mechanical dragon appeared.

_**Cyber Dragon  
Level 5/LIGHT  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600**_

_**If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**_

"Next, I summon Command Knight in Attack Position." A blond haired female warrior appeared. She was wearing heavy Indian-like clothing and a brown hat. She also carried a sheathed sword.

_**Command Knight  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 1900**_

_**While at least 1 other monster exists on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Also, as long as this card remains face-up on the field; increase the ATK of all your Warrior-Type monsters by 400 points.**_

"Command Knight's effect activates, giving her 400 extra ATK." (ATK: 1600)

"Then, I further power her up by giving her the Spell, Salamander. This gives Command Knight 700 ATK." A large sword appeared in Command Knight's hand. (ATK: 2300).

"Cyber Dragon, attack Bestiari." Cyber Dragon let out a breath of light at Bestiari, obliterating him.

Amy: 3400  
Dana: 200

The rope holding Amy's dad lowered a little, lowering her dad.

Amy pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "Thank you! I activate Rage Slam. Because one of my Gladiator Beasts was destroyed, I can destroy a monster on the field. I choose your Command Knight." Command Knight suddenly shattered. "Then, I can Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" from my deck." Amy searched her deck and played a card. "I choose Gladiator Beast Andal." An armored bear appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Andal  
Level 4/EARTH  
Beast-Warrior  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500**_

_**This one-eyed warrior bear is an aggressive hunter that strikes down its prey with the powerful swipes of its claws. No one can bear the brunt of his tremendously fast and heavy blows.**_

_**Rage Slam  
Normal Trap**_

_**When a "Gladiator Beast" monster is destroyed by battle, destroy 1 monster on the field. Then, Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your deck. Afterwards, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"Rage Slam has one more effect. I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent." Andal rushed up to Dana. But Dana discarded a card and a wall appeared in front of Dana, stopping Andal. It returned to Amy's field.

"What happened?"

"I discarded Endurance Bruiser and when I discard it, all Effect damage that I am about to take becomes 0 and you lose 1000 Life points." Dana's wall exploded and some of the debris struck Amy.

Amy: 2400

Amy's dad was lowered even closer to the lava.

"Dad!...Grr…Anything else?" Amy asked. Dana looked at her hand and smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Dana's field. (8). "Because I have 8 cards, I discard 2 because of the rules." Psi quickly looked at the two cards Dana discarded and smiled. _"Archfiend of Gilfer and Time Expert. Good cards, considering __**I **__was the one who 'borrowed' those cards from the mansion's secret room."_

"I guess it's my turn." Amy drew a card. (1).

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Decrypted Mansion…**

Omicron and his subordinates were in the Royal Room, ready for the meeting. Omicron looked around and noticed something wrong. "Rho. You were told to get Psi. Where is she?"

Rho frowned. "Sorry, sir. Psi said she had something to do. She left about 35 minutes ago."

"Her own plans? Hmm…interesting. Okay. Tau, after the meeting, I want you to go fetch Psi, understand?"

Tau nodded. "Yes sir."

"For now, let's get to the meeting. As you might have guessed, Phi was defeated by Ethan, which I anticipated. The good news is that it doesn't mess up my plans. I have confidence that Tau and the higher-ups, including myself, can defeat Ethan and his friends. But we will leave that for the tournament. Do you all have your Eternity Bits?" The subordinates held out their bits. Everyone except for Tau had 1 Eternity Bit. They had not dueled many people yet. Tau, on the other hand, had 3 Eternity Bits."

"Ah, I see you have been working hard, Tau. Excellent. On to other news, my desire to take over the universe cannot fail! I don't want Lambda to intervene."

"Yes sir!" The rest of the subordinates saluted.

"Sir, I thought Lambda would be here?" Tau asked, looking around and not finding Lambda anywhere.

"Well, he has his own agenda. I'm not his caretaker."

"Sir, who's going to duel Ethan next?" Upsilon asked, saying it in a voice that sounded like he didn't want to say 'sir'.

"No, not Ethan. He's a dangerous one. Let's wait on that."

"Then, who?"

"One of his friends. Maybe Jake?"

"I'm not so sure, sir." Sigma said.

Omicron raised a brow. "Really? Why not?"

"I saw Jake's duel with Chi. He's not the same person he was weeks ago. He is much stronger. Everyone whose rank is below mine would probably lose against him, except maybe for Upsilon."

"What!? I wouldn't be able to beat him? "*Scoff* Please!" Tau yelled.

"Calm yourself, Tau. Sigma does not lie about these things." Tau slumped into his chair.

"On to other things."

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Amy had just drawn a card. (1). "Okay. Just what I need. I Special Summon Test Tiger in Defense Position." An armored tiger appeared and rested on its 4 legs. (DEF: 300)

_**Test Tiger  
Level 3/EARTH  
Beast/Effect  
ATK: 600/DEF: 300**_

_**If you control a face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card to target 1 face-up "Gladiator Beast" monster you control; shuffle that target into the Deck, then Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" from your Deck, and treat it as if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster.**_

"Then, I Flip Summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus." The armored rhino appeared. (ATK: 700).

"I tribute Test Tiger and return Hoplomus to my deck." Test Tiger disappeared and Amy returned a card to her deck and grabbed another card. She played it. "Then, I can Special Summon another "Gladiator Beast" from my deck. I chose Gladiator Beast Octavius in Attack Position." A muscular green armored eagle appeared.

_**Gladiator Beast Octavius  
Level 7/LIGHT  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200**_

_**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone; destroy that target. At the end of your Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: Shuffle this card into the Deck or discard 1 card.**_

"When Octavius is Special Summoned by another "Gladiator Beast", I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field. I choose your right Trap card." Octavius flapped his winged, creating a strong wind that shattered Dana's target card. It was revealed as Anti-Spell Fragrance.

"Octavius, attack Cyber Dragon!" Octavius started flapping his winds, trying to create a wind, but Dana played her Trap. "I activate Windstorm of Etaqua. All monsters on your field, Amy, are switched to Defense Position." A windstorm occurred and deflected the created wind and Octavius kneeled.

"I end my turn and Octavius is returned to my deck." Octavius disappeared. But Amy drew a card and showed it to Dana. "I can draw 1 card and if it is Rage Speeder, which it is, because one of my monsters was removed from the field due to an effect, I can Special Summon it in Defense Position." A male riding a skateboard and holding a gun appeared and kneeled.

_**Rage Speeder  
Level 3/?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 500/DEF: 500**_

_**You can draw 1 card when one of your monsters is removed from the field due to a card effect. If the drawn card is "Rage Speeder", you can Special Summon it to the field in Defense Position. When this card attacks or is attacked, you can negate the attack and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**_

"I guess it's my turn." Dana drew a card. (7). Dana showed the card she drew to Psi, who smirked. "Okay, sweetie. I want you to play it. I guarantee you that you will win if you play that card."

"Okay. I activate The Eternal Void." Amy was surprised as the entire area turned black. There was nothing except for the duel. Amy looked around. "Psi! What is this!?"

"That's right. I didn't play this card when we dueled. This is the Eternal Void and it has many abilities. One of them is when someone loses or surrenders, their body is ripped to shreds and their soul floats off to the Eternal Void around us. Dana and Amy's eyes widened. "What!?" Amy said. "What is this?!" Dana cried.

Amy was surprised. "Psi, you set this up, didn't you? You knew one of us would be sent to the Eternal Void!"

Psi started laughing maniacally. "Yes! You are a fool! You fell into my trap!"

"But the girl might lose!"

"*Smile* You know, that's the cool thing. If you lose, you don't lose your soul."

"I don't? What's the catch?"

Psi smiled. "If you lose, your mom is done for and you have to become my girlfriend."

"Your…your what?! What is up with you and me trying to become your girlfriend! I'm straight! Don't you get it!?"

"If you win, the girl's body is ripped to shreds and her soul is gone." Amy growled and looked up at her mother, then at Dana. "I-I don't know…"

"Yeah, you don't. Dana, did you know that if Rage Speeder is battles a monster, the attack can be negated and you lose 500 Life Points?"

"What?! I do?"

"Yeah. But we are going to let Amy decide her fate. She could attack with Rage Speeder or she could let you win, but she loses her mom and her relationship status as being single. Amy, what are you going to do?" Amy fell to her knees with her hands on her hand. "I don't know!"

"Well, before you decide, Dana, end your turn."

"I end my turn." Amy drew a card but frowned. (1). "No. This card won't help me."

"*Chuckle* Well?"

"Do I pick my mom or a little kid? If I chose my mom, I would be murdering a little kid, but my mom…" Amy started crying. "Why are you doing this, Psi?" Psi frowned, something she rarely did. She went over and grabbed the flowers she brought and walked over to Amy and kneeled. "Amy, here. These…are for you." Amy looked up at the flowers and gasped. "Wh-wha..?"

"Amy, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, considering I'm in at HQ most of the time. But still, I know I'm evil, but my feelings for you are pure."

"They…they are…?" Amy thought back to a time when she was younger.

**Flashback**

_A young Amy was playing in the park by herself. She had periodically looked over at the other kids playing together. Amy had never really been a sociable person. But today, she decided to go over and play with them._

"_Hello, I'm Amy. Can I play with you guys?" There were 3 guys and 1 girl. They all looked at Amy and one of the guys pushed Amy to the ground and they all started laughing. "Yeah right! Who would want to play with you? You're just a nosey little whiner. Haha!" Amy started crying. But another little girl walked up to Amy. "Hey, are you okay?" Amy stopped crying and looked at the girl. "Y-yeah. I-I'm Amy."_

"_*Smile* Hello. I'm Jamie. I just moved here. I'm going to be the best duelist the world has ever seen!" Amy smiled and Jamie pulled her up. "Do you want to play together?"_

"_Sure!" The two girls went over and started playing together, having fun. It was the most fun Amy had ever had. She finally had a friend._

**End Flashback**

Amy looked at Psi and a hologram of Psi's younger self covered Psi's face. It was the same person Amy became friends with. "You! You're Jamie! We played together when we were younger. You were my only friend!"

"I know. That's why I took an interest in you. When I first saw you, 12 years ago, I knew we would be together. And I wasn't going to stop until that happened." Amy looked at the flowers. "You were my only true friend. Everyone else just pretended."

"Right."

"But I have new friends now."

"Yeah, and where are they now? Probably somewhere together talking about how weak you are compared to them. I knew how strong you really are. I'll be with you forever." Amy looked at Psi and smiled. "You're right. No one's there for me. No one probably knows that I'm here. But you're here. You're here for me."

"I am. And I don't want to be evil. I want to be with you." Psi pulled out a ring and it began to shine. It shined so bright that it shattered the Eternal Void.

"Wh-what happened?" Amy asked.

"I negated the Eternal Void with this ring. I did it for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah." Psi stood up and walked over to Dana. "Sorry, Dana, this duel is over, I need my cards back." Psi grabbed her cards and escorted Dana out.

**Duel: No Result**

The building returned to normal.

Psi went over to the lava tank and pulled the lever back, raising Amy's dad out of the tank. Her dad went over to Amy and pulled her up by her shirt. "Amy! What were you thinking? She's a girl!...and she's evil!"

"I don't care!"

"Grr…" The father threw Amy to the ground and that made Psi snap. She ran over and used Amy's Duel Disk by summoning a monster from her deck. It was Cyber Dragon. "Cyber Dragon! Attack Amy's father!" Cyber Dragon let out a breath of light and it struck the dad, obliterating him, leaving nothing. And the scary thing, Amy didn't react!

"There! I got rid of the person who wanted to hurt you Amy."

"Amy! Amy!" Psi and Amy turned around and saw Ethan standing there. "Ethan!" Amy said.

"Amy! Are you okay! Some little girl said there was a duel going on and that the Eternal Void was in play."

"Don't worry, Ethan. I'm alright." Amy said.

"Okay, come with me. Everyone's at the Burger Shack."

"Oh no! She's not going with you. She's with me now."

"She's…what!?"

"Sorry, Ethan. I'm her girlfriend now."

"Her girlfriend? What? So that means…?"

"She's the only one who's been there. She was my first friend. No one would play with me?"

"But Amy, I'm your friend! So are Jake and Jacob."

"Sorry, but it's too late. I'm going with her. My mother was in danger. None of you were here to help."

"Amy, no!"

"She's mine, now." Psi and Amy disappeared. "Amy! Stop!"

Ethan was all alone. "Amy! Why?"

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Author's Note: First off, sorry about more than 4000 words, but I wanted to add some more stuff to the side story of Amy and Psi. I'll add more later. Other than that, how was it? I decided to add a little spice to it. Just to say, the rest of the chapters in this story probably won't be as long as this chapter. Please R&R.

**Amy disappeared with Psi and Ethan went to tell Jacob and Jake to which the latter was furious. But they can't do anything about it so they decide to resume getting Eternity Bits for the finals. Riley finds an old friend from his childhood and they duel with their Eternity Bits at stake. Next Time: Perfect Dark.**


	30. Stalking

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Wishes  
Chapter 30- Stalking

Title change. I am attempting to get this story running again. I hope you will all read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Riley was walking around with his Duel Disk armed: he never knew when he was going to be forced into a duel. He pulled out his deck and stared at it as he was walking. "I must duel Ethan. But am I strong enough? I've been slacking lately." A flashback began in Riley's mind.

_After some easy wins, Riley was facing off against a girl. She smiled as she said, "It's my turn. I draw!" The girl drew a card and played it. "I activate Premature Burial to bring back Poki Draco(LV 3) in Attack Position." A small yellowish-orange baby dragon appeared. (ATK: 200/DEF: 100)_

"_Next, I equip my two monsters with two Demotions. Now this would usually decrease their levels by 2, but I chain it with Level Confusion. For this turn only, all increases and decreases to the levels of monsters are reversed. So my monsters are now actually level 5 monsters. And now I build the Overlay Network. I Overlay my two Poki Dracos to Xyz Summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis(Rank 5) in Attack Position." The two baby dragons disappeared into the portal that appeared on the ground and a male angel with large, golden wings and white hair appeared. He was carrying a sword and a shield with a red sun on it. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)_

"_Tiras, attack directly and end this duel!" Tiras rushed towards Riley, but he had something up his sleeve. "Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force! It destroys all of your monsters!" A reflective barrier appeared in front of Riley, but Tiras destroyed it with his sword, surprising Riley. "I don't understand?!"_

"_I hate to say this, but Tiras cannot be destroyed by any card effects. I'm about to get all of your Eternity Bits!"_

_Tiras raised his sword and tried to strike Riley, but he quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a Trap rose. "I activate Defense Draw. Now, all damage to me is 0 and I draw 1 card." A shield protected Riley and he drew a card._

_Seeing that it was his turn, Riley took his draw. "I use Book of Life to bring back Chain Zombie(Rank 5) in Attack Position." A bandaged zombie in dark red armor with chains on his arms, with an X mark across his face, appeared. (ATK: 2000) _

"_Now your Mystic Tomato is banished." The girl pocketed a card. "Next, I Special Summon Vampire Lord(LV 6) from my graveyard." A vampire with blue hair and a purple cape appeared. (ATK: 2000)_

_Chain Zombie grew stronger. (ATK: 4000)_

_Riley looked at his last card in his hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card." A typhoon appeared and blew away Riley's opponent's face-down card._

"_Chain Zombie, attack Tiras, Keeper of Genesis!" Chain Zombie grabbed one of the chains from its arms and used it to destroy Tiras. "Ahh!"_

_Riley: Winner  
Opponent: 0_

_The Augmented Reality was deactivated and the opponent walked up to Riley. "Awesome duel Riley." The girl said in a swoon voice. She handed the Eternity Bits she wagered to Riley and walked away. Riley went over and sat on a nearby bench. There were other duels going on so he kept his Duel Gazer on. Riley grabbed his deck from his Duel Disk. "That was too close. I was almost out of the tournament. I have to get stronger."_

_Riley got up and started walking. As he was walking, a duelist, a grown man, was dueling. Riley figured it wouldn't hurt to stay and watch, so he did. He was amazed at how the man was dueling. He was dueling flawlessly. Every card he drew, it was the right one. He quickly finished off his opponent. The grown man saw the expression of awe on Riley's face and he walked over to him. He held out his hand and said, "Hello. I noticed you were catching my duel."_

_Even though Riley was in awe of the man's skills, he acted like the cool kid at school and crossed his arms. "Yeah. So?" The man laughed. "You know you don't have to act cool. It's okay to be in awe of a great duelist like myself." _

"_I could beat you in a millisecond." Not in surprise but in curiousness, the man raised a brow. "Really? How many Eternity Bits do you have?"_

_Riley pulled out his Eternity vessel and the man smiled. "5 already? Well I'll be. Hey, how about a duel?"_

"_A duel?"_

"_Yeah. Not for Eternity Bits, but to test each other's skills."_

_Riley thought for a second. Even though it wasn't for Eternity Bits, this could be a good chance to increase his skills for tougher opponents. But Riley frowned. "I don't think so. Later."_

Riley shook his head. "That guy couldn't take no for an answer. Riley headed to the burger shack nearby and ordered a burger. He hasn't had anything to eat since the tournament had started. Riley looked out the window and sighed at what…or _who _he saw. "It's that guy I saw earlier." Riley watched as the guy talked to the citizens. The waitress walked back and gave Riley his burger. Riley started to eat his burger as he watched the man talk to the people about something, like he was watching a movie.

A guy with a Mohawk was approached by the guy and seconds later, he was punched in the face, landing on his rear. Riley rolled his eyes, finished his burger and went outside to help the man. "Are you stalking me?" Riley asked as he walked up to the man. He held out his hand in support. The man took it and got up. He wiped himself off and looked at Riley with a smile. "Thank you. Why did you help me young man?"

"No reason."

"Oh…well, how about that duel?" Riley sighed and said, "Okay. But I'm only dueling you because I don't want you following me anymore. And…I want you…to SHUT-UP!"

"Wonderful!" The man took his spot and activated his Duel Disk and set his Duel Gazer. Riley copied. The Augmented Reality was activated. Both duelists inserted their decks and yelled out, "DUEL!"

Riley: 4000  
Man: 4000

"This duel is mine!" Riley said before he drew a card. "I'll summon Armored Zombie(LV 4) in Attack Position and end with a face-down." A green-skinned zombie with dusty-red armor appeared before a face-down card. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 0)

The man said, "That's all? Hmmm…" as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (LV 4) in Attack Position." A green dragon with large teeth appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000)

"The difference between our monsters' strengths is visibly different."

"Duh! I know that. So why did you summon that monster that's weaker?"

The man smiled as he grabbed a card and showed it to Riley. "I activate Shield and Sword. With this, our monsters' ATK and DEF are switched with each other." (DDIC: 2000/1300)(AZ: 0/1500)

Riley gasped as he saw his monster's very weak strength. "This is not good. I'm going to lose a bunch of damage." Riley concluded.

"Dragon, attack Armored Zombie." The man's monster walked up to Armored Zombie and raised its claw. "I have to do something! So, I activate Underworld Shield. This shield of the dead allows me to discard a Zombie monster from my hand to negate my Armored Zombie's destruction. Also, all damage to me is halved." A shield with the head of a zombie merged with it appeared and Armored Zombie armed it just in time to block the attack of the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, although Riley was still hit, but Armored Zombie survived.

Riley: 3000  
Man: 4000

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

"My turn then, I draw!" Riley drew a card and smiled. "I summon Zombie Master(LV 4) in Attack Position." A zombie girl appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0)

"I send Zombie Tiger from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon the Zombie I discarded to use Underworld Shield; Vampire Lady (LV 4)." A vampire woman in red clothing appeared. (ATK: 1550/DEF: 1550)

The man smiled. "Okay…I see what he's trying to do." He said to himself.

"What did you say?" Riley asked, having seen the man talking.

"Oh nothing. Continue your turn."

"Uh…whatever. Vampire Lady, attack the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave!" The man chuckled. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you fell for my Trap, Mirror Force!" Riley gasped and watched as Vampire Lady's attack was reflected and she and his other monsters were destroyed. Riley growled and looked at his hand, which contained **Skull Servant, Red Moon and Draining Shield.**

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. The man drew a card and smiled when he saw it. "Very nice. I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards. Then I play Polymerization, to fuse Possessed Dark Soul and Frontier Wiseman to Fusion Summon Dark Balter the Terrible(LV 5)." A fiend with a green cape appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)

"Dark Balter, attack Riley directly!" The said monster rushed towards Riley, but he reacted with his Trap. "I wasn't expecting a Fusion monster, but that is actually good. Good for my Draining Shield. With this, I can stop your attack and gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of your attacking monster." Dark Balter struck a shield, giving energy to Riley.

Riley: 5000  
Man: 4000

"Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, attack directly! And to power you up, I activate my face-down, Rising Energy. By sending 1 card to the grave, Dark Balter gains 1500 ATK." Dark Balter, now stronger, struck Riley. "Bah!"

Riley: 2200

"I end my turn."

Riley looked at his deck before he drew a card. He smiled. "This should buy some time. I summon Skull Servant(LV 1) in DEF Position." A humanoid skull wearing a purple cloak appeared and kneeled. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)

"I set this face-down and give it to you." A card appeared. The man drew a card but was interrupted by Riley. "Yo, you never told me your name?"

"Me? Of course I didn't. Sorry about that. My name is Nolan."

"Nolan? Hold on, I've heard that name before."

"You should. I'm the owner of the Burger Shack."

"Oh!" Riley said gasping, "That's why. I've seen you around."

"Yeah. but I've been out of town the past couple of days. I just got back today."

"But why did you want to duel me?"

"I…I do not know."

"Wha...? What are you talking about?"

"I was just feeling up for a duel, so here we are."

"But why _me_?"

"You were at the wrong place. But you helped me and you agreed when I asked you again. But let's continue this duel."

"No. Something's up."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You lied. You have at least 1 Eternity Bit, don't you?" Nolan wasn't surprised that he was figured out and he just pulled out an Eternity Bit. "You are correct. But in my defense, I never said I had one."

"So you're a participant?"

"Not exactly. You see, some kid didn't want to be in this tournament, so I asked if I could get his bit. I don't really want to get to the finals though."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Well, _I_ do. So expect to lose!"

"Even though I'm no interested in getting to the finals, I can still defeat you. So I use Card Knight's effect to banish it and draw 2 cards." Nolan pocketed a card and drew 2 more cards. "Then I summon Lesser Dragon(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green-armored, brown-skinned dragon appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000)

Riley started chuckling, something Nolan noticed. "Why are you chuckling? You are about to be kicked out of the tournament."

"That would be true if you didn't summon a monster and just strengthened your monsters."

"What? I'm not understanding."

"Here, it's simple. Torrential Tribute." Riley's Trap rose and Nolan gasped. In blaze of a water torrential, Nolan's monsters were destroyed along with Riley's. Nolan just ended his turn after throwing a card face-down. **(Nolan's Hand: 0)** Riley drew a card and smiled. "Nice. I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Riley drew and played another one. "I activate Underworld Magic. For each Zombie-Type monster in my graveyard, I can draw 1 card. With 5, I draw 5 cards, but I have to mill 5 cards from my deck." **(Riley's Hand: 7)**

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Armored Zombie. Then I summon Temple of Skulls(LV 4) in Attack Position." Armored Zombie appeared and a temple of…skulls appeared. (ATK: 900/DEF: 1300)

"Then I discard Noisy Gnat to the graveyard to increase Armored Zombie's level by 1." (LV: 5)

"And why would you-oh, okay. A Xyz Summon. But how to increase your other monster's level?"

"I know how. The spell, Resonance Device. Basically, Temple of the Skulls' level becomes 5. Which means now I can build the Overlay Network. I Overlay Armored Zombie and Temple of Skulls to Xyz Summon Chain Zombie(Rank 5)." The two zombies disappeared into the portal that appeared and a very huge zombie covered in bandages and carrying a chain appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900)

"Then, I detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my deck. Let's see…" Riley fanned his deck and when he came across a monster, he smiled and summoned it. "I Special Summon Skull Conductor(LV 4) in Attack Position." A zombie wearing a conductor's uniform appeared. It was also carrying a conductor wand. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

"Chain Zombie gains ATK equal to the ATK of the summoned monster." Nolan gasped at what that meant. "That means you have one strong zombie." And Nolan was right. Chain Zombie grew larger. (ATK: 4000)(OLU: 1)

"Chain Zombie, let's end this duel!" Chain Zombie twirled its chain in the air and slung it at Nolan, causing him to yelp in pain. "Arh!"

Riley: 3000  
Nolan: 4000

"What?! How are you still in the duel? You shouldn't have any Life Points left!" Riley gasped in realization as he looked over to see a face-up Trap next to Nolan. "You used Nutrient Z!"

"So you know the card? Basically, I gained 4000 Life Points before I took any damage."

"Good move." Riley said to himself. "But don't forget about Skull Conductor!" Skull Conductor summoned a swarm of souls and they phased through Nolan. "Bahh!"

Nolan: 2000

Skull Conductor suddenly shattered, to Nolan's happiness, but also surprise. "Unfortunately, if Skull Conductor is still on the field after the Battle Phase, it's destroyed. Good for you, huh?" Riley explained. (CZ: 2000)

"Do you…have anything else?"

"Let's see…" Riley looked at his hand to see what else he could make out of his turn. It contained **Red Moon, Trap of the Imperial Tomb and Imperial Tomb Wave.**

"As a matter of fact, I do. I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Nolan drew a card and quickly played it. "Snatch Steal. I can take control of your monster." The Snatch Steal Spell appeared and Riley smiled. "I activate Imperial Tomb Wave. When one of my Zombie monsters' control is about to be switched, I can negate that effect. But the cherry on top is that because it is a Xyz monster, we both can draw 1 card." Riley and Nolan drew 1 card and they both smirked. **(Riley's Hand: 2)(Nolan's Hand: 1) **

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Riley drew a card and pointed to Nolan. "Chain Zombie, let's try again. Attack!" Chain Zombie twirled its chain in the air and slung it at Nolan. But a sphere of energy encased Nolan and protected him. He drew a card as he explained, "I'm not out yet. The Trap I just played was called Defense Draw. Not only did it allow me to continue this duel, but it also allowed me to draw 1 card."

"I end my turn." Nolan drew a card and threw 2 cards face-down, one monster and one Trap.

Riley took his turn and smiled. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout and Nobleman of Extermination. With these two cards, both of your face-down cards are banished." Nolan growled as he pocketed his two cards.

"Man, I thought I had you."

"Well, you don't have me. Chain Zombie, attack Nolan directly!" For the third time, Chain Zombie twirled its chain in the air and slung it at Nolan, knocking him back. "Ach!"

Riley: Winner  
Nolan: 0

The Augmented Reality deactivated and Riley took off his gazer. Riley started to walk away but Nolan stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Keep the Eternity Bit."

"I could, but then people would try to challenge me and then that would mean I would have to continue to duel. But I don't want to and I need to be at the shack. So here." Riley grabbed the bit and smiled. "Thanks." And Riley walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I hope you liked it, especially you Kai Truesdale. Please R&R

Lambda finds out that the Greek Nobles have not gained any Eternity Bits, so he orders everyone to duel someone at least once every day. So Upsilon decides to go and duel. While out, he gets into a duel with a confidence duelist who is more than meets the eye. **Next Time: Not What it Seems **

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Riley**

Underworld Shield  
Normal Trap

After this card is activated, equip it to a face-up Zombie-Type monster you control. When an opponent's monster attacks the equipped monster, discard 1 Zombie-Type monster. If you do, negate the equipped monster's destruction and halve all damage you take.

Red Moon  
Normal Spell

Underworld Magic  
Normal Spell

For each Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard, draw 1 card.

Imperial Tomb Wave  
Normal Trap

If a Monster, Spell or Trap card targets a Zombie-Type monster you control and is about to switch controllers, negate that effect. If the targeted monster is a Xyz Monster, both players draw 1 card.

**Nolan**

Card Knight  
Level ?/?  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

By banishing this card from your hand, draw 2 cards.


End file.
